


Spitfire

by FitofPaige



Series: Spitfire [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Death, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drama, Ecto-Penis, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Love, M/M, Monsters on the Surface, Mute Frisk, Named Reader, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Post-Pacifist Route, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader likes to curse a lot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Souls, The smut is skippable!, Violence, also love and fluff, commitment issues, reader - Freeform, reader is female, you bang the small skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 168,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/pseuds/FitofPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alex is this bad-ass motherfucker who totally does NOT have her shit together. She's snarky, kind of a bitch, and drinks a bit too much and ends up contemplating the thought of boning the small skeleton. Stuff goes down. You will laugh, cry and likely throw your fic-reading device of choice across the room. Enjoy!"<br/>Smut Chapters are marked with * and the actual smut scene in the chapter is always skippable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets a new potential employee at the gym, and helps a monster out with some bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to start this fic since I finished Act 1 of Safe Place!  
> In this story, the reader's personality is loosely based off yours truly!....But she is a bit cooler than me, I will admit. (Also, just her brash personality is based off me. She has a way about her and a backstory that is all her own. Or YOUR own really ;)  
> In this first chapter, you will get to know a little bit about Alex, where she works, what she likes, and her personality.  
> Let me know if you like what you read, and if you'd like to see more!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

"FUCK!"

You jumped back out of the way as the dumbbells crashed to the floor. You really needed to buy another shelf for those weights.

"Alex! What did I tell you about cursing in front of clients!" Your boss called out from her office. 

You looked around, there was literally only one person in the gym, and they were on a treadmill, ipod blasting music through their headphones.

"Sorry!" You called out. Quickly, you stacked the weights in a better formation this time and made your way to the office.

Your boss was a middle-aged woman with a beautiful athletic build. She had been into sports and fitness all her life, and it showed. Her blonde ponytail swayed as she turned to face you.

"Hey, didn't you say something about an interview today?" You asked. She smiled at you.

"I did! The girl already brought over her resume. She doesn't have a ton of experience since, well, they must not have had gyms under ground..."

"Ooo, she's a monster?!" You perked up. You hadn't been around many monsters, but you were definitely interested in meeting some.

She nodded. "Yes, and she looks really fit, to be honest. Her job history says something about being captain of some sort of royal guard. It definitely piqued my interest."

You were about to say something when you heard the front door open. You stepped out and looked toward it. A large, fish-looking monster walked in. She had deep blue-green scales and bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail. You noticed that she had an eye patch covering her left eye. 

It wasn't until you approached her that you realize she towered over your 5-foot form. You would be lying if you said you weren't a little intimidated.

"Hello." She greeted you. It was obvious she was trying to be as professional as possible. "I'm here for a job interview."

You smiled and nodded. "I will let Jade know that you are here."

You walked back into the office. "New potential meat is here!"

Jade got up and glanced out the door to the front of the gym, then glared back at you 

"You aren't making that 'new meat' joke because she's a fish, are you??" She whispered.

You burst into laughter, you hadn't even made that connection. You called every interviewee that.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Get back to work and let me conduct this interview."

You smiled "Yes ma'am!" Turning on your heel, you made your way back over to the weight bench.

 

"Need any help there, little lady?"

You groaned mentally. The voice was from your fellow trainer, Nate. He was a decent guy, just a bit of a flirt.

"No, I think I can handle it." You said, putting the last weight on the rack after you finished wiping it down. 

"Oh I know you can handle it." He said with a wink, running his hand through his short, black hair. You rolled your eyes at him, causing him to chuckle.

"So..." He started "Did you see the monster chick that came in for the interview?"

"Yeah, I did." You said flatly, you had a feeling you knew where this was going.

"I'm not too keen on a monster working here, but I will admit, she's kind of attractive."

You scoffed and shook your head. Nate was impossible.

"What? Is it so wrong?" He feigned offense.

"Nate. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

You gritted your teeth, forcing an insult back down your throat, as you shoved some cleaning supplies into his arms.

"Be a dear and go scrub the bathroom. I've got a client coming in in around 10 minutes."

Before he could protest, you walked off, leaving him alone to do the dirty work.

 

Closing time came and Jade met with you and Nate before leaving for the night.

"Alright you two. As you both know, I have been conducting interviews for the past 2 weeks so we could bring another trainer onto the team. Well, I have finally made a decision."

You were very excited. The once-small gym was now bustling with clients and customers, which meant there was a demand for more trainers. You hoped the new employee was friendly.

"Our new trainer's name is Undyne. She was the monster that came in today, I'm sure you both saw her." Jade announced.

"Oh yeah, I saw her." Nate purred. You and Jade groaned in unison.

"Well, I for one, can't wait to meet her!" You perked up.

Jade smiled at you. "I know, Alex. That's why I want you to show her around when she starts here. She'll need a kind, patient person to help her become comfortable here."

Nate cleared his throat. "Why not me, I'm a nice guy."

"We want her to WANT to work here, not quit on the first day." You quipped. Nate glowered at you.

"Ok, children. Let's head out for the night. You'll have plenty of time to annoy one another tomorrow." Jade smiled, holding the front door open for the both of you.

 

\--

You sighed as you walked into your small, two bedroom apartment. You set your purse on the kitchen counter and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a pre-made meal to cook. It looked like it was Salmon fillets and green beans tonight. Nothing fancy, but you enjoyed simple meals.

You opened up your laptop and started up a random playlist. The room was filled with music from one of your favorite bands.

"Hell yeah, I love this song!" You said aloud as you turned one of the eyes on the stove on.

 _Dragged ya down below_  
_Down to the devil's show_  
_To be his guest forever_  
_(Peace of mind is less than never)_  
_Hate to twist your mind_  
_But God ain't on your side_  
_An old acquaintance severed_  
_(Burn the world your last endeavor)_

 _Flesh is burning_  
_You can smell it in the air_  
_'Cause men like you have_  
_Such easy soul to steal (steal)_  
_So stand in line while_  
_They ink numbers in your head_  
_You're now a slave_  
_Until the end of time here_  
_Nothing stops the madness,_  
_Turning, haunting, yearning_  
_Pull the trigger_

 

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" You sang at the top of your lungs. "THE PRICE OF EVIL. AND IT HURTS TO KNOW THAT YOU BELONG HERE, YEAHHH!"

"OHHHHH, ITS YOUR FUCKIN' NIGHTMARE!"

You heard a meow behind you and turned to see your little gray tabby. You laughed "Binx, don't judge me!"

He sat down and meowed again. You walked over and gave him a pet before continuing with your cooking, and your performance.

 _Can't wake up in a sweat_  
_'Cause it ain't over yet_  
_Still dancing with your demons_  
_(Victim of your own creation)_  
_Beyond the will to fight_  
_Where all that's wrong is right_  
_Where hate don't need a reason_  
_(Loathing self-assassination)_

 _You've been lied to_  
_Just to rape you of your sight_  
_And now they have the nerve_  
_To tell you how to feel_

 _So sedated as they_  
_Medicate your brain_  
_And while you slowly_  
_Go insane they tell ya_  
_"Given with the best intentions_  
_Help you with your complications"_

You sang the chorus again and used your kitchen utensils as drumsticks, even though you had no clue how to play drums. It didn't stop you from trying.

Binx stared at you, dancing around in front of the stove, making guitar riff noises and hitting things.

 _Fight_  
_Not to fail_  
_Not to fall_  
_Or you'll end up like the others_

 _Die_  
_Die again_  
_Drenched in sin_  
_With no respect for another_

 _Down_  
_Feel the fire_  
_Feel the hate_  
_Your pain is what we desire_

 _Lost_  
_Hit the wall_  
_Watch you crawl_  
_Such a replaceable liar_

"AND I KNOW YOU HEAR THEIR VOICES!!!"

_Calling from above_

"AND I KNOW THEY MAY SEEM REAL!!"

_These signals of love_

"BUT OUR LIFE'S MADE UP OF CHOICES!"

_Some without appeal_

"THEY TOOK FOR GRANTED YOUR SOUL. AND IT'S OURS NOW TO STEAL!"

With one more chorus, the song was finished and you took a wide legged-wide armed stance in front of your cat, breathless. You took a bow.

"Thank you, Thank you! I'll be here...well, forever!"

Binx rubbed up against your leg and purred. You chuckled and scratched his chin.

Once your food was done, you filled a small bowl with cat food and set it down for your fluffy companion, then you grabbed your plate and sat down in front of your computer. You had a tv, but didn't care to watch much. You preferred watching Youtube and looking for other ways to entertain yourself with the internet.

After your dinner, you grabbed a beer from the fridge. You knew that alcohol wasn't good for you, but a little every now and then didn't hurt....of course, you were having a bottle every night recently, but that's besides the point.

You loved being awake at night. You wish it was acceptable to be nocturnal as a human. You would much rather sleep while the sun was up. Too bad you had to work during the day.

But you loved fitness, and you wouldn't trade your career for the world.

You took your laptop into the bedroom and, after changing into some cute Star Wars pajamas, crawled into bed to try and finish up a chapter of the novel you were writing. 

Binx hopped up onto the bed and curled up next to you, his purring helping you to relax. Soon, you could barely hold your eyes open. You gave up on the writing and closed your laptop, placing it on your nightstand.

You buried yourself under the covers and laid a hand on your cat's fur. 

It wasn't long before you drifted off to dream land.

 

\--

 

Ok, so it wasn't exactly dream land. Because you didn't dream at all.

You woke up in a funk, though. This wasn't anything new. Just take your meds and you'd be fine.

Binx was meowing for his breakfast, so you rolled out of bed, wrapped a blanket around your shoulders, and shuffled to the kitchen. Once you put down his food bowl, you grabbed a pan and a few eggs and began making yourself some food.

"Uggghhh." You groaned. "I hate this damn feeling." You grabbed the familiar bottle of pills and took one out, swallowing it dry.

Your phone vibrated on the counter. You grabbed it up and saw a message from your best friend.

 **Tara** :

Hey ho! When you get off tonight?

**You:**

I'll be off around 7. Why?

**Tara:**

Charlie and I were going out for some drinks. Wanna join us?

**You:**

Sure. Don't have anything better to do.

 

Charlie was Tara's boyfriend, they were a cute couple, and this was the first relationship she had where you didn't feel like an awkward third wheel when you all hung out. 

You weren't too big on the bar scene, you'd rather sit at home, but you knew that socializing was something you needed to do now and then, outside of work.

After pretty much inhaling the eggs, you threw on some exercise clothing (one of the perks of being a fitness instructor: Your 'uniform' is super comfy and cute!) and started for the door.

"I'll be back in a bit, Binxy!" You looked over at the cat, laying out across the back of the couch. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone!"

With that, you grabbed your purse and made your way out the of apartment and to your car. The sky was cloudy and you could smell the moisture in the air. 

You opened the driver side door to your junky little car. You had had the car since you were 18, it was very reliable and good on gas. It had never _steered_ you wrong before.

But today, it wasn't starting.

"Oh, come on! Don't die on me now!" You grumbled, trying to start it again.

It sputtered and died.

"Fuckin' hell!" You hit the steering wheel with your hand and got out. You didn't have time to call anyone to come check it, and you really didn't know much about cars. You hoped it was just a dead battery, that was easy to replace.

Muttering to yourself, you admitted defeat and started toward the nearest bus stop. Halfway there, the rain started.

"It isn't even noon, and I already want to go back home and sleep the day away." You growled. And of course you left your umbrella in the apartment.

Distant yelling brings you out of your thoughts. You look up ahead and see a couple of men and what appears to be a tall...skeleton? (Man, how many different types of monsters were there?)

As you get closer you can make out the words

"Maybe you should watch where you're going, freak!"

"Your kind shouldn't even be here!"

The skeleton seemed to just stand there, frozen. Seeing one of the men take a jab at the poor monster, you were instantly filled with rage.

"HEY!" You yelled out, running over toward them. "The hell do you think you're doing?!"

The men spun around to you.

"Stay out of this little lady, it isn't any of your business." One of them said.

Oh no, he did NOT just call you little lady!

"You two better leave before you get hurt." You warned, your teeth clenched together.

The men laughed. "By who? You?"

You smiled and took the opportunity to swipe your leg into one of the douchebag's ankles, sending him straight into slippery sidewalk. You turned to the other and grabbed his arm, twisting and putting all your weight into the throw as you sent him over your shoulder. He landed on his back with a loud thud.

"I suggest you two run off before I suplex you both into next week!" You warned, body tense, preparing for a real fight.

The men staggered to their feet before mumbling something about you being a little bitch and walking off. You relaxed, smiling to yourself.

"WOWIE!" Came a booming voice behind you. You turned around and faced the skeleton, who was a good foot taller than you. 

"I MUST THANK YOU, SMALL HUMAN, THAT WAS QUITE THE FIGHTING SKILL YOU SHOWED OFF!"

You ignored the "small human" bit, and the fact that he was nearly shouting, and smiled at the monster. "It was no problem! You just gotta know where to hit and how to manipulate body parts and all that. I'm sorry you had to deal with those jerks."

The skeleton shook his head. "IT WAS FINE! THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED! I USUALLY TRY TO BE NICE AND MAKE FRIENDS, BUT SOMETIMES THEY DON'T WANT THAT, SO I JUST LET THEM SAY WHAT THEY WANT AND THEY EVENTUALLY LEAVE."

You immediately felt sad for the guy. Did he just say he usually tried to make friends with bullies? He definitely had a bigger heart than you did.

"Well, I hope they learned their lesson." You stuck out a hand "I'm Alex, by the way!"

He grabbed your hand and shook it so hard you nearly lost your balance.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU HUM- I MEAN, ALEX!"

You laughed. "It is nice to meet you too uh... Great Papyrus."

"I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Papyrus announced. He dug around in a small bag he had been carrying and grabbed out a pen and note pad. He scribbled something down, ripped out the paper, and handed it to you.

"THIS IS MY PHONE NUMBER! FEEL FREE TO CALL OR MESSAGE ME AT ANY TIME!"

"Oh!" You said, surprised. You grabbed out your phone and put the number in under "The Great Papyrus." and sent a message.

"Alright, I sent you a message so you have mine too!" 

"NYEH HEH!" He laughed. "NOW I HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND I CAN SHARE MY LOVE OF FINE, NOODLY, CUISINE WITH!"

You had no clue what he was talking about, but looking down at your phone you jumped when you realized the time.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta catch the bus. It was nice to meet you!" You started walking off, waving to him

"GOODBYE, ALEX!" He waved back.

You ran and got to the bus stop just in time, albeit a little soaked from the rain.

Your phone buzzed as you took a seat. You pulled it out and unlocked it.

**The Great Papyrus:**

I forgot to tell you, Alex, your fighting moves reminded me of a good friend of mine!

 

You smiled to yourself.

**You:**

your friend must be pretty awesome!

**The Great Papyrus:**

She really is! Her name is Undyne, I'll have to introduce you sometime.

 

Undyne? That was the name of the new trainer being hired today. Maybe it was the same person? How many people did you know with the name 'Undyne'?

You suddenly became really excited about going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHAT ME UP ON TUMBLR!](https://fitofpaige17.tumblr.com/)  
>  (Also, my Tumblr wasn't created specifically for my fics, so if you're just wanting to know when the story updates, please click 'subscribe' and you'll receive emails whenever I publish a new chapter!)
> 
> If you have an Undertale related drabble you'd like me to write, leave your request [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12651807)
> 
> ALSO, I made a playlist for the fic! (more songs will probably be added in the future)  
> [Spitfire Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1249626311/playlist/6BpLLSU7RvBY3ucgvLHBPO)


	2. Making Friends of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Undyne, hang out with your best friends, and get invited to a housewarming party!
> 
> *Frisk's lines are in bold  
> *Sexual themes are mentioned....not only in this chapter, but throughout the story. When the smut eventually comes around, I will make it skippable :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to get feedback from everyone! the comments I've gotten so far have been really nice! :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey poo

"Undyne, Alexia here will be showing you around today so you can become familiar with the environment and how everything works." 

"Please, call me Alex." You said to Undyne, before shooting a look at Jade, who smiled at you.

Jade walked off to teach a class, leaving you with the new employee.

"Well, Undyne, let's get started!" You grinned and started the tour.

You showed her the lobby area with the front desk and numerous supplements available to paying customers. You took her to the main portion of the gym which held all of the basic equipment. treadmills, ellipticals, weights racks, different resistance training machines, etc...

"This is awesome!" Undyne said, starting to come out of the quiet shell she had been in since she arrived. "I wish we had all this cool stuff underground!"

You chuckled "Well, feel free to use any of the equipment during your hours off!"

You went over the details of her job with her so she would know what would be expected. 

Once you were done explaining everything, and Undyne had finished all her paperwork from Jade, it was time to break for lunch

You sat at the front desk with your home-made turkey sandwich. Undyne came over with what looked like a bento box. it was filled with japanese cuisine.

"Holy crap, that looks so much more appetizing than my lunch!" you blurted out.

She smiled "Its amazing! My girlfriend is the best cook, even better than me!"

Girlfriend? oh, Nate would be so jealous.

You remembered your encounter from this morning.

"Oh, Undyne, I meant to ask you something. Do you know a skeleton named Papyrus?"

"Hell yeah! He's my best friend! We train together all the time." She raised an eyebrow at you. "How do you know him?"

Your mind flashed back to you running off those two guys.

"I, uh...I met him this morning, he was having some trouble with these guys-"

"Was someone bullying him again?" Undyne cut you off. "Ugh, Papyrus is so sweet, most people like him, but there are people out there that want to bully him or take advantage of his kindness."

You understood that. "Yeah. I ran them off though, and Papyrus and I exchanged numbers. He seems really nice!"

Undyne's smile widened "That's great! Papyrus could always use more friends!" She gave you a light punch to your shoulder "You're alright, punk. Anyone who helps out my friends is good in my book."

You smiled, trying to hide a wince at the punch. You knew she wasn't even trying, but damn, she was strong! 

The two of you continued to chat through lunch. She told you about the royal guard and teaching Papyrus how to make spaghetti. You now understood what he was saying when he mentioned "noodly cuisine."

Soon it was time to get back to work. You had to teach a spin class, and you offered to let Undyne observe. She actually ended up on a spin bike herself. You guessed she learned better doing things hands-on.

After the class, you caught up to her.

"Alex, that was freaking awesome! I'd never done spin before, but now I already want to take this class every day!" She told you.

You laughed "We can train you to teach if you're interested! also, just wait until tomorrow. Your butt is going to be SO sore! It'll take a few days to get used to."

"Hey there girls." 

you groaned. 

"What do you want, Nate?"

Nate strolled over, you could see his eyes all over Undyne already.

"What? I can't meet our new coworker?" He held out a hand to her. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Nate."

Undyne had a smirk on her face as she grasped his hand in a death grip and shook his hand hard.

"Good to meet you Nate, I'm Undyne!" She said with a huge smile.

You did your best to hold back laughter as you watched him cradle his hand in pain once she let go. He didn't bother saying anything else, just turned and walked off.

You let your laughter loose "Oh my GOD Undyne, you are the coolest!"

She laughed as well "Dude seems like a creep, had to put him in his place."

"By the way, " Undyne started as the two of you walked to the changing rooms. "My girlfriend and I just moved into a new house, and we are having some friends over for a house-warming party tomorrow night. It'd be cool if you would stop by. I'm sure Alphys would love to meet you."

You were a little surprised, this was pretty sudden. But you really liked Undyne, and It'd be nice to meet her girlfriend.

"I'd love to! Here, let's exchange numbers so you can message me the address and time of the party!"

She beamed. You immediately wondered why anyone would ever hate monsters.

 

7 rolled around and you remembered that you were meeting Tara and Charlie. You sent Tara a message about your car breaking down and she came to pick you up.

 "You should just get a new car!" Tara told you.

"Yes, Tara. Let me just go to the bank and withdraw the thousands of dollars I have saved up for one." You said sarcastically.

Tara smirked and reached back to playfully hit you.

"I'll come by in the morning to check on it. From what you described, I have a feeling it might just be a dead battery." Charlie spoke up.

"You are a life saver, Charlie!" 

You arrived at the most popular bar in town, the three of you always met up here for drinks. It was actually a really nice bar, and the employees were very nice. Also, the drinks and food were delicious!

The three of you sat at a small table in the corner of the room.

"So, we hired a new girl at the gym." You started up the conversation.

"Oooo, is she any good?" Tara asked.

One of the workers came over and you all ordered some drinks. 

"Well, not that it really matters, but she is a monster."

Charlie sneered. You knew he wasn't too keen on monsters. He wasn't gonna be confrontational with them, but he also wasn't going to try to be friends with them either.

Tara was a little more open-minded, of course she didn't really like most humans anyway.

You were telling them about Undyne when another worker brought over a martini.

"This is from that young man at the bar." She was speaking to Tara, and motioning toward a dark-haired man back behind her.

This wasn't a new thing. Tara was always getting hit on, she was absolutely gorgeous. Her long, dark brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and her curvaceous form definitely caught attention from the guys. But she only had her attention set on one guy. Charlie instinctively put his arm around Tara's waist and glanced over at the guy, who was looking her way.

"Tell him thanks, but I'm taken." Tara said, taking the drink anyway. His loss, her gain.

She turned to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek, she loved the fool outta her red-haired boyfriend. You rolled your eyes, but just smiled at them. She was happy, which meant you were happy.

Your drinks arrived and you began drinking your beer. You loved all sorts of drinks, but beer had somehow become your favorite. Pale ales were your thing, but you loved all types, you didn't discriminate.

"So this Undyne chick," Tara started. "She's pretty tough, you said?"

"Oh my god, Tara, she is RIPPED!" You gushed, "We were in the changing rooms after spin class and her abs, geez, you have no idea."

"Sounds like someone has a girl crush." Tara waggled her eyebrows at you. 

"Pfft. she is hot, but I'm totally straight." You quipped, taking a swig of beer.

"Doesn't sound like it, I mean, _lesbi-honest_ here..."

You nearly spit out your drink at the pun. 

"That was a good one, Tara." You said, laughing and holding up your drink as a toast.

As the night went on, you had a few drinks. Charlie only had one and continued to drink water afterward since he was driving, and Tara had a couple along with the free drink from the stranger.

"Alex, you just need to get laid." Tara told you after you had mentioned being stressed from work.

"What? no, that's not it!" You said, your words beginning to slur. "It's just stupid clients who say they want help but aren't wanting to put the work in."

Tara shook her head and laughed, leaning over the table and poking a finger at you. "I guarantee you, you would feel so much better afterward!"

"Oook, you two, I think it's time to get home." Charlie said after paying for the drinks. He ushered the two of you up and out of the bar. It wasn't long before you were let out at the apartment complex.

"Just think about what I said!" Tara called out as you started toward your ground-floor apartment. You shook your head and waved them off. You unlocked the front door and stumbled in. You weren't drunk, but you could definitely feel the effects of alcohol on your body. Binx meowed as you set your stuff on the table.

"Good thing I left your food out, huh boy!" You smiled, looking over at his now-empty bowl. You decided to pour a little more in it in case he was still hungry.

Tara's words were still running through your mind. You tried to force them out, but you were intrigued.

"Maybe I should just get laid." You mumbled. Binx meowed at you, rubbing against your legs as you changed out of your clothes. 

You didn't really like the idea of just going off and having sex with a stranger. You loved the rush of a close relationship, an emotion-driven romp was your thing...not a purely physical one.

"No, she's wrong." You smiled down at the kitty, who was now standing on his hind legs, wanting you to pick him up.

Besides, you thought, if you wanted that feeling of physical satisfaction, masturbation was always an option that you were familiar with.

You put on some pajamas and crawled into bed, cuddling Binx in your arms. He purred and rubbed his face against your own. You smiled and curled up under the covers, letting your thoughts drift away as you let the feeling of intoxication lull you to sleep.

\--

 

You woke up without an alarm, you didn't have to work today. Rolling over in bed you reached for your phone. You had new messages from Undyne and Papyrus

Undyne had messaged you the address of her house and the time for the party tonight. She must have told Papyrus she invited you because his message was basically him expressing his excitement about seeing you at the party.

You decided that you were going to make something for the event, but you weren't sure what. You got up to shower, Binx crawled up onto your now-empty pillow and made himself comfortable as you stripped and headed to the bathroom.

After getting yourself cleaned up, you threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. You didn't worry about your medium-length auburn hair, leaving it to air dry into it's normal, fluffy waves.

You were downing a bowl of cereal when you got a call from Charlie, telling you he'd be there shortly to look at your car. You finished your meal and made sure Binx had food and water before heading out the door.

Charlie and Tara were already there. You unlocked your car door and popped the hood for him to get a look.

"How you feeling today?" Tara asked you.

"I'm good. Didn't get drunk enough for a hangover." You smiled, leaning against Charlie's car next to her.

Charlie popped the hood of his car and attached some jumper cables from it to yours. Soon, your care roared to life.

"Now you can get to the nearest shop to get a new battery." He told you as he got out of his car to take the cables back.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" You hugged him and Tara both. They smiled and told you it was no problem. 

"What are you doing today since your off?" Your best friend nudged you.

"Oh! Undyne invited me to a housewarming party! Her and her girlfriend just moved into a new place and they're getting all their friends together!" You said excitedly. 

"All monsters?" She asked innocently. Charlie made a face, but kept quiet.

"Who knows. I'm gonna go to the grocery store after I get the car battery and get some stuff to make them a pie!"

"You're gonna bake?! Oh lord, someone better go ahead and call the fire department!" Tara teased you.

You stuck your tongue out at her. "I can follow a recipe without completely fucking it up, thank you very much!"

You thanked them again as they got back into the car and left. You dashed back inside to grab your purse, pet Binx, and left for the store.

 

It didn't take long to get the new battery put in, and your car sounded like new. You made your way to the grocery story and pulled up a recipe on your phone for a caramel apple pie to make sure you got all the ingredients you needed.

You made your way through the aisles, you were a little surprised by how much you were looking forward to the party. You were more excited about it being a get-together rather than an actual 'party' with strangers who would just be getting drunk and having giant orgies in the kitchen....you weren't too keen on those.

You turned down an aisle and saw a small child trying to reach something on a shelf too high for them. You made your way to them and grabbed the item they were reaching for and handed it to them. A huge smile spread across the child's face as they clutched the cinnamon spice to their chest. They peered at you through their shaggy bangs and made the ASL sign for "Thank you"

"You're very welcome!" You smiled back. The child was absolutely adorable. They turned and ran off. You giggled and went back to your shopping cart.

Gathering up your things, you realized you only needed one more thing: a pie crust. No way were you going to make your own, you didn't like cooking THAT much! (Also, you were way too lazy for that shit.)

You made your way to the freezer section and saw the child again, only this time they were with a large monster-woman in a long purple day dress. She was covered in white fur and has long ears. The child saw you and tugged on the woman's dress, signing something to them. She looked over to you and smiled. You smiled back, a little nervous.

You stood still as the woman approached you, holding the child's hand.

"Hello there." She spoke in a soft, motherly voice. "My child here, Frisk, has told me that you helped them earlier. I just wanted to thank you."

"You're very welcome!" You said, your smile genuine.

She held out a hand (err...paw?) "My name is Toriel, it is good to meet a kind soul here."

You shook her hand "Well th-thank you!" You stuttered a little, surprised by her sweet words. "I'm Alex!" 

You were even more surprised when Frisk suddenly hugged you. After a second of shock, you hugged them back. Toriel's laugh was like music.

"Frisk seems to really like you." She said. Frisk pulled away and signed to you, and you thanked your past self for learning a thing or two about sign language.

**You are really nice!**

You were probably blushing, but it didn't matter. You decided that this child was the most precious tiny human you had ever met.

Toriel smiled and ruffled Frisk's hair. "Come on now child, I'm sure Alex here needs to finish her shopping, and we need to get home and get everything ready for the party tonight."

You chuckled. "I've gotta get ready for a party tonight too, hey maybe we're going to the same party!" You joked.

She laughed "Wouldn't that be something?"

You grabbed a pie crust and held it up "Well, I'm really hap- _pie_ to have met you two!"

Toriel burst into a fit of giggles. You guessed she loved stupid puns as much as you did. Frisk rolled their eyes with a smile on their face. 

"I know, I know, that was a _crumby_ joke." You winked.

She clutched her dress as she laughed harder. "Oh dear, you are just too much."

Frisk signed something to her and she smiled. "I bet they would get along!" She turned to you. "Frisk said that you remind them of one of our friends. He also shares our love of puns."

"Sounds like a great friend!" You said.

"Well I'm sorry we have taken up so much of your time, it was nice to meet you!" She said, Frisk waved as the two of them walked off.

 __You couldn't get the grin off your face if you wanted to.

As you made your way to the checkout you thought that you really should have asked them about that party.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW TUMBLR: fitofpaige17.tumblr.com  
> (Also, my Tumblr wasn't created specifically for my fics, so if you're just wanting to know when the story updates, please click 'subscribe' and you'll receive emails whenever I publish a new chapter!)


	3. The Housewarming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Undyne and Alphys' housewarming party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I was gonna take my time with this one and put most of my time into Safe Place.
> 
> I lied.
> 
> Please remember to leave me feedback!!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

The pie was done and you put on a nice blouse and some skinny jeans. You looked at your short, curvy self in the mirror and smiled. You turned to Binx, who was laying on your bed.

"Do these jeans give me a butt or what?" You said, Binx just yawned. you laughed and scratched under his chin.

You straightened your hair, you tried to wear it naturally wavy more often as to not damage it, but you just loved seeing it straight sometimes. You loved your short, swooping bangs most, they covered the fact that you had a big forehead.

You put on a little bit of makeup, you didn't want to look too dolled up, but you DID want to cover your acne scars. Plus, you loved to enhance your best features with makeup.

"Alrighty Binx, I left some special treats in your food bowl, have fun digging them out! I promise I'll stay in one night soon and just play with you." You ran your hand from the cat's head down to his tail, he lifted his butt up as you scratched.

You grabbed the pie and your purse and headed out to the car. You slipped into the drivers seat and carefully set the pie in the passenger side floor. After typing the address into your phone's GPS, you started up the car and took off.

It didn't take long to get there, 10 minutes tops. It was on the outskirts of the city, where it was a little more rural. You drove up the medium-length paved driveway and parked beside near some other cars. The house was nice, looked like it was two stories. You wondered what kind of job Alphys had since Undyne just started working at the gym.

You grabbed the pie and headed to the front door. You rang the doorbell and waited. When the door opened up, Undyne stood there in some dark jeans, a nice black shirt, and a cute, form-fitting jacket.

"Hey, punk! Glad you could make it!" She seemed more relaxed than when she wasn't at work. It was nice.

"Thanks for inviting me, Undyne!" You held out the pie "I brought pie!"

"Ooo! Here, I'll set it on the table with the other foods. Come in and make yourself at home!"

She took the pie from you and closed the door once you walked in. You followed her into the dining room where she placed a pie on a large table that was filled with all sorts of dishes. A short, yellow reptilian monster was setting out plates and silverware.

"Alex, let me introduce you to my girl, Alphys!" Undyne put an arm around her girlfriend, who lightly blushed.

"N-nice to meet you Alex." She stuttered, her voice meek. "Undyne has said g-good things about you."

You smiled. The couple seemed unlikely, they were complete opposites, but their relationship warmed your heart.

"Let me introduce you to my friends!" Undyne said excitedly, grabbing your arm and taking you into a sitting area. You recognized Papyrus right off the bat.

"SMALL HUMAN, YOU MADE IT!" He jumped from his seat and ran up, scooping you into a hug. It was weird that he was still calling you small...and human. Anyone else would get punched for it, but Papyrus was too sweet. You decided he was the exception.

"Yeah, and I made pie!" You told him.

He let you go. "NYEH! I BET IT IS AMAZING! I, OF COURSE, BROUGHT MY FAMOUS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!"

While you pondered the difference between regular spaghetti and "friendship" spaghetti, Papyrus pulled you further into the room.

"SANS! THIS IS THE NICE HUMAN I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT, THE ONE FROM YESTERDAY!" Papyrus spoke to a shorter skeleton who was sitting back on the couch. He was wearing a bright blue jacket and some black shorts. Definitely dressed more casually than yourself. 

"Hey there, I'm Sans." He said, not making any sort of movement.

"SANS!" Papyrus scolded. "STOP BEING A LAZY BONES FOR TWO SECONDS AND SHAKE THE HUMAN'S HAND!"

Sans sighed and sat up, bringing a hand out of his pocket and holding it out to you.

"I'm Alex, it's nice to meet-" You grabbed his hand a loud fart noise filled the room. 

There was a moment of silence before you burst into laughter. Sans smiled and laughed too.

"SANS! THIS IS SO IMMATURE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Papyrus went on and on, making the situation even funnier.

"whoopie cushions. They make everything funnier. Amiright?" Sans asked with a wink.

You giggled. "They're so great, they just _blow_ the other competitors away."

Sans pupils brightened in his eye sockets. "Heheh. A girl after my own heart, if I had one."

Everyone in the room groaned except the two of you, who continued to laugh.

"NYEH! NOT YOU TOO HUMAN!" Papyrus said. He grabbed your arm and led you over to a large monster who reminded you of Toriel. 

"THIS IS ASGORE, KING OF THE MONSTERS!" Papyrus said. You felt a little more nervous. The freaking KING was here?!

He stood and held out his hand. Man was he tall.

"It is nice to meet you, Alex." He smiled.

You smiled back and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you King Asgore."

He chuckled and sat back down "Please, just call me Asgore."

"THERE YOU ARE, FRISK!" You heard Papyrus yell.

You turned at the name, surprised to see the child from earlier run into Papyrus' arms. Toriel appeared behind them.

"I hope we aren't too late." She spoke to Alphys, who took the dish she was holding.

"Not at all! We're just p-preparing the table." She told Toriel.

You decided to walk over, and Toriel's eyes lit up when she saw you.

"Small world, huh?" You said.

She chuckled. "It really is! It is good to see you here, Alex!"

You felt small arms around your waist and you looked down to see Frisk. You ruffled their hair.

"Hey, squirt!" You said. They giggled into your stomach.

"FOOD IS READY!!!!!" Undyne called out from the kitchen.

You all piled into the dining room and took seats. You ended up sitting at the end of the table, Frisk on one side and Papyrus on the other. You filled your plate with food, making sure you got a little bit of everything.

Over dinner you learned that Frisk was the human who freed the monsters from the underground. You were also told that Toriel was the former queen (Frisk signed to you off to the side that their 'mom' and 'dad' didn't get along that great, but that they were trying to help fix it.) Undyne also told everyone how she met you at the gym.

"Yeah, um...I've been a personal trainer for a few years now. I started because I wanted to help people live a healthier lifestyle. I also learned a little about self defense and fighting. I just really enjoy the exercising." you told them.

"WOWIE, HUMAN! YOU SHOULD TRAIN WITH ME AND UNDYNE SOMETIME!" Papyrus said.

"YEAH! That's a great idea!" Undyne agreed, loudly you might add.

You had no idea what that might entail. 

 "Are you s-sure that's a good idea?" Alphys spoke up "It could be d-dangerous."

"Oh, sweetie, we'd be gentle with her!" Undyne winked at Alphys, who smiled sheepishly.

"OF COURSE, WE WOULD NEVER WANT TO HURT OUR NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus chimed in.

You smiled at the word 'friend.' You thought to yourself that this might actually be fun.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it." You said, gaining an even bigger smile from Papyrus, which you didn't think was possible, and....were those literal stars in his eyes?

"NYEH HEH! WHEN SHALL WE START THE TRAINING!?" 

"Well, it should probably be sometime during daylight." You said.

"How about the day after tomorrow?!" Undyne piped up "The gym is closed, Pap is off work, it's perfect!"

"Sure! Let's do it!" You suddenly became very excited. You got a rush from training at the gym, you could only imagine how fun monster training would be.

Papyrus and Undyne started discussing plans of attack for the training session and you looked over at Frisk, who caught your eye. They were smiling. You smiled back and gave them a small boop on the nose, causing them to giggle.

Once everyone had their fill, you decided to help with the cleanup. Toriel helped Undyne package what food was leftover, and you helped Alphys load the dishwasher.

"I r-really appreciate you giving Undyne a ch-chance." She said out of nowhere. You looked at her, slightly puzzled.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? She's really nice, all of you are!" You told her.

She smiled "It's just that...w-well, many humans don't take t-too kindly to m-monsters around here...and Undyne can be a little...l-loud."

You chuckled, she was loud, but you didn't mind a bit. "Alphys, I am really glad to have met all of you, and Undyne is going to have a blast working at the gym, I just know it."

Her smile widened "Th-thank you, Alex."

You shook your head. "Don't thank me for being a friend."

The kitchen drifted back to silence, but not an awkward silence like with most people. Alphys was a lot like you in that you liked the quiet, you didn't need to talk in the presence of good company. Just being in the same room was enough when it came to friends.

 

After the dishes were done and all the leftovers had been placed in the fridge, everyone met in the sitting room to play some sort of table-top game. Everyone was picking their pieces and getting cards when you spotted Sans leaning back into the couch. You walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, dude. You're not playing?" You asked. 

He opened one of the eyes he had closed to look at you. "Nah, everytime I start one of these I just end up _board_ halfway through."

You laughed "You're pretty _punny_ aren't ya?"

"I'm _patellin_ ya, kid. I got a skele _ton_ of jokes up my sleeve." He chuckled.

Frisk signed something to you, asking if you were playing. You told them you'd jump in in the next round.

They started playing and you sat back and watched with Sans. You found him a little intriguing. He was very quiet during dinner, and you had caught him glancing over a you a few times. He also looked down at his plate sometimes with an expression of sadness. He obviously had all these friends here, people who cared for him...but you couldn't help but think that there was something going on.

"So, you actually looking forward to training with Undyne and Paps?" He spoke after a long bout of silence.

"I am!" You told him "I don't know what to expect, but they did say they would be careful."

"They will be...to an extent." He cracked an even wider smile "You've never trained with monsters before, have you?"

"Well, no..." You said "You gonna tell me about it?"

He gave a low laugh. "Nope. It's gonna be fun to watch without you knowing anything."

You shot him a glare, with a grin on your face. He smirked and shrugged, then put his attention back on the board game being played.

You wanted to poke him for more info, but you had a feeling he wasn't going to give you any...didn't mean you weren't going to try.

"Knock knock." You started.

He looked at you curiously "Who's there?"

"Police."

"Police who?"

" _Police_ tell me more about monster training." You gave him the best puppy-dog eyes you could muster.

You caught a look of surprise in his eye before he started laughing. "Good one, kid."

"Knock knock." He started this time.

"Who's there?"

"Ant."

"Ant who?"

He leaned in, smirk still on his face.

"I _ant_  gonna tell you shit." He whispered.

It took you a moment from the shock of him leaning in and looking genuinely creepy, but he leaned back with his signature grin plastered on his face and you had to cover your mouth to not giggle too loudly. So he really wasn't going to tell you anything. You'd just ask Papyrus about it later.

Frisk ran up to you to let you know they were starting another round of the game. You turned to Sans to see if he wanted to join in, but he just waved you off with a smile.

A few rounds of the game and it was getting pretty late. Toriel and Frisk took off first, but not before you exchanged phone numbers with them. Asgore left next, he was a pretty soft-spoken guy, and he and Undyne seemed to go way back. Remembering you had work tomorrow, you reluctantly got up to leave.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT OUR TRAINING, SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus said as he wrapped you in a hug.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, nerd!" Undyne also hugged you.

"Once again, it w-was really nice t-to meet you. Come b-back again sometime!" Alphys smiled sweetly at you and you gave out another hug.

There was one monster left. You turned to Sans. 

"Nice meetin' ya, kid." He stuck out a hand.

You stared at it strangely. He must not be one for hugs. And if there was anything you loved more than hugs...

It was hugging people who weren't used to hugs.

You pushed his hand away and wrapped your arms around him. He froze up and you heard the other 3 laughing behind you.

"It was nice to meet you too, Sans!" You said, making your voice as sickeningly sweet as possible, hugging him incredibly tight.

God, you loved embarrassing new friends.

You pulled back, not expecting his face to be light blue. Did that mean he was blushing? You had the biggest, cheesiest smile on your face. You couldn't be anymore pleased with this outcome.

His eyes narrowed and he had a mischievous smile on his face now. "So that's how you wanna play?" He whispered so only you could hear.

Ohhh boy, what did you start?

His face brightened up once again. 

"You'll have to come over sometime and have a movie night with me and Paps." He said, as if the past minute of embarrassing hugging didn't happen.

"OO, THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA, SANS! MAYBE YOU AREN'T SUCH A NUMBSKULL AFTER ALL!" Papyrus said, laying a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Thanks bro. I guess I'm pretty _Sans_ ational." Sans winked.

Papyrus sighed and took his hand away.

"I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!" 

You giggled and started toward the door.

"I'll see you guys later!"

They collectively told you goodbye as you made your way out of the house.

You had such a big, stupid smile on your face the whole drive home, and you were happy to tell Binx about your night.

You went to sleep that night with a heart full of joy, and a phone full of new contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER TO HIT ME UP ON TUMBLR @ FitofPaige17  
> I LOVE YOU!!!! :D


	4. Spaghetti Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Nate off, and have Sans and Papyrus over for dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> I have changed the tags, and I want to explain why: As I have explained before, I'm unsure where exactly this fic is going in terms of story and relationships. Alex will be having romantic AND platonic relationships with some characters.  
> Please let me know if you are liking the story :) The feedback really helps! Also, if you have ideas for the story, please let me know!!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

**Sans** : 

Knock Knock

 **You** :

Who's there?

 **Sans** :

Orange

 **You** : 

Orange who?

 **Sans** :

Orange you glad I got your number from Papyrus' phone since you forgot to give it to me?

 

You snorted. You had given everyone your number except his. You weren't withholding it on purpose, you simply forgot about it after making him blush with a simple hug.

 

 **You** : 

What does a skeleton order at a restaurant? 

 **Sans** : 

Spare ribs.

 **You** :

Damnit, I should have known you would be familiar with most skeleton jokes!

 **Sans** :

What can I say? they really tickle my funny bone.

 

This. Fucking. Guy.

You had a feeling that just in the past day, you had made some lasting friendships.

"What are you all giggly about, punk!" Undyne's voice rang out.

"Geez, Undyne! I nearly jumped outta my skin!" You said, leaning on the front desk.

"Oh no, are you going to start making skeleton jokes too?" She groaned. 

You laughed "No bones about it!"

She punched your arm "Sounds to me like you and Sans are getting along just fine."

"He's a pretty funny dude!" You said

She raised an eyebrow at you and you rolled your eyes.

"So, about this training..." You started.

"Don't tell me you're wimping out!" 

"No no! I just wondered what all it might include. I don't know how different monsters fight from humans."

She thought a minute "Well, there is magic involved...but Paps and I won't do anything that would seriously hurt you. We both have good control over our magic."

Well that didn't help much.

"Guess I'll find out when I get there!" You said, shrugging your shoulders.

You heard Jade call for Undyne and you waved her off.

Looking back at the computer, you didn't even realize Nate had come up to the desk.

"So...The monster chick..."

You sighed and looked at him "She has a name."

"Fine. Undyne." He said sarcastically 

"What about her?" You sat back on your stool and crossed your arms.

"Do you think she belongs here? I mean, would a monster run off potential clients?" He whispered.

You glared at him "Is this about her not being interested in you?"

He scoffed "No. I'm just worried about the business."

"Well, Nate." You kept quiet, but anger dripped from your words "Undyne is a nice girl, she knows what she is doing, and she is willing to learn new things. She wants to help others, and that is the sort of trainers that need to be here. if people are turned away just because of her species, then we shouldn't want them here anyway."

He was speechless.

"And who knows." You continued "She might bring in a bunch of new monster clients who were too afraid to come in before."

Nate huffed and walked off. He didn't have anything to say against your argument. You had known him for a while now, and he always seemed a little...off. You didn't realize he was such a bigot, though.

You leaned forward onto your elbows, pinching the bridge of your nose and letting out a breath to calm yourself.

"Well..." Undyne's voice sounded behind you. You groaned.

"How much did you hear?"

"I didn't quite catch what he said, but I got a good guess after you ripped him a new one."

You jumped a little when you felt her arm go around your shoulders. She pulled you close to her side in a hug. 

"Thanks, Alex."

Shit, she was strong. You could practically feel her muscles flexing against you.

_nope. nope. not crushing on the giant, ripped fish monster with the adorable reptilian girlfriend. Off limits, Alex, OFF LIMITS! OUT OF BOUNDS! CALM YO TITS!_

"It's no problem. Everyone deserves to be treated with respect." You told her. She smiled a wide, toothy grin at you and let you go.

"Too bad all humans can't think like you, nerd!" She said.

She turned and walked back into the main portion of the gym. You kept a smile on your face as you finished some work on the computer.

You were beginning to think that humans were the real monsters here.

\--

 

"COME OVER FOR SPAGHETTI!!!"

You held your phone away from your ear as Papyrus talked. You had just had spaghetti at the party last night, how many times a week did he make it?

"I should probably stay home and spend some time with my cat." You told him "I've been leaving him alone a lot lately, I think he's sad."

You heard a sharp intake of breath and you held the phone back out to prepare yourself.

"YOU HAVE A CAT?!!"

You giggled, Papyrus was completely adorable. An idea came to you.

"Hey, how about you bring all the ingredients you need for the spaghetti and make it at my place! That way you can meet the little fluff-ball!"

Papyrus practically screeched in excitement.

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" He said, then paused. "OH, MAY I BRING MY BROTHER ALONG?"

You laughed "Of course Paps! Wouldn't want to leave him out!"

More screeching.

"ALRIGHT HUMAN, I WILL GET EVERYTHING TOGETHER!"

"I'll text you my address." You told him.

You said your goodbyes and hung up. You immediately sent him your address and turned to your kitchen.

"I should probably at least TRY to make this place look decent for them." You mumbled, Binx rubbing against your leg.

You put on some music and started cleaning up the kitchen and sitting area.

 

It wasn't long before there were two knocks on the door.

"Who's theeere?" You sang out.

"Lettuce." You heard Sans voice behind the door.

You smiled and placed a hand on the doorknob "Lettuce who?"

"Don't you wanna lettuce in?"

"SANS, I AM STARTING TO REGRET BRINGING YOU ALONG!"

You snorted and opened the door. The two skeletons stood there, Papyrus holding a bag full of ingredients for the spaghetti, and Sans had some sort of dish. It looked homemade.

"Come on in, you two! Just set your things on the kitchen counter" You stepped out of the way for them to enter.

Closing the door, you heard Paps gasp in excitement, you knew he had seen Binx.

The sweet gray kitten had hopped up onto the back of the couch and mewed. Binx loved people, and apparently he loved monsters as well. Like you, he didn't discriminate. 

Papyrus stood in front of him, hand begging to reach out, but he wasn't sure. You chuckled. "You can pet him, Paps. He loves to be scratched underneath his chin."

The tall skeleton looked at you and back to the cat. He slowly reached out his hand and, once he got close enough, Binx decided to close the gap by rubbing the side of his face against Papyrus' fingers.

Papyrus was in awe, it was adorable.

"I don't think Paps has ever been in contact with a cat before." Sans whispered to you. "But I'm glad to see his first encounter isn't a _cat_ astrophe."

You playfully pushed him.

"So, what'd ya bring?" You asked, looking at the dish he had sat down.

"Oh, just a quiche. Nothing fancy." Sans shrugged.

"HE MADE IT HIMSELF! FROM SCRATCH!" Papyrus pulled his attention away from Binx to chime in.

Sans cheeks tinged light blue. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ah, shucks bro, it's no big deal."

"I DISAGREE! IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Papyrus was now holding Binx in his arms. "YOU SEE, SMALL HUMAN, MY BROTHER IS EXTREMELY LAZY. WHEN HE INSISTED ON COOKING, I THOUGHT THE WORLD WAS COMING TO AN END!"

You smirked and looked at Sans, who was completely blue in the face now. It was great, Papyrus was doing your dirty work for you.

"Well that is just the sweetest thing, Sans, thank you!!!" You reached out and patted the side of his face before getting up to boil water for the spaghetti noodles.

Papyrus smiled sweetly at Sans, Binx purring like a motor in his arms. Sans glared at his brother and moved over to the couch.

You pulled all the ingredients out of the bag, they were all basic things needed for spaghetti.

Papyrus walked over to you, Binx was now following him around.

"I USED TO ADD GLITTER TO IT TO ADD SOME SPARKLE, BUT ALPHYS ADVISED ME THAT GLITTER IS, INDEED, NOT AN ACCEPTABLE INGREDIENT!"

You could help but laugh. You laid a hand on his arm "We all have to start somewhere Papyrus! But it looks to me like you brought all the ingredients needed for the perfect spaghetti dish!"

His face brightened up "OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MASTER SPAGHETTI CHEF NOW!"

You smiled at Papyrus as he started preparing the meal. You could get used to having these two around, they were a skele _ton_ of fun!

Your phone vibrated against the counter and you grabbed it up. Tara was calling.

"Hey girl! What's up?" You answered.

"Nothing really, just really bored!" Tara said "I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"

You remembered the training "Oh, well, Undyne invited me over to train with her."

"HUMAN, ARE YOU TALKING TO ONE OF YOUR HUMAN FRIENDS?!" Papyrus asked.

"Who's that?" Tara asked.

You laughed and put Tara on speaker phone.

"Tara, this is my friend Papyrus, Papyrus, this is my best friend, Tara."

"IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN BEST FRIEND, TARA!" Papyrus greeted her.

"Nice to meet you too Papyrus!" She said, though you could hear the cringing in her voice, probably from her eardrums being intensely violated from Papyrus' voice.

"Papyrus is a good friend of Undyne's," You told her "And they decided it would be a good idea to train with them!"

"THE SMALL HUMAN WILL BE LEARNING HOW TO DEFEND THEMSELVES AGAINST MAGIC ATTACKS! YOU SHOULD COME WATCH!" Papyrus piped up.

Tara laughed "I would love to watch the 'small human' get her ass beat!"

You rolled your eyes and picked up the phone, taking it off speaker.

"Seriously?" You said.

"Yes, seriously, I want to see this."

You sighed "Let me talk to Undyne, I'll message you later, alright?"

She agreed and you hung up. You sent a message to Undyne asking about bringing Tara along.

"What have I gotten myself into." You mumbled and placed your head into your hand.

"Looks like your in a pickle."

You jumped at Sans' voice beside you...he was eating a pickle.

"Hey, who told you that you could have my pickles?" You teased.

"Want it back?" He started reaching toward his mouth.

"Ew, no, thanks. I'm good!" You laughed.

 

Soon the spaghetti was done and the three of you filled your plates and gathered in front of the TV. You apologized for not having a dining room table to eat at, but they didn't mind. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" You asked.

"SURE! I LOVE MOVIES!" Papyrus squeaked.

You scanned through some Disney movies you had on a shelf. You settled on one of your favorites: Lady and the Tramp.

Papyrus watched the movie, gasping at all the dramatic parts and smiling wildly at the back-alley spaghetti scene. You knew he would enjoy that.

Seeing that everyone finished their food, you got up to take the plates and empty cups to the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you." Sans whispered, not wanting to distract Papyrus from the movie. You nodded thanks and the two of you gathered the dirty dishes.

You opened the dishwasher and started filling it.

"Thanks for the quiche, by the way. It was delicious!" You told Sans as he handed you the two plates he was holding.

"Heh, it was nothing special. Just a simple recipe I've had for a while."

"Well, it was really good." You said.

You finished putting the dishes and utensils used for cooking in the washer and closed the door. You'd start it when you filled it up completely.

Turning toward Sans, you saw him looking over your pill bottle in his hand. 

_Oh, good job Alex. Just leave your meds out. That's a good way for your new friends to REALLY get to know you!_

Pretending like you didn't notice, you went over to the fridge, taking a beer out for yourself.

"Want a drink?" You asked without looking over.

Sans set your pills down and walked over.

"I don't know if you drink alcohol, but I thought I'd offer." You said.

He shrugged "I drink on occasion when I wanna feel a little more _hoppy_."

You snorted at the pun and grinned at him "Yeah, it's really good for curing those little  _ale_ ments _."_

He chuckled "Good one, kid. But I'm good right now. Papyrus and I should be getting home soon, it's getting pretty late."

Speaking of Papyrus, you looked over to the couch to find the movie over, and Papyrus in tears. You giggled and walked over.

"Enjoy the movie, Paps?" You asked.

He looked at you, tears in his eye sockets and a big smile on his face. 

"IT WAS WONDERFUL, HUMAN! IT ENDED SO HAPPILY WITH THE DOGS WITH THEIR FAMILY! AND THEY HAD PUPPIES TOO!" 

You smiled to yourself and noticed Binx had been laying against Papyrus' leg this whole time. The tabby seemed to really like the loud skeleton.

"Bro, hate to rush outta here, but you should probably rest up if you're going to train tomorrow." You jumped internally when Sans appeared next to you.

Papyrus jumped up "THAT'S RIGHT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULD GET AS MUCH SLEEP AS HE CAN BEFORE TRAINING WITH UNDYNE!" He smiled at you "AND THE SMALL HUMAN OF COURSE!"

"I really enjoyed having y'all over, thanks for the great food!" You said, walking them to the door.

"We'll have to  _ketchup_ like this again sometime." Sans said with a wink.

"We could have so many different dishes, think of the _pasta_ bilities!" You laughed.

"NYEH! SANS, YOU HAVE RUINED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR INANE PUNS!" 

"Aw, Paps, you  _mustard_ like some of Sans jokes!" You said.

"GOODNIGHT, SMALL HUMAN ALEX!" Papyrus grabbed hold of Sans and walked out of your apartment. 

"Have a good night! Drive safe!" You called out before closing the door.

The apartment was once again quiet. You sighed and a small smile crossed your lips as you spotted the leftover quiche sitting on the counter. You placed it in the fridge and turned to where your pills sat.

"I really should put these in a cabinet or something." You mumbled.

Binx meowed, sitting in front of your bedroom door. He was telling you it was time to sleep.

While it was a fun night, you were left feeling drained. You could only stand interaction with others for so long before you needed a break for yourself. You enjoyed your alone time, it gave you a chance to recharge and calm your thoughts.

You opened the bedroom door and let Binx run in. You followed after and stripped off your day clothes, switching into some boxers and a tank top. Flopping down onto the bed, it wasn't long before you were asleep.

Forgetting all about the beer you were going to drink...

\--

 

Papyrus was driving, talking about how much he enjoyed the night's events.

Sans had his phone out, typing in the name of the medication he saw in your apartment.

 

 **Prozac** :

antidepressant. Prozac affects chemicals in the brain that may be unbalanced in people with depression, panic, anxiety, or obsessive-compulsive symptoms.

used to treat major depressive disorder, bulimia nervosa (an eating disorder), obsessive-compulsive disorder, and panic disorder.

 

Sans read a little more, curious. You didn't seem like someone with any of those issues....maybe the medicine was working to correct it then?

"SANS, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Papyrus pulled Sans from his thoughts.

Sans locked and set down his phone.

 

"Sorry, Paps, just a little tired. what were you saying?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't checked out my other fic, Safe Place, why not do that? ;)
> 
> Also hit me up on Tumblr @ FitofPaige17


	5. Training Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets trained and Sans gets his revenge with Tara's help.
> 
> This is probably my favorite chapter so far. because it's just so stupid and silly! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed Papyrus' name so many times in the chapter it started to feel weird lol!
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments! Keep em comin! ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"You have no idea how excited I am for this." Tara said as you pulled up to Undyne and Alphys' house.

Undyne had let you know that it was fine to bring Tara, and you kind of wished she hadn't. At least Tara decided against bringing Charlie. He probably wouldn't enjoy being around so many monsters.

Your phone buzzed as you stepped out of the car. You checked it.

**Undyne:**

Come around back when you get here.

 

You sighed "Guess they're getting started. Come on, Tara."

She smiled as you started around the house. The backyard stretched out into the woods. You guessed they needed a lot of land for their training sessions. You saw Undyne and Papyrus had started already, Undyne saw you and reared back a spear she was holding.

"THINK FAST, PUNK!"

She hurled the spear at you. You jumped into Tara and pushed the two of you out of the way and onto the ground.

"U-Undyne! Don't b-be so tough on her s-so quickly!" You heard Alphys scolding her.

"She can take it! It's not like I was aiming right at her anyway." Undyne said.

You stood and helped Tara up.

"Regret coming yet?" You asked her.

She smiled "Not at all. I'm not going to be the one in their line of fire."

You gulped and approached the monsters. You saw Sans leaning against the house near Alphys. You waved at them.

"This is my friend Tara everyone." You announced, then pointed at each of your new friends and rattled off their names to her.

"IT IS GOOD TO MEET YOU, SLIGHTLY TALLER HUMAN!" Papyrus said "YOU MIGHT WISH TO STAND OVER THERE NEAR ALPHYS AND MY BROTHER."

Tara nodded and walked over, taking her place next to Sans, leaning against the house as well.

"Alright, Punk. I'm gonna step aside and let Papyrus get you all warmed up!" Undyne said, walking over to her girlfriend. Papyrus took her place in front of you. 

"HUMAN ALEX!" Papyrus started "I AM GOING TO START WITH SOME SIMPLE ATTACKS WHICH YOU WILL NEED TO DODGE. DO NOT WORRY, I WILL GO EASY ON YOU."

You nodded, still feeling nervous despite his words. You thanked yourself for wearing comfortable workout clothing today.

Papyrus took stance and slowly moved his arm out toward you. A bone appeared from the ground and started toward you. It was slower than you expected. You jumped it easily.

He made the same motion, only slightly faster, two bones appeared this time, you jumped them too.

"GOOD! NOW, STAY COMPLETELY STILL FOR THIS NEXT ONE, LET IT PASS THROUGH YOU!"

A bigger bone, this one a light blue color, raced toward you. You held your breath and stood still. You barely felt it as it passed.

Suddenly you felt very heavy, you sunk to your knees.

"Wh-what is happening?" You asked.

"NYEHEH! YOU'RE BLUE NOW!"

"Blue?" You spoke. You didn't understand what that meant.

"YOU WILL HAVE TO WORK HARDER TO DODGE THESE NEXT ATTACKS!"

You struggled to your feet, fighting against the new, stronger gravitational pull.

Another bone came for you, with all your might you pushed off your feet and jumped over it, landing clumsily.

"You're going too easy on her, Paps!" Undyne called out.

Papyrus threw his attacks faster. You ground your teeth together. You were going to make Undyne clean the bathrooms every day at work for the next month.

One of the bones caught your foot as you grew tired and you toppled over.

You felt the extra weight lift from you as you stayed on the ground. You heard footsteps and looked up to see Papyrus standing over you.

"YOU DID WELL, SMALL HUMAN!" He extended his hand to you. 

Not used to feeling light again, you pushed yourself up to fast and ended up landing back on your butt. You groaned and facepalmed yourself as you heard a few laughs coming from the house.

Suddenly you felt yourself being lifted from your armpits. You opened your eyes as Papyrus set you on your feet, letting go of you slowly so you could regain your balance.

"There ya go!" He spoke a little softer than before. His smile was as bright as ever.

You smiled back "Thanks Paps, that was fun!"

It wasn't a total lie, you at least found it interesting. 

"HEY NERD!" Undyne walked over to you "You ready for some advanced-level training now?!"

"Um, I...uh...no?" You sputtered.

"Aw, Alex, you can take it!!!" She said. Papyrus had already walked off and Undyne took the spot in front of you.

You sighed and tightened your pontytail. "Alright, what am I dodging this time, spears?"

Undyne roared with laughter. "Dodging?! HA!"

A shield magically appeared on your arm.

"You have to face me head on!" A spear materialized in her hand.

You felt like you should run, but you couldn't.

Undyne reared back and threw the spear. You thrust the shield in front of you and dug your feet into the ground. The spear bounced off and immediately disappeared. You had expected to be pushed back, but you weren't. You blinked and looked at her.

She was wearing a smirk "That was a practice shot, just to make sure you weren't gonna wimp out."

The next spear was much bigger than the first.

"Let's see how you deal with these!"

As soon as the first major spear hit the shield, you were sent sliding back across the ground, but still on your feet.

Something sparked inside you, and soon you were deflecting every spear that came flying at you with a smile on your face.

Your friends stood in awe.

"Holy shit." Tara spoke.

She looked over at the others, all staring wide-eyed at the spectacle. 

"WOWIE! SHE IS REALLY SHOWING UP UNDYNE OUT THERE!" Papyrus said...err, yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Undyne had heard him. 

The spears came even faster now, you started to falter. 

You were getting ready for one of them when you saw something out of the corner of your eye. A spear was headed right for you. You weren't able to deflect it in time.

You closed your eyes and braced for impact...but it never came. When you opened your eyes you realized the spear had flown over you, as if it changed its course on its own.

Letting out a sigh you collapsed into the dirt. How many times was this going to happen today?

"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" It was Papyrus, of course it was Papyrus.

"Shit, Alex, I'm sorry. I must have gotten carried away." Undyne ran over as Papyrus scooped you up for the second time today.

"It's ok...I just got burned out." You spoke, Papyrus carrying you toward the house "I had fun though!....gonna be hella sore tomorrow though."

Undyne still looked concerned, but you assured her it was fine.

The cool air in the house hit you, and you then realized just how sweaty and grimy you were.

"Ugh, I'm gross." You said to yourself.

"YOU ARE NOT GROSS, SMALL HUMAN, YOU ARE ALEX!" Papyrus said. 

You laughed and shook your head.

Papyrus gently lowered you to the couch in the living room, you were about to sit up when he stopped you.

"Paps, I'm not injured, just tired." You said.

"YOU MUST REST HUMAN!" 

"But-"

"REST!"

"Ok, _mom._ " you grumbled under your breath as you laid back.

He walked out and only Tara was left with you. She knelt in front of you, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Oh god, what do you want?" You asked.

"You like tall guys right?"

"What does that have to do with any- oooohhh no." Your eyes widened at her "No, Tara."

Her grin spread.

"No. I am serious."

"Why not? Because he's a skeleton?"

"NO! I mean, it's not that!" You propped yourself up on one elbow "Paps is the most innocent, kind, and adorable person I have ever met. I refuse to corrupt that."

Tara let out a laugh and stood up "Yeah, yeah. ok."

You glared at her, she still looked like she had some sort of trick up her sleeve.

"I'm going to see what they're up to in the kitchen. You better rest up like you were told." She said with a wink as she stepped out of the room.

You groaned and laid back on the couch, tossing your arm over your eyes. You could hear them all rambling about in the kitchen, they were probably preparing lunch or something and joking around about the training.

It had been weird, you never had any sort of encounter with magic, and in one day you started thinking you might have gotten your fill of it for a lifetime. Thankfully you didn't really get hurt, but you could start to feel the soreness of your muscles as the adrenaline started wearing off.

You weren't sure how long you laid there. 20 minutes? a whole hour? All you knew is that you were just about to doze off when you felt your body being lifted off the couch. Your eyes popped open to see Papyrus again. 

"What the-"

"SANS TOLD ME THAT HUMANS NEED EXTRA ATTENTION AFTER A BATTLE, AND THAT, SINCE I AM SO GOOD AT TAKING CARE OF OTHERS, I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO GIVE IT TO YOU."

You knew your face was turning red. 

There was a snicker nearby and you craned your head to look. Tara and Sans were standing in the entrance-way, both of them smirking and trying to hold back laughter.

You glared daggers at them. This was Sans revenge for you embarrassing him, and Tara was helping him!

As Papyrus carried you out of the room, you pointed to Tara and mouthed "Betrayal!!" She just winked at you.

Oooooh you were going to get them both back...if Papyrus ever put you down.

 

He didn't.

For the entire afternoon.

Well, technically he didn't hold you the whole time, but he stuck right next to you and wouldn't let you do anything for yourself.

At one point you needed to go to the bathroom, and he offered to help.

"NO!!!" You didn't mean to yell. "I-I mean, Tara can help me! We're both humans and all."

"You sure, Alex, I mean..." She started.

You whipped around to her and hissed through your teeth "Tara!!"

She laughed and walked over, making a show of helping you up even though you could totally walk by yourself.

Once you were out of eye and ear shot, you turned to her.

"Tara, what the actual fuck?!"

She burst into laughter. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! But it was mostly Sans' idea! I was just telling him that I was picking on you and he's the one who started it!"

You groaned as you went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Now I have to figure out a way to get him back!" You said, still talking to Tara through the door.

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure." She said.

"This doesn't mean you are off the hook!" You told her.

There was a moment of silence as you finished your business and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll tell you a secret if you give me a pass this once." Tara said as soon as you came out.

You rolled your eyes "I need to start keeping up with how many of those I've given you."

She looked at you "Seriously, ok. When you were being pelted with spears, there was one that was sure to hit you. We all knew it, it was going to go straight through you."

You winced "Yeah, I saw it. But somehow it changed trajectory. Undyne must have stopped it."

Tara shook her head "It wasn't Undyne, it was _Sans_." 

"Whaaa?" You took a step back.

"I saw him do it!" She spoke in a hushed whisper "He took his hand from his pocket and there was some soft of magical energy coming from it."

"Hmm..." You had a skeptical look on your face, but you humored her "Well I guess he didn't want me to become an Alex kabob." 

"Oh wow, that was terrible. It wasn't even a pun or anything, it was just...bad..." She said, then smiled. "Alright, let's get you back to your boyfriend!"

"You want back on the hook?" You warned her. She just laughed and had you lean on her shoulder again as you made your way back to the sitting room.

"THERE YOU ARE, ALEX! I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY!" Papyrus announced. Everyone else tried to hide their laughter. You were sure they were all in on it now.

"I'm ok, Paps. Promise." You sighed and sat down next to him on the couch. 

There was some sort of anime playing on the TV. You liked anime, but you had probably watched only around 10 of the thousands that were out there.

It wasn't long before Papyrus was asleep, leaning on you, and Sans plopped down on the other side of you.

"Having fun?" He whispered, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Oh definitely. I love not being able to piss by myself."

He chuckled "I thought women liked to be waited on."

"This is not being waited on, this is claustrophobia."

"I don't know what this has to do with being afraid of santa claus."

You glared at him "This isn't over, bone boy. Not by a long shot." 

That mischievous look was stronger than ever "Oh, I know."

You smiled back. You hated to admit it, but you were actually enjoying this little game the two of you had going on.

 

It wasn't long before you had to go. Tara was meeting charlie and you didn't want her to be late...ok, you kinda did because of her betrayel, but you weren't going to be that mean this time.

"MESSAGE ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus told you. 

You promised you would and the two of you got out of there before the goodbyes started up all over again.

"They sure are friendly." Tara told you on the way back to her place. "Maybe if Charlie met them, he wouldn't have such a problem with monsters."

"Maybe, but I would start by introducing them one at a time. Papyrus might be too much...same with Undyne." 

"How about Sans?" She spoke up "He seems pretty chill, and he has a good sense of humor."

"Maybe we should go out for drinks one night." You pondered.

"We can make it a double date!"

You nearly stopped the car.

"Now wait a minute, you were alllll over me about Papyrus not 15 minutes ago, now you've switched it over to his brother. You can't just be switching fonts up like that, what gives?"

She laughed "Sans totally has a crush on you, Alex."

You looked at her in surprise "He does not! We practically hate each other!"

She laughed harder "That's not even close to being true. You like to embarrass each other, but that's because you secretly like each other."

"I thought you said I liked Papyrus?"

"You have a skeleton fetish." she smirked "You're basically a necrophiliac."

You slammed on the brakes a block from her apartment complex.

"Out."

She laughed "Alex, no, I was kidding!"

You were smiling, you weren't mad, but you WERE tired of her teasing.

"Nope. Get out."

She pouted, but ultimately gave up and stepped out of the car. you drove off as soon as she got on the sidewalk.

You drove the rest of the way home with a stupid red tint on your cheeks. muttering to yourself that you were not, by any means, a necrophiliac.


	6. All Papyrus, All The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as you end up going on a date with the taller skeleton.
> 
> (I'm gonna say here and now...see how I changed the Reader/Papyrus tag to say Platonic?...yeah, no Papy sins here, sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some awkward dating!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -The Amazing Paigey!

It was one of  _those_ days.

It happened every now and then, even when you were on top of your 'regularly taking your medicine' game.

You laid in bed, not wanting to get up and do anything. You knew it was past noon, thankfully it wasn't a work day for you. 

You were emotionally numb. You weren't sad, angry, or happy. You just...were.

Sighing to yourself, you rolled onto your side and stroked Binx's fur. He was the only reason you had gotten up at all, you couldn't let him starve. He purred under your hand, you were sure he could sense how you felt.

Your phone buzzed against your bed. You grabbed it and unlocked it.

 

**Sans:**

knock knock

 

You groaned. You didn't want to talk to anyone today.

 

**You:**

not today, dude.

 

**Sans:**

Thats not how knock knock jokes work...

u ok?

 

**You:**

Just not a good day.

 

**Sans:**

feelin bonely?

 

You rolled your eyes.

**You:**

No. I don't feel like talking right now.

 

He didn't message back. You laid back and sighed heavily. Binx crawled up onto your chest and meowed, rubbing his face against yours.

"Fine. Fine." You told him "I'll get up and eat something."

You took him in your arms, grabbed your phone, and sluggishly made your way to the kitchen. You gently set Binx on the floor and he stayed near you the entire time you were cooking.

You pulled up Pandora on your phone and hit play on a random station. 

Of course one of the saddest songs ever began playing. But you were a sucker for listening to heartbreaking songs when you should probably be trying to cheer yourself up.

 _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_  
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

"What hurts the most, was being so close." You sang the chorus quietly.

"And having so much to say. And watching you walk away."

"And never knowin' what could have been."

"And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do."

You hit the skip button before the second verse could even begin, tears threatening your eyes.

"Not today." You muttered. 

A Britney Spears song came on and you left it there. You'd rather hear one of her dirty, poppy songs rather than the sad song today.

As you finished up and sat back on your couch to eat, you heard your phone go off. Grabbing it, you realized Papyrus was calling you.

You sighed, but decided to answer.

"Hello, Paps."

"SMALL HUMAN! ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT TODAY?!"

You smiled weakly at his concern. "Yeah, just a little sore from the training, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I DO NOT MEAN FROM THE TRAINING. SANS HAS INFORMED ME THAT YOU ARE NOT HAVING A GOOD DAY."

You groaned. Of course Sans would tell him that. You regretted messaging him back now.

"I'm fine, Papyrus. Just a little down is all."

"OH..." 

there was a pause.

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO COME OVER AND CHEER YOU UP?"

He was way too sweet. "No, Paps, it's fine, really."

"OR I COULD TAKE YOU OUT TO EAT! THERE'S A PLACE-"

"Wait, Papyrus." You stopped him "Are you asking me on a date?"

"N-NO, I JUST THOUGHT FOOD MIGHT HELP, SANS USUALLY GOES TO GRILLBY'S WHEN HE'S DOWN."

You sighed in relief, ok, he was just innocently talking about hanging out, no worries.

"HUMAN, WERE YOU WANTING TO GO ON A DATE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!"

You facepalmed. Now you had done it.

"I CAN UNDERSTAND IF YOU WERE, I AM GREAT AND ALL!"

"Yeah, you are..." Was all you could say.

"OK, SMALL HUMAN, I WILL BE BY TO PICK YOU UP AT 7! WEAR YOUR PROPER DATING ATTIRE!"

Dumbfounded, you looked at your phone, he had hung up.

You didn't know what he meant by that last part, and you had no clue where he was taking you.

Irritated, you found Sans number and called it. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hey, you must have been bonely after a-"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, SANS!?"

"Woah, language kiddo."

"Because of YOU, I am going on a date with Papyrus tonight!"

You heard a snicker before it turned into full blown laughter "What is that now??"

"You told him I wasn't feeling well, and he called me, and somehow it ended up with him picking me up at 7 tonight!"

"Just..." He was still laughing, "Calm down there, kid."

"This isn't funny, Sans!"

"I disagree, I find it quite _humerus_."

"UUGHH! And he said something about dating attire? What does that even mean?!" You buried your head in your arm.

He was a little more serious now. "Alright, listen. When I told him about you not feeling well, I didn't tell him to call you, I was just concerned. But don't freak out, you'll have a good time. You know my bro, he's a cool guy."

You sighed and rolled your eyes "I knooow, but I wasn't even planning on changing out of my PJs today."

"It'll be good for ya! Just wear something nice, but casual. He'll probably take you to the nearby Italian restaurant, he loves that place."

"How do you know all this?" You asked curiously.

"This isn't the first time Papyrus has been on a date. Just remember, a date with him won't be like...say...a date with me."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Like I said, you'll have a good time."

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice. Thanks for the help, Sans." You told him.

"No problem. Oh there is one more thing though. If you hurt my brother,"

His voice came through in a low, menacing growl

**"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME."**

The dial tone sounded as he hung up. You found yourself glancing at it in confusion for the second time today.

"What the hell..." You muttered to yourself.

Pulling up an empty message box, you typed a text out to Tara.

**You:**

Hey. Fuck you.

**Tara:**

Shit, what I do now?

**You:**

I have a date with Papyrus.

**Tara:**

WHAAAAATTTT

**You:**

And I think Sans just threatened me.

**Tara:**

I'm calling you

 

You talked to Tara while getting ready. She laughed and teased you mercilessly, and while some people would find it really annoying and cruel, this was your friendship with her. You wouldn't have it any other way.

7 pm rolled around and suddenly you felt nervous. You checked your mirror. Nice dark jeans, cute dark-green halter top, and some wedges...Papyrus was tall and you had to make up for it. Your makeup looked good and your hair was curled...you prayed that you didn't look like you were trying too hard.

"He's a good friend, Alex, nothing to be nervous about!" You spoke to yourself.

there was a knock on the door. Binx meowed and you gave him a pet as you passed him by to open the door.

Papyrus stood there, signature smile on his face. Dressed in a light orange button-up shirt and some pants. It was way different from his "Battle Body" that you were used to seeing.

 "GOOD EVENING, SMALL HUMAN!"

You smiled up at him "Hi Papyrus! You look great as ever!"

"THIS IS NOT NEARLY AS GREAT AS MY REGULAR UNIFORM, BUT I NEEDED TO FOLLOW MY DATING HANDBOOK!"

Dating handbook? You decided not to ask.

"AND YOU LOOK GREAT AS WELL!" He said.

Your smile grew "Thank you! So where are we going?"

You grabbed your purse and stepped out of the apartment as Papyrus told you about the Italian place that was in walking distance. 

The two of you arrived there shortly and got seated in a booth. As you talked with Papyrus, your mood lifted a little more.

"So do you enjoy your job at the cafe downtown?" You asked.

"OH YES! I DO LIKE MAKING COFFEE AND THOSE LITTLE PASTRIES FOR THE CUSTOMERS!"

"You don't get any crap about being a monster or anything, do you?" 

"RARELY. WHEN I DO, THE MANAGER TAKES CARE OF IT. SHE SAID I AM A GOOD EMPLOYEE AND IT SHOULDN'T MATTER THAT I AM NOT HUMAN."

"That's good!" You were relieved to hear it.

You ordered a stromboli while Papyrus got, of course, a pasta dish.

You liked listening to Papyrus ramble about things. He talked about his love of cooking and puzzles, and about Sans annoying him with his puns.

Once your food arrived, you dug in. It was delicious! No wonder he loved this place!

"AND I KEEP FALLING FOR HIS SILLY WHOOPIE CUSHION PRANKS!"

You laughed as he finished a story about Sans pranking him throughout their house. 

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm really glad you brought me out tonight. I was feeling real shitty, but I'm a lot happier now." You told him as you finished your meal.

His cheekbones were dusted orange. Was he blushing? 

"WELL I AM VERY HAPPY I COULD MAKE YOU SMILE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS HERE TO HELP OUT HIS FRIENDS!"

You were about to say something else when a man approached your table. 

 

"I have been listening to this loud ass fucking monster all night and I'm tired of it!" The man was obviously drunk as his speech slurred slightly. "Get the hell out of here!"

Sure, Papyrus' voice carried quite a bit, but this was uncalled for. You stood from the booth and faced him.

"You have a problem with my friend here?"

"Yeah, he's a damn abomination!" The man was up in your face now, breath strong with alcohol.

"I think you need to leave, now." Your voice raised, but you tried to keep it calm.

"Stupid monsters coming in and taking our jobs and buying our land, now they're taking our women too!" He yelled across the room, causing a scene. "This is why we need to run them out of town!"

You'd had enough, reeling back, you jabbed him right in the stomach with your fist. 

You leaned in as he doubled over, nearly puking onto the floor. 

"Don't you dare mess with my friends." You whispered, having enough of this guy. "You don't know who you're messing with."

He coughed and looked at you. "Looks like a dirty monster fucker to me."

You went to punch him in his face when a hand grasped your arm. You looked back to see that Papyrus had gotten out of the booth. 

"Let's go, I've already paid for the food." His voice was soft, his eyes pleaded with you.

You let out a breath you didn't know you'd been holding and stood up straight.

"Yeah. Ok." You said. You grabbed your purse and followed him out.

The warm night air enveloped you and you started to feel bad as you calmed down. Bad that Papyrus was being insulted, and that you'd let the situation with the man escalate.

"Alex." You looked up at Papyrus in surprise. No 'small human', he actually said your name...and in a serious tone at that.

"I do appreciate you sticking up for me. But not every altercation needs to lead to physical harm."

You immediately felt even worse. Papyrus was the last person you wanted to disappoint. You looked to the ground as you walked.

"Other than that, I think this date was a success!" He smiled down at you.

Now you didn't know how to feel. "Uhh...yeah, everything up to that point was nice."

"Are you alright, Alex?"

_Not gonna cry...not gonna...shit._

You sniffed "It isn't fair, you haven't done a thing to hurt anyone, yet people feel the need to punish you for nothing."

He put an arm around your shoulders, still speaking gently.

"It's ok. They will come around eventually."

You weren't sure that was true. Papyrus was quite the optimist though.

You neared your apartment, still keeping your head down, letting tears fall silently. You had been  _so_ angry at that man. If Papyrus hadn't stepped in, you were pretty sure you would have broken his nose...and felt damn good about it. Now you just felt horrible about it, and you shook as the adrenaline was wearing off.

Stopping outside your door, you took out your keys and unlocked the door.

"Did you want to come in?" You wiped your face and looked at him.

He smiled. "I can stay a few minutes if you'd like."

You both walked in, Binx jumped up onto the back of the couch and meowed. Papyrus started petting the cat and talking to him. You smiled, still trying to wipe away the tears that kept coming out.

_Stop being such a crybaby, geez..._

You sat on the couch and soon Papyrus was sitting next to you, Binx purring in his arms.

"Thank you for taking me out." You told him. 

"There is no need to thank me! I enjoyed taking you on the date! Though we didn't go by the handbook exactly." You laughed, he was talking a little more normally now, but not as loud as usual.

"Seriously though. I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant." You looked at him "Papyrus, don't you ever let anyone put you down for being you. You are great the way you are!"

There was the orange blush again, it was endearing. "I know I shouldn't let them get to me. But neither should you."

You smiled "I have a bit of an anger issue, always have. I'm a little brash and act without thinking sometimes."

"But you are a kind human, you just wanted to stick up for your friend, there's no harm in that." He said

You decided that Papyrus was way too perfect for this world.

He looked at the clock on the wall and stood from the couch.

"Well, the date has been a lot of fun, but I must get home to my brother now!"

You stood and walked him to the door. "Thanks again, it was a nice night! We'll have to go out again sometime."

He stepped out as you opened the door and turned back to you, opening his arms for a hug. You accepted and hugged him back tightly.

"Have a good night, Alex!" He told you.

_kiss him._

_NO!_

_DO ITT!!!_

You could practically hear Tara's voice in your head. You rolled your eyes and stood on your toes and kissed his cheekbone.

"Night Paps!" You said, quickly stepping back in and shutting the door before you could catch his reaction.

You pressed your back against the door and smiled stupidly at yourself, shaking your head.

_You are ridiculous, Alex. Why would you do that? He has been calling you 'friend' all night, this is clearly platonic._

_Ugh._

_Friends totally kiss each other on the cheek though, that's fine, it's all good._

 

You swore you heard him laughing as he walked away from your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Safe Place, my first Undertale fic, if you haven't already!


	7. The Grape Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans drink and chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nearly done with this chapter and then scrapped half of it....because it was horrible.  
> ....I still don't like this one, but I need to post it and get to the next chapter. Sorry!! :(  
> Next chapter will be better! Just keep in mind that I am also working on the story arc for Act 3 of Safe Place as well.
> 
> Enjoy! (Please...)  
> -Paige

Sans:

Hey Pap told me what went happened at the restaurant. Thanks for sticking up for him

You:

It was no problem. Nobody deserves to be talked down to just because they're different. Especially Papyrus. He's too sweet.

Sans:

I really do appreciate it though. Let me buy you a drink or something 

You:

Are you asking to take me out right after your brother? Damn, that's low.

Sans:

I was just thinking we could hang out as friends, but if you want to go to the bone zone so badly...

You:

UGH! SANS, NO!

 

"Texting at work again I see!"

You jumped at Undyne's voice. You turn around and see her smiling down at you.

You had told her everything that happened on the date. At first she was angry that someone had messed with Papyrus again, but she was thankful when you told her you had gut-punched the guy. Then you told her that you kissed Paps on the cheek, and she was mercilessly teasing you all day.

"How long have you been standing there?" You asked, pocketing your phone.

"Long enough." Was all she said, still smirking at you.

You rolled your eyes "Gonna help me out with the weight lifting group today?"

"Actually...I have a client coming in!" You didn't think her smile could get any bigger.

"Really?!!!" You said excitedly. Undyne was working to get certified, but she was able to start building her clientele through the gym.

"Yeah! and get this, she's human! Met her when I went to visit Alphys at work one day!"

"That's great, Undyne!!" You told her.

 "Yeah, I know!" She said, then leaned down to you "Now did Sans just ask you out? or..."

"UGH! UNDYNE, NO!"

\--

Welp, Sans was coming over with drinks. He told you Papyrus was watching Frisk, because of course he was.

You were happy that he was coming over instead of the two of you going out. That meant PJs, messy hair, and no makeup!

After your shower, you slipped on a bright pink Onesie with a stack of donuts covering the entire front part. You pulled a comb through your wet hair and looked in the mirror. Perfect.

It wasn't long before your phone went off. 

Sans:

knock knock

 

Really? You sighed and messaged back.

You:

who's there?

Sans:

canoe

You:

canoe who?

Sans:

canoe open the door plz

 

You laughed and strolled over to the door, when you opened it, Sans was on the other side smiling.

"That was bad, Sans." You scolded.

"Aw, don't wine about it." He held out a bottle of wine.

"Damn, that is a BIG bottle! How much do you think I drink?"

"Your friend said something about you being an alcoholic over at Undyne's the other day."

You scoffed, "I prefer the term 'alcohol enthusiast' thank you very much!"

You took the wine and invited him in.

"So I ordered pizza and it arrived right before you did!" You told him, gesturing toward an extra-large pizza box on the counter. "Hope you like meat-lovers!"

"I'll have a pizza that!" He said, following you into the kitchen. You rolled your eyes as you handed him a plate and poured two glasses of wine.

"So wine and pizza, huh? I'm usually more of a beer drinker, but the wine you brought is one of my favorites." You told him as the two of you sat on the couch.

 "Well that's just grape, glad I decided on that one." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, you had me at merlot." You laughed and raised your glass to him.

"That was a port pun, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not a punny guy like you." You said, sticking your tongue out at him. "Now, were you wanting to watch a movie or something?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to ya a bit." He said, guzzling down the wine.

"Oh? Whatcha wanna talk about?" You asked.

"How about you?"

You looked at him, eyebrow raised, mouth stuffed with pizza. "Why?"

"I have my Rieslings."

You nearly choked and had to take a big gulp of wine to wash down all the food in your mouth.

"That was a good one." You said. 

Looking over at him you realized you actually didn't know much about him at all. He liked ketchup, was fond of his brother, and apparently had some sort of telekinetic powers according to Tara.

"I'll talk about me if you talk about you." You told him.

"Deal." He said.

"So, whatta ya wanna know?" You asked.

He studied you for a moment "How long have you lived here?"

Odd question, you thought. "In this apartment? a few years now."

"Ok, your turn." He said, leaning back onto the arm rest and putting his legs up on the sofa.

"Hmmm..." You thought a moment, tapping your fingers on your chin. 

"What was it like for you and Papyrus when you first left the underground?"

"As we walked out, we got to see the sun for the first time, so that was cool. Once we started trying to integrate into society...that was bit harder..." He let his words travel off.

"Yeah, there's a lot of, uh, racism? specie-ism? whatever, humans are dumb." You started working on your second slice of pizza.

"You got any family?" He asked next.

"Yeah. my parents still live where I grew up. I have a sister, but we don't get along that well." You finished off your glass of wine and poured yourself some more.

He held out his empty glass and you filled it too.

"So," You started "What about your family?"

"Just Paps." He said. You were waiting for him to elaborate, but he moved on to the next question.

"You like my bro?"

You let out a small laugh "Who doesn't? He's awesome!"

Sans nodded in agreement. "True. But that's not what I meant."

"Uh...I mean, maybe? Why?"

He gulped down some wine and smiled "Heh, just letting you know that you shouldn't get your hopes up."

You looked at him with narrowed eyes. You weren't sure if you should be insulted or not. 

He noticed your look. "He's been interested in someone we were underground with for a while now. As hard as I try to get Paps to forget about him, he just can't."

"Why are you telling me this?" You asked.

He chuckled and wiggled his empty glass in his hand "Maybe it's the wine talking, just goes right through me."

You giggled and offered more, he accepted.

"I'll be honest." You said, starting to feel the slightly-dizzying affects of the alcohol on yourself. You were never good with pacing yourself. "I wouldn't mind going on more dates with Paps, he's super sweet....and that might be the problem. he's TOO sweet."

"That a bad thing?" 

"No, I just don't want to corrupt him!" You snorted.

Sans smiled and shook his head. "Paps loves spending time with people, but it's purely platonic....did he tell you about the time he dated Frisk?"

You cocked a brow at him "Frisk?....the child? He dated a kid?"

"Platonically." He said "Let me tell ya about it..."

You were surprised to find out that Papyrus had actually been trying to capture Frisk, but ended up befriending them instead. And who knew Frisk was such a flirt?! Apparently they instigated the whole date, but Papyrus had to let them down easy. He just didn't feel the same way.

Sans talked a bit more about his first encounter with Frisk underground, and the jokes he pulled on them. It was nice to see him reminisce about good times. You got the feeling that he didn't talk about these things often.

 

"Damn, the wine is gone..." You held up the empty bottle.

Sans laughed. The two of you have been so engrossed in conversation that you didn't even realize how much you were both drinking.

"This has been a grape night!" You said "And yeah, I know you used that one earlier, but I can't think of a different one."

He didn't laugh this time, but looked at you curiously.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess."

"What do you take medication for?"

You remembered him looking at your pills the other night when he and Paps were over.

"Just some depression and anxiety issues I've had for a while." You played it off. You weren't insanely uncomfortable talking about it, but it wasn't usually something you just brought up in conversation.

He nodded silently. Something in his face told you that he understood not to press the issue, and you were thankful.

The sudden awkward silence filled you with dread, and you felt your stomach turn from the alcohol you had so quickly pumped into yourself mixing with all the pizza.

"You alright there, kid? you're looking a little green."

"uhhh..." You groaned, grabbing your stomach "Be right back."

You stumbled from the couch and make a bee line for the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as you basically collapsed in front of the toilet and hurled into the bowl.

You hated vomiting with a passion. You made noises that sounded like a dying animal, your throat would close up and try to force it back down, only for your stomach to lurch and push everything up. Your eyes watered and nose started running.

And all this was happening in front of a new friend. Great. just wonderfully embarrassing.

You sat back from the bowl, panting and coughing. 

"Do I need to call someone?..." You heard Sans near the doorway.

"Noo." You said "S-sorry, I sound like death when I puke, I know."

"Don't apologize, kid. S'not your fault."

You snorted "Kinda is, I drank too much too fast. I do that a lot."

Your stomach jumped again and your head was back in the bowl. Sans winced. Normally he would make some sort of joke in this situation, but you really did sound like you were dying.

"ok...ok..." You breathed, slowly getting to your feet and flushing the toilet. "Sorry, bout that. I'm just gonna brush my teeth now."

Sans nodded and went back to the couch, wondering if he should actually leave.

Once your mouth was minty fresh again, you slowly walked back into the living area. You noticed Sans looking mildly concerned.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" You did your best to lighten the mood. "It's not THAT bad. At least I didn't puke on you."

His pupils seemed less dim now "Have you puked on someone before?"

"Yeah. A couple of people actually." You laughed, "C'mon, let's sit back down and I'll tell ya all about it."

You felt relieved when Sans sat back down with you on the couch. You didn't want the night to take a serious turn. You didn't like serious. You liked goofy and fun, that's why you liked to hang out with Sans, he cracked jokes and played pranks like you. So when you saw him looking as though he was getting worried for you, you decided you weren't having that shit.

"Obviously, Tara was one of those people. You should ask her about that one, it's funnier when she tells it." You told him

"Oh yeah? I'll have to text her. Who else?" 

"One other." You said "It was a guy I went on a date with. Too much tequila and dancing. puked all over him on the dance floor...needless to say, I didn't hear from him again."

"That's rough, buddy." He said,

"Nah, it was all good! He was kind of a dick anyway." You told him.

"Ah, I'm guessing you were glad you hurled on him then?"

"Haha, a little bit."

"Man, that's pretty sick." He grinned.

You rolled your eyes "That's just bad."

"Can't win 'em all." He shrugged, then started to get up "Well, kid, it's starting to get late, I better head out."

"Oh." You said, standing up too "You're not driving are you?"

"Nope. I don't have a car."

"You're gonna walk all the way home?" You asked.

"Not all the way." He said, giving you a wink. You weren't sure what he meant.

"Had a good time, we'll have to do this again sometime. Have a good night, Alex." He said, and walked toward the door before vanishing through it.

You stood wide eyed, staring at it for a minute, then opened it and looked around. He was no where to be seen. You closed the door back and turned to face Binx, who had been snoozing on the back of the couch.

"Did you see that shit?!!" You said. Binx just yawned. 

"Was that fucking magic?!" You remembered what Tara told you, "AND I FORGOT TO ASK ABOUT THE SPEAR THINGY!"

Too loud, too much. You leaned against the couch, holding your head and groaning. Binx walked over and rubbed against your arm. You reached out to pet him.

"Ok, bed time..." You said, scooping the cat up. You plopped onto your bed as soon as you got into your room.

Grabbing up your phone, you decided to shoot Sans a message.

 

You:

What was that?!

 

It didn't take long for a reply.

 

Sans:

;)

 

You tossed your phone to the side in frustration and laid down. 

Tomorrow was really gonna suck.


	8. How many times will Alex get drunk in this story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new character!  
> Oh, and sad Alex is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters seem short as of late. there's a lot I wanna write but it all doesn't really fit together well enough to stay in one chapter together :P  
> Check out Safe Place if you haven't already! It's a bit more serious than this story :P
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

It had been 2 weeks since You and Sans drank wine at your house. Neither of you really talked about that night, except for you asking about his magic.

Which he wouldn't give you a straight answer for.

Now here you were with Tara, who was still stuck on you having "dated" both the skeleton brothers.

"Tara, I did not go on a date with Sans. And apparently Papyrus only wants a platonic relationship." You told her as the two of you sat at the bar of one of your favorite restaurants, getting some much needed girl-time after a tough work week.

"One, You puked your guts up in front of him, it was totally a date." she smiled at you and you rolled your eyes "Two, Platonic just means no sexual contact or anything like that, doesn't mean there can't be friendly cuddles and romantic walks!"

"I do enjoy cuddling." you tipped your beer to her before putting it to your mouth and tipping it upside down.

"Still think you just need to get laid."

You nearly spit out the rest of the beer in your mouth.

"What about Undyne? You think she's pretty hot, right?" Tara winked at you.

"Already told you I don't swing that way."

"Alex, Lesbi-"

"No!" You put a hand over her mouth. "Not again. You use that pun everytime this gets brought up!"

Taking back your hand, she still smiled mischievously at you.

You sighed "Besides, she's taken."

"Just have a three-some."

"Oh my god, Tara, no."

"Fine...You could always ask Sans."

You sputtered "What? No!" 

"Oh come on, You two are already hitting it off so well." She whined.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna ruin that by making things awkward." 

She shrugged "Fair enough."

But it wasn't fair, because now, in the back of your mind, would forever lie the thought of "Maybe I should bang the small skeleton." all thanks to Tara.

As the two of you were talking, a man slid into the seat beside you. He smiled sweetly at you.

"May I buy you a drink, Miss?"

You raised your eyebrows at Tara, giving her a look that said "Well, well, lookie here!"

"Sure!" You said, turning back to the man. He was handsome with a dark brown hair and brown eyes. Not your usual 'type', but you weren't picky. He seemed gentlemanly too.

The bar was packed, and the bartender seemed to be busy at the opposite end.

"Let me go grab her attention and get that drink for you." He smiled to you again and walked off.

Tara tapped your arm and you turned to her.

"Oh. my. god, Alex."

"I know right?! Usually it's you in this situation!" 

She scoffed "Like you aren't absolutely beautiful. And ripped! look at those guns!"

She poked your bicep, which was NOT 'ripped'. You brushed her hand off and shook your head.

"Oh whatever. Man, I didn't even tell him what I wanted. I hope he brings something back that I like." You said.

"You'll drink it even if you don't." Tara smirked.

"I know." You winked at her. "But I've already had quite a few drinks, I don't know if I should drink many more."

"Just leave it at this last one, then." She said. "We both know how you get when you go well over your limit."

"Ugh, don't remind me." You groaned.

She went into an impression of incredibly drunk you, "Oh, look at this, teehee! Oh god...I'm so depressed and lonely...Nope, back to being all happy and giggly!"

"I said DON'T remind me." You shot her a devilish glare and she just laughed.

It wasn't long before the handsome stranger came back with a martini. 

"Here you are. By the way, my name is Derek." 

You took the martini and sipped it. Oh thank god it was delicious. "Thank you, Derek. I'm Alex."

"It's very nice to meet you Alex." He looked over to Tara "Oh, I didn't mean to get between friends here. Would you like another drink too, Miss?"

Tara smiled and waved him off. "Oh no thank you, I appreciate the offer. I'm Tara, by the way."

Derek nodded "It's nice to meet you, Tara. So what are you two lovely ladies up to tonight?"

"Just hanging out. Forgetting about all the crap we had to put up with at work this week." You said.

"Oh yeah. I'm just so damn tired of dealing with customers all day!" Tara spoke up.

Tara told everyone she worked retail...but you knew her actual job. It wasn't really something she could talk about in public...

Derek let out a small laugh that sounded like angels singing.

"I completely understand that! I run a small business and have to deal with people all day."

He was sweet, nice looking, and had his own business. Could this guy get anymore perfect?

 

Drunk.

You were so incredibly drunk.

How much alcohol was in that fucking martini?

"T-tara." You slurred your words. 

Tara took hold of your shoulder. "Ok, girl, we should probably get you home."

"Would you like me to drive you ladies home? I only had one beer tonight." Derek asked.

He seemed nice enough, but Tara shook her head. "I can call a cab. Hey, Alex, can you walk?"

You started to get out of your chair and nearly fell to the floor. Derek and Tara both caught you before you hit the ground.

"Alex, uh...Hey Derek, can you help me get her outside please?" Tara asked him.

He nodded and bent down to put your arm around you. He had to stay a little hunched over because of his height as he helped Tara get you outside into the cool night air.

Tara pulled out her phone to call for a cab.

"H-hey, Derek..." You smiled at him as he lowered both of you onto a bench.

"Yeah?" He looked at you curiously, wondering if you were ok.

"I like you...we should go ooout s-sometime."

He laughed that beautiful laugh again.

"Sure, I'd like that. But maybe you should drink a little less next time."

"Pffft. I'm fine!" You told him.

"Ok, cab will be here in 5. How you feeling, Alex?" Tara asked.

You went silent and looked at your feet. 

She was about to ask again when you whispered "I'm a little sad..."

"Oh no." Tara brought a hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

You sniffled "Why d-does this happen every time I drrink?"

Derek looked up at Tara and mouthed 'is she ok?'

Tara sighed and nodded, then knelt down in front of you and had you look at her.

"Hey, Alex. I know you don't feel so well, but you're gonna feel a lot better after you get home and go to sleep, ok?"

You sniffed again "B-but, Tara..."

Tara put a finger to your lips "Shh, girl, I know what you're gonna say. Listen to me. I'm here for you, and you aren't alone, ok? You have people who care."

You looked at her stern face and nodded.

The cab came and Derek helped get you in it.

"Hey, Tara." He said, Tara turned to him. "Uh, if I give you my number, will you text me and let me know if she's ok?"

Tara smiled and nodded, pulling out her phone and letting him type his number in.

"Thanks." He told her, then looked to you in the back seat "You take care of yourself, Alex."

You smiled and waved.

"Thanks for helping out." Tara told him as she got into the cab.

He waved as she shut the door and the cab started down the road.

\--

 

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Tara asked, standing in your bedroom as you laid down.

"Yeah, Tara, I'm j-just going to sleep." you said.

She sighed "Ok. call me if you need anything, and message me in the morning to tell me about your terrible hangover."

You groaned "Night Tara."

"Night, Alex." She smiled and quietly left the apartment.

You petted Binx for a bit, not being able to sleep. You felt empty. Drinking was fun, you felt great...until you had too much, then it's like every tiny bit of anxiety and depression in your body reared it's ugly head.

Remembering Tara saying something about calling Derek, you thought about calling her to remind her to tell him that you were ok. He had seemed worried. You hated it when people worried about you.

You grabbed your phone and went into your contacts, clicking on her number you put the phone to your head.

"Miss me already?" A deep, raspy voice sounded. 

"Y-your not Tara." You said, pulling your phone away.

Your dumb ass had called Sans.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Sshit, dude, I didn't mmean to call you." You told him

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Yeah." You said softly, the sadness creeping back into your voice.

"You said Tara. Do you need her? Are you home?" there was worry in his voice.

"N-no, I mean yes, I-I'm home...she just left."

"Do you need me to call her for you?"

_don't burden her anymore than you already have._

"No...it's ok." You mumbled.

"Alex, do you want me to come over?"

_You're just a burden on him too._

"No, Sans. Thank you."

"Something is wrong, talk to me, kid." He said.

"I'm just...I'm r-really depressed." You said, sliding down underneath your covers and curling up.

"About what?"

"Lots of stuff...I'm a mess."

"You aren't a mess." He told you. "Well, maybe a little bit of a mess when you're drunk, but you can't help that."

You let out a tiny, weak laugh. "I shouldn't drink so much that...that people have to take care of me all the time."

"That's what friends are for, kid."

 

You wiped a tear that slipped from your eye. "Hey...d-do you ever feel depressed."

You heard a noise that might have been a laugh in a different tone "You have no idea."

"I should rreally stop drinking so much. This always happens" You said.

"That might be a good idea." 

You both went silent, unsure of what to say next.

"Hey-"

"Hey-"

He laughed "Go ahead."

"Oh, I was gonna tell you I think I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep..." You said.

"Oh, yeah, that's probably for the best."

"Thanks for talking to me." You told him.

"No problem, kiddo."

"Night."

"Night."

"oh, and Sans?" You started.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not a kid."

You heard him laugh again as you hung up your phone. You smiled to yourself and buried your face in your pillow.

 

The voice in the back of your head whispered "Maybe you should bang the small skeleton."

And you kindly told it to shut the fuck up.

 

 


	9. Platonically, of course!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a talk with Papyrus and learn about some major things going on in your city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH, @absol-nite made fanart of Papyrus and Alex on their date! check it out here:  
> [Alex & Papyrus](http://fitofpaige.tumblr.com/post/140947699656/absol-nite-fitofpaige-i-present-to-thee-the)

On this particular day you didn't have to stay at the gym until late. You had a few clients that afternoon, but then you were free. 

You made your way downtown to the little cafe that Papyrus worked at. You felt a surge of happiness when you saw his red convertible parked out front. You pulled into the empty spot next to it and went inside.

"WELCOME TO-" Papyrus gasped "ALEX!" He leaned over the counter and held open his arms.

You rushed over and reached up to hug him. Once he got hold of you, he straightened his back, nearly pulling you over the counter. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He asked, still squeezing you tight against him.

"I didn't have to work long today and I wanted to surprise you!" 

 "I'M SO GLAD YOU DID!!! THIS IS A WONDERFUL SURPRISE!"

"Um...Pap...as much as I enjoy your hugs, you can let me down now." You sputtered, face beginning to turn red from the situation.

"OH, MY APOLOGIES!" He gently leaned back over the counter and let your feet touch the ground before releasing you completely.

"What time do you get off?" You asked.

"I HAVE ANOTHER HOUR!" He told you.

You smiled "Alright! Well, let me just get a regular iced coffee, no cream or sugar."

"COMING RIGHT UP!"

He started to walk off "Hey, what do I owe you?" You asked.

"DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT, SMALL HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS IT COVERED!"

"Wha? I-" 

You shut your mouth and smiled, there was no use arguing with him about it.

He brought your coffee moments later and handed it to you.

"Thanks, Paps. I appreciate it!" 

"IT IS NO PROBLEM! I HOPE IT MEETS ALL YOUR STANDARDS!"

You chuckled as you made your way to a chair in the corner of the room. You plopped down and sipped on your coffee, which was absolutely delicious.

Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you saw that you had one new message. The corners of your mouth lifted when you saw it was from Sans.

**Sans:**

knock knock

**You:**

who's there?

**Sans:**

Hawaii

**You:**

Hawaii who?

**Sans:**

I'm doing fine! Hawaii you?

 

You let out a snort.

**You:**

I'm doing alright, waiting on your brother to get off work so we can hang out.

 

While you were waiting on a reply from Sans, you received another message.

**Derek:**

Hey, Alex. How are you doing today?

 

It had been a couple of days since you met Derek. Tara ended up giving him your number with your permission, and you had been texting back and forth with him.

**You:**

I'm doing good! Waiting on a friend to get off work so we can hang out.

 

Still no reply from Sans. You set your phone down on the small table in front of you and continued to drink your coffee. The cafe was quiet and mostly empty, this was the perfect time of day to be here.

"ALEX!" You jumped a little at the sudden call of your name. You turned your head and saw Papyrus sitting down in the chair next to you.

"MY BOSS TOLD ME TO GO AHEAD AND TAKE OFF FOR THE DAY!"

"Aw, Papyrus, you didn't have to do that for me! I would have gladly waited here for you!" You told him.

"I KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE! BUT SHE TOLD ME IT WAS OK!" He reached out and touched your hand.

You were surprised by his sudden gesture. 

_This is Platonic, Alex, remember?_

"Well, I-I'm glad!" You stuttered.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO WALK AROUND THE PARK?" He asked.

"Sure!" You answered.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO, IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH TO WALK THERE!" He stood up, still holding your hand. You threw your phone in your purse, slung it over your shoulder, and grabbed your coffee before he led you out of the cafe. 

You tried to calm the thoughts in your head as you walked, his hand squeezing yours.

_Platonic, Alex, PLATONIC!_

The park was small and quaint. A few people were out walking their dogs, some others were jogging. Papyrus took you over to a bench near a small pond and the two of you sat down.

"Did you have a good time at work today?" Papyrus was speaking quieter now.

"Yeah. No problems at all today, and Nate has been keeping his mouth shut as of late." Undyne had mentioned to him Nate's racist comments and how you stuck up for her.

"That's good." He spoke, not meeting your gaze. He was staring off into the distance, but not really focusing on anything.

"Papyrus, is everything ok?" You asked.

He let out a small smile, his face fallen from it's signature smile. He held your hand in both of his and turned to face you.

"There have been talks about a terrorist group in the area out to destroy monsters and any humans who stand with the monsters. I fear for your safety."

He was talking so different from his normal happy-go-lucky tone, it was a little scary...but you weren't scared of him. You could never be scared of Papyrus.

"I'll be ok Paps. I'm tough." You smiled at him. 

He gave a small smile back to you. "I know you are, but it doesn't make me any less worried."

He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you into a hug. 

"I care for you, and I do not wish for anything bad to happen to you."

You were sure your heart couldn't beat any faster.

_This is it. I'm gonna die._

_Do you wanna bang the **tall** skeleton?_

_Shut the fuck up, subconscious!_

"I-I don't want anything t-to happen to you either." You spoke barely above a whisper.

He pulled back, his smile almost back to normal now.

"You are a great human, Alex. All humans should be like you."

Thinking of that past nights where you got drunk, you weren't sure about that statement.

"Thanks Paps." You said.

He relaxed back against the bench again, keeping one hand on yours.

You knew you needed to ask him about your relationship, because you were confused as hell. But what were you going to say?

 "Papyrus, can I ask you a question?" You found yourself saying.

"Of course!" He said.

_Shit, shit, shit. You didn't think this through!_

"Um...what are we?"

_Really?_

"Well, Alex, you are a human, and I-"

_REALLY?!_

"No! Paps." You interrupted him, "I mean...Between us, what is our relationship?"

He was silent for a moment, which made you even more nervous. Oh god, what if you just screwed this up for good? You were starting to sweat and panic internally.

"I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH YOU, ALEX!"

The return of his loud, joyful voice sent you reeling.

"YOU ARE KIND, FUNNY, AND YOU ARE REAL TOUGH IN A BATTLE!"

You giggled a little, but your face was still extremely red, you could feel it.

"But...you only like me platonically." It wasn't a question.

Papyrus sighed "I'm sorry, Alex, I really do enjoy your company..."

He shook his head and faced you "BUT, ALAS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS' HEART BELONGS TO ANOTHER!"

This was a bit surprising to you. "Oh, really Paps? Who?"

Now it was his turn to blush. "H-HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE NAME METTATON?"

For some reason that name sounded familiar, but you couldn't put a finger on it. "I'm not sure."

He made a gasping noise and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "HE WAS THE BIGGEST STAR IN THE UNDERGROUND! AND NOW HE IS WORKING ON BECOMING A STAR UP HERE TOO!"

He took both your hands in his and leaned closer to you, he was very passionate about this Mettaton guy, you could tell.

"HE IS AMAZING, AND A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE! YOU WILL HAVE TO COME OVER AND WATCH SOME OF HIS MOVIES WITH ME AND SANS!"

"I, uh, sure I would love to!" You told him, still reeling from all the enthusiasm he was practically oozing.

"OH, I AM SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING SOMETHING MORE ROMANTIC FROM ME, ALEX." He looked so sincere.

You might have been a tad bit disappointed, but you could never be upset with him. Especially not with the way he was going on about Mettaton. He apparently made Papyrus very happy, and that's all you wanted for him.

"BUT I WILL RETURN THE KISS YOU GAVE ME AFTER OUR FIRST DATE!"

He swiftly leaned in and place his mouth against your cheek.

You were wrong, your heart COULD beat faster, and your face COULD get hotter.

"ALEX, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

You just stared straight ahead of you.

 _WAKE ME UP INSIDE!_  

_(SAVE ME!)_

 You shook your head and blinked a few times. "Sorry, what were you saying about watching movies at your place?"

Papyrus chuckled "WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US ONE NIGHT THIS WEEK FOR METTATON MOVIES?"

"Oh yeah! Sure!" You nodded.

His smile widened. "GREAT! I SHALL TALK TO MY BROTHER ABOUT IT TONIGHT!"

"Yeah! Sounds good! Hey, I need to head home and feed Binx. Wanna head back to the cafe?" You asked.

"OF COURSE, LET ME ESCORT YOU SMALL HUMAN!" He stood up and held his arm out. You chuckled and hooked your arm in his as you walked back toward your car.

\--

 

Once you got home and fed your precious little kitty cat, you decided to do a little research on terrorist group Papyrus had mentioned. You didn't find a whole lot of info considering they were hiding their tracks pretty well. You did find out that they had already, allegedly, killed a few monsters in this one town alone, along with a few human sympathizers.

Law enforcement could not attach the murders to any one person. All they knew of the group was from letters that were left at crime scenes, and they couldn't seem to get DNA from those. The letters contained threats, but never pointed out any hints as to where they would strike next.

You closed your laptop and let out a ragged sigh. You tried to force down the panic attack that threatened you.

_Your friends are strong, they will be ok._

Your phone buzzed and you grabbed it up, expecting it to be Derek. You two had been texting back and forth since you got home, talking about work and just life in general. He seemed like a nice guy, and you wanted to get to know him better, but now you were afraid of him getting close and becoming caught up in the whole monster-human thing. You wouldn't want him hurt because of you.

When you checked your messages, you found that it was Sans instead.

**Sans:**

You make it home ok?

 

At first you were a little confused at the concern, but realized he had probably been keeping up with the news.

**You:**

Yeah, I'm home with Binx. Thanks for checking up on me.

**Sans:**

no problem

are you working tomorrow?

**You:**

Yeah, going in at 8. Why?

 

He never messaged back. You noticed he had a bad habit of doing that, just leaving you hanging. You shrugged it off and replied to a message Derek had sent you. Something about which was better, cats or dogs? Eh, you liked both, but cats were more chill.

You continued messaging him as you made dinner, but your mind kept drifting to what you had read online about the terrorist group. You didn't like to watch the news, and this was one of the reasons. You would panic and/or get really depressed. This was something you needed to be aware of, though. You were going to need to start carrying a knife or something. You thought that it might not be a bad idea to train more with Undyne and Papyrus as well.

Your thoughts traveled to Sans. Was he capable of defending himself alone? Obviously he had magic, but you weren't sure how strong he was or what all he could do with it.

And Frisk, they were just a child, as well as the ambassador of monsters. Would the group plan an attack on them? Would they seriously hurt a child?

You knew the answer to that was yes. From what they had already done, you understood that they were merciless.

Trying to calm yourself, you took a deep breath and talked yourself down.

"Sans has Papyrus, Alphys has Undyne, Frisk has Toriel and Asgore..." 

_Who do you have?_

You pondered that thought for a moment before answering yourself.

"I have me."


	10. Protecting the Hooman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes the protective nature of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you reading this, all of you commenting, all of you who follow me and chat with me on Tumblr.  
> I love you all so much!  
> I could squeeze the ever-loving shit out of you!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

_Why the hell is someone knocking on my door at 7 AM?_

You're busy getting ready for work, though you're still in your PJs, your makeup is halfway done, and your hair is in a messy bun atop your head. You stagger over to the door and look through the peep hole.

_That motherfucker..._

You swing open the door.

"Sans, what fuck are you doing here this early?! Do you not sleep?"

He shrugs, hands in his jacket pockets.

"I sleep on occasion, and I'm here to walk you to work."

You glared at him, but moved to the side to let him in.

"What do you mean walk me to work? I drive there." You kicked the door closed once he got in. It shut with a bang.

"Walk, ride with you, same thing." He leaned back against the couch "Why is your face like that?"

You remembered that you were in the middle of doing your makeup. One eye was nearly done, and the other was mostly bare. You huffed and walked back into the bathroom to finish up.

"Why are you here, Sans? I don't remember anything being said about a 'bring your skeleton to work' day." You called out.

"Oh, so I'm _your_ skeleton?" He walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, smirk on his face.

You groaned and finished up your eyes. When you turned around, he was still standing there.

"Why are you going to work with me, Sans? Tell me, seriously." 

He sighed. "There's a terrorist group, they've been-"

You raise a hand to stop him.

"Papyrus told me yesterday, and I did a little research of my own." You leaned back against the sink and crossed your arms "Sans, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." He said.

"Then you know how I fought off those guys messing with Papyrus when I first met him."

"yes, but those guys didn't have weapons." Sans said, standing up straight. "Look, if you really want me to leave, I will, but Paps will be pretty upset if I don't go with you."

He was using Papyrus' feelings against you, of course he would. He knew you would never want to disappoint Paps.

You blew out some air, hitting your bangs with it. "Fine."

"Don't be like that, we'll have a skele-ton of fun!"

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"So, have you eaten breakfast?" He asked.

"Not yet. I usually just grab something as I'm heading out. If you're hungry, you can rummage around in the kitchen."

With that, he headed to the kitchen, and you went into your bedroom to change clothes.

You could hear him looking around while you picked out your clothing. You picked out a cute pair of leggings and a tank top that read "Started from the bottom, now I'm slightly above the bottom."

You fixed your bun and made it look a little more presentable, then made your way back out to the kitchen.

The TV was on some news station and there was a bagel with cream cheese waiting for you on the counter.

"This mine?" You asked Sans.

"Yup." He said without looking at you.

You smiled and grabbed half of the bagel, it tasted delicious. You couldn't help but feel a little bad for being so snappy with him earlier.

Leaning on your arms against the corner you watched him work away as grabbed another bagel from the toaster and spread cream cheese on it. How had you never realized how stocky he was? For a skeleton, anyway. You wondered if he had the same build as a human skeleton...and then your face flushed from accidentally imagining him without clothing.

_Maybe you should bang the small skeleton._

_SHUT. UP._

"You alright there, Alex?" 

Your eyes focused as his voice pulled you from your thoughts. He was standing in front of you, looking at you with curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh, um...yeah, I'm good." You sputtered, your cheeks burning.

He smiled as you looked down at your plate, shoving more of the bagel into your mouth to keep you from saying anything stupid.

Sans was about to say something when he caught eye of something on the tv. You looked at him, then turned your attention to the screen as well.

 

_1 human female found dead this morning, believed to be in her late 20s. A note was left on the body, giving police reason to believe..._

 

"That group..." You heard Sans whisper to himself.

You saw a clip of the scene, the body covered in white cloth. It sent a shiver down your spine.

You jumped slightly when you noticed Sans standing by your side. He took the remote and turned the TV off.

"That....that will not happen to you." He said, anger resonating through his voice.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded, even though he wasn't even looking at you.

After eating the rest of your bagel, you grabbed your bag and refilled Binx's food bowl just in case you wouldn't be back until late.

"Ready to go?" You asked Sans.

He gave a nod and the two of you left the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind you.

"Do you wanna take a shortcut today instead of driving?" Sans asked.

You looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ok, come here." He said.

You took a step toward him.

"Closer."

Another step.

He sighed "Come on kid, you're making this difficult."

"What? And I already told you about calling me- OOF!"

Sans had reached around you and pulled you right up against him. 

"Umm..."

You were pretty sure you resembled a tomato.

"Now put your arms around me."

You hesitated, but eventually placed your arms around his neck.

"Ok, now hold on tight and close your eyes."

You were going to ask why, but your voice was missing. You held on and shut your eyes tight.

 

Falling.

You felt like you were falling.

heights and falling, your biggest fears. Instinctively you tightened your arms on Sans and buried your face into his jacket. He smelled like laundry detergent and...ketchup? You tried to focus on that instead of the feeling of your stomach trying to force its way up and out of your throat.

When you landed, you were gripping onto him so tight that your hands had started to go numb. You heard him chuckle.

"It's ok now, you can let go."

You literally couldn't. You were shaking, all your muscles locked into place.

"Alex?"

You took deep breaths and tried to wiggle your fingers. Feeling a rubbing sensation along your back, you slowly started to relax.

Until you realized that Sans was the one doing the rubbing.

You just back so fast you nearly lost your balance, he held onto your arms to steady you. You met his gaze, he had a huge, smug smile on his face.

_Maybe you should ba- STOP!_

You cleared your throat and wiggled your way out of his grasp to look around.

You were right beside the gym.

"H-how!?" You looked back at him.

Still smug, he held up his hands and wiggled his fingers "Mmmagic."

You rolled your eyes. "Well, thank you Sans, I'm gonna go into work now."

"Glad this all _worked out._ Maybe next time you can give me a _lift._ "

You snorted, those were definitely gym puns. You didn't even look back, just threw a hand up to tell him bye and you went into work.

It was quiet when you walked in. Of course, that wasn't rare for mornings. You went behind the front desk to stash your purse and could hear muffled talking from Jade's office. You could make out Undyne's voice, but not what she was saying.

You didn't want to stand right in front of the door, just in case it opened and you were caught eavesdropping. You stood around the corner and pressed your ear to the wall.

"Alex.......escorted..."

"Terrorists.....safe..."

You really couldn't make out much more, the walls were pretty thick, and they had lowered their voices even more it seemed.

You went to the computer to clock in, after a few minutes you heard the office door open.

"Hey Punk! How are you today?" Undyne walked up and gave a light punch to your shoulder.

"I'm good, Undyne. How about yourself?" You rubbed your shoulder.

"Awesome, as always!" She said. "Ready to get to work?"

You smiled at her, deciding not bring up whatever they had been discussing. "Sure am!"

\--

 

Lunch time, and you were waiting on a friend to come pick you up and eat with you at a nearby sandwich shop. You watched a shiny black sports car pull up and Derek step out. He approached you, smiling when you caught his eye.

"Hey, Alex! Having a good day at work so far?" He asked.

"Yeah! How about you?" You smiled at him.

"Great! All the animals seem to be doing well today."

You recently found out that the business he owned was a pet store, which made your heart melt, you loved animals.

"That's great, Derek! The shop is right down this way." You started walking and he followed.

There was a little bit of awkward silence before he spoke again.

"So..uh...it's good to see you again." He rubbed a hand through his dark hair nervously.

You laughed "You too, thankfully I'm completely sober this time."

He laughed with you and held the door open to the small restaurant. 

You both ordered and sat down to wait on your food.

"Have you been following the news about those murders?" Derek asked out of the blue.

You were worried for a moment. "Yeah."

He just shook his head. "It's terrible how they're attack innocent monsters and humans. They haven't done anything, but they're being attacked for it."

You let out a breath in relief that he didn't hate monsters. "It really is."

"I just wish there was something I could do." He said more to himself than to you.

You looked at him with sympathetic eyes. You wished you could do something to help too.

The food was brought over and you immediately began eating, you were hungry, and the sandwich was delicious.

"So, I was wondering," Derek started. "Did you want to go on a date sometime? Maybe to a nice restaurant or something?"

You smiled, his eyes were filled with anticipation for your answer.

"I'd love to, Derek!"

He looked ecstatic "A-alright! How about Saturday night? I'll work out the details and text you."

"Sounds good to me!" You told him.

The two of you chatted about work over food. Apparently the pet store was his family's business and his parents were too sick to manage it, so he took over. He mentioned getting back into shape so you told him about the gym.

You smiled to yourself. He was so easy to talk to, and you like listening to him. You two really seemed to hit it off, and you were actually excited about going on a date with him Saturday.

He walked you back to the gym and hugged you goodbye. When you walked into the building, Undyne stood at the desk, smirking.

"So that's your friend you were talking about?"

"Yes." You smiled "His name is Derek."

"And he's a human, hmm." Her grin widened "I didn't think you were into skeletons with the flesh on them."

You rolled your eyes and walked off into the gym to get to work, hearing her laughing as you walked away.

\--

 

You were clocking out to leave for the evening when Undyne came over, clocking out right after you.

"Hey, what do you think about carpooling?" She asked you.

"Um, idk, I guess it could save gas." You said "Why?"

"I figured I could pick you up and drop you off on the days you work, I don't live that far from you." She said.

You knew exactly what was going on.

"Undyne, this is about that hate group, isn't it?" You asked her.

She didn't say anything.

"I appreciate you, Papyrus, and Sans wanting to look out for me, but I'm capable of defending myself."

She sighed. "We all know that, but you could be outnumbered. They could strike anytime, with who knows what kinds of weapons!"

"Then train me more!" You told her, not meaning it to sound as forceful as it came out.

She pondered your words and then nodded "Alright, I'll train you, and Papyrus can help too."

You smiled "Thanks, Undyne."

"But you're still letting me drive you home tonight...because I know your car isn't here."

Her smirk was back and you groaned. "Ugh. Fine."

You knew they weren't going to back down from this whole 'protecting you' thing.

So you might as well go along with it.


	11. Dating & Training Are All Alex Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes on a date with Derek, and then trains some more with Undyne and Papyrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see all the nice comments I've gotten on this story! I love to hear your thoughts, so please, keep commenting!!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"So...who's this guy again?"

You had told Sans that you were going on a date with a friend on Saturday, and the goofball decided he was going to come over and meet him...like he was your fucking dad or some shit.

You sighed as you put your makeup on. "I already told you, he's a guy me and Tara met at a bar. We've eaten lunch together a couple of times this week. He's really nice."

"I'll be the judge of that." Sans said with a grin.

You turned around and glared at him.

"Hey, I don't wanna _skirt_ around the issue here, but you look nice." He said.

You were wearing a black denim skirt with a pink tank top, along with knee-high boots. You pulled on a cute denim jacket to complete the look.

"Thanks." You said "But there's no issue here."

"I beg to differ."

You crossed your arms and gave him a look.

"He could be dangerous."

You rolled your eyes and went to grab your purse

He followed you. "I'm serious Alex. What if he's part of the hate group?"

"Oh please, Sans. He's friends with monsters!" 

"It could be a ruse!"

You groaned. "Sans, please, this is the first nice guy I've dated in a really long time...that didn't just want something platonically anyway."

Sans was about to say something, but let the words fizzle with a sigh.

"At least just let me meet him."

There was a knock on the door. You sighed and looked at Sans.

"Please be nice."

He smiled wider and you just shook your head and walked over to the door.

You opened it and were greeted by Derek, wearing casual, but nice clothing, and holding a small arrangement of flowers for you.

"Hey Alex. I didn't know what kind you liked, I hope it's ok." He said sheepishly.

You took the flowers, a carnation and rose mix. "They're beautiful Derek! Come in! Oh, and this is my friend Sans. He likes to drop by sometimes just to chat and raid my fridge."

"That's me, always hungry. I mean, look at me. I'm all skin and bones! _Sans_ the skin of course!" Sans grinned.

Derek laughed, that was a good sign.

You put the flowers in some water and slung your purse over your shoulder. "Alright, I'm all ready!" 

You looked over at Sans "It was good seeing you again Sans!"

"Yup, well it was good meeting you, Derek." Sans walked over to him and stuck out a hand.

Derek smiled and took it, giving it a firm shake.

"You too, dude!"

"See ya." Sans gave a small wave and walked out the door. You had a moment of relief and turned to Derek.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, there's this really nice sushi place downtown. Sound good?" 

You smiled, "I love sushi, let's go!"

 

Derek was a perfect gentlemen. Holding the car door open as you got in the car and when you got out. He made you laugh, and said things that made you think about life in a different way.

You were beginning to wonder if this guy had any flaws.

"I think I'll get the..uh...Dancing Dragon roll. THAT sounds appealing!" You smiled over at Derek across the table.

"Delicious, I think I'm going to go with the Volcano Roll." He smiled back.

You told the waitress your orders and sat back in your seat.

"How was work yesterday, I didn't get to talk to ya much." 

He relaxed back as well. "It was work. Got to play with some new puppies though, so that made the day brighter."

"Awesome. Puppies are so sweet! I don't know if I like them or kittens more though." You said, taking a sip of your water.

"Hard choice to make....hm..why not both?" 

You chuckled "I like the way you think!"

The two of you talked about animals until the food arrived.

"So, any siblings?" You asked, taking the first bite out of your sushi roll. It was sweet, yet tangy.

"I have an older brother and a younger sister." He told you.

"Ohh, middle child. Was it rough for you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, my siblings and I got along great, still do! My parents never treated one of us better than the other."

_Lucky..._

"Was your childhood hard?" He asked.

"Ehh, it was just frustrating at times. I mean, my parents are good people, don't get me wrong...but I sometimes felt like my sister got more attention so I acted out a lot growing up." You told him.

He nodded. "I see. Well it looks like you're having a pretty good adulthood so far!"

You laughed "Yeah, I really am!"

_His smile is dreamy..._

"Your friend, Sans, he seems pretty cool." Derek said, having trouble with his chopsticks on a stubborn piece of sushi.

"Ehh, he's a funny guy. A real comic, that Sans." You winked at him.

He laughed. "Any other font-named skeletons I should know about?"

"His brother's name is Papyrus."

"Oh really?!" He looked in disbelief.

"Yep! And he's a real sweetheart!" You said. "You'll have to meet him. Maybe I can have you all over for drinks and games one night, if you wanted that is."

"Hell yeah, that sounds like a ton of fun!" He grinned at you "A skele _ton_ "

You snorted "Hey now, don't let Sans hear you say that, that ones his favorite!"

The two of you joked around and you also told him about the monster family who you had began to grow close to. You both agreed that you should introduce him to them all one day. The thought of all of them getting along made you smile.

 

You chatted with Derek for a while after dinner. It started getting late and he took you back to your apartment.

"So...um. Did you wanna come in?" You asked as you unlocked your door.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Can't say I'm not considering it, but I should be getting home. I'd love to take you out again sometime, though!"

"Well I'd love to go on another date, kind sir." You smiled playfully.

You stood there awkwardly for a moment before Derek put his hand up to your face, running his thumb over the top of your cheekbone. You stared into his dark eyes as he stared into yours.

But it was over as soon as it began. 

"Goodnight, Alex."

"Night, Derek."

He smiled, dropping his hand and walking off. You were a little breathless.

You stood with your hand on the doorknob for a moment, settling down your dizzy mind, before turning it and walking into your apartment.

"So how'd it go?"

You yelped and jumped, losing your footing and falling to the floor. You looked up to see Sans standing above you.

"Man, I didn't think you'd be _falling_ for me already." He smirked. "Did you have a nice _trip_ at least?"

You narrowed your eyes at him, aware of the burning sensation on your cheeks from embarrassment.

"Sans, what are you doing in my apartment? How did you even get in here when I left?"

He lifted his hands "Mmma-"

"Gonna stop ya right there, I don't care." You interrupted him. "Have you been waiting for me to come back?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

He reached out a hand and you were confused before you realized you were still on the floor. You grabbed his hand and let him help you up.

"Wanted to make sure you were ok." He said.

You let out an annoyed sigh. "Sans. I'm an adult. I don't need someone waiting up on me anymore."

"I didn't mean for it to be like that." Sans spoke sincerely. "With that group out there, you can't be too careful."

You grumbled to yourself, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I guess I'll just be going then." Sans said, walking toward the door. He opened it, but turned back before stepping out.

"Does he treat you well?"

You looked up at him then, you couldn't read his face. 

You nodded.

He nodded back. "Good. 'Night Alex."

"Night." You said back.

With that he walked out. You felt a little bad about being snappy with him, but you didn't like being treated like a child, like you needed someone to watch over you all the time. You could protect yourself, you were strong.

_He was just looking out for you._

You groaned. You'd message him later and apologize for being so snappy.

Realizing you hadn't looked at your phone all night, you pulled it from your purse and checked it.

One message from Tara asking about your date, and one other message from Undyne asking about the date AND inviting you to train at her house tomorrow.

Without giving details, you messaged both of the that you had a good time on the date, and you told Undyne that you would be there to train.

"Oh Binx, what have I gotten myself into?" You spoke to the gray kitty.

He just meowed and looked at you. You scooped him up and started toward your bedroom when you caught a glimpse of something on your fridge. You walked over and read it.

**Check Inside.**

You held Binx in one arm while you opened the door with the other. You found what looked like a pie inside. Sitting on top of it's container was another note.

**I'll never _dessert_ you ;)**

You snorted. "Sans, you numb skull."

_And you snapped at him, you asshole._

You frowned and set the pie back in the fridge. You'd eat some of it tomorrow.

"Alright Binx, buddy. Let's go to bed." You said, Binx purring in your arm.

Once you were in your PJs and your makeup was gone, you laid down in bed and picked up your phone, opening up a message to Sans.

**You:**

Hey, sorry about being crabby. Thank you for looking out for me, _pie_ appreciate it.

\--

"Hey punk! You didn't bring Tara this time?" Undyne asked as you made your way to the backyard of her home.

"She had to work today." You told her.

"Should have brought your new boyfriend then." She winked at you.

"B-boyfriend?!" Alphys spoke up.

You were glad they were the only two there at the moment.

"He's not my boyfriend! We just went on one date!"

"And you've been eating lunch with him on workdays, AND you're texting him all the time!" Undyne teased you.

You stuck your tongue out at her.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED!" Papyrus ran over.

"You're late!" Undyne punched his arm.

"IT'S SANS FAULT! THE LAZY BONES WOULDN'T GET UP WHEN I TOLD HIM TO!"

You looked over and saw Sans walk into view, taking his place on the back porch. He gave you a smile and you returned it. He had never replied to the message you had sent apologizing, but you were sure he had read it.

"So, what are we doing today?" You asked.

"Simple, we're gonna test your endurance!" Undyne said.

"Like, for running?" 

She laughed "No, punk! We're gonna see how much magic you can withstand!"

You looked at her wide eyed and heard Sans speak from the porch, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Undyne."

"Oh come on! I'm not gonna kill her! She just needs to be able to withstand whatever attacks get thrown at her!"

"I don't think humans are going to be using magic on me." You spoke up.

"No, but it'll help your soul become stronger!"

"My soul?" You were confused now.

"Y-you don't know about souls?" Alphys asked. 

"I mean, I've heard the term used..." 

"B-but you've never seen yours?"

You shook your head. You didn't know souls could be seen.

"Well let's just pull it outta ya!" Undyne said.

"Isn't that a bit of a p-personal thing, Undyne?" Alphys asked her lover.

"Ah, it'll be fine! What do you think, Papyrus?!"

 You looked at Papyrus, who had been quiet this whole time, he looked unsure about the whole thing.

"I THINK WE SHOULD LET ALEX DECIDE, IT IS _HER_ SOUL AFTER ALL."

You smiled. Sweet Papyrus, always thinking of others.

Everyone looked at you and suddenly you felt very nervous.

"I...uh...I don't know..."

Undyne sighed, but looked at you understandably "Look, nerd, if you are uncomfortable with it, we don't have to. We can just do some more physical training today."

"B-but, if you do want to learn more about souls, you c-can always ask us." Alphys assured you.

"Thanks, guys. That sounds good for the day, let's just beat my body up for now...soul stuff later!" You told them.

"Alright! Get ready, Alex! 'Cause you're starting with me today!" Undyne smiled and took a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" You mimicked her.

 

You stood off against Undyne and then Papyrus again, only suffering minor scrapes and bruises.

"YOU ARE DOING EXCEPTIONALLY WELL, SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus told you as he helped you from the ground after a fall.

"Thanks, Paps!" You said, wiping dirt and sweat from your face.

"Hey, maybe she should train with Sans next!" Undyne said, you weren't sure if she was joking or not.

"Heh. No way, she'd beat me to a pulp." Sans said.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE TOO LAZY TO FIGHT BACK!" Papyrus looked to his brother.

Sans shrugged. You laughed. "I think I'm done for the day, don't wanna wear myself out too much or I won't be able to go back to work."

"Alright, I say we call for a break and grab some lunch!" Undyne said, rushing into the house. Papyrus rushed after her.

"Man, what a day, am I right?" You said, walking over near Alphys and Sans.

"Y-yeah." Alphys gave a small laugh, but turned serious in a split second. "Alex, d-do you want to know more about s-souls?"

"I mean, it sounds interesting. Sure!" You told her.

She and Sans looked at each other for a moment like they had been talking earlier and were coming to some sort of silent agreement now.

"Why n-not stay the n-night here? Undyne and I can show you." She smiled again. "W-without hurting you."

"Oh, I would like to...but my cat.."

"I'll check on him and make sure he is fed, if you'd like." Sans cut in.

You considered it for a moment, looking at Sans. You wondered if there was something going on that they were hiding from you.

"Ok, I'll do it." You decided.

"G-great! I'll go tell Undyne!" Alphys said, walking off into the house.

You turned to Sans, "So...is there something I should know?"

"Nah, it's just that souls are important." He said "You should know about yours, but...it's not something you really do out in the open. Sometimes Undyne can get ahead of herself though."

"Yeah, sometimes that fish can be real _cray_." You cracked a smile at him.

He gave a surprised laugh. "Not bad, I _cod_ do _batter_ though."

You snorted. "If you can think of a better fish pun, let _minnow_!"

"HEY! You two stop flirting and get in here!" Undyne yelled from the back door.

You both laughed harder.

"Are puns considered flirting now?" You asked.

Sans winked and started for the door.

"Only with you, they are."

 

_Maybe you should-_

_NO!_


	12. Mandatory Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that when I write an Undertale fic, there MUST be a sleepover at Undyne's house, and it MUST involve alcohol.  
> It's the only logical thing to do!
> 
> This is a weird chapter, forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Humanityisruined on Tumblr drew Alex!  
> [HERE!](http://humanityisruined.tumblr.com/post/141160608358/humanityisruined-i-decided-to-draw-alex-from)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this dumb chapter! XD  
> -Paige

"So, humans have always talked about souls but I've never heard of them as being a tangible thing."

You were sitting in your PJs at Undyne and Alphys' house. Thankfully, Sans had dropped into your place and grabbed some of your things for the sleepover and checked up on Binx.

"That m-makes sense." Alphys said, "Only those with magic have the ability to p-pull souls out."

"So I'm guessing that souls are pretty important then." You said.

"Hell yeah, it's like, your entire being!" Undyne told you.

"Hm...well, I trust you two, can I see mine?"

"I'll do it!" Undyne said, plopping herself in front of you on the floor.

"Undyne b-be careful." Alphys warned her.

"I know, Alphy, I'm gentle with yours." She winked.

Alphys blushed furiously.

"Ok, Alex. Close your eyes and focus."

"What am I focusing on?"

"Just focus!" Undyne demanded.

You squeezed your eyes shut. Trying to focus on...something.

Your breath hitched as you felt a tug at your chest.

"Alright, open your eyes."

You opened your eyes and were surprised to see a tiny heart floating in front of you, it was emerald green.

"Hmm. Wasn't expecting it to be green." Undyne said.

"Is green bad?" You asked.

She laughed "No, punk! Green stands for kindness...I just thought it was weird, because you're kind of a bitch."

You scoffed "I am not a bitch!"

She gave you a look.

"Ok...I can be a bitch sometimes..."

"Anyway. Green is also the color I turn souls in battle. It keeps the opponent from running away. It's what gave you the shield during our training." Undyne told you.

"Ohhhh, cool!" You said.

"I-I think it suits you, Alex." Alphys said.

You and Undyne both looked over at her.

She continued. "You've been very kind to Undyne and I, and our friends."

"Hell, she was even kind to Jerry when we he came into the gym the other day....and then he didn't even buy anything." Undyne looked over to Alphys.

"W-wow, you ARE kind." She raised her brow in surprise at you.

"I mean, I couldn't just NOT talk to him." You said.

"That's what everyone else does!" Undyne said.

"Anyway, so my soul..." You changed the subject back. 

"Y-yes, it is a good soul." Alphys said. "It looks very bright and happy."

_Probably from the meds._

You wouldn't say that outloud, though.

"Let's look at the stats!" Undyne said. She placed a hand under your soul and lifted it up, some stats appeared above it.

Lv. 1

HP 20/20

AT: 10

DF: 10

EXP: 0

 

"Wicked, it's like a video game!" You said.

"K-kind of." Alphys spoke up. "But LV stands for Level of Violence, a-and EXP stands for EXecution Points. So it's g-good to see those at their lowest."

"Shit..." You mumbled.

"You look great, punk!" Undyne said. Carefully, she took your soul and gently pressed it back into your chest.

You sighed and sat back. "So, what now?"

Undyne and Alphys looked at each other and smiled.

"ANIME!!!" They both basically screamed. You covered your ears but laughed all the same.

"Alex, do you l-like anime?" Alphys asked you.

"I do, but my knowledge of anime is pretty slim...I used to watch Sailor Moon and DBZ a lot."

"Punk, Sailor Moon is my shit!" Undyne jumped up. "I'm gonna go grab us some snacks!"

"We can h-have a Sailor Moon marathon, if you'd l-like." Alphys said.

"Sure! I haven't watched it in years!" You smiled at her.

"DO YOU TWO WANT ANY BOOZE?!" Undyne yelled from the kitchen.

"Whatcha got?" you called back.

"EVERYTHING!" She said.

You chuckled. "Surprise me, I'm not picky!"

"C-can I have a mimosa?" Alphys raised her voice a little.

"OF COURSE, SWEET HEART!"

Alphys blushed, causing you to laugh more. It was adorable. You really hoped that you could have a love like that one day.

 

Undyne had brought you a few shot glasses filled with her own concoctions. You were hesitant, but you'd try anything once, so you threw back each of them. your throat was soon on fire, each one burning more intensely.

"What the hell was in those, Undyne?" You asked, slightly panting.

"That's my secret! Glad you liked them!" She laughed.

"Just don't let me have too much, ok?" You said seriously, downing some water she had brought you. "'Else I'll be drunk texting people, and that wouldn't be good. Tipsy is fine, drunk is a no go."

"Pssh. You're no fun!" Undyne said.

Alphys shushed you both as the show started.

Halfway through the first episode, your phone vibrated in your pocket. You quietly pulled it out to check.

**Sans:**

Binx sure does like to cuddle, doesn't he?

**You:**

Yeah, he's a sweetheart.

 **Sans** :

He is pretty _paw_ some

 **You** :

Your puns are  _cat_ astrophic.

**Sans:**

I have a question. was hoping you could _shed_ some light on the matter

**You:**

?

**Sans:**

what are tampons?

 

You facepalmed yourself. The girls were too engrossed in the show to notice you.

**You:**

Why are you rummaging through my bathroom?

**Sans:**

What? I cant use the bathroom?

 

You weren't going to tell him that you didn't think skeletons NEEDED to use the bathroom.

**Sans:**

also, what are condoms?

 

You died. Right then and there. You were dead. No one could resuscitate you.

**You:**

I better have just left those in the bathroom, you better NOT be in my bedroom, mister Skeleton!

**Sans:**

why? whats in your bedroom that i shouldnt see?

**You:**

My personal shit, Sans!

**Sans:**

You have your own personal shit? AND YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR ROOM?!

**You:**

I'm done. Bye Sans.

**Sans:**

I'm just being _humerus_ no need to get so _sternum_.

**You:**

Bye, Sans.

**Sans:**

but i'll be _bonely_...

 

You rolled your eyes, refusing to message the ridiculous skeleton back.

 

three hours later and you were getting burned out on Sailor Moon.

"Hey, let's play a game or something!" You said as one of the episodes ended.

"If we're gonna be playing games, I need to drink more!" Undyne said, rushing into the kitchen yet again.

"Bring me a beer or something!" You yelled, then turned to Alphys. "So, any games in mind?"

"We could play 'never have I ever.'" You were surprised to hear that Alphys was rarely stuttering once she got some alcohol in her. "Oh, and by the way, Undyne can get a little crazy if she gets too drunk."

"Duly noted." You nodded to her. You were feeling a little buzz from the shots, but you figured a beer would be just enough of a kick to make you feel good.

Undyne came back in with drinks. You accepted your beer and took a swig. It was delicious.

"Did I hear something about 'never have I ever' nerds?!" Undyne asked. Alphys nodded.

"Yep, wanna start, Undyne?" You asked.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone held up their hands. "Never have I ever...drunkenly texted someone telling them that I love them."

_finger down._

"Starting dirty already, huh? I like it!" You said, then looked to Alphys.

"Um...never have I ever wrecked a car." 

You were fine, but Undyne had to put down a finger. She shot a playful glare at her girlfriend.

It was your turn. "Never have I ever set my house on fire." You had an evil grin on your face, you knew some of Undyne's little secrets thanks to Papyrus."

Undyne grumbled as she put a finger down, but then it was her turn. "Never have I ever...smooched a skeleton!"

They both looked at you.

"We talking mouth or cheek. Because I totally smooched Paps on his cheek bones."

Undyne looked disappointed. "Oh, damn, no I meant mouth."

You laughed and gave her a curious look. "What? Did you think I kissed Paps?"

"No, I was sure you'd kissed Sans."

Your face burned, eyes wide looking at the two lovers in front of you.

Undyne started laughing first "Oh my GOD Alex! You totally want to!"

"N-no I don't. I'm dating Derek. I wanna smooch HIM." You said.

Undyne shook her head. "No. No you don't. You can keep a straight face talking about Derek, but not about Sans!"

"That's not true!"

"It kinda is..." Alphys spoke up. 

"Nuh uh!!" 

"Also, you talk about Sans a LOT at work. Almost as much as you text time during work hours." Undyne said, looking smug. "For instance. What's Sans' favorite food?"

"Ketchup, but he'll tell everyone it's Paps' spaghetti." You answered.

"And what's Derek's favorite food?"

You were at a loss. "Um..."

"See!" Undyne slapped her hand down on the coffee table. "You remember things about Sans, but not Derek!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" You sputtered. "I've known Sans longer!"

"Fine. But it still doesn't change the fact that you want to kiss him." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Not true..." You mumbled, taking your beer and downing the rest.

"We don't believe you." Alphys smiled.

You snorted. "Well, believe what you want to believe. Now, who's turn is it?"

 

You ended up being the only not completely wasted person in the house. Alphys wouldn't shut up about anime, and Undyne ended up taking off most of her clothes.

"UNDYNE, WHY ARE YOU TOPLESS!!!" You screeched, covering your eyes.

"What?! My boobs aren't good enough for you!?"

You and Alphys were both blushing like mad.

"Honey, I don't know if Alex is comfortable with...well...naked monsters." Alphys said.

You laughed, eyes still shut. "It's not that, it's just-"

"YEAH, IT'S NOT THE MONSTER THING, ALPHS!" Undyne shouted. "BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW ONE MONSTER ALEX WOULD LIKE TO UNDRESS!"

"nooo...." You pleaded quietly.

 "YESSSS!!!!" Undyne said.

Suddenly you were snatched up off the couch. You squealed, you could frickin feel Undyne's scales against you. It was weird, but in the back of your mind a part of you didn't seem to mind that much.

"Undyne! you're going to hurt her!" Alphys yelled.

"No I'm not!" She said back, then looked down at you, although you couldn't see her because your eyes were shut so tight you were seeing colors. 

"IMMA SUPLEX YOU!!!"

"UNDYNE NO!!!"

...

 

 

_Holy shit, am I dead?_

you lifted your head, it was pounding. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Undyne and Alphys' living room. You were the only one in it.

The sun was peaking in through the window, you grabbed your phone and checked the time, it was early.

You groaned and laid back onto the couch. The last thing you remember was your stomach doing flip flops as you were picked up...after that everything went black.

"Oh, Alex...are y-you awake?" You heard a meek voice and looked to the doorway to see Alphys. She walked sluggishly over to you.

"I-I'm sorry about Undyne last night...she w-went overboard on the tequila." She told you.

"It's ok, Alphys, I'm fine. Just need some pain medication for this headache." 

"Let me get you some, want coffee?" She asked.

"Please."

She came back shortly and handed you some pills and coffee. You took the medicine and sipped the hot drink as Alphys apologized over and over for Undyne's drunken behavior.

"Alphys." You said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's really fine. I had a lot of fun last night."

She smiled and nodded. "Good, I'm g-glad."

"I don't mean to rush." You said, standing up. "But I should really get home to Binx...also, I don't know if I want to face the wrath of Undyne's hangover when she wakes up."

Alphys laughed. "Ok, Alex. Be careful d-driving home."

"I will be! Bye Alphys!" 

 

You got to your apartment and decided that, after making sure Binx had food, you were going to go right back to sleep. You unlocked the door and went inside, as you shut the door and locked it back, you heard something that sounded like snoring.

Quietly, you stepped over to the couch and peer over the back.

Sans was laying on it, fast asleep, Binx curled up in the crook of one of his arms. You smiled and took a picture with your phone. This was either going to be a new lockscreen, or some really good blackmail.

He looked so peaceful, little snores escaping from him. It was really cute.

You subconsciously reached your hand down and touched the top of his skull, he was warm to the touch and your fingertips tingled as you ran them along the bone. He stirred and made a small grunting noise, then rolled over onto his stomach. You smiled and shook your head.

"Sleep tight, lazy bones." You whispered, walking off to your bedroom.

 

Maybe you should....get to know the small skeleton more.


	13. Can't Bare It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where a lot of stuff happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I loosely based Alex on me...and she is becoming less like me as time goes on XD  
> Also, someone told me that this is pretty much a dating sim, and I have to agree!!  
> <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You woke up around 5 pm, because of course you would after going to bed right when you got home that morning.

Stumbling out of bed, you decided that you would take a shower since you felt like total crap. You made your way to the bathroom and cut on the water. While you were waiting on it to warm up, you brushed the horrible taste of alcohol and morning breath from your mouth.

The warm water felt great on your skin, it was just what you needed after getting drunkenly suplexed by you fish monster friend. You lathered up a loofah and scrubbed your body. You mind drifted to the night before as you bathed. 

_What if they're right? What if you aren't supposed to be dating Derek?_

_What would happen if you dated Sans?_

He was quickly becoming a good friend, you didn't want to ruin that. You had dated friends in the past and it never worked, then they just disappeared instead of trying to stay friends. You didn't want to lose another friend, especially not someone who appreciated puns like you did.

After washing your hair and shaving your legs, you stepped out of the shower and toweled off. You heard Binx meowing from behind the door.

"Hold on a sec. Bud!" You said to him. He just meowed back.

You stepped out of the bathroom without clothing, like you usually did since it was your apartment and nobody lived there except you and Binx.

Except today apparently.

You stepped into the kitchen, yawning and stretching your arms overhead. "Ahhhlright, Binx, let's get you some fo-"

Sans stood in your kitchen, staring at you.

You froze up and stared back.

You had just talked to yourself about not having relations with your friend, yet here you were, standing ass-naked in front of him.

His face began to glow blue.

You turned and sprinted into your bedroom, shutting the door behind you and leaning back against it.

"Oh god, you fucking idiot!"

You meant to scream that internally, but it poured from your mouth.

You rushed to your dresser and put on a tank top and shorts, then grabbed your phone and opened a message to Tara.

**You:**

Tara, He just saw me naked. WHAT DO I DO?!

**Tara:**

Who?! Derek?!

**You:**

NO, FUCKING SANS!

 

She didn't message back for a couple of minutes, you suspected that she was laughing her ass off.

 

**You:**

Tara, I'm freaking out! I forgot he was here and I walked out the bathroom naked!!

**Tara:**

Ok, ok. First, calm down, it's ok, you're beautiful. He probably liked it.

 

This was NOT helping.

 

**Tara:**

Now, you've got two options:

1\. Act like nothing happened.

2\. Apologize, laugh it off, and let it go.

**You:**

3\. Hide in my room forever and never face him again.

**Tara:**

Alex. You don't need to let one small mistake ruin your friendship with him.

**You:**

I know, but...I mean, he saw EVERYTHING!

**Tara:**

Well, I mean, you could just sleep with him and I'm sure you'll get over it real fast.

 

You groaned and didn't reply. She was right about confronting it though, you couldn't just not talk to him ever again.

Sighing, you got up and walked over to your door and opened it.

You reached the main room and found it completely empty. He wasn't on couch or in the kitchen. At first you were relieved, but then you felt a little bad. You opened up a message to him on your phone, it was a little easier to text anyway.

**You:**

Hey, you can come back, I'm clothed now.

 

You went to feed Binx when you found his bowl already filled, glancing at the counter, you noticed a plate with two pieced of toast. They had jelly smiley faces on them. You laughed to yourself and shook your head. He had been making you something to eat while you were in the shower.

Your phone vibrated and you grabbed it.

**Sans:**

It's ok, Im sorry.

**You:**

What are YOU sorry for?

**Sans:**

staring

**You:**

It's nothing, buddy, come on back and we'll hang out.

**Sans:**

Im good. talk to ya tomorrow

 

A part of you honestly felt a bit relieved that he wasn't coming back, you were still deeply embarrassed by the situation. At the same time, you felt like you screwed up a good chance to hang out with a friend. You couldn't help but feel really stupid in that moment.

"I mess everything up, dude." You told Binx. "I should probably just go back to sleep."

Binx looked up at you with his big, yellow eyes and meowed. You laughed and knelt down to pet him.

"You're the only thing I got right, buddy." You whispered. He purred against your hand.

You made your way over to the plate where the smiling slices of toast lay. You ate them with delight, they were still warm.

_It was just a mistake, Alex. These things happen, you can't let embarrassing situations run your life._

You kept trying to assess the dilemma in your mind and remind yourself that it was ok, this wouldn't last forever, things would go back to normal. This was easier said than done, though. Your anxiety made it so much worse.

After eating, you decided that it would be best to just go back to sleep, you didn't care if that made you lazy, anything was better than feeling the way you did right then.

\--

 "Undyne, you really don't have to keep apologizing, It's ok." 

Undyne had been apologizing pretty much non stop throughout the work day. You weren't sure if she was actually apologizing because she felt bad, or on Alphys' behalf.

"It's just, ugh...I try not to get that drunk. Poor Alphys must have been so embarrassed." She said as the two of you changed out of your sweaty clothes after spin class.

"Really, Undyne. It was fun! Also, your boobs are nice, so that's a plus!" You gave her a wink.

She burst into laughter "If you weren't so into Sans, I'd think you were hitting on me!"

You glared at her, causing her to laugh harder.

You had told her about last night's incident, it made her feel a little better about the one at her house, but now she just wanted to tease you about it all day.

"I mean, you basically just threw your naked self at him!" She smirked.

"Hey! You did that to me the other night!" You tried to shift the embarrassment back onto her, but it failed.

"At least I have an excuse, I was drunk!"

You huffed and finished putting on your clean clothes. Undyne did the same, shoving her dirty ones into a bag.

"So, when are you going to break it off with Derek?" She asked.

You groaned. "Undyne, stooop. I thought we were done with this."

"Pfft, no! This will never be done until you face facts and come to terms with your true feeling!"

You just looked at her in disbelief and grabbed your things.

"I'm leaving now. Bye Undyne." You said while walking out the door.

You didn't really want to talk to Derek if you were being honest with yourself. He had been messaging you as usual, but something seemed off about it today. He kept asking things about monsters, and at first you thought he was joking, but now it didn't feel that way. You ended up ignoring most of his texts, since you were at work it just made it look like you were busy.

One thing that made you smile, though was getting a text from Papyrus that morning. He was asking if something had happened at your place because Sans had come home, face still blue, and went straight to his room and had not come out yet. You laughed and told him that Sans would be fine and not to worry.

The work day was almost over and you were cleaning off equipment when you noticed Nate and Undyne talking on the other side of the gym. It worried you, Nate really hadn't said anything to her since the day you told him off. She didn't look angry though, so that was good. You tried not to stare over at them, instead you focused on cleaning. You knew Undyne would tell you what they had been discussing.

It wasn't long before that happened either. You were wiping down the last machine when she came over.

"So Nate just apologized to me." She said all smug.

"Whaaaaat?" You tried to keep your voice calm, but you genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, he said something about not liking me at first because I am a monster, but now he realizes that was wrong of him." She tried to do an impression of him when she used his words.

"Nate? The one who works here? The douche canoe who is stuck up his own ass? THAT Nate said that to you?"

She nodded.

"Woah. I didn't think he had it in him, that's a very...commendable thing for him to do." You said.

"I know, right? I told him that I accepted the apology. He seemed pretty relieved actually." She told you.

"He was probably afraid you would break him in half or something." You snickered.

Undyne laughed and went about her work. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and you checked it.

**Derek:**

Want to hang out tonight? I'll take you out to eat again!

 

You smiled, he might have been acting weird earlier, but he might have just been in a bad mood. You wouldn't say no to food.

**You:**

Sure! 

**Derek:**

Great! I'll pick you up at 7!

 

You started feeling giddy, you enjoyed hanging out with Derek.

_You like hanging out with Sans more._

Ignoring your thoughts, you grabbed your things and went to clock out.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!!" You called out as you left.

Excited for your date, you rushed home and immediately began getting ready. 

Skinny jeans and a cute t-shirt. You weren't going to try too hard tonight.

It was around 6:30 when there was a knock at your door. 

"Derek must have wanted to get here early, huh?" You said to Binx, giving him a little pat as you rushed to the door.

When you opened it, Sans was standing on the other side.

"Oh, it's you." You sounded disappointed, but then shook your head "Oh, sorry! I was expecting Derek. It's nice to see you though!"

He gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He sounded kind of serious, and it worried you. "Yeah, come on in."

He stepped into the apartment and you closed the door.

"It's actually about Derek." He said, not looking at you.

"What do you mean?" You leaned back against the door, crossing your arms.

"I..." He sighed. "I don't think he's a good guy, Alex."

You let out a breath. "Really, Sans? We've been over this already. You feel that way, but he's shown me nothing but kindness!"

"Something just doesn't add up, he-"

"Sans! My relationships are none of your business! Geez, you're beginning to sound like my parents, which is why I left home in the first place!"

You were beginning to get angry with him. You were so tired of people trying to look out for you when you were perfectly capable of looking out for yourself.

"I'm just trying to protect you." He said.

There it was. The phrase that pissed you off the most.

You gritted your teeth. "I. Don't. Need. To. Be. Protected."

"Alex..."

"No, Sans! I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm some sort of precious doll that's going to break! Now, please, I am getting ready for a date." You opened the door. 

He stared at you, shocked for a moment, then defeated. He walked out without another word and you slammed the door.

You leaned onto the kitchen counter, hands on your head, trying to calm down your anger, and feeling a bit like an asshole.

_He was just being a good friend, There was no need to be so mean._

You groaned. This wasn't how you meant for things to happen, but you had let your irritation get the better of you, like you usually did.

"I should probably message him and apologize..." You said to yourself. As you went to pull your phone from your purse there was another knock at the door.

You went over and opened it, Derek stood there looking nice as always.

"Hey Alex! You ready to go?" He smiled.

"Yeah! Let me just grab my purse." You said, running over to the counter and grabbing it. You followed Derek out, locking the door behind you.

You'd just have to text Sans later.


	14. Non-consensual Intoxication.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something very, very wrong going on.
> 
> This chapter skips between Alex and Sans' POVs, indicated by the lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short...for reasons.
> 
> :D   
> I love you!
> 
> (Please don't hate me!)  
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"Papyrus, I think Alex might be in danger." Sans told Papyrus.

Papyrus stood in the kitchen of their run-down apartment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROTHER?"

"I mean, I think that Derek guy might try to hurt her."

"What makes you think that?" Papyrus asked, lowering his voice and turning his full attention to his brother.

"I went to that pet store that he said he works at, and get this. He hasn't worked there for months now. Who knows what else he's been lying about." Sans brought a hand up to his face, groaning into it. "But she wouldn't listen to me."

"Alex is a strong human." Papyrus tried to reassure him. "If he tries to hurt her, she will be able to beat him."

"I hope so, Paps." Sans sighed, looking at his phone, wishing you would message him back.

 

\--

You and Derek sat in a booth at a nice restaurant, talking about work and such. It was going well...until he brought up monsters.

"So...is there anything going on between you and Sans?"

You looked at him curiously. "No, what makes you think their would be?"

"You just seem to hang out with him a lot." Derek said.

"He's a friend, I like hanging out with my friends."

You were beginning to get aggravated. What was up with you and men today?

"I don't like you being around him."

You glared at him now. "I don't think you get to control who I am friends with, Derek."

"Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you."

That was it. This was your breaking point. You decided right then and there that life was probably best lived on your own, with the exception of Binx of course.

"Take me home." You said.

"What?"

"I said TAKE ME HOME." You said angrily, grabbing your purse and standing.

"Come on, Alex, there's no need to be like that." Derek pleaded.

You walked toward the door, hearing Derek let out a sigh behind you as he set money out on the table to cover the bill.

The night was quiet, a chilly breeze made you shiver as you made your way to the car. Your mind was buzzing with thoughts.

 

_Why can't I just find a nice guy who doesn't feel the need to protect me from everything?_

_This was going so well, what the hell happened?_

_Ugh, I'm going to die alone with my cat..._

 

You bit your lip and took a deep breath through your nose. You refused to cry over this. This seemed to be a reoccurring thing, you really shouldn't have let it get to you.

What had made you think it would be any different this time? 

"Alex..." Derek sighed, unlocking the car doors.

"Don't talk to me, Derek, just take me home." You said, opening the passenger door and sliding in.

He tried to talk to you at first, but you ignored him. He soon realized that you weren't going to speak, so he gave up, which was what you wanted.

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence as you stared out the window at the buildings going by.

One of those buildings was your apartment complex.

"Um, did you forget where I live or something?" You asked, annoyed.

He didn't say anything, his eyes focused on the road ahead, he kept driving.

You turned in your seat to look at him. "Derek, turn around!"

Nothing.

You shoved his shoulder "Did you hear me?! I said turn back and take me to my apartment!"

He sighed. "I didn't want it to be like this, Alex." he said, emotionless.

you jumped when you heard all of the car doors lock.

\---

 

"If you keep pacing like that, you're going to wear down the hard wood, brother." Papyrus said, watching Sans walk around their living room.

He stopped and turned to look at his brother "She still hasn't messaged back Paps. What if something happened?"

"Maybe she is just having a good time on her date and hasn't thought to check her phone." Papyrus said calmly. 

Sans knew that Papyrus was worried too. If he wasn't, he would be his normal, loud, boisterous self. Not quiet, logical-thinking Papyrus that was sitting on the couch now.

"Maybe I should go look for her." Sans said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Do you know where you went?"

Sans slumped against the wall in defeat. "No."

Papyrus sighed and stood up. "Come on, maybe they decided to eat at a nearby restaurant. We can at least look for his car."

Sans nodded and followed Papyrus out of the apartment.

Sometimes he wondered who the big brother really was in their relationship.

\---

 

Derek had taken your phone when pulled it out to call for help. He drove the two of you to a remote location outside of the city. He pulled off the road and parked.

"I should really punch you in your stupid fucking face, ya know?" You said, seething with rage.

He didn't say anything as you watched him grab something out of the middle console of the car. It looked like a syringe.

"What are you doing?" You asked, fear threatening your tone.

You put up your hands to stop him, but he easily overtook you and stabbed the needle into your neck. You cried out as you felt a fiery liquid enter your body. He pulled the syringe back and you put your hand up to your neck.

"What the hell!?" You shouted.

"Alex, you really should have stayed away from those monsters, you know."

You looked at him, confused. "I thought you liked monsters."

He let out a breath that sounded more like a laugh. "I used to."

You weren't sure what that meant, and you were beginning to feel a little light headed.

"What did you do to me?"

"You'll start feeling a little...drunk soon." He said. "The stuff is good to mix with alcohol, nobody knows the difference, but it works quicker when injected."

You glared at him "Did you...did you put this in my drink when we first met? No wonder I got drunk so fast!"

"Yes...and your friend ruined it for me." He looked away, like he was focusing on something else.

Your mind was starting to become cloudy as the substance coursed through your veins.

It didn't make sense, he hadn't tried anything the other times he'd taken you out. Why now?

You were about to ask when he pulled a black bag from the console and shoved it over your head, pulling the drawstring about your neck. You tried to fight against him, but you were losing control of your motor skills. You soon felt some sort of rope being tied around your wrists.

The car started moving again. You struggled to no avail, eventually sinking back into the seat. You were feeling as though you'd had at least 3 or 4 shots of whiskey now. You closed your eyes and prayed to every deity you could think of.

_Why didn't I listen to Sans?_

_Because you're stubborn as shit._

You almost started crying, but swallowed the lump in your throat.

You were still determined to fight this. Once you were back in control of your body, there was gonna be hell to pay.

\---

 

Sans and Papyrus walked around for an hour, checking parking lots, glancing into restaurants, but you were nowhere to be found.

"We've checked every public place downtown, and nothing." Sans sighed, aggravated and worried. 

"Do you think she might have told Tara or Undyne where she was going?" Papyrus asked.

Sans facepalmed himself. "Why didn't I ask them in the first place?!" He took out his phone and sent a text to both of them.

He held his phone, hopeful that one of them would know.

**Tara:**

Man, I didn't know she HAD a date tonight!

**Undyne:**

She didn't tell me anything. Why are you asking? Jealous, boneboy? ;)

 

Sans ignored Undyne's comment and pocketed his phone again.

"They don't know." He said.

Papyrus put an arm around Sans' shoulder. "Come on, let's check her apartment. Maybe they went back already."

Sans nodded and wrapped an arm around his brother, teleporting into the living room of your apartment.

Binx hopped up on the back of the couch and meowed.

Papyrus perked up when he saw him, proceeding to pick the cat up and cuddle him.

"Alex!" Sans called out.

Silence. He peeked into your bedroom and bathroom. You weren't there.

"Maybe we should wait here for a bit, in case she comes back." Sans said, walking over to his brother and petting Binx, who was purring loudly in Papyrus' arms.

"Good idea, brother." 

\---

You nearly fell out of the car when the door opened. You were disoriented and Derek had to pick you up and carry you.

"W-where am I?" You asked, your voice quiet and sleepy.

He didn't answer. You heard a knock against something and a door creaking open.

"Oh wow, you actually brought her this time, huh?" A man's gruff voice said.

"Yeah." was all Derek said.

Derek walked again, the other guy was saying something but you couldn't make it out. There was a pounding in your head that was getting worse by the minute and you were beginning to feel nauseous. 

You were laid down on the floor, the bag was taken off your head. You took a deep breath and began hacking when you inhaled dust.

Derek and the other guy stepped out of the room your were now in.

"Be good, Alex. Ok?" Derek said before shutting you in the room.

You slowly opened your eyes, your vision was blurred but you could see the barren room, The only way out blocked by bars.

You were in some sort of holding cell, like a prisoner awaiting trial.

Caged like a wild animal.

There wasn't even a chair to sit in. It was just you, the walls, and the dust-covered floor.

You curled up into the corner and rested your forehead on your knees. You were dizzy and sick.

You were afraid, angry, and confused. But only one thing was on your mind at this moment.

 

_If I make it out of this alive, I'm going to owe Sans big time._


	15. Cult it out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place is pretty bad, tibia honest...
> 
> *Frisk's lines are bold  
> *WARNING: Torture implied, panic attack, and monster death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Enjoy!!! Remember to leave me some comments below!!  
> -Paige

_"Call it an angel, call it a muse, call it karma that you got coming to you._

_What's the difference? What's in a name? What matters most is never, ever losing faith._

_'Cause it's gonna be alright. You're not alone tonight."_

 

Your voice echoed through the hall outside of your cell as you sang. You weren't sure how long you'd been in there, but your mind was a lot clearer now as you had drifted in and out of consciousness. Now you were just sitting in the corner, singing. At least the walls made for good acoustics.

You stopped singing when you heard footsteps approaching. A middle-aged looking man stopped in front of your cell.

"Lovely voice you got there."

"Thanks! It only took around 5 full songs for someone to to realize it!" You smiled. 

He chuckled. "well, you'll be able to sing plenty more."

"Yeaaahh, about that. Why am I here? And also when can I leave?"

He rolled his eyes, mumbled something about you being a wise-ass, and walked off.

"Hey! These are legitimate questions, I deserve answers!" You called after him. You knew he wasn't coming back. But if these creeps were going to hold you here, you were going to do your best to annoy the shit out of them.

Your wrists ached from the rope around them. You did your best to get it off, or at least loosen it, but you couldn't seem to do either. You were thankful that they had at least been tied together in front of you and not behind your back.

You were wracking your brain for another song to sing when another figure blocked the light shining in from the hall. You looked up and grimaced.

"The fuck do you want, Derek?"

He looked like an abused puppy. You continued to glare at him until he finally spoke.

"I didn't want to do this, you know?"

You scoffed. "Really now? Because it kinda looks like you did!"

He sighed. "I had no choice, Alex."

You rolled your eyes and turned your back to him.

"Look, they're going to be taking you out of here soon for questioning. Give them whatever answers they're looking for, ok?"

You continued to ignore him and you breathed a small sigh of relief when you heard him walking away.

What did they even want from you? What kinds of questions did they have?

You knew you'd have your answers soon enough when you heard steps from multiple people. The door to your cell opened and a bag was placed over your head again. You knew better than to try and fight it. You wouldn't win, and you'd just waste energy that you would need for later.

Two men pulled you to your feet and basically carried you by your arms between them. There were more than two of them, you knew that much. They were all silent as they took you down the hall and into another room. You were thrust into a chair, your hands were untied and retied behind the chair. You bit your lip to stifle a whimper from the pain on your wrists.

After a few moments the bag was removed from your head and you blinked a few times. This room was much brighter than your cell. Of course, your cell didn't have a light at all, so it didn't take much to beat that.

"Ah, Miss Alexia, it's so nice to finally meet you." You scowled at your full first name being used. A man stood in front of you. He looked to be in his 30s, average height, brown hair, though he was balding slightly. He had a smirk on his face that made you feel dirty as he stared at you. But you kept on your poker face, you wouldn't let him know you were scared.

"You know, it took us quite a while to get you, a lot longer than I wanted." He continued. "I was beginning to think that we'd have to send in a back up, but Derek finally made good on his word. And it was a great idea on his part, considering the alternative."

You didn't move your glare from his face. He was trying to get to you, and you wouldn't give him that pleasure. The man walked around to your side, leaning down close to your ear.

"Him bringing you here is the only reason we haven't killed his girlfriend yet." He whispered.

You bit the inside of your mouth. Girlfriend? Wasn't he dating you? 

"I am sure you are confused, sweetheart." He spoke, walking around the chair, his hand gliding across your shoulders and back. "But it will all make sense in due time. Right now though, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

You watched him walk around in front of you again, stopping to face you. "It has come to my attention that you have gotten pretty close to a group of monsters. This particular group including the King, Queen, and Ambassador. It would be in your best interest if you would give me some information on them."

You snorted "What? Your lackeys haven't been able to find them on their own? You had to kidnap a you-"

*SMACK*

You should have known that was coming. The side of your face stung intensely.

"Rude." You muttered under your breath.

"Don't be like that, doll. It would be much easier for you if you'd help us out."

You looked him dead in the eyes. There was no way you were going to let these fuckers get to Toriel, Asgore, and especially Frisk.

"Go to Hell." You spat at him.

He sighed. "Boys, knock some sense into her, won't you?"

\---

 

Sans and Papyrus were at Toriel's house. They had already contacted the police and now it was just a waiting game. You had been missing for well over 24 hours now.

**I'm worried about her.**

Papyrus held Frisk in his lap. They had tears in their eyes as they signed.

"You aren't alone, kiddo." Sans said, giving a half-hearted smile.

"ALEX IS A STRONG HUMAN, SHE WILL BE JUST FINE!" Papyrus was staying as positive as possible for everyone. Sans knew he was just as scared as the rest of them, but Papyrus felt the need to keep everyone afloat, all the time. Sans admired him greatly for that.

The three of them glanced over at Toriel, who entered the room holding a pie.

"Snail pie, anyone?"

"I'll _escarg_ et some of that." Sans winked. 

Toriel and Frisk giggled. 

"SANS, THAT PUN WAS AWFUL." Papyrus said, though the smile on his face gave him away.

"Don't you mean it was _Toriel_ ble." Sans smiled at him.

Toriel nearly dropped the pie as she laughed at her own name being used as a pun.

Papyrus shook his head.

**Good one!**

Frisk gave Sans a thumbs up.

"FRISK, DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!" 

Laughter filled the room for a little while before dying back down to deafening silence again.

\---

 

"I wasn't lying when I told you they made me do this." Derek was talking to you through the bars of your cell.

You sat on the floor, your right eye bruised and swollen, your bottom lip cut, you were pretty sure they did some irreversible damage to your nose, but at least it finally stopped bleeding. Your arms were untied now, so there was some tiny bit of comfort in that...except for the major rope burns on your wrists.

"They said they have your girlfriend." You said.

He looked exhausted, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He nodded. 

"So the dating was all a ruse?"

"At first it was, but then we kept talking and I ended up putting off bringing you in...That didn't go over so well with the boss." He said.

You leaned your head back against the wall. Things were beginning to make sense to you. It didn't make what Derek did ok, but he was doing what he thought was best to protect someone he loved.

"She's a monster, you know?" He spoke up again. "My girlfriend...The only reason they have kept her alive to make me their slave."

"You know they are eventually going to kill her if you don't get her out, right?" You said, looking at him again. "These people hate monsters, and want every last one of them dead."

He stared at the ground a minute before speaking again.

"What did they want from you?" He asked.

"They wanted information on the king, queen, and ambassador...You can see that I didn't tell them shit." You said. 

"You should have, they might have gone easy on you."

You scoffed. "Yeah, and then killed my friends. No thanks."

He studied you. "You haven't known them long...why do you care?"

You looked at him in surprise, though you figured you shouldn't feel that way. 

"They're good people, they've been very kind to me. It doesn't matter how long I've known them, they don't deserve the shit they get from most humans."

You closed your eyes again, the pain was really starting to set in. You did your best to ignore it.

"You know it's going to be worse when they bring you out again. Those people...this cult...they're merciless."

You swallowed, your throat dry and scratchy.

"I'll be fine. I can take it."

 

There were no more words between you and Derek, eventually you fell asleep on the cold ground, only to be woken up a few hours later by the same guys who took you out earlier.

"Already? Damn, and I was sleeping well too." You said as they jerked you up, shoving a bag over your head again, and dragged you from the cell.

They were taking you in a different direction this time. When they took the bag off your head you saw a group of people in robes and masks.

"Shit, this really IS a cult." You mumbled.

"So glad you could join us, Alexia." The man from earlier walked over, he was in a similar burgundy robe like the others, but no mask. He grinned at you.

"I thought it would be good to show you what this group is about. You see, we don't like the idea of having to share our land with such creatures, so we've taken it upon ourselves to rid the world of these abominations."

"So what you're saying is that you're all a bunch of racist bigots."

You barely got the last word out when the man's fist hit you full force in the gut. You doubled over, biting your lip to keep from crying out.

"You'll learn your place, girl. Now watch our little demonstration, please."

He turned away and you glanced over to where the group had some sort of frog-looking monster tied up. Your breathing hitched as you watched one of the robed figures approach the monster, a brick in their hand. They raised it above their head and you squeezed your eyes shut.

The cries from the monster brought tears to your eyes. With each hit, the screams got weaker, until you couldn't hear anything else.

The man placed a finger under your chin, you slowly opened your watery eyes, seeing only a pile of dust where the monster had been.

"You see, Alexia, this will keep happening...unless you give up your pride and tell us where we can find the ambassador, this will keep happening. Every. Night. And we will bring you out here to watch each one."

A shaky breath escaped your mouth, he smiled and walked off. The bag was back over your head and soon you were thrown back into your cell.

You laid crumpled on the ground for a long time, panic seizing your mind. The world was spinning, an overwhelming sense of dread filled you.

_They just killed that poor, innocent creature._

_How many have they killed already?_

_They won't stop. They won't ever stop. Even if you brought them the Asgore or Toriel. They'll just kill them and keep killing._

The little frog monster's cries rang in your ears, and you didn't realize you were crying along with them, sobbing uncontrollably.

Your mind kept flashing images of possible scenarios, all of your friends being brutally murdered one by one. 

Soon you were drained of all energy and willpower. You swore you heard Derek's voice before you passed out.

\---

Tara walked with Sans to your apartment to check on Binx.

"Hey, thanks for letting me tag along." Sans told her.

She gave a small smile. She wasn't used to hearing Sans be serious, she honestly wasn't sure how to react to it. 

"Of course, Binx would love to see you."

He chuckled. "You're _kitten_ me. He'd rather see Paps, I'm sure."

Tara laughed and rolled her eyes at the pun.

They approached your apartment, seeing a piece of paper taped to the door. Tara took it down and read it.

"It's addressed to you." She handed it over to Sans.

**Sans,**

**Alex is in trouble, I need your help getting her out. Meet me at Muffet's Bakery at 7 pm.**

**Trust me, for Alex's sake.**

**-Derek.**

It was dated for that day.

The sight of Derek's name angered Sans. He was sure that he was the reason for your disappearance.

Tara read the note. "It could be a trap."

Trying to push the rage into the back of his mind, Sans studied the letter. "I don't know, he'd picking a pretty public place to meet...he could be planning something for after though. I better bring Paps with me."

"You're actually going to go?" Tara asked.

"It's the only lead I have on Alex right now. I have to go, even if it does end up being an ambush." He told her.

Tara sighed, unlocking the door to your apartment.

"Well that's just _purrrfect_."


	16. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is rescued. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne stood outside of Muffet's bakery. It was almost 7, and Sans was getting anxious. He wanted to only bring Papyrus, but Undyne had heard him talking about it and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of that little punk when I see him." Undyne grumbled.

"Undyne, we need to hear him out first, get any information on Alex that he might have..." Sans said, "... _then_ we can dunk on him." 

Papyrus sighed. "DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH, YOU TWO. WE AREN'T EVEN SURE WHAT HIS ROLE IN ALL OF THIS IS."

Sans knew Papyrus was right, but that didn't make him want to hurt Derek any less.

Derek pulled up in his car, parking it along the curb, and got out. As he approached, Undyne scowled and began cracking her knuckles. Derek noticed and held his hands out, showing that he didn't have anything and didn't want any trouble.

Before Sans could say anything, Papyrus spoke up.

"DEREK. DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ALEX'S DISAPPEARANCE?"

Sans and Undyne both looked over at him in surprise. Papyrus' face was serious.

"Yes.." Derek said meekly.

"Ugh! We kinda knew that already, Papyrus! Why did you even need to ask that?!" Undyne yelled.

"I JUST NEEDED TO MAKE SURE, UNDYNE," Papyrus didn't lower his voice, but he kept a steady eye on Derek, as if he were a puzzle that needed careful concentration to solve.

"I...let me explain..." Derek said.

\--

 

"Aw, come on, dude, play along this time! Knock knock!"

You were in the interrogation room again, tied to the same chair. The man from earlier, who's name you'd recently learned was Mike , was leaning on a table behind him. 

He sighed "Who's there?"

"Fuck you said."

He looked at you strangely "Fuck you said who?"

"ME!" You smiled, a glint in your eye "Fuck you."

The kick to the face was worth it. You had been thinking up that one all afternoon. Sans would be proud. You'd have to use it on him sometime.

_except you'll replace 'you' with 'me'_

_shut up, subconscious! Now is not the time!_

"You know, if you put your brain to good use instead of using it to come up with terrible jokes, you could already be out of here by now." He told you.

"You're probably right, but I've decided I like it here. I have a nice, cozy room to sleep in. I don't have to cook for myself. Oh, and I get to talk to you!" You put on the biggest smile you could muster.

Mike smirked "Ok, you want to play that way, you can say goodbye to the majority of those meals. We'll leave just enough to keep you alive."

"Ya know, I've been wanting to lose weight. Cutting calories is a great idea!" You knew you should stop, but you couldn't.

"We'll start taking you out for some entertainment too. How about seeing a monster, or human, get killed every night. That sound pleasant?"

The corner of your mouth was still turned up as you glared at him, "If you think that's going to make me talk, you are sadly mistaken."

Mike straightened up and walked toward the door.

"Alex. We _will_ break you. You _will_ tell us what we want to know."

"You'll have to kill me first." you told him.

\--

 

"So...let me get this straight. They kidnapped your girlfriend and threatened to kill her if you didn't take Alex to them." Sans recounted Derek's story.

Derek nodded. "I couldn't at first. I knew what they would do...but the situation with my girl...it got worse."

Undyne leaned back against the wall of the building. "That's rough, buddy."

"HOW DO WE GO ABOUT GETTING ALEX BACK?" Papyrus asked.

"We need to break her out, but they've got so many guards patrolling..."

"We can take them out, no problem!" Undyne said, jumping from her position.

"Is there a more inconspicuous route we could take?" Sans asked.

"I was thinking I could make it look like I was bringing one of you in as a prisoner." Derek said.

Papyrus spoke up "I WOULD LIKE TO ACT AS THE PRISONER."

"No way, Paps! Let me do it! That way if there is any trouble, I can whoop some ass!" Undyne was cracking her knuckles again, smiling at the thought of beating up the people who were hurting you.

"Or I could go." Sans said. "It would look a little more believable if he brought someone in that was...well, smaller than him for starters."

"BUT SANS, IT IS MUCH TOO DANGEROUS. YOUR HP-"

"Paps, I'll be fine. You know I'm capable in a fight."

Papyrus nodded. He knew his brother was strong, but he still feared for him. 

Sans met Derek's gaze. He looked hopeful.

"Ok, so here's the plan..."

\--

 

 _"these things will change_  
_Can you feel it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_  
_It's a revolution, the time will come_  
_For us to finally win_  
_And we'll sing hallelujah,_ _we'll sing hallelujah"_

Your voice was going, but you kept singing every damn uplifting song you could think of as you lay on the ground inside your cell. You were pretty sure they broke, or at the very least fractured, some of the bones in one of your arms. Blood oozed from several wounds on your body, You thought you could take them once they untied your hands, but you had been wrong, so wrong. The adrenaline was wearing off and you were beginning to feel the immense pain set in.

They thought they were going to break your spirit. Heck, you thought that too, at least for the few moments they were bending your fingers backwards, but something inside of you refused to give up. You physical body may have been broken, but you were mentally sound. Certainly someone was going to get you out of there.

Your mind went back to Derek. Had he really said something about rescuing you, or was that a dream? Either way, you were staying optimistic. It also helped knowing that your friends were surely looking for you.

You continued singing with every ounce of strength you had left. 

\--

 

"I had no idea you had that kind of power." Derek said as he and Sans walked through a back door and into the old building.

He had just witness Sans take out a guard with some sort of...bone magic? It was terrifying, whatever it was.

"That wasn't even close to what I imagined doing to you when I found out you took Alex." Sans said.

Derek gulped "I really am sorry for that...I didn't think they would-"

"Save it, kid. Let's get her out of here and then you can apologize all you want."

They slowly made their way down a corridor, keeping quiet as to not draw any attention to themselves.

"This way." Derek mouthed to Sans, leading him through a door and down another hallway. This one was filled with cell blocks, like a prison.

Derek pulled Sans around a corner as a guard passed by. He pointed to the guard, Sans followed his finger and saw a set of keys dangling from the guy's belt. Using his magic, Sans eased the keyring from him and brought them over. He looked up at Derek, who was staring. He shook his head and turned the corner. 

Sans peeked into a few cells that they passed. Many of them were empty, but some of them housed monsters. Though it was dark, Sans could see that they were all wounded. Most of them were either sleeping or in the beginning stages of 'falling down.'

As they walked, they began to hear singing. It was very soft, the voice weak, but it filled both Sans and Derek with hope.

Derek motioned toward one of the cells, the one that the singing was coming from. They approached the bars and looked in. Sans could barely make out your form as you lay on the floor.

 

You stopped singing when you heard someone outside your cell. You glanced toward the bars but could only make out shadows of two figures. They fumbled with some keys and unlocked the door.

"Come to break my other hand?" You asked weakly. " _Tibia_ honest, I never liked them anyway. So I've decided to just accept de _feet."_

You heard a snort come from one of the figures as it knelt down next to you. You squinted in the dark, trying to get a better look at them.

"Sans?" You whispered.

"In the flesh." He grinned.

You let out a weak laugh. "That's a lie."

Derek walked over. "Alright, you get her out of here, I'm gonna go get my girl."

Sans didn't say anything as he went to pick you up. You winced at the pain of being moved.

You saw Derek start to leave and you whispered after him. He stopped and looked back.

"Don't go alone." You spoke. "Too...dangerous."

"I have to try." He said.

Sans looked down at you, in the dim light shining from the hallway, he could see the pleading look in your eyes. 

He grumbled. "Hold on a minute, Derek. I'll be right back."

Sans held you close. "Close your eyes."

The feeling of falling didn't freak you out as much this time as Sans passed through the void. Soon you were feeling the cool night air and whimpering as you felt your weight being passed on to someone else.

"Alex!" You heard two voices rejoice quietly.

"I'll be right back." You heard Sans say before he disappeared again.

"Why would he...ugh, no matter." Undyne looked down at you in Papyrus' arms. "Alex, you look like shit."

You smiled "I feel like shit."

"I know some healing magic, hold still please." Papyrus said in a soft tone, laying you down as gently as possible on the ground.

You felt a warm, tingling sensation come over you. the minor cuts began to close up and bruises lightened up. some faded completely. Your hand still hurt like a bitch though.

"I am sorry, I cannot heal your hand completely." Papyrus said "We could take you to Toriel, she will be able to..."

"Thank you Papyrus." You said, reaching out to grab his hand with your good one. He squeezed it and scooped you back up. You rested your head against his chest. He was wearing his "Battle Body." That Sans had helped make for him underground. You smiled and closed your eyes.

"What is that dumbass doing?" Undyne muttered to herself.

"Helping Derek..." You whispered.

"What? Really?!" 

Papyrus warned Undyne to lower her voice. She grumbled, but kept quiet.

You faded in and out of consciousness as the 3 of you waited for Sans to return.

\--

 

"They have her held in a special room down the corridor." Derek whispered. "Stick close."

Sans didn't say anything as the sneaked through the hall. Whenever they would see a guard patrolling, Sans would use his magic to cause a distraction in the opposite direction of where they were going...or he would just outright knock them out, which was his preferred method.

They came to a locked door where Sans, yet again, needed to use magic to unlock. He was beginning to feel tired from the overexertion. Derek opened the door only to find it empty.

"This...this is where they had her." Derek said, standing in the middle of the room. "Something is wrong."

"Would they have taken her somewhere else?" Sans asked.

Derek pondered the question for a moment before realization washed over him. Without a second thought, he was out of the room and running down the hall. Sans followed. He wasn't too happy about the situation, but he didn't want to let you down.

The two of them burst through a large set of double doors at the end of the hall. Sans regretted it immediately when he saw what was going on.

There was a group of people in robes and masks, and in the middle of them was a fire-elemental monster tied to a pole.

"Let her go!" Derek yelled. All of the people in the room turned to look at him.

"Derek!" The girl that was tied screamed out.

"Oh, what a lovely reunion." One of the men stepped forward, his mask was different from the others'. 

"You said you wouldn't hurt her..." Derek said, opening and closing his fists.

"That was before you decided to betray us." The man said. Sans could practically hear him smirking behind his mask. "Now you're going to watch her suffer, and you will soon follow."

A different robed person approached the girl with what looked like a large bucket of water.

"NO!" Derek rushed toward the middle of the group.

"Kid, wait!" Sans started, but it was too late, the group was already on him. 

"Ugh...gonna have to do this the hard way." He grumbled.

It was a whirlwind of robed men and women pulling out weapons and trying to reach Derek. Sans did his best to throw them back and send bones flying at others, but he was getting weaker with each attack.

He wasn't fast enough.

Derek's voice rang out with pain as a blade slid deep into his stomach.

The girl screamed again and Sans noticed her flames growing brighter and beginning to catch things around her on fire.

It was as though time slowed for a second. Sans eyes fixed on Derek's form as he crumpled to the ground, blood pouring from his wound. He locked eyes with Sans and mouthed a single word.

"Go."


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You speak with your friends about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, I apologize! Story will pick back up soon, though! :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You blinked your eyes open to a pounding headache and a room you didn't recognize. You were laying on a twin sized bed and the room was filled with all sorts of children's toys and books. Your eyes stopped on a picture on the dresser. It was of Frisk surrounded by their monster friends.

_Maybe this is Frisk's room..._

Slowly, you sat up and swung your legs over the side of the bed. Your body ached still, but it wasn't as bad as it had been when you passed out. Remembering your broken fingers, you held your hand up. It was definitely sore, but you could curl your fingers easily.

_Didn't Papyrus say something about Toriel being able to heal you?_

You were unsteady as you put your weight on your feet and stood up. 

_Easy now...one foot at a time._

You were beginning to topple over as the door opened and Papyrus stepped in. He gasped and ran over, catching you just as you were about to hit the floor.

"ALEX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED! YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED OUT FOR SOMEONE WHEN YOU WOKE UP!"

Papyrus put you back on the bed and sat next to you.

"Sorry, Paps. I was...still am...a little confused." You admitted.

He nodded understandably. "A LOT HAS HAPPENED WITHIN THE LAST FEW HOURS."

"How many hours has it been?" You asked.

"AROUND 18 I BELIEVE."

"18?!" The memories of the recent events came back. You felt panic rising in your chest. "Derek! Sans! Papyrus, are they ok?!!"

"SANS IS OK, ALEX."

You looked at Papyrus. His face held concern behind his smile.

"What about Derek?"

You took his gloved hands in yours. He wouldn't meet your gaze.

"Papyrus...what happened?"

"Alex." He spoke softer now. "There was a fire and...Derek didn't make it out."

You bit your lip and squeezed his hands harder than you meant to.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault Paps, you have nothing to be sorry about." You looked up and gave him the biggest smile you could with tears pricking your eyes.

Papyrus cupped the side of your face with one hand. "Alex, you do not have to act tough around me when you are hurting, you know that."

You sniffled and reached out with both arms. He smiled and pulled you onto his lap. You let silent tears fall as he cradled you.

"I do not know exactly what happened when the fire broke out...Sans refuses to talk about it." Papyrus said, leaning his head on yours. "But I am certain that my brother tried to save Derek. He knew that would make you happy..."

Your brain tried to register what Papyrus was saying, but all you could think about was Derek screaming as he was consumed by flames.

Papyrus continued holding you, rubbing your back, saying something sweet and reassuring every few minutes. Soon you felt that you couldn't cry anymore. This didn't feel real, and you knew it wouldn't truly hit you until later, when you were alone at home.

"Thank you, Paps." You said quietly, looking up at him. "You're the best, ya know."

He smiled "NYEH! I AM PRETTY GREAT!"

You laughed at his tone changing back to normal. He reached over and wiped the tears from your face. You wrapped your arms around him in a hug, thanking him again.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEAK WITH SANS?" Papyrus asked.

You pulled back from the hug and nodded.

He gently placed you back onto the bed and stood up. Leaning down, he placed his mouth to the top of your head and walked out. You didn't even blush at his kiss, knowing it was purely platonic, and Papyrus was just being his sweet, perfect self.

You sat cross legged on the bed waiting when the door finally opened again. Sans stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

You patted the spot in front of you on the bed but he stayed put, refusing to even make eye contact. It aggravated you.

"Hey, Bonehead!" You raised your voice, he looked up at you then. "I'm _patelling_ you to get over here."

Sans slowly walked over and leaned against the bed.

You sighed when he didn't say anything. "Sans, talk to me. Please tell me what happened."

He messed with a loose thread on the bed spread. "I tried to get him out of there, ya know..."

"I believe you, Sans."

"His girlfriend was the one who set the place on fire...he...Derek didn't want to leave her." He said.

You scooted closer to him on the bed and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He looked at you in shock. " _You're_ sorry for what _I_ went through? I think you got this backwards, kid. You were beaten up pretty bad in there."

You ignored him calling you 'kid.' 

"Sans, I should have listened to you in the first place."

"Alex, stop." He said.

You continued. "If I hadn't gone with Derek in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

"Alex..."

"And then you found me and got me out of there! I seriously owe y-"

Sans shoved his hand against your mouth, smothering your next words.

"Stop with the apologizing and with the 'I owe you' shit." He said. "What happened back there. It was horrible, and a tragedy. But none of it is your fault."

Once he was sure you weren't going to argue with him, he pulled his hand away.

"I do want to say that, while what Derek did...taking me to that place...was inexcusable, he wasn't a bad guy." You spoke. "I'll remember him from our texts and dates...even if those weren't real to him, they were real to me."

Sans didn't say anything, but tears were threatening your vision again.

"I'm glad you're ok." You choked out, trying not to sob, and failing miserably.

 Sans wasn't sure what to do as you brought your hands to your face, trying to wipe away any evidence of tears.

You felt a bony hand gently rest on your knee. You looked up to his face.

He kept his gaze on your knee. "I'm glad you're ok too."

"Papyrus was worried sick."

You raised a brow. "Oh, only Papyrus?"

"I mean, I knew you could handle yourself, I assured him of that." Sans said, still not looking at you.

You crossed your arms "You sure about that?"

"Yeah, and I had to keep Undyne from tearing apart the whole city to find you."

You snorted. "Ok, I believe part of that one."

There was an awkward silence, and you realized his hand was still on your knee, and he was still focused on it. It was...nice.

_Maybe you should-_

"Oh, before I forget." Sans interrupted your thoughts, reaching into his pocket, he brought out your cell phone and handed it to you. "Derek had it in his car."

You took it from him and smiled. "Thanks, Sans."

"Yup...well, did you want to see Tara? She's downstairs."

"Yeah, I better prepare myself for her scolding." you breathed.

Sans smiled and started toward the door, but you grabbed his hand before it was out of reach. He looked back at you.

_Oh god. why did I do that?_

"Um..." you started, but nothing else came out.

"hmm? What is it?"

_Don't leave._

"I-I just wanted to thank you again...for getting me out of there." You told him.

He smiled and nodded, then continued on out the door.

"Ughhh." You grumbled and put your face in your hands. You could feel the heat of your cheeks against your palms.

"ALEX!" Tara's voice was loud as she swung the door open and ran in, hugging you a little too tightly.

"Ow, Tara...can you not?" You said. She let go and looked apologetic for a moment.

That moment was quick before she began looking like a chastising mother.

"What are you doing, going off and scaring me like that?!"

You laughed. "Oh, sorry! My bad! I'll never do it again."

"You better not!" She plopped down onto the bed and her face took on a more serious expression.

"I'm sorry about Derek."

You let out a sigh and frowned again. "Thanks. He was a good guy at heart...I'll miss him."

"Me too." She said, leaning in to hug you. 

You hugged your best friend back. You knew she had to have been so worried about you. She embraced you for a little longer, though you knew she wasn't a 'hug' kind of person.

"All of your friends are downstairs if you want to see them." Tara said as she pulled back.

"I don't know right now..." You said. An empty feeling washed over you.

"You don't have to go if you don't want." Tara told you. "And I'm sure Ms. Toriel would let you stay here as long as you want. She's really nice."

You nodded. She really was.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?"

"Yeah."

 

You didn't leave the room the whole day, except to go to the bathroom every few hours. Your friends came in to speak with you one by one. Toriel brought you food and told you that you could spend the night if you wanted. Frisk assured you that you could stay in their room, that they would sleep in bed with their mom. Toriel even let Sans go get Binx and bring him to you for the night. 

It was late and nearly everyone had gone home. You were sitting up in bed, halfway under the covers, holding Binx on your lap when Sans and Papyrus entered the room.

"ALEX, WE ARE GOING HOME NOW. ARE YOU GOING TO BE OK?" Papyrus asked, walking over and placing a hand on the top of your head. You weren't sure if he meant if you were going to be ok without him there, or just in general.

"I'll be alright, Paps. I just need to rest. Besides, I got my kitty here to keep me company." You smiled as you pet the cat's soft fur.

"HE IS A GOOD CAT!" Papyrus said, giving Binx a scratch under the chin. He then looked back at you. "WE WILL BE BACK TO SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

You nodded and Papyrus headed to the door.

"You go on, Paps, I'll be right there." Sans told his brother, and turned back to you. "You really ok?"

You gave a small smile. "I will be. It's gonna hurt before it gets better. But I'll survive."

"I know what you mean." He said, and for a moment his eyes seemed to go dark, like he was remembering an unhappy memory.

"Come here, numbskull." You leaned over, careful not to jostle Binx, and wrapped an arm around Sans' neck, pulling him into a hug.

He was tense at first, but soon relaxed and patted your back.

"Thanks." He said softly.

You chuckled. "I should be thanking you."

"You already did, several times."

"Fair enough." You looked at him, the darkness was gone from his face now and had been replaced with a smile.

"Call me if you need anything, ok?" He said seriously.

You nodded. "I will."

He walked to the door and told you goodnight before stepping out and closing it behind him.

You sighed and moved Binx to your side, scooting underneath the covers. 

You looked over at your phone. Sans had brought your charger over earlier and plugged it up, but you still hadn't turned it on. You decided to do that now. You grabbed it off the table and held the power button. It started up and, once it hit the menu screen, you were bombarded by messages, most of them from Sans. 

**I'm sorry for earlier, you were right, I shouldn't be trying to control your life.**

**How was the date?**

**Are you home?**

**Please message me back, or call me**

**Where are you**

**Im worried, Alex, please call me**

 

You cracked a small smile, you knew he had been worried about you, he just wouldn't admit it to your face. You hit reply and typed a single word before hitting send.

**Liar.**


	18. What in Carnation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a new...friend?  
> Also you spend some time with Sans.  
> (Because apparently I can't write anything other than sans/reader stuff XD )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi!  
> Want a silly, stupid chapter with minor depressive themes?!  
> HERE YA GO!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

_Sans rushed over to Derek's side as the flames spread, blocking every exit out of the room. He lay on the ground in front of the girl, blood pooling beneath him._

_"Leave!" He coughed out._

_"But, Alex will-"_

_"Sans, this is where it ends for me. I want this." Derek choked. "Please. Go."_

_Sans stared up at the girl, who's entire body had spread into the flames consuming the building. Derek laid back on the ground, eyes beginning to lose focus._

_"Go." He repeated weakly. "Take care of Alex."_

_Sans took a step back and looked around. It was complete chaos. Fresh corpses burning up, living fireballs running and screaming. People clawing at the walls to get out._

_Looking down one more time, Sans saw Derek's phone slipping out of his pocket. He grabbed it and dialed 911, then laid it back on the ground._

_-_

_"SANS! WHAT IS GOING ON? WHERE'S DEREK?" Papyrus asked, holding an unconscious Alex in his arms._

_"No time. We have to go." Sans said, grabbing hold of his brother and undyne, he used the little bit of strength he had left to teleport them to Toriel's house._

Sans didn't have to be asleep to relive that nightmare. It was going to haunt his every waking moment for a while now. Those people, they did horrible things, but did they deserve being burned alive?

He tossed and turned on his lumpy mattress. Why was even trying to sleep when he knew good and well that he wouldn't be able to. All he could think about what the horror of what happened, and the relief he felt that Alex was still alive.

He jumped at his phone going off. He grabbed it and opened up the new message.

**Alex:**

Liar.

 

Sans stared at the text for a good two minutes before realizing what Alex was talking about. He was joking that he wasn't worried, when he had been.

He'd been so scared.

**Sans:**

Pants are on fire now

 

He winced as soon as he sent it, and quickly typed up another message.

**Sans:**

Sorry, that probably wasn't the best thing to say...

**Alex:**

It's ok.

Can you sleep?

**Sans:**

nope

**Alex:**

Me either.

 

Sans wasn't sure what to say back to that. He was staring at the empty reply box when another message came through.

**Alex:**

Will you tell me some jokes, please?

 

Sans smiled to himself, he DID know how to reply to that, and he was more than happy to send you as many jokes as he could think of until you fell asleep.

\----

 

You had woken up, phone still in your hand from reading the many jokes and riddles that Sans had sent you during the night. You smiled as you scrolled through the last few that were sent after you had fallen asleep.

You stretched out and hopped off the bed. It was around 8 AM and you assumed that Toriel would already be awake. Stepping out of the bedroom, you were hit with the scent of bacon, and you knew you were correct.

"Good morning, Tori." You said, walking into the kitchen.

Toriel was standing at the stove making breakfast. She turned and smiled sweetly at you. 

"Good morning, my child! I do hope you slept well."

"I got a few hours in." You told her. "Need any help with the food?"

She chuckled. "No, dear. I am almost finished here. Frisk is in the other room if you would like to see them!"

Of course you wanted to see Frisk. You adored that child! 

"Oh, and Alex." Toriel caught your attention before you left the kitchen. "Don't be afraid of Frisk's little friend."

With that, she went back to cooking, and you were extremely confused.

You made your way into the sitting room and saw Frisk playing a video game with...a flower?

"Good morning Frisk!" You spoke. Frisk turned, beaming at you.

**Good morning Alex!**

You noticed the flower turn toward you. A shiver ran up your spine as it scowled.

"This is the Alex girl you keep going on about?" It spoke. "I expected her to be more impressive, the way you talk about her. But she looks like a weakling to me."

Frisk rolled their eyes.

**This is Flowey, don't mind him, he's always grumpy.**

Flowey muttered something unintelligible.

You smiled the biggest smile you could. If there was one thing you loved doing, it was being overly sweet to people who didn't like you.

"It's really nice to meet you, Flowey! I'm sure we'll become great friends!" 

Frisk stifled a laugh and Flowey glared at you.

"I do not have friends, idiot!"

"You have Frisk." You said.

Flowey didn't answer, he turned back to the TV screen where the game had been paused.

**He's not that bad.**

You nodded. You had a feeling that there was more to this flower monster, but you'd have to ask later.

"Breakfast time, children!" Toriel sang from the kitchen.

Frisk slid off the sofa and picked up Flowey in his little pot. You followed them into the dining room

 

"Tori, I couldn't possibly eat another bite. I am so full. Your cooking is AMAZING."

Toriel blushed and giggled. "Oh, you're too kind, Alex."

**She's not wrong, Mom.**

She smiled and ruffled Frisk's hair.

You looked over at Flowey, who had barely touched their food.

"Everything ok, Flowey?" You asked, genuinely curious.

He huffed and didn't answer. You let it go, he obviously didn't feel like talking.

"Well, this was wonderful, Tori. I guess I better go grab Binx and get home. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

Toriel looked at you, compassion filling her gaze. "Of course, my child. You are welcome here any time."

With that, you excused yourself from the table and made your way back up to the bedroom where Binx was still curled up on the bed. He let out a tiny 'mew' sound as you scooped him up.

And of course Sans was waiting to take you home when you went back downstairs...

 

Once back in your apartment, you filled Binx's food bowl and he meowed happily as he made his way over to eat from it.

"Alex." Sans spoke up. 

You turned to face him, surprised by the seriousness of his voice. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you, as far as the police are concerned, none of us were in that building the other night. We were home, your disappearance had nothing to do with what happened there, ok?"

You studied him. "So...the police aren't going to question me about anything?"

Sans sighed. "We told them that you ran off willingly..."

"Hm." You leaned against the counter. "I guess it's better than having to deal with the aftermath of what happened..."

Sans nodded and silence fell over the room. You used to love the quiet, now you just felt sad, empty, and lonely.

"I better get going then." Sans started. "Paps is prob-"

"Can you not?" You found yourself blurting out. He looked at you, a brow bone raised. 

_Shit, Alex, good job keeping your mouth shut._

"Leave, I mean." Your voice grew softer, you looked away from him. "Would it be too much to ask you to stay?"

_I really don't want to be alone right now._

"Ok." He said. "Let me just message Paps and tell him I'll be home a little later."

You stood there while he pulled his phone out and typed a message. You fiddled with your hands until he was done.

"So, got anything planned?" Sans asked while he pocketed his phone.

"Heh, no. I was just gonna sit around, maybe watch some tv or something." You told him.

"Cool. Go ahead and sit down, I'll grab us some drinks." He told you.

It was a nice gesture on his part. You walked over to the couch and plopped down. Grabbing the remote, you turned the tv on and were immediately greeted with the images of a ruined building, completely burned up. The reporter spoke about an anonymous 911 call and how long it took the fire fighters to put out the flames.

And about the many bones that were found within the ashes.

Sans appeared next to you, a glass of orange juice in one hand, and your pill in the other.

"Figured you might need this."

You nodded. You really did. Taking both items, you threw the pill back into your throat and guzzled down some of the orange juice.

"Thanks, Sans."

"Yup."

The news report was still going on, you handed Sans the remote and let him flip through the channels as you pulled your legs up onto the couch, resting your forehead against your knees.

"I don't deserve a kind soul..." You mumbled after a few moments.

"What was that?" Sans asked, looking over at you.

You let out a sigh and lifted your head. "Undyne and Alphys checked my soul a while back. It's green, which they said meant kindness."

Sans turned his body toward you, providing his full attention as you continued.

"But if I'm so kind, then why do I only feel bad for two of those people caught in the fire? Why do I feel...almost happy, that those other people died in there?"

Sans didn't say anything, he wasn't even looking at you now.

_oh god, he hates you. He thinks you're a cruel person and he's never going to want to see you again._

You buried your face back into your knees. This was it, you were a horrible person, you didn't deserve friendship.

"You've been through a lot these past few days. You're angry and hurt, it's understandable, doesn't mean you aren't kind."

Blinking back tears, you turned your head to look at him again. He was flipping through channels on the tv. His words were wise, but he said them so nonchalantly, you were immediately curious about his past. You wondered if he had been through a similar sort of tragedy.

You sniffed and he reached out, eyes still on the tv, and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you over to where you were leaning on him.

"Try not to think about it too much. You'll drive yourself insane."

"Thanks, Sans." You rested your head on his shoulder. "You're a good friend."

"Well I don't know about all that." He said, finally leaving tv on a science oriented channel.

 

The two of you watched the show for a little bit until you thought back to earlier at Toriel's house. You meant to ask her about Flowey.

Maybe Sans knew something.

"Hey, what do you know about Frisk's little flower friend?" You asked.

"So you finally met the weed." He said, amusement in his voice. "Yeah, he's an asshole. Caused a lot of problems for us underground. But Frisk sees good in him...somehow."

"I noticed he looks really sad sometimes." you said.

"He doesn't have emotions, you probably just saw his bored face."

"Are you sure? What if he IS sad? He's rude, sure, but what if he's just really lonely and depressed?"

Sans snorted. " _Orchidding_ me. You seriously can't be _photosympathizing_ with that weed."

You laughed "Oh, are we doing flower puns now, _bud_?"

"Only a _lily_ bit." He winked.

" _Thistle_ be good."

"be _leaf_ me, these puns will probably be over- _elm_ -ing."

"I really _lilac_ them so far!"

This went back and forth a few rounds until you were facing each other, yelling out random, stupid plant related puns.

Soon you realized you were running out of ideas. Sans noticed your dilemma.

"I'm glad you _rose_ to the occasion." He said, smirking. "But just admit it, you've been _beet_."

You wracked your brain for a pun, any pun, and found the stupidest one of them all.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you were a flower, you'd be a _daaaamndelion_!"

Sans stared at you a moment before bursting into laughter and flopping back on the cushions.

You laughed with him. "I should really just shut my _tulips_ , huh?"

"That was good, real good." He said, leaning onto the arm rest.

"Thanks, come _clover_ any time and we can do this again."

"I'll take you up on that." He smiled. "Feeling a little better."

You nodded. "I do, Sans, thanks."

He waved his hand in the air as he stood up. "Don't mention it. I really should go check on Paps though."

"Oh, ok." You said, standing as well. "Thanks again, for keeping me company."

He shook his head. "You gotta stop thanking me. It's what friends are for."

You smiled and stepped closer, wrapping your arms around him in a hug. He lifted a hand and rubbed your back.

"Call me up if you need anything, ok?" He spoke softly.

"I will."

You pulled back and he smiled, turned around, and stepped into nothing.

You stood there a moment, crossing your arms and taking in the loneliness that filled your chest.

The tv was still on, but all your ears could pick up was the silence surrounding you.

Binx leapt up onto the couch and meowed. You picked him up and held him close, feeling him purr against you.

"Just one time..." You whispered. "I wish that someone could stay."

"Then I wouldn't have to feel so alone..."

 

 


	19. That Bartender is Smokin'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans drags you to Grillby's and you try to prove that the small skeleton TOTALLY DOES NOT have a crush on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

_"And some say this can't be real_  
_And I've lost my power to feel tonight_  
_We've all been victims of a crime_  
_When all is gone and can't be regained_  
_We can't seem to shelter the pain inside_  
_We've all been victims of a crime_  
_Victims of a crime_  
_Living with this crime"_

_"I'm missing you."_

_"I'm missing you."_

_"I'm missing you."_

_"I'm missing you..."_

 

You sighed as the song ended, staring up at the ceiling of your bedroom as the music played from your phone. You weren't crying. You hadn't cried in days. You were pretty sure there were no tears left in you.

Jade had made you take some time off from work. You weren't sure what to do with yourself besides hang out with Binx and watch youtube videos all day. Texting was the only form of communication you wanted to deal with at the moment, and even that was getting tiresome. Papyrus kept trying to get you to hang out, Undyne and Alphys wanted you to come over and either train or watch anime, and Tara was under the impression that you, once again, just needed a good lay.

At least Sans seemed to understand to some degree. He would message you jokes throughout the day. A couple of times he tried to get you to open up, but you just didn't want to. He didn't pry though.

You rolled over in your bed, it was 5 pm, you had only gotten up to feed Binx and yourself, and to go to the bathroom. Other than that, you were under the covers either sleeping or on your phone.

Your phone vibrated as you were reading an article on cats. It was a message from Sans.

**Sans:**

im sure you'll say no, but i thought id ask anyway. Did you want to go to Grillbys with me?

 

You seem to recall Papyrus saying something about a 'Grillby's' before...

**You:**

What is a Grillby's?

**Sans:**

ok, now you HAVE to go

**You:**

Eeeh, Idk...

 

He didn't message back for a bit. You were beginning to wonder if-

"Alex!"

You would have been freaking out that someone was in your apartment if you hadn't recognized the voice.

"Sans, why are you in my home?" You yelled.

"I'm taking you to Grillby's. Get up." He said from right outside your bedroom door.

You grumbled and slid out of bed. You stumbled over to the door and opened it.

"Sans..I don't feel like it." You groaned.

You were a sight to behold. An oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, complete with absolute bedhead. Sans looked equal parts amused and horrified.

"Um...I'm going to say this and hope it doesn't offend you...but maybe you should shower first."

You knew he was right, you hadn't showered in days either.

"I really don't want to- ACK!"

A bony hand gripped your wrist and began pulling you toward the bathroom. You were too weak to fight back...not that you really wanted to.

He gently pushed you into the bathroom and you stood there staring at him, arms folded.

"Come on, don't make me bathe you myself." He said.

You raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

You felt your cheeks immediately begin to burn at the memory of you running out into the living room naked and Sans seeing you. That was the night before your last date with Der-

"Woah, h-hey, I didn't mean to upset you." Sans said, throwing his hands up.

You crumpled to the floor and buried your face against your knees. Sans knelt down next to you, placing a hand on your back.

"Look, if I run a warm bath for you, will you at least get in it? It might make you feel a little better." 

His voice was gentle and calming. You gave him a small nod to let him know that, yes, you would sit in the bath.

Sans went over to the bathtub and began running the water. You didn't look up, but heard him looking through your bath items, possibly looking for some bubble bath or something. 

A few minutes later and you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Want me to grab you some clothes?" He asked.

You nodded once more and he left the bathroom. You sighed as you unraveled from your little ball and stood up.

Sans came back in with a bundle of clothes and laid them on the edge of the sink.

"Um...that offer to bathe you still stands." He said.

You shook your head.

He smiled as he walked out. "I guess I'll just have _toi-let_ you do it yourself then."

You couldn't help but crack a small smile at that pun.

Once you were alone, you stripped your dirty clothes off and stepped into the tub. The temperature of the water was perfect, and it looks like he had found the bubble bath after all. You breathed in the nice, relaxing lavender scent as you soaked. Sans had been right, this was really nice.

_Would have been nicer if you let him bathe you._

You internally rolled your eyes at your silly thoughts and sank deeper into the water.

_His hands on your skin..._

_His voice in your ear..._

_Those teeth on-_

You pulled yourself from your thoughts as you realized just how far south your hand had been traveling.

_No no no. I am NOT doing this in here while he is in the next room!_

You sat back up and splashed the warm water on your face.

You were beginning to think that a cold shower might have been a better idea.

 

After draining the tub and washing your hair under the faucet, you grabbed your towel and dried off. Looking at the pile of clothes, you realized Sans was good at picking comfortable clothes out for you. A simple band T-shirt and some fresh sweat pants....as well as some frilly underwear.

You put your hand to your face, blushing at the thought of Sans going through your underwear drawer. Ignoring your thoughts, you put all the clothes on and looked at yourself in the mirror. The dark circles under your tired eyes told you that you should probably wear makeup, but you didn't feel like dealing with it.

Sans turned to look at you from the couch as you stepped out of the bathroom.

"Better?" He asked.

"A little." You admitted.

He stood and walked over to you. "Ready to try the best burgers and fries in town?"

You nodded, letting your lips curl into a smile. Sans wrapped his arms around you and this time you relaxed against him more as you closed your eyes and let the feeling of falling take over.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that..." You said once your feet hit the ground. The teleporting made you dizzy and unstable for a moment. When you stepped back, you looked up and saw a cozy looking restaurant.

Sans smiled and took your hand, pulling you inside. It looked like any other bar, except for there were more monsters than humans. The two of you sat at a booth next to the wall.

"You're gonna love it here." Sans said. 

You were about to say something when you saw something flicker in your peripheral.

"Holy shit..." You mumbled.

A tall flaming man approached the booth...he was literally on fire. Somehow his clothes weren't burning up, and he was wearing glasses.

"Alex, this is my good friend Grillby." Sans said. "He's pretty _hot_ , am I right?"

"Heh...yeah." You said. "N-nice to meet you, Grillby."

He nodded and set two menus on the table and walked off.

"He doesn't talk a whole lot, don't take it personally." Sans told you.

You couldn't help but be a little enthralled by Grillby. You shook the feeling off and looked over your menu.

"Alex!"

The sound of your name made you jump, it wasn't long before you were being hugged by your best friend.

"Hey Tara. What are you doing here?" You asked.

"Oh! Well, I heard this place had really good food, so I decided to try it out." She leaned in and whispered: "Charlie isn't too happy, but he needs to get used to monsters, ya know?"

You nodded and she turned to Sans.

"Hey Sans! How are you?" 

"Can't complain." He smiled.

"Greeeatt. Hey, can I borrow Alex for a moment?" 

You looked at her in surprise. Sans shrugged and Tara basically dragged you from the booth and across the room.

"You didn't tell me you were going on a date!" She hissed.

"Oh my god, Tara. It's not a date!" You told her. "He just made me get out of the house."

She rolled her eyes. "No, Alex, this is totally a date."

"We're just friends."

"Are you kidding me?!" She looked at you dumbfounded. "He is totally into you!"

"What? No he isn't!" You argued.

"Yes he is."

"Nope."

"Yes, freaking A, Alex, you are blind!"

You looked away from her, muttered to yourself, when an idea came to you. 

"You know what, Tara. I'll prove to you that he doesn't like me that way."

"Oh yeah? How you gonna do that?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning back.

"I'm gonna flirt with his friend. In front of him." You said with a smug look on your face.

"Ooo, dirty." She laughed. "Fine, fine, go ahead. I'll be watching."

 You had no idea where this playful side of you was coming from, especially after being so depressed over the last few days, but you welcomed it with open arms. It also helped that you loved proving a point to your best friend.

"What was that all about?" Sans asked with a grin as you slid back into the booth. You tried to act cool, but you couldn't keep the silly smile off your face.

"Just friendly gossip, the usual shit, ya know."

"Not really." He said, grabbing a nearby bottle of ketchup and popping the top.

You rolled your eyes at him, but felt anxious as you saw the flaming bartender approach your table again.

"The usual for me, Grillbz." Sans told him.

Grillby looked to you. 

"Uhh...same." You said. 

_what are you doing, Alex? You don't know how to flirt!_

"Hey, Grillby..." You said before he could walk off. "Are all bartenders this _smokin' hot_ , or is it just you?"

_nailed it._

Sans nearly spewed ketchup from his mouth.

Grillby stared at you for a long moment before walking off, not saying a word.

You couldn't help but pout a little. This was going to be tougher than you originally thought.

Sans looked at you curiously, but you ignored it.

"So, you gonna drink anything besides the condiments?" You asked.

" _Mustard_ you judge me on my consumption choices?" Sans said, feigning offense.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, you pulled it out and checked the new message.

**Tara:**

FLIRT HARDER!

 

You sighed and put your phone back just as Grillby brought your food over.

"Oh, Grillby! What are the best alcoholic beverages on the menu?" You ask, batting your eyelashes and leaning over a little too close.

He makes sort of a humming noise and looks to Sans.

"Just make her one of the monster magic specials you like to mix up." Sans told him. 

Grillby looked back to you before walking back to the bar.

You could feel Sans eyes on you as you began eating your burger. Smiling to yourself, you continued to chow down without looking up at him.

It wasn't long before Grillby came back with a drink, it glowed blue and green in the glass. You were about to say something when Sans cut you off.

"Hey, Grillbz, can I talk to you a sec?"

You glared at him as he slid out of the booth and the two of them walked off.

Tara appeared next to you, causing you to jump again.

"Hmmm....this isn't working." She said. "You either aren't trying hard enough...or..."

You looked at her. "Or what?"

She gasped and looked at you with wide eyes. "What if he's gay?!" She gasped again. "What if he and Sans have a thing?!"

You furrowed your brows. "Really? Ya think?"

"What do you think they're talking about? They went into the back room...What if they're secretly making out!?"

You shook your head and sighed as she continued rambling.

\--

 

"It's obvious she's trying to get my goat." Sans told Grillby, who nodded in agreement.

"So.." He continued. "I'm going to need you to do me a favor."

Grillby raised a flaming brow.

Sans smiled. "I need you to flirt back."

Grillby crossed his arms and looked at him in amusement.

"It's a great plan! She won't be expecting it, it'll completely throw her off!" Sans said. "Come on!"

Grillby grumbled. "Pay your tab."

Sans smirked. "Tell ya what. You do this for me, and I'll pay half along with our meals today."

After pondering it a moment, Grillby nodded and the two of them made their way out of the back room.

\--

 

"Shh, go, they're coming back!" You told Tara, who giggled and sprinted back across the restaurant to her table.

You were surprised when you heard a gruff voice speak to you.

"So...how is your drink?"

You stared up at the flaming man.

"I made it special for you..." he purred.

A very warm hand covered yours on the table, you felt your face heat up and Grillby leaned toward you. 

You swore he was giving you a flirtatious smile.

You gulped.

 

 _Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?_  


	20. Totally Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts to come to terms with her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really glad you all liked that last chapter. I LOVED writing it :D
> 
> I present to you some fluff! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!  
> -Paigey

Sans was _loving_ how flustered you were getting. His smile was wider than you were sure you'd ever seen it.

Grillby would frequently check on your table during the meal. Making sure to say something to you, or lightly touch your arm.

You wouldn't admit it out loud, but you really didn't mind. Grillby was hot, and not just in the literal sense of him being fire.

"Alex, I had no idea you had such a _burning_ desire to date Grillby." Sans said to you, smirking.

You were sure your face was bright pink. "I-uh...yeah, sure." 

Your phone buzzed and you checked it.

**Tara:**

;) 

 

You groaned and pocketed your phone just as something caught your eye.

Grillby was standing near the door to the back room...giving you a 'come hither' motion.

"Heh, you alright there? Looking a little hot under the collar." Sans winked at you.

"U-um....I'll be right back." You nervously slid out of your seat and walked to the back of the restaurant, following Grillby into the back room.

He turned toward you, a hand on on hip as he adjusted his glasses with the other.

"S-so, uhh, what's going on?" You sputtered.

He didn't say a word, but inched closer to you.

It felt like your heart was stuck in your throat.

"Something the matter, Alex?" He asked, leaning in toward you.

"N-no I-I-I just..." You kept stuttering.

Suddenly, to your surprise, Grillby stood back up and let out a deep laugh. The flames on his head crackled. You furrowed your brows.

"W-what's so funny?" You asked.

Grillby crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"We both know you aren't interested in me."

You looked to the ground. He wasn't completely wrong.

"The important question is: Who ARE you interested in?"

It was a good question. Perhaps too good. 

"I...uh..." You sighed, feelings your cheeks heat up. "I don't know..."

You heard another small chuckle.

"I think you do."

You looked up at him. He was definitely smirking at you. 

He walked over and placed a hand on your head.

"Now, get out there-"

He turned you around to face the door.

"-and tell Sans to pay his fucking tab."

You smiled and placed a hand on the door.

"Thanks Grillby." You mumbled, though you weren't exactly sure what you were thanking him for.

"Mmm, hmm."

You slowly pushed the door open and headed back to your booth where Sans was glancing at his phone. You didn't say a word as you sat back in your seat across from him.

He lifted his head "So, where'd you run off to?"

You gave him a cheeky smile "No where, was just talking to a friend."

He shook his head and pulled his wallet out, placing quite a few bills on the table.

"This should cover everything. You ready to head back?" He asked.

"Sure."

You caught a glance from Tara as you walked out. It almost made you want to go over there and punch her smug face.

"Same way we got here?" Sans asked as the two of you stepped outside.

"Sounds good to me!"

He turned down the alleyway out of public view and held you close like usual. But this time it felt different.

This time you took notice of certain things. Like the way his ribs pressed against you through his shirt, but they didn't feel uncomfortable at all. How his hand firmly pressed into your lower back to steady you. The way he smelled like....

Had he always smelled like that? It was amazing, how had you not noticed his scent before?

"Close your eyes." He said. And you did.

This time you didn't get dizzy.

But when your feet touched the ground, you found your face mere centimeters from Sans'.

His breath was hot on your face, your lips partially open...you weren't sure how you got into this situation.

"You...um..." You whispered, trying to find the words. "want to come inside?"

His cheekbones were flushed blue as he whispered back. "W-what?"

"You want to come inside the apartment?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds cool." He said, smiling.

You took a step back and shook off the warm, tingling sensation that covered your body. You unlocked your apartment door and let the two of you in.

"So, whatta ya wanna do?" You asked, trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

_You could always ba-_

_NO!_

"We could watch another one of those movies you really like." He said.

"Oh, the Disney movies?" You asked, recalling the ones you had shown him and Papyrus before.

He nodded.

"Alright, how about you grab us some drinks from the fridge and I'll pick one out!" You said.

You had to admit to yourself, something in that drink Grillby had mixed up for you perked up your mood. You would have to remember to thank him later.

You had picked out Tangled when Sans walked into the living room with some beers.

"This isn't one of the classics, but it's definitely one of my favorites!" You told him as you popped the disc into your xbox.

"I'm sure I'll like it." He said, handing you a bottle he had already opened for you. You sat down next to him and sipped on your beverage.

 

30 minutes into the movie you felt Sans' arm go around your shoulders. You tensed up at first, unsure of what to do.

_This is ok. This is normal._

_Friends do this sort of thing, right?_

You relaxed back and continued watching the movie.

 

An hour in and you weren't even paying attention to the movie anymore. You were too busy focusing on the fact that Sans had fallen asleep and was now leaning against you, arm still draped around your shoulders. You were curious about his heavy, steady breathing when you assumed he didn't have lungs...being a skeleton and all.

Maybe he was just a monster who looked like a skeleton.

You stared at him, seeing his chest rise and fall with each breath. It made you want to lift his shirt and see what exactly made his body work the way it did, but you mentally shook the thought away. That would be going way too far, you were certain.

Your phone vibrated against your leg and you picked it up, rolling your eyes when you saw a new message from Tara.

**Tara:**

Has my point been proven yet?

 

You sighed. She really wasn't going to stop until the two of you were together, was she?

**You:**

If it makes you feel any better, he fell asleep on me during a movie.

**Tara:**

that's adorable. now kiss!

 

She added a ton of kissy emojis to the message. You shook your head and laid the phone back down without replying. You made an attempt to watch the rest of the movie, but it was no use. Between the snoozing skeleton and the thought of you actually kissing him, you couldn't focus on anything.

It wasn't long before your eyelids began to feel heavy. You glanced at your phone and saw that it was already past 10 pm. You contemplated waking Sans, but he looked so comfortable in his sleep.

_Maybe I can just slip away and get to my bed..._

You moved slowly, attempting to move his arm from around you. Everything was going well until you were almost to freedom and you felt two bony arms wrap around your middle, pulling you right back to where you'd started.

This was awkward. This was SO awkward.

Sans seemed very much asleep still as he held you close, mumbling something as he buried his face against your back.

Part of you wanted to wake him up and send him home so you could crawl into your own bed, another part of you didn't want to wake him for fear of the embarrassment that would only multiply once he realized what he was doing.

You sighed and decided on the latter. If you were sleeping on the couch, you might as well try to get comfortable. Pulling a blanket from the back of the couch, you laid it over you and leaned back against Sans. As strange as it felt, there was a certain comfort in knowing that there was someone there to hold you, even if he was doing so unconsciously.

Closing your eyes, you let exhaustion take over.

"Night, Sans." You whispered as you drifted off to sleep.

\--

 

When you woke up, it was morning. You stretched out and yawned before feeling around your bed and realizing that...yes...you were actually in your bed.

You specifically remembered falling asleep on the couch. With Sans.

Binx meowed in protest as you moved him off of you and got out of bed. You made your way into the main room of the apartment only to find it empty.

You sighed.

_Of course he left._

You put down some food for Binx and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. You were about to open up the fridge when you glanced over at the stove and saw a stack of pancakes on a plate with a bottle of maple syrup next to it. Walking over, you saw a scrap of paper under the bottle.

**Had to leave early for work.**

**Thanks for the movie night. Didn't expect to be all _tangled_ up this morning ;)**

**also, you drool in your sleep.**

**-Sans**

You laughed at the jab at the movie from last night, but then became mortified. You knew you drooled sometimes, did you drool on him?

_Oh god whyyy_

Forgetting the pancakes momentarily, you grabbed your phone in an attempt to message Sans when you saw a text from Tara.

**Tara:**

Please tell me you kissed!!!!!

 

You groaned and ignored the message, opening up a new one to Sans.

**You:**

Did I really drool on you?!

 

 

You laid the phone down and took a deep breath, turning to the pancakes and pouring syrup on them. You grabbed a fork and took a bite.

They might have been the best fucking pancakes you had ever eaten.

You nearly threw your fork down when you heard your phone go off.

**Sans:**

nah, im just _ribbin'_ ya

 

You breathed a sigh of relief before the next message came through.

**Sans:**

sorta...

dont worry bout it. i didnt get soaked to the bone or anything

 

You groaned and rested your face in your hands. "My body has betrayed me..."

When your phone buzzed again, you were a little hesitant to pick it up, but you were glad you did when you saw the sender.

**The Great Papyrus:**

ALEX! ARE YOU FREE TODAY? I AM OFF WORK AND I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SOMEONE!

 

You smiled, you loved how Papyrus typed in all caps, it simply fit his personality and voice.

**You:**

Yeah, Paps! Where'd you want to meet?

**The Great Papyrus:**

LET'S MEET AT THE PARK IN 2 HOURS!

**You:**

Sounds good, I'll see you there!

 

You turned to your pancakes and continued eating, wondering who Papyrus' friend was.

You smiled as you looked over Sans' note again. carefully folding it in half, you placed it in a small drawer alongside the other notes Sans' had written when he left you that pie before.

"Welp, better start getting ready for the day, huh Binx?"

Binx just meowed and walked beside you as you entered your bedroom to change, feeling better than you had in the past few days.


	21. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Mettaton!
> 
> And then everything goes to shit! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was gonna just pile on the fluff?  
> THINK AGAIN!!!!!  
> >:D
> 
> ALSO, don't forget to feed me your tears through my tumblr! (link in the notes at the end of the chapter!)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

The whole drive to the coffee shop, you wondered who Papyrus' friend was. You sent him a couple of texts asking, but he said that it was a surprise.

You parked your car and made your way inside, you spotted Papyrus in the corner of the cafe, sitting next to him was a somewhat familiar looking robot. His body was silvery but made to look like he was wearing a black top with pink...shoulder pads? And black pants with pink boots. His black, shaggy hair bounced as he threw his head back, laughing at something Papyrus was saying.

You were about to order a coffee when the two of them spotted you. Before you knew it, the robot man was next to you.

"Darrrling!" He cooed. "You must be Alex! I'm Mettaton, Papy has told me so much about you! Let me buy your coffee, dearie!"

You were baffled. This was the Mettaton that Papyrus went on about. You completely understood why you and his' relationship was platonic only. Mettaton was GORGEOUS!

"I-I just want a medium iced coffee, black." You said.

"Such simple tastes!" Mettaton smiled, turning to the cashier and presenting a credit card.

"Thanks, Mettaton. You really didn't have to." You told him.

"Nonsense, darling! A friend of Papy's is a friend of mine, it is the least I could do!" He said.

It wasn't long before you were handed your coffee and the two of you joined Papyrus in comfy chairs in the corner of the room.

"ALEX!" Papyrus got up and hugged you before you had a chance to sit down. "IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU! I AM GLAD THAT YOU WERE ABLE TO COME OUT AND MEET METTATON!"

"Me too, Paps!" You said, finally sitting down in one of the chairs. 

"It really is good to finally meet you, Alex. I will have to get you VIP tickets to one of my shows sometime, you will love it!" Mettaton told you.

"Sounds great!" You said, sipping on your coffee.

You sat and listened as Mettaton talked about the movies he had acted in and the stage performance shows he did. The way he talks, you could tell he was a bit full of himself, but Papyrus looked at him in awe, and every now and then Mettaton would saw something to him and touch his skull or his arm lightly. It was quite adorable, watching the two of them interact.

"So..." Mettaton started, turning toward you once again. "Papyrus has mentioned that you have been hanging out with his brother a lot recently."

You coughed as a sip of coffee nearly went down your wind pipe. You hit your chest a couple of times until you could breath decently again.

"I..uh...yeah, we're good friends!"

"JUST friends?" Mettaton purred, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Y-yeah!" You said.

"HE DID SPEND THE NIGHT AT YOUR PLACE LAST NIGHT." Papyrus chimed in. Mettaton practically gasped.

Leave it to Papyrus...

"Ooooo, Darling, do tell us what happened during his stay!"

You felt your face flush. "We just watched a movie and fell asleep!"

Mettaton was about to say something else when Papyrus stood up.

"I WILL BE RIGHT BACK! I AM GOING TO GET ANOTHER COFFEE, WOULD YOU LIKE ANYTHING?"

"No, Papy, I'm fine." Mettaton smiled up at him.

As soon as Papyrus was out of earshot, you smiled and leaned closer to Mettaton. Two could play at this game.

"So...You and Papyrus, huh?"

"What about us, dear?" He asked.

"Oh, just wondering how close you two were." You played innocent.

"I'll have you know we are very close friends."

"Friends, huh?" You grinned and leaned back in your chair. "Seems like more than that, Mettaton. The way Papyrus looks at you when you talk to him, how you seem to gush over him."

Mettaton blushed and it made you a little curious since he was a robot and all.

"I-I have n-no idea what you are talking about!"

"You sure about that?" 

You loved this. It seemed like Mettaton really had no clue. It was hilarious how flustered he was getting. 

"I AM BACK WITH MY COF- METTATON, WHY IS YOUR FACE SO RED? ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?" Papyrus said as he approached the two of you.

You put a hand over your mouth to stifle your laughter. 

"I am f-feeling fine, Papy!" Mettaton said.

He seemed to blush even more after saying his little pet name for Papyrus. You sipped on your coffee some more, feeling very proud of yourself for not only shifting the attention from you onto him, but causing Mettaton to realize some things that he might not have really been paying attention to.

You played around on your phone as you listened to the two of them talk. Papyrus was now concerned about Mettaton's well being, while Mettaton was sputtering in an attempt to tell Papyrus that there was no need to worry. 

"ANYWAY, ALEX," You looked up at the sound of your name. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER FOR DINNER TONIGHT?"

You smiled at Papyrus "Of course! I'd love to!"

"I wish I could join you, darling, but I have some things I have to finish up tonight for an upcoming show." Mettaton gave an apologetic smile to Paps.

"IT'S OK, METTATON! WE CAN ALWAYS HANG OUT ANOTHER TIME!" 

"That we can." Mettaton cooed. You smiled and shook your head. The two of them were just too much.

\--

 

You got home only to realize that you had never been to Sans and Papyrus' house. After feeding Binx, you sent a message to Sans telling him that Paps invited you over and you needed their address.

You were surprised when he called not even a minute later.

"I read that correctly, right? Papyrus invited you over?" 

"Well hello to you too!" You said sarcastically. "And yeah, is that a problem?"

You heard him sigh. "Sorry, it's just...we usually don't have anyone over."

"Annnd?" You didn't understand what he was getting at.

"This place, it isn't very...um...nice. Or safe for that matter."

"Oh Sans. I'm sure it's fine." You told him.

He sighed, sounding slightly aggravated. "I don't know, Alex."

"Sans, please." You said. "I can assure you I have seen worse. You know it would upset Papyrus if I didn't show up."

He grumbled "Yeah...fine. I'll text you the address, but be careful out this way, ok?"

"I will be. See ya later."

"Bye."

You hung up and laid the phone down. You had friends who had lived in really bad conditions before and you never batted an eye. You were a big believer in doing whatever it took to survive.

Looking over at Binx, you saw that he had only nibbled on a little bit of his food.

"You not very hungry buddy?" You asked, kneeling down and petting the cat. He purred softly as he pressed his face into your hand. You smiled at him.

"Well, you know where to go when you're hungry again." 

He meowed his response and you stood again, walking over to your fridge to get a snack.

You thought about what Sans said, and wondered if it was really as bad as he made it out to be.

\--

 

It was.

The place was essentially a ghetto for monsters. Run down apartment buildings that were too close together made it easier to pack as many monsters as possible into one tiny area.

You made your way to the building that Sans gave you the address for. Making your way to the third floor, you saw quite a few unsettling things. Discarded needles most likely used for drug use, some monsters huddled in the stair well, they looked at you in fright and it upset you to think that they might have only had bad experiences with humans.

Finding the correct apartment, you gave a couple of knocks and were soon greeted by Papyrus, who immediately scooped you into a hug.

"ALEX! I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!!"

"Heh, me too, Paps." You said as he set you on your feet inside the apartment.

Your eyes widened as you took in the state of the main room. 'Run down' was an understatement. There probably wasn't even a maintenance crew assigned to this place, and the windows were boarded up, you assumed to keep people from breaking in.

"Home sweet home." Sans appeared next you, sarcasm dripping from his words.

You bit the inside of your cheek. You knew he was essentially telling you 'I told you so.'

"MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI WILL BE READY SHORTLY!" Papyrus called from the kitchen. "SANS, WHY DON'T YOU SHOW HER AROUND!"

"Yes. Why don't I." Sans said, grabbing your wrist and leading you further into their home. You could tell he was irritated.

"Sans, I can go if you don't want me here." You told him.

"No. That will only upset Pap." He said.

There was a worn out couch and an old tube-tv in the sitting room, complete with a broken coffee table.

"I'd tell ya to make yourself comfortable, but that really isn't possible." He said. "Oh, and the bathroom is through there, but the toilet is broken, and the shower only runs cold water, and-"

"Ok, Sans, I get it! Geez." You said, taking your arm out of his grasp.

Sans shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked away from you. Was he ashamed?

Papyrus walked into the room with a large bowl of spaghetti and some smaller bowls with silverware. He set them all on the coffee table, which wobbled slightly at the added weight.

"DIG IN!!" Papyrus said, grabbing a bowl and fork for himself and shoveling a generous amount of spaghetti from the big bowl to his smaller one.

You did the same and eased onto the couch. It was lumpy and it creaked beneath you.

Dinner was filled with silence from you and Sans while Papyrus talked about everything from the process of making spaghetti to movies starring Mettaton. You noticed that when the robot's name came up, Sans cringed a bit, there were definitely some not-so-nice feelings there.

"This is delicious!" You told Papyrus. You weren't lying, sure it wasn't the greatest and the noodles were a little overcooked, but you'd had much worse.

"NYEHEHE! I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO, ALEX! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR HIS FRIENDS!"

You smiled as you finished the rest of your helping, Papyrus offered to put some in a bowl for you to take home and he rushed off into the kitchen when you nodded.

"I know his food isn't the best..." Sans whispered. "But thanks for doing this for him."

"Sans, it really ISN'T bad." You said. 

He just grunted and stared off in front of him. You looked around the room. There were cracks in the wall and...mold?

It was too much, this wasn't fair, they deserved more than this. An idea came to you.

"Hey, Sans...you know, one of my neighbors is moving out of their apartment...the rent isn't that expensive."

He shot a glare at you, you immediately felt that your idea wasn't as great as you thought.

"We don't need your pity." 

You furrowed your brows. "I wasn't giving you pity, I was giving you a way out of here."

"Here is our home. Look around, you see all the monsters out here..."

You apparently struck a nerve without meaning to. 

"I've seen monsters around my complex, I don't think management is against renting out to them or anything."

He still held a look of anger on his face.

"We don't need help." Sans said. "We have everything under control here."

You were beginning to get aggravated. You were only trying to help out a friend, but he seemed so stubborn.

"Sans, I don't mean to be rude, but it doesn't really look like you do." You didn't realize you had raised your voice slightly. "I mean, look around you! It's obvious that this place isn't suitable for anyone to be living here. And I KNOW you are working more than one job, It's not right, Sans!"

You immediately regretted your words. You knew things like this could be a very sensitive subject for many people.

"Get out."

"San-"

"LEAVE." He looked at you, the light had completely disappeared from his eye sockets. A cold chill ran up your spine and you couldn't get on your feet fast enough.

 

"HERE ALEX! I PUT THE REST IN A BOWL FOR YOU!" Papyrus stepped out of the kitchen. You took the bowl and thanked him, mumbling something about needing to leave.

You didn't hear his reply as you ran out the door.

Walking back to your car, you saw the group of monsters huddled under the stairs again. This time you approached them.

They scooted as far back against the wall as they could go, terror in their eyes. You held the bowl out to them.

"Here." You said. "You could use this more than me."

None of them moved, just stared at you. You took a step forward and set the bowl on the ground in front of them, glancing at them again before heading to your car.

 

Hot, angry tears flowed from your eyes the entire drive home. It wasn't fair. Monsters were different, sure, but you'd never met one who tried to harm you. They didn't deserve living in those slums. They deserved a fair chance at a good life on the surface.

You wiped your face on the back of your hand as you unlocked the door to your apartment. You walked in and leaned against the counter, still shaken up over the way Sans had looked at you.

You sniffled, rubbing your eyes before noticing something.

Binx wasn't in the room. He usually greeted you at the door when you came home.

Maybe he was in your bedroom?

"Binx?" You called out.

There was no answer.

You cut on the light to your bedroom and gasped. Binx was laying on his side on the floor.

You knelt down next to him and noticed his breathing was very shallow.

"Oh god. Binx..." You said, picking him up. He was limp in your arms. You remembered that the nearby animal clinic had an emergency line and you wasted no time finding the number and calling.

Wrapping a blanket around your cat, you grabbed your purse and raced back out to your car.

"Hold on baby, it'll be ok, everything will be ok..." You muttered as you laid him in the passenger seat of the car, got in, and sped off to the clinic.

 

They rushed Binx back as soon as you came in. You paced around the waiting room.

It wasn't long before one of the technicians came out to tell you that they needed to keep him overnight. She didn't give you a whole lot of details, only that there was some sort of mass they needed to look into.

...and that he might not make it.

You thanked her and went back to your car, breaking down as soon as you got inside.

You grabbed your phone and called Tara but it went straight to voicemail, she was probably at work late.

The drive home was excruciating without Binx. When you got home, the apartment was too quiet.

You tried Tara's number one more time.

Voicemail again. You left a message this time, asking her to call you as soon as she could.

You hung up and stared at your phone.

_You could call Sans..._

Would he want to talk to you?

You hesitated, but found yourself calling his number anyway.

ring....ring....ring...

voicemail.

You dropped your phone and laid face down on your bed.

 

 

_I upset a friend and my cat is dying._

_I can't do anything right..._  

 

You silently cried, wrapping the bed sheets tightly around you. You prayed to every deity you could think of for a miracle until you eventually passed out from exhaustion.


	22. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binx is going to need surgery, and Sans apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not update again until Monday since I'm visiting family over the weekend! Just a heads up. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"He's gonna be ok, Alex." 

Tara scared the shit out of you by coming into your house at 5 AM the next morning and waking you up. You told her what had happened with you and Sans and with Binx. She held you until you fell back asleep.

You woke up again around 9 to Tara making you breakfast. She was wonderful at cooking, and she was really pulling out all the stops on the omelets she was making.

"I hope so..." You said, leaning against the counter, staring at Binx's half-empty food bowl.

"We'll go down to the vet after breakfast and check on him. You haven't received a call from them, that might be a good sign." She said.

"Or bad." You muttered to yourself. 

Tara handed you your omelet and a glass of orange juice. She grabbed hers and you both settled onto the couch in the living room. You glanced at your phone before starting to eat.

"He still hasn't messaged you or anything." It wasn't a question.

You shook your head. You really wanted to message him. Even though he had been an asshole to you, you would have killed to hug him.

Tara smirked. "Want me to beat him up for you?"

You snorted. That was one of the greatest things about your friendship with Tara. You each joked about 'beating up' anyone who hurt the other one, but you knew that if you really asked her to, she would try her best. And you'd do the same for her.

"It'll be fine." You told her. "It was just a sensitive subject, I shouldn't have pushed."

"Still doesn't excuse him for being a dick."

You sighed. "I know, but I wasn't completely innocent in the situation."

"Alex, you wanted to help him and Papyrus, there is nothing wrong with that." Tara said between mouthfuls of food.

"I wish I had talked to him in private about it or something though. Like here."

"If he's that stubborn, it wouldn't have mattered."

You nodded. She was probably right.

 

Your heart sank when you saw Binx hooked up to the monitor and fluid bags. He had a tube in his throat that was hooked to oxygen.

"He's stable, but the mass is obstructing his airways." The vet told you. "We will need to operate and remove the mass...even then, we aren't sure if it will come back."

There was no doubt in your mind that you were going to do whatever it took to save Binx. The cat had been with you through some tough times, and you refused to give up on him during his.

But you nearly choked when you saw the cost of the operation. The vet left you in the room with Tara to think it over.

"I could give you some money to help cover it, Alex." Tara told you, rubbing your back.

"I can't ask you to do that." You told her. "Maybe I can take out a loan or something...set up some sort of payment plan...Oh god, Tara, I can't lose him."

She hugged you as you sobbed.

"I know..." She spoke softly. "I know."

 When the vet came back, you told him to continue with the operation...

you would pay for it somehow.

\--

 

You were sitting at home, Tara had to go back into work, and Binx was still at the vet. They would be doing the operation, at the latest, the next day.

So you were alone, wrapped in a blanket on your couch, listening to music from your phone.

 _Stay_  
_Just a little bit longer_  
_Till I'm a little bit stronger to take all this_  
_Stay_  
_Just a little more time_  
_Till I can find a way_  
_Please stay_

"Because of course this song would be on my playlist." You mumbled. "Describes my life perfectly....nobody stays forever."

 You clicked through the next few songs, all of them sad.

"Fuck this." You said, tossing your phone to the other end of the couch.

Over the past few years you had gotten used to feeling alone...that didn't mean that it hurt any less though. You really didn't see how you hadn't become numb to it already. 

It seemed like one disaster after another was chipping away at your heart.

You really weren't sure how much more you could take.

*knock knock*

You groaned and got up to get the door. When you checked the peep hole you saw Sans.

There was a fluttering in your chest, but it was soon replaced with pain.

"Why are you here?" You asked through the door.

"I wanted to talk to you...are you ok?"

You had been crying for nearly a day straight, your voice was hoarse, your eyes puffy with dark circles under them.

You opened the door.

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

He stared at you for a moment.

"I mean...I've seen you look worse."

You couldn't help but let out a small snort at that.

"Get in here, asshole."

Sans stepped in and you shut the door behind him.

"Alex.." Sans turned to face you, but wasn't looking you in the eyes. "I want to apologize for yesterday. There was no reason for me to get so angry when you were only trying to help."

_Goddamnit, why can't I just stay mad at this fool._

You sniffed, your nose still stuffy from all the crying you'd be doing.

"It's ok Sans. I shouldn't have pushed you about it."

He furrowed his brow bones in concern.

"Alex, tell me what's wrong."

_Not going to breakdown._

"It's nothing, Sans. Everything is fine."

"You're lying." He said.

_Not going to cry._

He looked around the room a moment, he knew something was amiss.

"Where's Binx?"

You bit your lip as tears clouded your vision again.

Sans took a step closer to you, laying a hand on your shoulder.

"What happened?"

You let out a choked sob and covered your face.

"H-he's at the vet. Hhhaving to gget s-surgery!" You cried. 

You felt Sans' arms go around you and it did you in. You collapsed against him and let it all out. He rubbed your back and didn't say a word, only listened to you.

"I'm sssorry that I made you m-mad! I'm ssorry I left and didn't even s-say bye last night! I didn't m-mean to upset you!" You practically wailed into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh. Come here." He whispered.

He picked you up and took you over to the couch where he sat down with you. You didn't let go of him for a second.

Every moment from the past few weeks came flooding back. The kidnapping, the beatings, Derek's death, arguing with Sans, finding Binx. It all hurt and was so fresh in your mind.

You pulled back for a second, looking at the wet spot you had made on his shirt, you were glad you hadn't been wearing makeup or it could have been a worse mess.

"I'm sorry, Sans." You whispered.

"Hey." He said, placing a finger under your chin and lifting your gaze to meet his. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Nobody is upset with you, and Binx is going to be ok."

You looked into his eyes. There was a warmth in his facial expression that gave you butterflies in the pit of your stomach.

He smiled and pushed some stray hairs out of your face.

"You hungry?"

You smiled back at him. "I'm always hungry."

 

Sans kept you company the whole day. He made you food, told you jokes, and comforted you whenever you would start crying again.

You felt like a child, but you couldn't help it. You needed him right now and, at the moment, you weren't ashamed to admit it. He was a wonderful friend, you really didn't deserve his kindness.

It wasn't long before you were starting to doze off. Sans chuckled as you started to topple over on the couch.

"Want me to take you to your bed? You might sleep _bed_ -er there." Sans said.

You smiled sleepily and nodded your head. He scooped you up and carried you into your room, gently laying you down on the bed.

He pulled the covers over you and patted your head.

"Night, Alex." He said.

You grabbed your hand as he turned to leave. You felt panic rise in your chest.

"Don't leave." You said.

He looked back at you. "I won't. I'll be on the couch."

You sat up and pulled him to you, wrapping your arms around him. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you tried to keep a panic attack at bay.

"Don't leave." You repeated.

"Alex..." He gently put his arms around you.

"Stay here. Please."

When had you become so whiny?

"Heh...ok. Doesn't look like I have much of a choice in the matter." He joked.

You were relieved when he laid down next to you on the bed. You turned on your side to face him.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" You whispered.

"If that's what you want."

"...Yeah."

"Then I'll be here." He said.

Your eyelids became heavy again and started to close. You felt his hand take hold of yours as you started to fall asleep.

You were content with his face being the last thing you saw before closing your eyes completely.

 


	23. What's That Crawling on Your Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has mixed feelings about all this.
> 
> NOTE: light sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirty little sinner who went to church on Easter morning after writing the first part of this chapter XD
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

The stench of sweat and sex hung in the air. You panted beneath your lover, his hands moving along your supple skin, one stopping on your breast, the other running through your hair and cradling your head.

"I love you. I've always loved you..." He whispered in your ear.

You moaned as he moved in and out of you, making sure to hit every place inside of you that had you making those noises he loved. 

He practically worshipped your body, planting kisses all over you, lovingly caressing your curves and telling you how perfect everything about you was.

It was the best sex...no, the best love-making you'd ever had. but you had one question...

_How does a skeleton have a dick?_

~

Your eyes shot open.

Sans was laying in front of you, fast asleep, one of his hands covering yours. 

You were covered in sweat.

There was an intense craving between your thighs that had you wanting to jump your bed buddy.

_This is ok, this is normal, it's not like he can see my dreams..._

_Can he?_

_oh god, what if he CAN?!_

You couldn't get out of the bed fast enough. In your hurried movement, Sans stirred, gripping your hand.

"Everything ok?" He mumbled.

"Y-yeah....just need the bathroom." You stuttered, still wound up from your dream.

"Need help?"

_YES!_

"N-no! just a normal human bodily function, hehe, I can handle it!"

You ripped your hand from his grasp and ran out of the bedroom, straight into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind you.

"All I need is a cold shower, I'll be fine." You mumbled to yourself, turning the water on in the tub.

You stripped out of your sweat-soaked clothes. Your body felt like it was on fire. You were more than willing to admit that the dream had been good...SO good.

"Damn my fucking imagination."

You stepped into the stream of water, shivering at the coolness of it in your skin. Standing underneath it, you hoped it would help you chill out.

Your libido was unwavering. 

You groaned and placed your face in your hands. Why did your mind and body want this monster so badly?

In this moment, he was all you could focus on, you found yourself giving in, actually sitting down and leaning back in the tub, the water from the shower head running over your body.

You thought about the dream, remembering every little detail, biting down on your bottom lip to keep yourself quiet as you pleasured yourself until you hit your peak and rode through your release.

As you continued to lay there, panting softly, you scolded yourself mentally for this. You knew what could happen to a friendship if sex was brought  into it. There was always the possibility of it ending horribly, and the friendship would end.

That happened to you more times than you should have let it.

You recall the Sans in your dream saying that he loved you. It made your stomach turn, your heart flutter, tears prick your eyes...but it scared you most of all.

You loved sex, sure. You could be quite the freak in bed at times.

But what you really wanted was to be loved.

_No. No....I don't need love. Love only makes things complicated._

You shoved those thoughts from your mind.

You carefully got to your feet and finished your shower, feeling less riled up than when you got out than you did when you woke up. You dried off and realized that you had forgotten to bring clean clothes into the bathroom. You groaned and wrapped the towel around you.

Stepping back into your bedroom, you glanced over at Sans lying on your bed. It seemed like he was asleep again. You rummaged through your dresser and grabbed some underwear, a worn t-shirt and some sweatpants. You looked at Sans one more time before heading back to the bathroom to change.

When you entered the bedroom again, you checked your phone to see that you had a missed call from the vet. You immediately called them back.

They had completed the operation and Binx was recovering. You began to tear up when they told you that he was doing well and might be able to come home in a few days depending on how fast he healed up.

You noticed Sans watching you out of the corner of your eye as you listened to the vet tech. He had no clear expression on his face. but his eyes were glued to your's.

You hung up and let out a small sob of relief. Sans sat up next to you, laying a hand on your arm.

"Binx is gonna be ok!" You told him.

He smiled. "I told you he would be."

You chuckled and sniffed, looking at his hand on your arm. You smiled to yourself.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"Don't mention it." He said, removing his hand and moving around you to slide off the bed and stand. "Want some breakfast?"

You looked at the time "Lunch would be more accurate now. But I can make us something. You've cooked for me like, the last two times you were here."

He shrugged "Fine by me. _Tibia_ honest, I didn't feel like cooking anyway."

You laughed and rolled your eyes. "Then why did you offer?"

"Seemed like a nice thing to do." He said. "By the way, do you always sweat that much when you sleep?"

You looked at the side of the bed where you had slept. It was still a little damp.

"I, um, sometimes." You sputtered.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Humans are so strange. You drool, sweat, and talk in your sleep."

You looked at him, horror all over your face.

"I t-talk in my sleep?"

Sans gives you a smile and walks out of your bedroom.

"Sans, what did I say?" You called out.

No answer.

"SANS! TELL ME!"

You got up and ran into the main room.

\--

 

Sans wouldn't tell you. He wouldn't even confirm or deny that you said anything at all. It drove you crazy.

He ended up leaving sometime during the afternoon, claiming that he had some business to take care of. After he left, you decided to drive to the vet and check on Binx. He was asleep, understandable since he just had surgery, but they allowed you to pet his head gently and saw a few words to him before they moved him back into the area he was being held in.

When you got back to your apartment, you noticed Papyrus and Undyne both standing outside of your door. As soon as Undyne saw you, she ran over and picked you up off the ground.

"ALEX, YOU DAMN NERD! WHY DID I HAVE TO HEAR ABOUT BINX FROM SANS, OF ALL PEOPLE!!!" She didn't seem angry, more concerned than anything.

"One, Undyne, you're crushing me. Two, your hurting my eardrums. And three, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you!" You said.

She set you on your feet, but you were only there for a couple of seconds before Papyrus scooped you up into a hug.

"SMALL HUMAN, WE WERE SO WORRIED! IS THE TINY GRAY CAT ALRIGHT?!"

"Yes..." You struggled to get out as Papyrus was literally squeezing the air out of you. You coughed as he let you down.

"He just had surgery, he should be home in a few days." You told them.

You walked over and unlocked the door to your apartment and invited them inside.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT BINX, BUT I AM GLAD TO HEAR THAT HE WILL BE OK!" Papyrus said.

"Same, and It's been hell at work without you at work, Alex. We all miss you." Undyne added.

"I know..." You said, beginning to feel a little guilty. "I think I'll be fine to come back tomorrow."

Undyne shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that, punk! Take as long as you need!"

You were about to say something when Papyrus grabbed your hands in his.

"We've all been very worried about you since the incident." He spoke softly.

You saw Undyne nod in agreement. Papyrus continued.

"We understand that you need time to yourself, and you've been doing well with getting out more, but please remember that your friends are here for you."

"And friends listen to each other and help out, punk!" Undyne said.

Your eyes began to tear up again, how many times were you going to cry this week?

"Th-thanks you guys." You said.

Papyrus straightened up and cleared his throat.

"NOW, ALEX, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALONG WITH HIS MENTOR UNDYNE, SHALL TEACH YOU HOW TO PROPERLY MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI!"

"HA! THAT'S RIGHT!" Undyne said, grabbing your arm and pulling you into the kitchen. Papyrus began raiding your fridge and pantry, getting all the necessary ingredients that you, thankfully, had.

Undyne grabbed a large pot and filled it with water. You turned the heat on high as she set it on the stovetop. At first she wanted to see if she could make it even hotter, but Papyrus warned her that she might burn the place down...like she apparently did in her home under ground.

While waiting for the water to boil, Undyne put some tomatoes on the counter, you went to grab a knife when she stopped you.

"For the sauce, you need to PULVERIZE the tomatoes! SHOW THEM WHO'S IN CHARGE!"

You looked at her with a mix of confusion and fear.

"OH I WISH FRISK WERE HERE! THEY LOVE TO PUNCH THE TOMATOES!" Papyrus said excitedly.

You giggled at the thought of the small child squishing a bunch of tomatoes under their fists.

Making spaghetti with the two of them was a lot of fun. From beating ingredients with your bare hands, to stirring the pot of noodles as hard as you could. 

When it was all over, the three of you stood in an extremely messy kitchen, with a beautiful pot full of spaghetti sitting on the stove.

"I think this is one of the best things I've ever helped create." You said.

 *knock knock*

You went to the door and looked through the peephole, smiling to yourself when you saw that it was Sans...

...holding flowers.

You gulped and opened the door.

"Hey, Alex, I brought you-" He took in your appearance. You had stains and bits of food all over you.

"Hey, is that Sans?!" Undyne rushed over and her eye immediately went to the flowers. Sans' face started turning blue. She smirked and looked like she was about to say something when Papyrus stepped up behind you.

"SANS! I SEE YOU HAVE BROUGHT FLOWERS TO BRIGHTEN ALEX'S MOOD SINCE THE NEWS OF HER CAT!"

Sans seemed to relax slightly. "Yeah, bro. That's it."

"Oh, thank god you didn't make a pun." You let out a nervous laugh. "I used up all my plant puns in the last pun war we had."

You took the flowers from him and gave him a genuine smile. "I'll put these in some water. Come on in!"

Undyne caught your eye, still smirking.

"What?" You hissed at her.

She leaned down to you.

"So are you two dating yet?"

You were thankful that Sans was busy talking to his brother, and that Undyne wasn't being loud.

"No, we're just friends." You whispered back to her.

"You know, Alex, you keep saying that...I don't think you know what the word 'friends' means." She said.

You shot her a tired glance. "I'm not ruining the friendship we have by encouraging a silly crush."

Undyne groaned. "Why are you so stubborn?!"

You didn't answer as you arranged the flowers in a vase filled with water. She leaned closer again.

"If it is the last thing I do, I will get the two of you to kiss." You looked at her with wide as as she smiled mischievously at you. "I swear it."

Undyne was good at getting her way, and she was also good at embarrassing her friends when she wanted to. Her words struck a new type of terror into your heart.

She straightened up. "Now that everyone is here, let's eat up! Don't want to waste such a great meal!"

"NYEH! YOU'RE CORRECT, UNDYNE! LET'S ALL DIG IN!!" Papyrus said, running back into the kitchen and grabbing himself a plate.

You looked at Sans and he noticed the fear that still lingered in your eyes, you saw the nervousness in his own.

You knew whatever Undyne had planned, it wasn't going to end well for either of you.

...Or maybe it would, you didn't know! Maybe Undyne had something good up her sleeve!

_No. This is going to be bad..._


	24. Undyne Knows How to Make Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex argues with herself a lot. Oh, and kisses Sans.  
> But that's totally not important.
> 
> NOTE: Uh...mild sexual content, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh man!  
> I hope you all like this!
> 
> Enjoy! (please)  
> -Paige

_Well, that was...uneventful._

Undyne hadn't done a thing to you or Sans as you all ate the spaghetti, which had been delicious. You all cut up and talked about different things, but not once did Undyne say or do anything that corresponded with her little 'threat' from earlier.

After eating, she and Papyrus actually left to go train, leaving you and Sans alone in your apartment. 

Was Undyne just trying to scare you? Did she even have anything planned?

"Well, here we are again!" You laughed nervously.

"Heh, yeah, this seems to be an ongoing occurrence, huh?" Sans said.

"Seems like it!"

"Whatta ya wanna do then?" Sans asked.

Remembering your dream from that morning, you knew exactly what you wanted to do...

 

_STOP IT! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!_

_But friends can have casual sex..._

_I'M NOT RUINING THIS FRIENDSHIP!_

 

"Uh, you ok there kiddo?"

His voice pulled you from your internal argument with yourself.

"Oh y-yeah! I was just thinking of something from earlier!" You waved a hand and shook your head. "So...did you wanna go somewhere? The park maybe?"

Sans shrugged, his hands buried in his pockets. "A walk in the park sounds good."

"Alright!" You grabbed your purse and went to turn the doorknob.

locked.

"What the?" You tried turning it multiple times and pulled as hard as you could.

You heard familiar laughing behind it. You gasped and glared at the door.

"Undyne! You open this damn door!!" You yelled.

"HA! NO WAY, PUNK!" She replied.

"You know Sans can just teleport us out of here, right?" You crossed your arms, smiling to yourself.

"SANS, DON'T YOU DARE TELEPORT OUT OF THAT ROOM!" Papyrus called out.

You spun around to look at Sans. He shrugged again, in defeat this time. 

"Sorry, bro said I couldn't." 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, SANS?!" You looked at him in disbelief, a chorus of laughter erupted behind the door again.

"You aren't coming out until you do what I talked to you about!" Undyne said.

Your face flushed as you glared at the door. "NEVER!"

"Then you and Sans can just stay in your apartment forever!"

They laughed again and you sighed, turning to Sans again.

"Welp, I guess we're hanging out here tonight." you said.

"I'll pick a movie." 

"And I'll get the booze!" 

You ventured into the kitchen while Sans looked over your DVD collection. You started to go for the beer when you recalled having tequila.

"Tequila sunrise it is." You spoke to yourself, gathering up everything you needed to make the drinks.

You walked out of the kitchen with the drinks to see Sans still looking at the movies.

"Can't decide?" You asked, setting the glasses on the coffee table.

"What kind of horror movies ya got?" He asked.

"I'm not a huge fan of horror movies, but I have a few good ones!" You stood beside him and reached at a specific movie on the shelf. "This is one of my favorites, The Shining. Ever seen it?"

He shook his head.

"Good, hopefully you'll like it!" You took the disk out and put it in your Xbox.

"What's this?" Sans asked, sitting on the couch and picking up his drink.

"Tequila Sunrise!" You said, plopping down next to him and taking a sip of your own drink.

The glass clanked lightly against the bones of his mouth as he sipped. He made a noise of approval and took an even bigger gulp. You didn't understand how this worked at all.

_Monster anatomy is strange..._

"I'll _tequila_ you, it's pretty good." He said.

"Glad you like it!" 

You started up the movie and the two of you watched. Every now and then you heard a noise from outside the front door, you sighed and wondered if they'd ever leave.

An hour into the movie and you were surprised to feel your phone vibrate in your pocket.

**Sans:**

what is Undyne wanting you to do?

 

You looked up at Sans, who had his eyes on the tv. You debated on telling him.

**You:**

Something silly.

**Sans:**

how so?

 

You sighed and gave in.

**You:**

She wants me to kiss you.

 

Your cheeks were on fire as you sent the message and turned your attention back to the TV. It was a few minutes before your phone dinged again,

**Sans:**

Do you want to?

 

You bit your lip and another message popped up.

**Sans:**

If you don't, we can just say we did.

**You:**

She would want proof of it. 

**Sans:**

true

You didn't answer my question though

 

**You:**

I don't know.

 

It wasn't a lie, you really didn't know...though your mind was leaning toward 'yes'...

You went to take another sip of your drink only to find it empty.

"Damnit. Did you want anymore alcohol?" You asked Sans.

"Sure." He said, eyes still glued to the TV screen.

You stood up, beginning to feel the effects of tequila on your body. You enjoyed it, the warm tingly sensations that you felt all over. Alcohol always helped you loosen up and feel happier.

You made two more drinks and brought them into the living room, sitting back down and sipping on it. You glanced at your phone and noticed the notification light blinking.

**Sans:**

whatta ya mean you dont know

 

Oh god, had you offended him?

**You:**

I didn't mean that I didn't want to. I just don't want to ruin our friendship.

 

You figured you might as well tell the truth, there wasn't really a way around it.

"It'd only take a second, ya know?"

You looked over at him, he still wasn't looking at you.

"Yeah, I guess." You said, feeling more nervous than you had before.

"But I ain't gonna force ya, kid."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me kid?" You asked, turning toward him.

He looked over at you now, a smile on his face.

"Stop acting like a kid and I'll stop."

You scoffed. "I am NOT acting like a kid!"

"Then prove it." He challenged.

You narrowed your eyes at him. And he mimicked your glare, a smirk on his face.

"Kiss me."

You swallowed air. 

 

_Alex, he is inviting you to do this._

_He wants this to happen._

_Go for it!_

_MOVE!_

 

You crawled over to him and sat back on your heels, searching his face a moment for any sign of second-guessing.

There was none.

You took a deep breath and leaned in, closing your eyes as you planted your lips against his tee-

 

_Wait..._

_Are those lips?_

_THIS MOTHERFUCKER HAS LIPS?!_

 

You almost backed out in shock when you felt his hand in your hair, pulling you deeper into the kiss. 

 

_Holy shit..._

_This is nice._

 

His other arm wrapped around you, holding you close. You involuntarily moaned as something warm and wet touched your lips.

 

_HOLY FUCK, HE HAS A TONGUE TOO?!!_

 

As soon as he parted your lips you let your tongue mingle with his, he groaned at the new sensation, tightening his phalanges in your hair.

You felt the fire on your skin like you had with the dream that morning. The heat in the pit of your stomach growing in intensity along with the kiss itself.

Your lips finally parted from his and you took the biggest breath you were sure you'd ever taken. Panting, you opened your eyes and looked at him.

His cheekbones were bright blue, his eyes eyes halfway closed as he looked at you.

"Ssshit." You breathed. "Why did I wait so long to do this."

"I don't know, why _did_ you wait so long?" 

He wasn't even trying to be funny. Sans was in the same position as you. Hot and fucking bothered.

"Can I do that again?" You asked, eyelids heavy with arousal.

He let out a breathy laugh. "You never have to ask to do that."

Sans' hand was back in your hair, his lips on yours again...speaking of lips, you would need to ask how that worked later.

You decided to be brave and move your hands this time. You let one hand rest on the side of his skull while the other slowly moved down onto his rib cage. His ribs were dense through his shirt, and he felt so warm beneath your fingertips.

The hand on your head started moving and stopped on your lower back.

 

_Move down, damnit!_

 

He made a surprised noise as you ran your tongue along his teeth, it turned into a soft moan as you lightly rubbed your finger over one of his clothed ribs.

You sighed happily as his hand finally slid down onto your rear, then yelped a little as he squeezed, which earned a chuckle from him.

It took you a few minutes before you remembered your friends outside the apartment. You reluctantly pulled back and looked at him again.

"You think they're still out there?" You asked.

"Maybe you should go check." He said.

You pouted slightly as you got up from the couch and went over to the door. You couldn't see anyone through the peep hole, but you decided to open the door just in case.

All that was left outside was a note on the ground being held down by a small rock. 

**If you're reading this, I'm guessing the deed is done.**

**I can't wait to hear all the steamy details later! ;)**

**-Undyne**

**PS: Paps says that Sans is allowed to teleport now.**

You snorted and shook your head as you took the note inside and shut the door again.

"Here, get a load of this." You said, thrusting the note into Sans' face.

He read over it and laughed. 

"Welp, I've been given the go ahead, guess I'll just be on my way..."

You practically jumped over the back of the couch.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

A surprised expression crossed his face before settling into a smile. He laughed.

"I didn't know you were so eager to jump my _bones_!"

You rolled your eyes. "Something tells me that this isn't the first time you've used that line."

He just smirked and grabbed your arms, tugging you over the couch and pulled you into his arms so that you were laying on top of him. The feeling of your breasts pressed against him, although you were fully clothed, made you feel a little nervous.

He sensed this and wrapped his arms around you gently, pulling you into a hug.

You rested your head on his shoulder and and sighed quietly.

You had kissed Sans and he hadn't left...yet. It was somewhat relieving.

Eyeing the vertebrae along his neck, You leaned in and planted your lips against them, smiling to yourself as you heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Is that a sensitive area?"

"The whole spinal column is sensitive..." He mumbled.

"Good to know." You said as innocently as possible, then lifted your head to look at him. You leaned in and pressed your lips to his again. It was a strange sensation, your soft lips against bone, but it certainly didn't feel wrong.

As the heat of the kiss began to build back up, so did your libido. You began to feel that craving again, that need to be touched.

Then you began to worry...

 

_Will he leave me if I sleep with him?_

_Would he even want to sleep with me?_

_..._

_Would he reject me if I asked him to take me right now?_

 

"Is there something wrong, Alex?" Sans asked.

You smiled at him using your name instead of 'kid.'

"I'm just a little nervous is all." You admitted.

This feeling was strange for you. Usually when you wanted a man in your bed, you got them, and you never felt weird about it. You casually had sex, maybe hung out a few times, and they would leave.

This was different. You didn't want Sans to leave.

Sans leaned in to where his forehead touched yours.

"I'm not going to leave you." he whispered, as if he had read your mind.

"You don't need to worry about that."


	25. The Time Before the Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a few encounters throughout her day.
> 
> [Thank you YuubiTimberwolf for the title of the chapter!!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a chapter that shows a little more on the problems between humans and monsters, and just something to make you wait for the smut ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"So you can make ANYTHING out of magic?" You asked.

"Well, I mean...not ANYTHING, but I can make um..." He turned away from you, though you were certain he was blushing. "...what is needed."

It was morning and of course Sans insisted on making you breakfast. The two of you had continued kissing, but ultimately decided that sex was going to happen on your own time, not because of some stunt Undyne pulled. That didn't mean you didn't still want to though.

You learned that his lips were simply from his facial bones being very malleable. It was astounding, you had come to the conclusion that he wasn't like a human skeleton at all, but just a skeleton shaped monster.

So no, you weren't a necrophiliac or anything, but it did seem that you had a living, breathing skeleton kink going on.

And he basically just told you that he could make a magical dick, and you were ALL for that shit.

"You going into work today?" Sans asked, quickly changing the subject.

You smiled, wanting to keep bombarding him with questions, but decided to let it slide.

"I don't know. Think I should? Undyne's just going to hound me about last night." You said.

"Yeahh, maybe you should stay here." He said.

"Don't you have to work today?" You asked.

"Unfortunately." He muttered, then looked over at you with a smile. "But only for a few hours."

You knew one of Sans' jobs was running a hot dog stand downtown, apparently he had also done that underground, along with being a sentry.

"We can hang out after, if you want." You offered.

"Sounds-" He cracked an egg into a pan on the stove. "- _Eggcellent_."

You snorted. " _Omelette_ that one slide, though it was pretty bad."

"Your _eggspression_ says otherwise."

"That's it, I'm leaving." 

You started to walk off when you felt your body being tugged back into the kitchen. You gasped as Sans put his arm around you.

"You never used your magic on me before, besides the teleporting." You said, turning to face him.

"Never thought I'd need to." He said, nuzzling his face against your neck, causing you to giggle.

You liked this side of Sans. He was becoming more brave when it came to touching you in an intimate manner, and he was being so terribly sweet.

Your eye caught the vase of flowers sitting on the counter.

"So, I meant to ask you last night, were the flowers really about the situation with Binx?"

He was quiet, you smiled and poked at his cheekbone. 

"Tell meeeee." You whined.

"Fine, fine, quit b _egg_ ing." He winked. You groaned at the pun and started prodding him again.

"I thought they'd make you smile, and I also wanted to ask you on a date." He said quietly.

"Awww." You said, earning a blush across Sans' face. "I'd love to!"

"Really?" He looked at you, his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Of course, why wouldn't I, you numbskull!" You lightly bopped him on the head with your hand. 

Both of you laughed as Sans finished cooking.

\--

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!" Tara squealed as she hopped into your car.

"Yeah, yeah. I finally went for it, big deal." You told her.

"It is SO a big deal! Alex, when was the last time you kissed a guy, and I mean REALLY kissed?" She asked.

You pulled out into the road and sighed. "It has been a little while, hasn't it?"

"Exactly! That's why I'm so happy for you! I only have one question-"

"I know what it is, and the answer is no." You said. "We didn't have sex."

She huffed and crossed her arms. 

"It's not like I didn't want to or anything...I just thought it might be moving a little fast, ya know?"

"Since when do you move slow?" She asked.

"Ok, RUDE." You glanced at her a second before looking back to the road. 

You let a bit of silence hang in the air before continuing.

"It feels different this time." You spoke a little quieter than before.

"Ooooohhhhh." She said, a grin spreading wide across her face.

"Don't you say it." You warned.

"You're in looo-"

"OH MY GOD, TARA! We JUST kissed!"

"That doesn't change anything." She looked at you with such a smug expression.

You let out a breath and shook your head.

"I don't want to screw this up."

You felt her hand pat your arm gently. "You won't, girl. He likes you a lot, I can tell."

You didn't say anything else. You feared that if you thought about it too much that you would send yourself into another panic attack.

It wasn't long before you pulled into a parking spot outside of the downtown cafe. It had become a favorite hangout spot for you since you found out that Papyrus worked there. The coffee was good too!

"ALEX! TARA! WELCOME!" Papyrus called from the behind the counter as you walked in.

"Hey Paps! How are you?" You asked.

"I AM WONDERFUL! I TRUST THAT YOU ARE TOO!"

"Oh yeah, she is." Tara said. You elbowed her.

Papyrus just smiled "SO WHAT BEVERAGE WOULD YOU LIKE TODAY?"

"I just want my usual iced coffee." You said.

"I'll take the white chocolate mocha, iced." Tara said.

Papyrus placed the orders in the system and told you the cost. You handed over the exact amount of cash and he got to work on making the drinks.

"You get a break soon?" You asked him.

"I DO, ACTUALLY!" He called out to you.

"Great! You can join us if you'd like!" 

"THAT SOUNDS GREAT! I WILL DEFINITELY DO THAT!" 

It wasn't long before he handed you the drinks and then walked out from behind the counter, letting his manager know that he was taking his break.

The three of you sat in the same comfy chairs you liked to sit in whenever they were available.

"So how has work been, Papyrus?" Tara started up the conversation.

"IT HAS BEEN GOING WELL! ONLY A FEW MINOR MISHAPS!"

"Mishaps?" You looked at him "Is everything ok?"

"YES, ALEX. DO NOT WORRY! IT IS JUST THE USUAL; HUMANS WHO DO NOT UNDERSTAND SAY MEAN THINGS AT TIMES, BUT I AM SURE IF THEY KNEW ME THEN THEY WOULD NOT MEAN THEM."

You frowned. The thought of anyone being cruel to Papyrus made your blood boil.

"Has it been getting worse?" You asked.

"NOT REALLY. MY BOSS MAKES THEM LEAVE AND TELLS THEM NOT TO COME BACK." He smiled at you. "SHE IS A VERY KIND PERSON, LIKE YOU, ALEX."

Your smile came back before Tara made a snorting sound. You glared at her before looking back to Papyrus.

"Well it's good that she does that. You don't deserve that kind of treatment, Paps."

"THOSE HUMANS JUST DO NOT UNDERSTAND. IT ISN'T THEIR FAULT. THEY MUST HAVE SOME GOOD IN THEM."

You laid your hand over his. He truly believed what he was saying, but you knew that there were some truly evil people out there.

"So...Papyrus did you know what your brother and Alex have been up to?"

You looked at Tara with wide eyes. She just smiled sweetly at you.

"I AM WELL AWARE THAT THEY ARE INFATUATED WITH ONE ANOTHER, YES."

You nearly spit out your drink.

"Infatuated?!!!" You screeched.

"YES! SANS TALKS ABOUT YOU CONSTANTLY, AND HE IS ALWAYS OVER AT YOUR PLACE. I RARELY GET A BEDTIME STORY NOW."

You suddenly felt very guilty. You had been keeping Sans away from his brother.

"I'm sorry Pap." You said. "I didn't mean to keep the two of you apart."

Papyrus shook his head. "NO NO, THAT'S FINE, ALEX! REALLY! I AM JUST GLAD TO SEE THE TWO OF YOUR HAPPY!"

You stood up and leaned over to hug him. You fought back tears, you'd been crying way too much lately.

"You're the best, Papyrus." You said to him as you pulled back out of the hug.

"NYEH! I AM PRETTY GREAT!" He proclaimed.

You laughed and sat back in your seat.

"You really are, Paps!"

\--

You decided to stop by the grocery store on the way home to grab a few things. You found an awesome recipe for something called 'hotdog spaghetti' and you were dying to surprise Sans and Papyrus with it.

After grabbing all the needed ingredients, and some different snacks for yourself, you paid and headed out to your car. As you were putting your groceries in the trunk, you heard a commotion not far from the entrance of the store. Looking around, you spotted two young boys picking on a small monster child. You hurried over to where they stood.

"HEY!" You called out. "What is going on here?!"

"Nothing, miss, we're just playing with our friend here." One of the boys said.

You looked from the two boys, down to the kid. The small child looked scared, too frightened to speak up for themselves.

"I'm not buying that shit. Get out of here before I have to go find your parents and explain that you've been harassing children!"

They look like they're about to say something until you take another step toward them. You've learned how to look intimidating when you need to. They mumbled something and ran off. You sighed and turned, leaning down in front of the kid. They looked like a small dinosaur, and they had no arms.

Before you could even say anything, a wide smile stretched across their face and they began jumping up and down.

"Yo! That was awesome!! Thanks, lady!"

You laughed. "It was no problem! I'm Alex, by the way. What's your name?"

"Everyone calls me kid!" They said. 

"Ok, Kid. Where are your parents at, buddy?" you asked.

"Oh! They're in the store, I kinda snuck away from them. Don't tell, please!"

Laughing again, you stood up. "Alright, alright. Go on back in and find them, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks la- I mean, Alex! You're great!" 

With that, you watched Kid run back inside the store. You sighed and looked off in the direction the boys had run. They were nowhere to be seen.

You were really beginning to get fed up with all of this hatred toward monsters. You hadn't met a monster that was mean at all. What was the deal with these people.

Walking back to the car, you tried to calm yourself down. You always got riled up so easily and it was hard for you to stay calm in most situations. Your anger issues had gotten better with age, but they were still a problem.

Kid was..well, a kid! They didn't deserve that sort of treatment! And Papyrus, he literally wouldn't hurt a fly! But he still got hate.

You were still fuming when you got to your apartment. Thankful that Sans wasn't there to see you upset, you remembered your conversation with Papyrus and decided to send Sans a text.

**You:**

Hey. I saw Paps earlier. He talked about not getting to see you as much. I kinda feel bad about hogging you, so maybe we can all hang out together tonight?

 

You figured that sounded ok. You pressed send and started putting the groceries away. You set aside the ingredients for the hot dog spaghetti and was just about to start cooking when your phone dinged.

**Sans:**

cool. we'll be over in a bit

 

Of course he would automatically assume they would be coming to your place...You really wished you could talk Sans into moving.

Shaking the thought from your mind for fear of becoming more upset, you started on the pasta.

-

You were finishing up the spaghetti when you heard a voice behind you. You yelped and nearly fell to the floor when a bony arm reached out and caught you.

"SANS, I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE USED THE DOOR INSTEAD OF YOUR SHORTCUT!" 

Sans helped your stand upright. "Yeah, I should have at least warned ya."

You laughed and shook your head. "It's fine! No harm done!"

"IN THAT CASE!" Papyrus held a box out to you. "HERE YOU ARE, ALEX!"

You took the box from his hands and set it on the counter. You opened it to reveal a cake. Scrawled across the top were the words "Thanks for being a great friend!"

"AND IT'S ICE CREAM CAKE!" Papyrus said. "I REMEMBER YOU TELLING ME THAT ICE CREAM CAKE IS ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE DESSERTS!"

"Also, it's got chocolate and vanilla." Sans added.

Your eyes began to water as you looked at the cake. 

"You guys...this is so nice." You whispered.

"WELL IT IS TRUE! YOU ARE A GREAT FRIEND TO ALL OF US! WE REALLY APPRECIATE YOU, ALEX!"

You shook your head. "No, I don't deserve this kindness, you two! I should be getting YOU a cake!"

Remembering the pasta, you turned around and showed them the pot.

"All I have for you is this hot dog pasta I made!"

"Hot dog pasta?" They both said in unison.

They stepped over to you and peered into the pot.

"IT LOOKS ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS!" Papyrus said.

You chuckled. "Well, it's ready. Let's dig in!"

Papyrus grabbed a plate and started piling the pasta on when Sans pulled you to the side.

"Hey, thanks."

You looked at him curiously. "For what?"

He quickly kissed your lips, lingering for only a second before pulling away.

"For being you." He winked and walked past you to the stove.

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Well, I'm definitely not upset anymore._

 

 

 

You had to admit, the pasta turned out wonderful, and the cake was the best you were sure you'd ever had.

The tv never even got turned on. The three of you discussed different topics ranging from food to training.

"Speaking of training." You spoke up. "Why don't we set up a session next weekend, if everyone is available. I could use the practice."

Papyrus' eyes lit up. "I SHALL CALL UNDYNE IMMEDIATELY! PLEASE EXCUSE ME!"

He pulled his phone out and stepped outside the apartment.

Sans scooted closer to you on the couch.

"You sure about training?" He asked.

"Of course!" You told him. "Why don't you join in!"

"Ehh, I don't know if that's a good idea." He said, scratching his skull.

"Why not! I know you won't hurt me." You said, then cut your eyes at him and added. "I mean, not that I probably wouldn't like it if you did."

His face turned blue and you couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"ALEX! UNDYNE IS FREE ON SUNDAY IF YOU WISH TO TRAIN THEN!" Papyrus said, stepping back into the room. 

Sans quickly turned away from his brother to hide his blushing, making you snicker.

"Sounds good, Paps!" You said.

"THEN WE SHALL TRAIN SUNDAY! AND BROTHER, YOU SHALL JOIN US!"

Sans groaned. "That sounds like a lot of work, bro."

"SANS! AT SOME POINT, YOU WILL HAVE TO STOP BEING SUCH A LAZY BONES!" Papyrus scolded.

"I don't know, Pap. It's gotten me this far."

Papyrus just shook his head and grabbed the dirty dishes from the coffee table.

"So, seriously." You turned back to Sans. "Help me train?"

He shrugged and stood up. "We'll see. Right now it's getting a little late, should probably get back home in time to read Paps a story."

You heard Papyrus yawn from the kitchen and you agreed.

"I really enjoyed you two being here. And thanks for the cake!" You said as you walked them to the door.

Papyrus scooped you up into a hug and you planted a kiss right on the side of his face. Once he let you down, you wrapped your arms around Sans and did the same with him, smiling when you pulled back to see that the blue tint had returned to his cheekbones.

"HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, ALEX! THANK YOU FOR THE HOT DOG SPAGHETTI!"

You smiled "I'm glad you liked it!!"

"Night." Sans squeezed your hand once before following his brother out the door.

You sighed happily and turned back to your living room. You went to grab your phone from the couch when you realized Sans had left his phone.

You were about to grab your phone and call Papyrus when something grabbed you from behind and turned you around. You gasped and then smiled when you saw that it was Sans.

His mouth was on yours in an instant, kissing you so passionately that you began seeing stars. His hand slipped up your shirt for a moment to rub the skin of your hip before he pulled away, keeping his face mere centimeters from yours.

"Can I come back later tonight?" He asked.

"You never have to ask to do that." You breathed.

He winked and was gone in an instant, leaving you slightly dizzy and extremely unsatisfied.

You turned around to grab your phone again and found his phone to be gone. You didn't even remember him grabbing it.

Smiling to yourself, you picked up your phone and walked off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

_Maybe you shou-_

_NO._

 

_I am totally going to bang this small skeleton._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT IF YOUR BODY IS READY!


	26. The Chapter Everyone Has Been Waiting For *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally bang the small skeleton!
> 
> NOTE: This chapter is mostly smut, I have marked off the sexy times with *** if you wish to only read the little bit that is left over :P  
> Also warning: contains ecto dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT YOU FILTHY SINNERS!  
> THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!  
> ...I hope it's worth it, I tried really hard to write good smut, and I'm embarrassed about people I know reading this. (Husband of mine, I am talking to you!) But, ya know what?  
> I only got one life, might as well spend some of it writing about two fictional characters having rough sex.
> 
> Enjoy, you freaks ;)  
> -Paigey

_OhgodOhgodOhgodOhgod..._

You had brushed your teeth, taken off your makeup, and changed into some 'sexier' silky pajamas. Now you were pacing back and forth in your bedroom.

Only a few minutes ago, you were excited, and you still were, but now that feeling was accompanied by nervousness.

You sat on the edge of your bed and fiddled with the lace at the bottom of your shorts.

"Calm down Alex." You whispered to yourself. "It's going to be fine, you will have fun!"

_And then he'll leave._

You shook your head.

_No. He said he wouldn't._

_I can trust him._

You jumped slightly at the soft knock on your bedroom door.

"Sans?" 

"Can I come in?" He asked.

You laughed and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Sans in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Get in here, ya goofball." You said.

He smiled and walked into the room. Closing the door, the room grew darker, the only light being a lamp on the nightstand.

"You look nice." He said.

Your cheeks blushed as he looked you up and down. It felt as though he was undressing you with his eyes and it sent chills across your skin.

"Thanks, I try."

Without saying a word, he stepped closer to you and reached out, running one of his hands gently across the silky fabric of your top, right along your waistline.

You immediately threw your nerves out the window at his touch.

*******

Grabbing the fabric of his shirt, you pulled Sans to you, pressing your lips hard against his. The sensation of his mouth was so different, so strange, but it turned you on so much.

He was a little surprised by your move at first, but quickly sunk into it, wrapping his arms around you and deepening the kiss.

You moaned when you felt his tongue slip into your mouth to mingle with yours. His grip on you tightened at hearing your noises and it boosted your confidence. 

Your mind became clouded with need. You craved his touch, and you wanted to feel his bones.

Becoming brave, you slipped a hand up under his shirt and made contact with his lower ribs. You smiled to yourself as you felt him shiver. You lightly ran your fingertips down the length of a rib bone, wanting to tease him even more.

Suddenly you were hoisted up and pressed back against the door. You swore you heard a low growl escape him as he shoved a hand up your shirt. 

This was definitely what you wanted, rough sex. You weren't one for sweet, sensual love making. No, you needed him to ravage you, to mark you, to claim you as his own.

Pushing him back only slightly, you grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it over your head in one swift motion.

Sans' eyes took in your figure for only a second before his hands were on your breasts. You let out a gasp as pinched one of your nipples between his fingers.

"Heh, you're pretty sensitive, huh?" 

"Only in a few spots." 

You bit your lip and leaned your head back against the door as he swirled his tongue around one of your nipples, a hand teasing the other one.

"Sans..." You breathed.

"hm?"

"I need more."

Sans took his face away from your chest and looked you in the eyes. You could feel his hot breath against your skin.

"Tell me what you need." He whispered.

His deep voice made your knees weak and you were thankful that he was holding you up.

"I need you to be more rough." You said, piercing his eyes with yours. "I need you to  _fuck_ me."

A hand shot up into your hair and yanked your head to the side, he leaned over you and pressed his mouth to your ear.

"You sure you know what your asking for, sweetheart?"

A chill washed over you and you smiled at the pet name.

"Give me all you got."

All you got in reply was a deep chuckle before he sunk his teeth into the base of your neck. An unbridled scream escaped your lips before a hand clamped over your mouth. 

"Don't want to scare the neighbors, do ya?" He whispered and dragged his tongue across the wound he'd created.

You whimpered from a mix of pain and pleasure, unconsciously pressing your thighs together as heat pooled there.

Sans hoisted you up in his arms and carried you to the bed, not-so-gently dropping you onto the mattress. You watched in awe as he peeled away his shirt.

The bones of his ribcage were thick and sturdy, you reached out to touch them, swearing you could see a magical energy surrounding them.

"Like what you see?" He cocked a brow bone.

"I do, actually."

You grasped one of his thicker rib bones in your hand as he climbed on top of you. He groaned and nearly lost his balance as he held himself up. You pushed your limits and ran your tongue along his sternum.

"Fffuck..."

"That's what I'm trying to do." You said, winking at him.

Sans backed up and grabbed at the top of your shorts. He pulled them and your panties off at once.

You bit your bottom lips as he ran a single digit down your slit, studying it with his eyes. He was being agonizingly slow, you silently begged for him to take you.

He spread your legs wide and prodded your entrance with his finger.

He smirked. "Damn, it's like the ocean down here..."

"Why don't you tast- EE!" You clamped your own hand over your mouth this time.

He lapped at you with his tongue, running it all the way from the bottom of you hole up to your clitoris. He swirled it around the engorged nub, causing your breathing to hitch and your hips to buck up against his mouth.

Sans took it as an invitation to speed up, giving short little licks against your clit. You grasped the bed sheets on either side of you and threw your head back, letting the waves of pleasure course through your body. 

"God...Sans...shit!" You panted.

A bony finger circled your entrance before pushing its way inside. You moaned as he explored your softness and continued to taste you thoroughly.

It wasn't long before you reached the peak of your first orgasm with Sans and you let loose. You convulsed, gasping for air, riding the waves until you lay still covered in sweat.

Sans climbed up over you again and smiled, running his tongue over his teeth.

"Tastes a lot sweeter than the ocean."

You let out a weak laugh before he kissed you again. You could smell yourself on him and it started up the whole cycle of need again.

Your hands found the waistband on his shorts and tugged.

"So soon?" He chuckled.

"Oh, shut up and _bone_ me."

It was almost as though the pun turned him on even more. He rolled over and pulled off the shorts, tossing them onto the floor. You took in the sight of his lower body. You'd never been so mesmerized by a damn skeleton.

You didn't realize you had reached over to touch his pelvis until you heard his sharp intake of air. Looking up, you saw his face flushed blue, his teeth clenched tightly together. You smirked and ran your hand across the entirety of it.

"Alex..."

You closed your eyes, loving the way he spoke your name.

He straddled you again, grasping your wrists in his hands and holding them at your sides. His bony lips pressed into yours and you let out a muffled groan when you felt something new pressing against your lower body.

"Sans." You groaned against his mouth. "Let me touch you."

He continued kissing you as he freed your wrists, moving one of his hands to your right breast, and the other to nestle in your hair again,

You reached down and your fingertips found his newly formed body part. It was soft to the touch, much like the skin of a human penis, but something about it felt different. Maybe it was because of it's magical make up.

You loved the small surprised noise he made when you grasped it in your hand and began moving up and down his length. After only a few strides, he stopped you.

"I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up." He said quietly.

"How long have you wanted this?" You asked.

"Longer than I am willing to admit." He said, lining the tip of his member up with your hole.

"Wait." You said. He looked at you. "Do we need protection? Is it possible for me to get pregnant from this."

He laughed "No, that's not how monsters reproduce."

You let out a relieved sigh. "Alright, good. Continue."

Looking down at you, he laid a hand on the side of your face, running his thumb over your cheek before he leaned in to kiss you once more.

You nearly cried when he pushed into you. It'd been a while since you'd had anything inside of you besides some of your sex toys. You needed this like you needed to breathe.

Working slow at first, you tangled your fingers in his ribcage and pulled him closer.

"Shit!" He involuntarily pulled your hair, causing you to cry out.

"Mmmm, Sans! Harder, please!" You begged.

He complied, pumping in and out of you more urgently than before. His pelvic bones slapping against you with every thrust. Your soft pants turned into loud moans, accompanied by his own grunts as he worked hard to please you and not come completely undone just yet.

But when he moved his hand from your hair down to play between your thighs, it was over.

You quite literally screamed his name as you reached your peak, throwing your head back on your pillow and grasping his bones even harder.

Sans mumbled something unintelligible and sunk his teeth into the same spot below your neck as he had before. You let out a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush as he slammed into you over and over again.

Your inner walls constricted him, sending him over the edge. The sound of your name on his breath triggered a second orgasm from you, it was almost too much.

Nothing in that moment mattered except for Sans and how wonderful he was making you feel.

His thrusts slowed and soon he completely collapsed on top of you. Both of you lay in a sweaty, panting mess on your bed.

You couldn't be happier.

*******

 

 _"I wanna Just Dance_  
_But he took me home instead_  
 _Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_  
 _We french kissed on a subway train_  
 _He tore my clothes right off_  
 _He at my heart and then he ate my brain..."_

__

Sans had rolled off of you and was now looking at you in amusement. 

You smiled and continued singing.  _"That boy is a monster....m-m-m-monster..."_

He started laughing "Is that an actual song?"

"Yes! Lady Gaga! I'll have to play some of her music for you sometime, it's great!"

You looked over at him as the laughter died down. "I like how you can just make it appear and disappear whenever you want."

He realized you were talking about his magical dick and winked at you.

"I can make it any size I want, too." 

You snorted. "Sans, seriously, that was amazing, not gonna lie. Have you been with other humans? Because holy fuck..."

"You're the only human." He brought his arms up to rest behind his skull. "Some monsters have similar anatomy to humans though."

"Oooh, I guess you've had a lot of experience then."

His only answer was a chuckle.

You turned onto your side and faced him. Your eyes took in his features. He looked so sturdy, but felt so comfortable against you, more comfortable than you thought a skeleton would feel anyway.

This was the time that most guys would get up and dip out, but here Sans was looking like he was ready to fall asleep. 

"So...can we do this again sometime?" You asked.

"Anytime you want." 

You smiled and leaned back, cutting off your lamp. You pulled the covers up over you and rested your head on your pillow.

"Night Sans."

You felt his hand take hold of yours under the sheets.

"Night Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't hype this all up just to let you all down XD Please let me know if you liked it! <3
> 
> Feel free to send me asks on my Tumblr!


	27. These Wounds are Self-Inflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find that neck bruises are hard to hide during the Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret, I didn't do an April Fools chapter XD
> 
> Have some fluff!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You opened your eyes to find yourself in bed alone. You closed your eyes back and pushed the rising panic back down.

_He probably had to work._

_He already said he wants to see you again._

_You are fine._

Glancing at your phone, you saw that it was a little past 8 AM. 

You groaned, you had been planning on going in to work today, but you really didn't want to.

Moving to get out of bed, you noticed a dull ache in your nether regions.

_uggghhh. Today is going to suck._

Pushing yourself to your feet, you dragged your feet as you walked to the bathroom. You shielded your eyes from the bright light as you flipped the switch, it was too damn early for this.

Letting your eyes adjust to the light, you walked over to the sink and turned the water on. Looking into the mirror, your eyes widened in horror.

"Oh shit." You said aloud.

There was a giant bruise that started about halfway down your neck and continued until it was nearly at your shoulder. You winced at the soreness when you went to touch it.

_Fuck. Make up isn't going to cover this._

You couldn't stop staring at the marking the whole time you brushed your teeth and washed your face. You thought that maybe you shouldn't go into work.

Walking into the kitchen, your mood lit up as soon as you saw a note stuck to your fridge.

**had some things to do. was gonna wake you up, but you looked like you were sleeping well.**

**message me if you decide to go into work. maybe we can get lunch?**

**-Sans**

You took the note and put it in the drawer. 

You had a great night with a guy who actually wanted to see you again. Nothing could wipe the smile off your face.

except, maybe, the thought of going into work.

Digging through your closet, you looked for anything that might cover your neck. You needed to wear workout clothing, you couldn't just wear a turtleneck, especially with it being summer. 

You found a light sports jacket with a high collar that would have to do. You'd try to cover up what you could with make up, but you had a feeling that this was going to be noticed by everyone.

And by everyone, you mean Undyne, who would then TELL everyone.

You groaned and went off to shower.

\--

 

"DID YOU REALLY?!!!!"

You held the phone away from your ear before Tara had a chance to bust your eardrums.

"Yes, Tara, I did."

"I'm so happy for you!!! Was he good? Tell me alllll about it!"

You laughed, this was just like Tara to be excited about something like that.

"Well first off, He was GREAT. Second, and you might want to sit down for this one...he has a magical dick that he can make appear and disappear on his command."

The line went dead quiet.

"Tara?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes.

"OH MY GOD!"

You couldn't stop laughing.

"Alex! You have hit the jackpot! Do not let him go, I am dead serious. Holy shit, girl!"

"Not planning on it, Tara."

"You really like him, huh?" She asked.

"I mean, he's a really good friend....and bed buddy."

"Pssssh. You totally like him."

You didn't reply.

"Hey." She started. "You think since Sans has a magical dick that Papyrus would t-"

"GOODBYE TARA!"

You could hear her laughing as you pressed the end call button on the screen.

Putting the car in park, you sighed as you stared at the gym.

  
"THERE YOU ARE, PUNK!"

"Hey Undyne!" You put on a smile and waved, praying that it hid your nervousness.

"Why are you wearing a coat? It's hot outside!"

"I just get a little chilly sometimes, you know how I am!"

Undyne crossed her arms and a smirk came over her face.

"I uh...I'm gonna go tell Jade I'm here!"

With that, you practically ran into the office.

"Alex! Good to see you aga- Why are you wearing a coat?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm back at work and that's all that matters!"

Jade shook her head. "Anyway, since you've been out, Undyne has gotten most of your clients, and some have gone to Nate. Of course, as they start coming back in, I will let them know that you are back."

You smiled. "Thank you so much, Jade. For letting me take some time off and for taking care of my clients.

Jade stood from her chair and stepped over, laying her hands on your shoulders.

"Alex, You've been through a lot. If it were me, I would most likely still be at home. But you are here. You are a strong woman, and you deserve all the time off you need to recuperate."

"I...thank you.' You repeated softly.

She smiled and patted one of your shoulders before removing her hands. 

"Now, go out there and get to work. And you might want to take off the jacket unless you want heat stroke."

You just nodded and left the office. You'd risk it.

 

The first few clients weren't too bad. They were regulars, so they knew most of the workouts you needed them to do. You were thankful, also, that you weren't teaching a cardio class today. All you had was weight training and yoga.

Halfway through the work day, Undyne pulled you into the changing room.

"Show me." She said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" 

She gave you an unconvinced stare. "Don't make me take the jacket off you."

"That would be harassment. You wouldn't want me to report you!"

"You wouldn't do that." She said, smiling.

"That's how most harassment cases go in the workplace! Someone pushes their limits and thinks the other won't do anything about it!" You folded your arms and stood strong in your defense.

"Fine...fine..." A smirk came over her lips as she pulled out her phone. "I'll just send Papyrus a message saying that someone hurt you and that he needs to heal the wo-"

"Ok, Ok!" You held your hands up in defeat. "Damnit, Undyne, I'll show you."

You unzipped the jacket and peeled it off. Undyne squinted, studying the large bruise.

"It looks even worse without makeup." You muttered.

"Holy hell, girl! I just wanted you to kiss the skeleton, not let him use you as a chew toy!"

You laughed. "I don't mind it, Undyne. I just don't want everyone seeing it. They'll probably worry."

Undyne laughed and stood up straight again. "I knew you weren't all innocent, Alex, but I didn't peg you for a girl with a pain kink!"

You rolled your eyes.

"I mean, sometimes me and Alphys get rough and-"

"WOAH, OK!" You interrupted her. "I do NOT need to know about you and Alphys' sex life!"

"Well, anyway. I'm glad you finally worked up the courage to do it, nerd!"

"Yeah, well, It was-"

*click*

You glared at her. "Did you just take a picture of me?!"

"Duh! How else am I going to show everyone what Sans did to you?!"

"Undyne, NO!"

You jumped for her phone but she easily held it out of reach.

"Delete that picture! I'm serious!"

She snorted "Fine. I won't send it to anyone...Still gonna use it as a reference in the manga though."

"Manga? What Manga?"

"The manga Alph and I are writing!"

You looked at her like she was crazy. "What is this manga about?"

"Oh, just our life on the surface, our encounters with humans...You and Sans."

"What?!!"

She laughed again "Yeah! You think we would leave your awesome romance tale out of it?!"

"Pfft! This is hardly romantic, Undyne. We're just...friends with benefits."

"Ha! Ok, whatever helps you sleep at night."

You put your jacket back on and zipped it up completely as the two of you walked toward the door.

"You know, I didn't actually think the lazy bones had it in him to actually have sex, much less to do...that."

You just shook your head and made your way to the front desk to clock out for lunch. You sent a message to Sans asking if he could meet up, and also warned him that he might not want to come near the gym because of Undyne.

Deciding to meet him a few yards away from the windows of the gym, you clocked out and grabbed your purse, sneaking out of the gym before Undyne could catch you.

You didn't have to walk very far before you saw Sans. You tried to smile a little less, you didn't want to seem too desperate, but you just couldn't help it. You were happy to see him.

"Hey Al- Why are you wearing a coat?"

You snorted "That seems to be the question of the day!"

You hooked a finger into the collar and pulled it down just enough to show the first couple of inches of the bruise. 

Sans winced "Sorry about that."

"Don't be!" You said, patting the collar lightly back against your neck. 

"Why? You like it or something?"

"And what if I do?" You narrowed your eyes, smiling.

His cheekbones practically glowed blue, causing you to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Let's go get something to eat." He said, grabbing your hand.

You focused on your hand in his as you walked to the nearby pizza place. His hands were a little bigger than yours, and although they were literally bones, they felt soft and smooth against your skin. There was a warmth that you wouldn't expect from a skeleton. The joints of his-

"Alex?"

You looked up to see Sans holding open the door to the restaurant for you. How long had you been staring at his hand? How long had you been standing there?!

"Thanks!" You said, stepping in front of him. Still holding his hand as he followed.

The place was only mildly crowded, most of the lunch rush had already left. 

"Anything in particular you want?" Sans asked.

"I eat pretty much everything. So pick whatever suits your fancy, bone boy." You bumped his hip with yours.

As he browsed the menu above the counter, you began to feel eyes on you. You ignored it at first, but whoever the assholes were, they sure were persistent.

You glanced out of the corner of your eye and caught a couple sitting in a booth giving the two of you some pretty disgusted looks.

You smiled to yourself, taking your hand from his and wrapping your arm around his waist instead. He didn't move an inch, like it was something you did on a regular basis.

But you turned and gave the couple a wicked grin, making a show of hugging Sans into your side as you did.

They muttered to themselves and turned their attention back to their food just as you were next in line.

You felt his arm mimic yours as you stepped up to the counter.

\--

The rest of the day went pretty well, but you peeled off your sweat-soaked jacket as soon as you got in your car. You decided that hiding the bruise really wasn't worth it.

Driving home, you thought about your lunch with Sans. The two of you caught a few glances, but none so rude as the first couple. You wondered if it bothered Sans, being stared down and mocked. You assumed that it really only bothered him when it was Papyrus on the end of their stares. 

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket as you parked outside of the complex. Pulling it out, you saw that it was from Sans.

**Sans:**

just letting you know I'm in your apartment. didnt want you jumping out of your skin.

 

You smiled and tossed your phone in your bag as you climbed out of your car. You made your way up to your apartment and unlocked your door.

"Sans?" You spoke as you walked in.

"Here." He said from the couch.

You walked around the end of the couch and froze.

Sans was sitting on the couch, a cute little ball of gray fluff laying in his lap.

"I thought they wouldn't release him until tomorrow!" You said, taking a seat next to him and staring down at Binx.

"That's what they told YOU." Sans winked. "But Tara had other plans."

"Tara?"

He nodded. "Apparently you have had her take Binx there before, so they trust her with getting one. She was gonna meet me here, but she got tied up at work."

You reached out and pet Binx. He purred at your touch and nuzzled your hand with his face. He seemed weak still, but a lot stronger than he was when you took him in.

"There's some pain medication for him. I sat it on the counter."

This was such a nice thing of Sans to do, you almost couldn't believe it was real.

You didn't hesitate to pull his face to you and kiss him. You held the kiss for a minute before reluctantly pulling away.

"Sans...this is wonderful. Thank you." You said, forehead leaning against his skull.

"Heh, it's no big deal, really." 

"Yes it is!" You told him. "You didn't have to do this, but you did. So, once again, thank you!"

He chuckled, "Alright, you win. You're welcome."

Binx continued to purr as both of you petted him. You had never seen him this happy.

And you were pretty sure you had never felt this happy yourself.


	28. Chapter that Might Happen When You Train With Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You train with Sans and see just a glimpse of his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I love all of you?  
> Because I really do :)  
> If you ever feel like you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you if you need a friendly listening ear.  
> my Tumblr link is at the bottom of the chapter. Never be afraid to reach out to me <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy today's chapter!  
> -Paigey

Sunday seemed to sneak up on you pretty quick, which meant you were training at Undyne's. A part of you was really excited, the other part knew they were turning up the intensity of the training, which made you nervous and a little scared.

"ARE YOU READY, SMALL HUMAN?!" Papyrus asked as you stepped into the backyard. 

"As ready as I'll ever be!" You said, standing a few yards from him.

You noticed Sans in your peripheral he was sitting on the back porch with Alphys and Undyne. You smiled and waved at him, he returned the gesture.

You had only trained a few times with Papyrus, but you were ready for the barrage of bones Papyrus sent at you. His first attack was a predictable pattern, along with his next move being his 'blue' one, which made you feel extremely heavy.

By his 4th attack, you realized he had some new tricks up his sleeve. You barely missed one of the bones. You jumped to the side, turning so that it didn't hit your arm, you could feel the magic radiating off it as you dodged.

Papyrus didn't send out anymore attacks as you nearly lost your balance from the last one.

"YOU HAVE GOTTEN BETTER AT THIS, ALEX! I AM PROUD OF YOU!" Papyrus called out.

You looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"SANS!" Papyrus called. You saw Sans jumped a little at his brother's voice. "WHY DON'T YOU TAKE OVER FROM HERE!"

"I don't know, bro. She looks pretty strong."

You snorted and rolled your eyes. 

"SANS, DON'T BE LAZY! GET OVER HERE!"

"Go on, punk!" Undyne said, giving Sans a little push out of his seat.

"Fine, fine." He said, holding his hands up in the air.

Sans walked over slowly, taking Papyrus' spot. You had never seen Sans use his magic other than teleporting and...well...sex. So you weren't sure what to expect.

"My attacks are a lot like Paps." He told you, standing with his hands in his pockets. "Just a little faster. And I'm gonna go easy on ya, capiche?" He winked.

"Why easy?" You asked.

"Heh, you aren't ready for the hard stuff, kid."

You glared at him. "I'm not a kid."

He just smiled "Ready?"

You stood up straight and braced yourself. "Ready."

Sans closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly you felt that it was you and Sans, everything else around you was shrouded in darkness and there was...music playing somewhere?

When he opened his eyes again, his right one had gone completely black, and the left pupil was glowing a mixture of blue and yellow. It sent a chill down your spine.

A fast paced set of bones moving toward you nearly caught you off guard. You jumped over them as fast as you could, ducking at a few more that reached down from the sky.

He sent out a similar attack a couple more times and you looked at Sans.

"C'mon, bone boy, you can do better than that!"

The smirk he sent you was disturbing.

"You sure you want that?"

You weren't sure if you were more terrified or aroused. You re-assumed your fighting stance, preparing for anything.

You felt your soul turn blue and you struggled to keep yourself upright at first as you got used to the feeling again.

A line of bones appeared, along with platforms above them, you jumped onto the first one as if by instinct, ducking as a bone passed above you.  

Another pair of platforms appeared and you took them, landing back on the ground, a little closer to Sans now.

Yet another assault of bones, but these had only a small opening that allowed you to jump through. You did so, only knocking into one of the bones.

He threw one attack after another until you were breathless. You held your hand up, surrendering.

"Ok...ok, I can't take anymore!"

You felt yourself being lifted from the ground and you floated over to Sans. He pulled you into his arms and smiled at you.

"Woah...I didn't know you could do all that." You said.

"You haven't seen the half of it."

The color came back into the world and Sans looked at you again, his pupils back to normal.

"NGAHHH!!! Sans, that was awesome!" Undyne stood from her seat.

"I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU BROTHER! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus added.

Alphys just smiled and nodded.

"Heh, thanks everyone. But I'm bone-tired now. I think a nap is in order." Sans said.

You laughed and stepped back as he let go of you. Getting a better look at him, you could see that he was sweating a little. Perhaps magic took a lot more out of him than it did the others.

"I agree on the nap." You said. "But I should probably shower first."

Looking at yourself, you saw all the scratches on your arms and dirt all over your skin and clothes.  

"AW, C'mon! I wanted to fight you next!" Undyne said.

You smiled "I don't think I train anymore today, Undyne."

"REMEMBER UNDYNE, HUMANS ARE MORE SQUISHY THAN US MONSTERS!" Papyrus told her.

"Gee thanks." You said. "Though it is true, I'm way more soft."

"I'll say." Sans mumbled, you stifled a laugh and elbowed him.

"Sorry, Undyne. We'll battle first next time I come over. I need to go home and check on Binx, though."

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Undyne said, then smirked at you. "Might wanna work harder at covering up that mark, by the way."

You slapped a hand over your bruise and narrowed your eyes at her. The bruise had healed a lot, but it was still noticeable, and Undyne liked to pick on you for it constantly. Sans laughed and you elbowed him again, harder this time.

"Goodbye everyone!" You said, waving as you walked off to your car. Everyone waved back and said their goodbyes as well.

"Hey." You heard Sans behind you.

"What's up?" You turned to him just as you reached your car.

"Need some company?" He asked.

You raised an eyebrow "Do you just wanna move in? Because you practically live with me anyway."

He smiled "As long as your fine with Papyrus sleeping on your couch."

You laughed and opened your car door. "Get in, you goober."

He walked over to the passenger side and got in.

"So," You spoke as you cranked the car and began backing out. "You said you were going easy on me back there."

"I was." He said.

"What's it like when you go all out?" You asked, pulling out into the road.

Sans was quiet for a moment and you thought that he wasn't going to answer at first.

"It's...pretty bad, _tibia_ honest."

You ignored the pun, instead wanting to focus on the topic at hand.

"So you've fought at full power before?"

"Yeah..."

You wanted to ask more, but you were afraid to push the issue. It didn't really seem like he wanted to discuss it.

You were surprised when he spoke again.

"Sorry, it's not something I really talk about. It was a long time ago, a grim time then. I would never use that kind of power unless I really had to."

You nodded and kept your eyes on the road. You took one of your hands off the wheel and reached out to lay it on top of his between the seats.

There was a good few minutes of silence as you pondered what he had said. Your mind began making up scenarios based on what he had said. Had he hurt someone before? Did something bad happen underground? 

You shook the thoughts from your head and decided to change the subject slightly.

"Hey, ever thought of using that telekinetic-like power of yours for...other things? Besides fighting." You smiled.

You didn't look over, but you imagined that he would be blushing.

"That's uh, quite an idea there." He said. "Maybe I should try that out sometime."

"Maybe you should."

-

Once you got back home, You showered and took a short, hour long nap on the couch with Sans. It was nice having someone around like that, just someone who was chill and you could just hang around with without having to do anything.

"I know that you might not celebrate it, but do you know anything about Independence day? the 4th of july?" 

You sat on the floor of the living room, Sans mimicking your posture a few feet away from you. You both had little cat toys and were trying to get Binx to play a little bit. So far, he wasn't having it.

"I remember hearing about it last year, nothing besides that, though."

You tossed one of the toys off to the side, Binx just looked at it and rolled onto his back.

"Well, it marks the day that America gained their independence from Britain." You said. "Of course, all it really means now to people is wearing red, white, and blue, grilling out, drinking a lot of beer, and watching fireworks."

"Pap and I actually haven't seen fireworks. Do you have them every holiday?" Sans asked.

"Not really. mostly on the 4th and new years. There are a few other times that people like to shoot them, but those are the most popular."

You reached out and gave Binx a rub on his belly. He swat at you playfully with his front paws.

"Anyway, a group usually sets off fireworks at the park every year. I was wondering if you and Papyrus wanted to join me and go watch them. We can grill up some steaks beforehand too."

Sans tossed a tiny mouse toy at you and you grabbed it before it hit your face. He smiled.

"Sounds like fun. I'm sure Papyrus will love it."

You nodded in agreement. "I think so too. He's so enthusiastic about things. I used to be the same way."

"You aren't still?"

You fumbled with the toy in your hands. "Sometimes. It just depends on what it is. Like food!" You smiled up at him. "I'm always enthusiastic about food!"

"What else?" He asked, bo longer worried about the cat toys, only focusing on you.

You mulled over the question. "Let's see...Oh! Video games! And singing....working out, reading a good book, writing."

Sans watched as you scooped Binx up gently and laid him on your lap, stroking his gray fur.

"Hmm, guess I'm enthusiastic about more things than I thought." You said, looking up at him with a grin.

Sans grunted as he got up from his spot on the floor. You held Binx as you followed his lead.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get going."

You glanced at the clock. It was 5 pm on a Sunday. Where was he going.

"Papyrus asked me to help him with something. I'll text ya." He said, you guessed he sensed your worry...or probably read it all over your face.

"Ok. Let me know when you wanna hang out again."

He stepped over and planted a light peck on your lips.

"I will. Did ya want me to come over tonight?"

You laughed a little and kissed him again before he could pull away completely. "Of course."

"Heh, good. Alright. see ya!"

"Bye."

You watched as he disappeared.

"Guess it's just me and you, fluffy butt!" You said, nuzzling against Binx's face with your own, causing him to let out a small mew.

You thought over what you'd do for the 4th. It was coming up fast, so you'd need to do some planning. Maybe you could make it a group thing. Get all your new friends together. You decided that you would call Toriel later and talk to her about it.

You resigned yourself to laying around in your pj's the rest of the day. After training that morning, You didn't want to do anything else anyway. So you sat back on the couch, curled up in a blanket, and watched Netflix with your cat, patiently waiting for nightfall.

 

Sans never did come back that night.


	29. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize you're afraid...and also, Undyne threatens you, and that just makes you more afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished my other Undertale fic: Safe Place! Check it out if you haven't already!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

**You:**

[6:30PM] Hey, what are you up to?

[8:43PM] You still coming back here tonight?

[10:01PM] Sans?

[10:56PM] Is everything ok?

 

**Sans:**

[6:15AM] shit, sorry, i fell asleep.

[6:16AM] want me to come over and make it up to you?

 

You let out a sigh of relief knowing that Sans was alright. You had barely gotten any sleep during the night, you had called him a few times and just kept getting voicemail. The panic you were feeling dissipated once you got his text. Perhaps you shouldn't have been so worked up. It wasn't surprising for him to fall asleep and not message you back, you knew he got tired quickly. Whatever he had been helping Papyrus with probably wore him out.

**You:**

[6:22AM] Get over here, asshole.

 

Not even a minute had passed when your bedroom door swung open revealing Sans standing there in a pair of boxers and his signature blue jacket, which was unzipped to show his ribcage.

"Dude, where are your clothes?" You asked. Not that you minded how he looked. You found him very attractive.

He just shrugged and walked over, picking Binx up and taking his spot next to you. He laid the cat on his lap as he sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

"So what did you and Papyrus do yesterday?" You decided to change the subject since you obviously weren't getting any answers about his clothing choices.

"Just bro stuff."

You cocked an eyebrow. "Bro stuff?"

"Yep. We hung out, did some work around the house, that sorta thing." Sans ran a hand over Binx's back. The small gray cat purred happily against him.

"That's good! I'm glad y'all are hanging out more, I felt like I was hogging you all to myself."

"You were, but 's ok." He says, sleep still hanging in his voice.

You yawned and sat up next to Sans. "Well that's good. What are you doing today?"

"Gotta work most of the day. I go in around 10."

You smiled lazily and slipped your hand inside his jacket.

"Wanna fool around until then?"

All signs of tiredness left Sans faced and he moved Binx from his lap. 

His left eye flared with magic as he grasped your shoulders and pushed you back into the mattress.

\--

 

"We are literally fuck buddies, Undyne. That's it." 

Undyne gave you a 'are you fucking kidding me' look as she put on her clean shirt.

"You gotta quit fooling yourself, nerd. There is definitely something there."

"No there isn't!" You threw your sweaty clothes into your bag more angrily than you meant to.

"You are in such denial."

You rolled your eyes.

"We're friends."

"You can say that all you want, punk, but Sans clearly thinks there's more going on."

You glared at her.

"I mean, didn't he ask you on a date?" 

You waited a moment before answering.

"Yeah, but nothing ever came of it. Besides, every FWB I've ever had took me on dates." 

Undyne finished changing and put her soiled clothing in a plastic bag before tossing it into her gym bag. 

"Just how many people have you been with?"

You scoffed. "That is personal!"

The blue fish monster towered over you, crossing her arms and looking down on you. She wad definitely intimidating, even when she wasn't trying to be.

"Alex, I am saying this as a friend of both you AND Sans."

You looked up at her, actually afraid of what she was going to say next. She didn't get serious often.

"You break his non-existent heart," She leaned down, her face mere inches from yours. "I will, quite literally, break your face."

You wanted to tell her that threats weren't taken kindly to in the workplace, but you were frozen in fear.

Undyne then stood back up, throwing her head back in laughter.

"MAN! You should see the look on your face!! Hilarious!"

"Hehe....yeah." Was all you could manage.

"Alright, punk. I'm gonna dip out. See ya!"

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the changing room as if nothing had happened.

You, on the other hand, were backed against a locker. Pretty sure that you'd pissed your pants in terror.

Undyne had never made any serious threats toward you. The two of you were friends. But she had been friends with Sans longer.

Also, she was best friends with Papyrus. And a sad Sans meant a sad Papyrus.

And NOBODY wants a sad Papyrus.

You sighed and finished putting your things in your bag. You couldn't help but feel a little angry at Undyne. She had to be looking to far into this. What was she seeing that you weren't?

You shook the thoughts from your mind. Thinking about it until your head hurt wouldn't be good for anyone. 

It was time to clock out and head home. You had thought about going to visit Sans at work, but now you weren't sure.

What if he DID have deeper feelings for you?

Visiting him too often might give him the wrong idea.

You sat in your car, memories flashing through your head.

_Sans holding your hand._

_Sans kissing your cheek._

_Sans taking care of you when you were drunk or sick._

_Sans comforting you when Binx was at the vet._

You groaned and leaned your forehead against the steering wheel. 

So much for not thinking about it...

What were you thinking? Letting someone get that close again.

_You did this to yourself. You've been hung up on him._

_Begging him not to leave you._

_Begging him to touch you._

_Begging him to fu-_

"OK, I GET IT!" You yelled at yourself.

You looked out your window and saw a woman staring at you. You really needed to stop talking to yourself.

Cranking your car, you pulled out of your parking spot and started down the road.

You knew exactly where you needed to go.

\--

"SANS!"

Sans was startled awake at the sound of his brother's voice. He looked around and was relieved to see that he was in the apartment. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Yeah, bro?"

"SANS, STOP BEING SUCH A LAZY BONES AND HELP ME WITH THIS!" Papyrus appeared from the kitchen, standing with his hands on his hips, a scolding look on his face.

"Sorry, Pap. Must have _pasta_ dout." Sans said, slowly standing up from his seat and stretching his arms over his head.

"UGH! SANS, NO."

"Sans yes." Sans smiled at his younger sibling.

Papyrus shook his head, calling out as he walked back into the kitchen, "IF YOU ARE STILL WANTING TO SURPRISE ALEX, YOU BETTER GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN'!"

Sans smiled and followed Papyrus. He did want to surprise you.

He was secretly ecstatic about you getting home from work.

\--

"Alex, this is a GOOD thing!"

You sat on the lovely vintage sofa at Tara's apartment. She had made you tea and you told her everything that had been going on with Sans, with Undyne, and with yourself.

"I don't know Tara. it's confusing. My mind is in a big haze." You told her, staring down at your cup of tea on the coffee table.

"You're fighting a losing battle with yourself, here." She said. "You need to come to terms with how you feel."

"But I don't know how I feel."

Tara sighed, sipping from her tea and setting it back down with a light clink against the table.

"I think you do know...you just keep fighting it."

"You sound like Undyne. Except you aren't threatening to send me to the hospital."

She gave an understanding smile. "I can get where she is coming from. If I was afraid of someone hurting you, I'd be the same way. Even if they were a friend."

You nodded. You had already decided that yourself.

"I just...What if I screw everything up?"

"There's always that possiblity, we all make mistakes, nobody is perfect. But that doesn't mean we stop trying." She laid a hand on your shoulder.

You buried your face in your hands. "Last time I started to let someone get close, they ended up dying because of me."

"Oh no no no. let's get one thing straight." She grabbed under your chin and forced you to look at her. "Derek's death was NOT your fault! What happened was terrible, but he was mixed up in that group before you were in the picture. So you are going to stop thinking that way, you got me?"

You blinked back tears before they could fall and nodded. She let out a breath and dropped her hand from your face.

You gulped down the rest of your tea and looked at your best friend. "It seems like just yesterday our roles were reversed here and I was assuring you that Charlie was a good guy and that you needed to give him a chance. When did you get so grown up?"

Tara laughed and wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you into a side hug. "I know, right? Well, just know I'm here for you, whatever you decide, just liked you've always been there for me."

"Thanks Tara. You're the best."

"You know it!"

-

 

Your phone started ringing as you pulled into the apartment complex. Pulling it out of your pocket, you were surprised to see that it was your landlord calling you.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex! How are you doing?"

Your landlord, Mr. Preston, was a nice guy. A taller man with dark hair and a beard and mustache combo to match. He'd always been very lenient with you about late rent payments when you were having job trouble, he knew you were good on your word.

"I'm doing well, Mr. Preston! How are you?"

"Good! Good!" He said. "You know how the people down the hall from you moved out recently?"

You knew where this was going. Ever since you got settled in at your apartment, you had somehow become the "Welcome Wagon" for all the new neighbors. Everyone knew that you didn't discriminate or judge anyone and you were always willing to lend a helping hand. It was beginning to become painful obvious why your soul was green.

"Well," He continued. "A couple of guys just signed a lease and started moving their stuff in. Do ya mind just going over there for a few minutes and showing them a friendly face?"

You chuckled. "Yeah, no problem. I just got back from work, I'll head there now."

"Thanks, Alex! You're a doll!"

You smiled and shook your head. "Uh huh. See ya later, Mr. Preston."

You hung up the phone and slide it back into your pocket. You didn't really want to go greet the new neighbors right now, but who knew? They might be really nice!

Getting out of your car, you slung your bag over your shoulder and headed to the building. You climbed the stairs and made your way to the apartment down the hall from yours. You fixed your hair and straightened your clothes a little before giving the door a couple of knocks.

You waited a moment, thinking that maybe they weren't there right now. But just as you were about to walk off, you heard the door unlock.

"Well this is definitely not how I wanted to surprise you." Sans stood in the door way, a smirk coming over his face. "But the look you're giving me is totally worth it."

You were dumbfounded, standing there with your mouth open slightly. 

"Wh-wha? I don't understand..."

"ALEX!"

Papyrus squeezed past his brother and scooped you up into his arms.

"WE WERE GOING TO INVITE YOU OVER FOR DINNER TONIGHT, BUT IT IS GREAT THAT YOU ARE HERE NOW!"

You hugged Papyrus back before he set you back on your feet.

"I...when did this happen?" You asked, looking between both of the skeleton monsters.

Sans was about to reply when Papyrus spoke up.

"AFTER YOU CAME OVER TO THE OLD APARTMENT, SANS STARTED LOOKING INTO THE ONES HERE! HE SAID THAT YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT US AND THAT IT MIGHT BE BEST TO MOVE IN NEAR YOU!" He said. "ALSO, I BELIEVE SANS WAS WANTING TO LIVE CLOSER TO YOU FOR OTHER REASONS."

"Papyrus, I think the water is boiling over." Sans said.

Papyrus gasped and ran back inside. "MY NOODLES!!!"

You couldn't help but giggle at Sans' bright blue face. Obviously Papyrus has said something he shouldn't have. 

"So...uh....wanna come in?"

"I'd love to. Let me go put my stuff in my apartment and give Binx some food."

Sans nodded and stepped back inside, shutting the door in your face. You laughed again as you walked off toward your apartment.

_He's adorable_

_SHUT UP_

_You know he is._

_SHUT. UP._

_He could have moved anywhere. But he wanted to be near you._

You let out a harsh sigh and leaned your forehead against your apartment door.

 

You really liked this one.

The fuck were you going to do now?


	30. The 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the skelebros go watch the fireworks!
> 
> *Mild sexual content in the beginning of the chapter...I will keep putting these warnings, but I feel like people should expect this now XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than usual, sorry about that. next chapter will be longer, I promise!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You helped Sans and Papyrus finish unpacking over the next few days. It wasn't long before the 4th rolled around, and the three of you were sitting in your apartment. You were standing in the kitchen near your George Foreman grill as it cooked a steak for you. You told the boys that it wasn't as good as having steaks off of a charcoal grill, but it was all you had in the apartment.

As you checked on the steak, not wanting it quite well-done, you felt a bony hand reach under the hem of your shirt and caress your hip. You smiled as you felt the shorter skeleton's presence beside you.

"Smells good." He whispered, pressing his bony lips against your cheek.

"Thanks." 

"Oh, and the food does too."

You snorted and slapped his arm playfully. "Get outta here, you."

"Aw, you don't mean that."

You really didn't. You still hadn't come to terms with your feelings, you were still afraid of them, but one thing was for certain: You wanted Sans to stick around. Him and Papyrus. They both had a special place in your heart now.

Sans trailed a line of kisses from your face to your neck, causing you to giggle.

"Sans! Paps is right over there on the couch!"

"Eh, he's too busy talking on the phone to Mettaton to worry about what we're doing."

You were about to make up another excuse when you felt his tongue slide up your neck to your ear. You bit your lip, doing your best to resist the urge to push him back against the counter and shove your tongue in his mouth.

The hand that wasn't on your hip slipped up under your shirt and bra to cup your breast. You let out a small gasp and felt a deep laugh rumble through his rib cage as he pressed against you. 

He was really pushing it now, testing your limits. You smiled to yourself.

You turned swiftly in his arms and jammed your hand down into his shorts to grasp his pelvic bone. His sucked in a big breath of air and you stared in delight as his eye sockets seemed to widen.

"You sure you wanna play this game, bone boy?" You purred.

After taking a moment to get over the shock, the smile was back on his face. His sockets narrowed and the left one began flickering blue magic.

"Hell yeah I do, kitten."

You raised an eyebrow. "Kitten?"

He gently nudged you back against the counter, both of his hands slipped down to grab your ass and pull your hips against his. You could already feel his magic pooling there and it was driving you mad.

"Yeah, kitten. You like the name? I think it suits you."

"Oh really?" You spoke breathlessly as he slipped a hand inside your pants to grab the flesh of your bottom.

"Mmm hmm." 

He leaned in slowly, agonizingly slow, to kiss you. You licked your lip in anticipation and-

*Hisssssssssss*

"Shit! The steak!"

You scrambled away from him and threw open the small grill only to see the steak burned black.

"Awww, shit, man!" You said, fanning away the smoke. "Thank god I bought extra steaks. Fuck!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Papyrus appeared in the kitchen.

"I burned one of the steaks to a crisp." You looked over at him. 

"I'M SURE IT WILL STILL BE FINE!" 

You shook your head. "No, Pap. This one is ruined. I'm gonna make another. And this time-" You shot a look at Sans "-I'm not going to burn it."

Sans kept the cheeky grin on his stupid adorable face while you threw another steak onto the grill.

You started wondering if you had always had a kink for skeletons deep down, or if was only for Sans.

If you were being honest with yourself, you didn't want another human in your bed.

You only guy you wanted the small skeleton monster standing next to you, smirk and all.

_Stupid sexy skeleton..._

_\--_

 

After eating and chatting for a bit, the three of you headed to the park with some blankets to watch the fireworks. You couldn't help but be excited. If Sans and Papyrus had never seen fireworks, they were in for a treat.

There were a few groups of people already set up, waiting for the show to start. You found a nice spot on a hill underneath a large tree and spread out the blankets to sit down.

"First things first." You said, sitting down between the brothers. "Fireworks are loud, so don't be afraid. just cover your ea- oh..."

Skeletons didn't have ears.

"Just cover wherever you hear sound from." 

Sans chuckled and you elbowed him.

"OK, ALEX! WHAT WILL THEY LOOK LIKE?!" Papyrus asked enthusiastically.

You thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, they're like...explosions of bright colors that fizzle away within a few seconds!"

"WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS PRETTY!"

You nodded. "It really is! It's starting to get dark enough, so they'll probably start soon."

As it got darker, more people gathered in the park. Thankfully the area was pretty big, so there really wasn't any crowding.

When everyone got really quiet, you got the brothers' attention and made a show of covering your ears to tell them it was starting soon.

To your surprise, the covered the sides of their skulls, and you did your best not to laugh out loud.

When the first one shot up into the air and went off, you felt both skeletons stiffen up next to you. 

You turned to Papyrus first, his eyes were wide and he looked slightly afraid. You placed your hands on his arm and smiled when he looked at you.

"IT _IS_ LOUD!" He told you.

_Bless this poor cinnamon roll's heart. He's loud as fuck, but is afraid of loud noises._

You pulled one of his hands away and leaned over to the side of his skull. "Don't worry, Pap! You'll get use to it shortly."

He put his hand back and nodded, turning his attention back to the sky as a couple of different fireworks went off. Red and blue flashed across the entire park.

You looked over at Sans, who's eyes weren't wide in fear, but rather amazement. Did they not have anything like this underground?

After a few moments of admiring him, you looked back to the spectacle before you. Different type of fireworks from the multicolored ones to the smaller, gold and silver ones that were quiet and fizzled out in spiral formations. 

You felt a hand find yours on the ground next to you. Sans' phalanges tangled themselves between your fingers and laid still there. You couldn't deny that it felt nice. Really, really nice. You were comfortable.

...and then a giant heart-shaped firework exploded in the air and your own heart felt like it was going to crawl up your throat, jump out of your mouth, and run screaming.

But of course, nothing like that happened, and the only person it seemed to phase was you. Sneaking a quick peak at Sans, he was still staring off at the colors and shapes that continued to shoot across the sky.

_Stop being silly, Alex. Everything is fine._

The finale began and the remainder of the fireworks lit up all around, one after another, in a fury of lights and sound.

But you couldn't pay attention to it.

Because a set of bony lips were pressed gently against your cheek. 

Once it was all over, you stood and looked down at the brothers.

"Well?"

"Alex."

You looked over at Papyrus, his voice was quiet and you were concerned tha-

"THAT WAS AMAZING!! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!"

He turned to Sans.

"BROTHER! WE MUST SEE THESE FIREWORKS EVERY YEAR!"

Sans chuckled. "Of course, bro. The show was _spark_ -tacular."

"NYEH HEH! THEY REALLY BRIGHTENED UP MY NIGHT! LITERALLY!"

The three of you laughed as you folded up the blankets and headed back to the car. You were so incredibly happy that you could share the fireworks with two of your best friends.

_\--_

 

Sans awoke in a cold sweat. He had hoped that there would be no nightmares after such a wonderful night of seeing the fireworks with you and Paps, but he had been wrong.

Usually they were nightmares about the resets, about Chara possessing Frisk and killing everyone he cared about. They were about the resets, him waking up back in his home in Snowdin. This wasn't one of those, though. 

This nightmare had been about you. He watched YOU die this time. It terrified him, seeing you bloody and broken, your emerald soul shattered beyond repair.

Sitting up in his bed, he swung his legs over the side and rested his head in his hands for a moment. You were probably in your bed, fast asleep, safe and sound.

That wasn't good enough for Sans, though. He needed to check on you, even if it was three in the morning.

He quietly teleported to your apartment and stood outside your bedroom door, it was open a crack and he decided to peer inside. He could just make out your sleeping form on the bed. 

Sighing in relief, he watched you....but just seeing you wasn't enough.

*knock knock*

"A-Alex?"

You stirred. "Sans?"

He smiled at your sleepy voice. You sat up a little as he walked into your room.

"Is everything ok?"

He loved that you cared. "Yeah, it's just...can I stay in here tonight?"

You were already scooting over in your bed to make room for him. You patted the empty spot as an invite and Sans crawled in almost instantly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"There's no need to thank me. You can come over here anytime." You said, laying your arm around him as he laid down.

He loved how welcoming you were.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

You silently snuggled up next to him.

He loved how you didn't push him to talk about things.

Sans turned over to face you. You looked so peaceful as you laid there with your eyes closed, letting sleep take you once again. He reached out and touched his hand to your cheek. Your skin was so soft under his bones.

"Goodnight, Sans."

"Goodnight, Alex."

 

Sans was sure you didn't know it, but he loved absolutely everything about you.


	31. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out with your friends for a good time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You felt warm when you woke up, like you were wrapped in a loving embrace. It was comforting, relaxing, and....moving?

It was moving.

Your eyes popped open to see that you were pulled against Sans, his arms around you protectively. Heck, even one of his legs was hiked up, laying over your legs.

Oh, OH! That's right! Sans came into your room really late last night. He must have not been able to sleep for some reason.

A part of you wanted to slip out of his grasp and leave the room. But the stronger, lazier part wanted to stay. So you snuggled up against his rib cage.

Post-coital snuggling was sometimes gross, what with all the sweat and other bodily fluids, but this was nice. You were both clothed and clean. Sans shirt smelled like laundry detergent and him. He had a distinct scent that you couldn't describe, and you liked it a lot.

What was it about this monster that you were so attracted to? He was just bones and magic, but you found him sexier than any human male you had been with. Did you just have a monster kink?

You stared as Sans took a breath and let it out, mumbling something before settling back into his slumber. 

No. It wasn't that. It was his personality, the way he carried himself, and the way he talked to you. The two of you could crack jokes at one another so smoothly, and he always listened to you if you had something to say. It was so damn easy to talk to him, too. 

If you were depressed and didn't want to talk about it, he'd sit there in comfortable silence with you. If you wanted to talk about anything and everything, of course he was there for that too. 

_Friends are supposed to do that for one another..._

who were you kidding? There was something more than friendship there. But it wasn't something you felt like you were ready to pursue.

_Hearts break too fast when they're sentimental._

You sighed and leaned your head against him. He grunted and cracked his eyes open to see you lying in his arms.

"Mornin'." Sans spoke, his voice a little scratchy from sleep.

"Good morning." You said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually." He said without hesitation.

He tightened his arms around you in a hug and relaxed them again.

"Did you want to talk about anything?" You asked him.

"I don't want to worry you."

"Sans, I worry more when I know something is wrong and you won't tell me."

He fell silent. One of his hands moved to your head, stroking the hair that cascaded out onto your pillow.

"Sometimes I have these very vivid nightmares. They don't happen as often now, since I came to the surface, but every now and then they still get to me."

"That sucks." You said. "Do you uh...keep a dream journal or anything? I've heard that helps some people."

"Eh, sorta. It's a little complicated."

You sent him a questioning look and he waved it off. 

"Don't worry about it. It's just a thing that happens. I've gotten used to it."

You frowned. He shouldn't have to 'get used to' something like that. But you knew he didn't want you to worry, so you dropped it.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm just right down the hall now!" You said, putting a smile on your face for him. He gave a weak smile of his own. He was thankful for your offer, though you weren't sure if he'd actually take you up on it.

"You gotta work today?" He asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. So...whatta ya wanna do? Got any plans?"

_Can we just lay here and cuddle all day?_

"I don't actually. What do _you_ want to do?"

"Go back to sleep."

You laughed outwardly, but internally you were incredibly thankful.

"I'm up for that."

Curling back up against him, you felt him kiss the top of your head as you fell back asleep.

\--

 

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight, punk! We're meeting there at 7:30. Bring all your friends, and your bony boyfriend!"

"He's not my-"

Undyne had already hung up. You groaned and tossed your phone onto the couch. Undyne and Alphys wanted everyone to go out for karaoke that night. You were fine with it, you LOVED karaoke. You were just annoyed that she kept referring to Sans as your boyfriend.

You picked your phone back up and sent a text to Tara, inviting her and Charlie. After pressing send you stood and stretched.

"Might as well invite the bone-heads." You said to Binx, who looked up at you curiously. You smiled and scratched his head before heading out the door and down the hall.

You knocked on the door a couple of times and waited. It wasn't long before the door swung open to reveal Papyrus, who's eyes lit up as he saw you.

"ALEX! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

You opened up your arms for the hug that you knew was coming. Papyrus scooped you up and swung you around while you squealed. Every time he saw you, it was like he hadn't seen you in years. Just one more thing you loved about Paps.

"I GUESS YOU ARE WANTING TO SEE MY LAZY BROTHER." He said as he set you back down.

"Why you say that? I can't come by just to see you?" 

He smiled "NYEH! YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH MY BROTHER....ALONE."

You did your best to fight back the blush that you felt threatening your face.

"Well, I actually came by to see BOTH of you today!" You told him. 

"THEN COME RIGHT IN! YOU KNOW YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE!"

Your heart swelled with joy at his words. He ushered you inside and shut the door behind him. Looking around, you noticed Sans sitting back on the couch, flipping through different channels on the tv.

"Anything good on?" You asked.

He left it on a random show and tossed the remote next to him. "Not really."

You folded your arms on the back of the couch and leaned onto them. "Sooo if you two don't have plans tonight, Undyne invited us all out for karaoke."

"WOWIE! KARAOKE SOUNDS LIKE A LOT OF FUN!" 

You smiled up at Papyrus "It is! Singing, dancing, drinking! We'll have a great time!" You turned to Sans "Whatcha think?"

Sans shrugged "I've got nothing better to do."

"Great! It starts at 7:30!"

"I CAN BE OUR DESIGNATED DRIVER!" Papyrus said, proudly.

You couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, Paps. That sounds good! I'll come back around 6:30 or so." You started walking toward the door.

"WAIT!" You turned back to Papyrus. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOR A BIT? I WAS ABOUT TO START ON LUNCH."

"Only if I can help out!"

Papyrus thought a minute and looked back at you. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE MACARONI AND CHEESE?"

Your mouth opened and closed. You looked to Sans. "Does he ONLY make pasta-based dishes?"

"Usually."

You shook your head and looked back to Papyrus. "I do, but you're going to have to let me show you some other recipes one day, alright? Some that don't include noodles."

Papyrus frowned. "BUT THE NOODLES ARE DELICIOUS."

"They are, but there are so many other foods out there." You walked with him into the kitchen. "But today, we will make some wonderful mac and cheese!"

\--

 

This was exactly what you needed, the rush of alcohol in your system as you belted out some tunes to a bunch of drunkards. You put on one of your favorite outfits, a dark brown crop-top with some high-waisted, torn up denim shorts. The look was complete with a pair of boots, your auburn hair straightened and a bit of makeup. You were ready for the night out.

Just as he wanted, Papyrus drove the three of you to the bar Undyne had been talking about. As you got out of the car, you saw Tara and Charlie heading over to meet you. You hugged them both and realized that Charlie had never properly met your friends.

"Charlie, this is Sans and Papyrus." You introduced them. "Charlie is Tara's boyfriend, I'm sure I've mentioned him before."

Charlie gave a small wave. He didn't say anything, not really out of rudeness so much as he was extremely uncomfortable around monsters still.

"IT IS GOOD TO MEET YOU, SLIGHTLY TALLER HUMAN!" Papyrus said, You grabbed his arm before he could go in for a hug. He seemed to understand and stepped back, choosing to just smile at his new 'friend.'

"Hey." Sans surprised you by sticking a hand out to Charlie. "Don't ya know how to greet a new pal?"

You smiled before realization slowly came over you. You didn't have time to warn Charlie.

*PFFFFTTT*

Charlie looked down at the hand that was clasped with Sans'. He pulled back and noticed the whoopie cushion attached to the skeletal hand.

"Heh, whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It never gets old." Sans smiled.

You were worried that Charlie would be angry, but you looked at him in shock when you heard a small laugh escape him.

"Good one, dude." 

Tara smiled at her boyfriend proudly, then looked to you. "Alright, let's head inside, shall we?"

You nodded. "Undyne and Alphys should already be here."

The five of you made your way inside. The bar was fairly spacious, even with the many groups of people it still didn't feel too crowded. Looking around, you spotted Undyne at a table in the corner of the room near the small stage.

"Hey, you nerds! I thought for a second that you might not come!" Undyne said as she spotted you approaching.

"Like I'd miss karaoke night! I love singing!" You told her.

Tara introduced Charlie to the two girls as you all sat down. You ended up being sandwiched between Sans and Tara, of course.

"A-are you going to sing something?" Alphys asked you.

You smiled across the table at her "Hell yeah! I don't know what yet, though. What about you?"

She blushed "O-oh I-I don't know..."

"Babe, you totally should! You have an amazing voice!" Undyne said, planting a smooch on top of Alphys' head, causing her to blush even more.

"First things first." You said, patting the table with your hands. "We need drinks!"

"I got this! HEY!!!" Undyne flagged down one of the workers, who walked over quickly, most likely afraid that the big blue fish monster might snap her in half if she didn't.

As you all rambled off your drink orders, you felt bony fingers find your hand underneath the table. Heart beating a little faster, you tangled your fingers in them.

~

One large margarita down and you were feeling it. Everyone was laughing and having a blast. You had put your name on the list to sing and were waiting on it.

"Know what you're gonna sing yet?" Tara asked you.

You laughed nervously. "No, actually."

"Oh my god, Alex. Just pull your phone out, hit shuffle on your playlist and sing the first song that pops up!"

Thinking of the kinds of songs that were hidden between all your favorite hits, you grimaced. "Uhh...that might not be a good idea."

"Sure it is!"

Before you knew it, Tara grabbed your phone from your pocket and was flipping through your apps.

"How about...Oh! 'Raise your glass!' Perfect way to start off the night!" Tara said.

"Yeah! That's great! I should go up soon..." You said.

Turned out that Papyrus had actually put his name in before you and he was singing a song by Mettaton, not surprising to anyone at all. It was an adorable ballad, and Papyrus killed it! You had no idea he could sing! Everyone at the table looked in awe except Sans. He obviously knew of his brother's hidden musical talent.

"Papyrus, holy shit! That was amazing!"

Papyrus blushed as he sat back down. "THANKS! I HAVE SANG WITH METTATON A FEW TIMES!"

Your name was called and all of your friends ushered you onto the stage. You told the guy manning the karaoke what you wanted and he started it up.

"WHO'S HAVING A GOOD TIME TONIGHT?!!"

Everyone in the bar made noise and it filled the whole place with such excitement. The music started and you began singing.

 

  
_"Right right, turn off the lights,_  
_We gonna lose our minds tonight,_  
_What's the dealio?"_

_"I love when it's all too much,_  
_Five a.m. turn the radio up_  
_Where's the rock and roll?"_

_"Party crasher,_  
_Panty snatcher,_  
_Call me up if you a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?"_

You pointed and winked at your friends, who all started yelling for you.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be, anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass."_

 

You sang through the rest of the song, dancing around on stage as you did, and encouraging the audience to sing along as well. Once the song was over, there were screams and whistles across the room. You laughed and thanked them before heading back to your seat.

"That was frickin' sweet, Alex!!" Undyne said.

"Y-yeah! You should s-sing more often!" Alphys agreed.

"Thanks you two!" You said, sitting back down between your besties. The worker from earlier came back by and you ordered another drink. When she left and the attention on your wound down, Sans tapped you on the arm.

You turned to him. "What's up, dude?"

 

"You put on a good show." He said, his eyes lit up and a smile on his face.

"Ha, thanks! When you going up?"

Sans shook his head. "I don't sing."

"Oh well...do you dance? I bet you dance don't you."

He looked away for a moment and you gasped "You doooo!"

"Heh, a little. Haven't in a while though."

"We should TOTALLY dance!"

"Nah, kid. I'm way outta practice."

You rolled your eyes at him calling you kid "Fine, but one of these days, you have to dance with me."

The woman came back with your dream and you started sipping it as Undyne was called up. She immediately told everyone that the song was for her 'freakin' adorable girlfriend in the corner there' and everyone turned to look at Alphys, who attempted to hide, but failed.

A poppy tune started up and Undyne began singing, making wild movements and nearly knocking over the microphone stand. Apparently the song was from an anime that they really enjoyed watching. You had no clue what was going on, but just nodded your head to the beat and watched.

  
A few drinks down and many songs later, almost everyone at the table is drunk, except for the two skeletons.

"Hey." Tara leaned over and whispered. "Do you SEE Charlie over here?"

You looked where Charlier sat across from Papyrus. They were chatting it up. Charlie was leaning forward onto his hand, a lazy smile on his face.

"Oh my god, Tara. I think your boyfriend is flirting with Paps." You whispered back.

"I know!! This is going to make great blackmail!" She took out her phone and went to her camera. You laughed and looked across the the table, your face heating up when you saw Undyne and Alphys making out right in front of you.

You leaned over to Sans "I'm not exactly sure what to do in this situation."

"There's nothing we can do, just let it happen." He said.

You looked at him and caught a smirk spreading across his face. "What? Are they giving you ideas?"

You snorted and pushed your shoulder against his. "You're silly, ya know?"

"You're _tequila_ -n me here. At least I'm not drunk." He said, poking a dimple in your cheek. You laughed again and pushed his hand away.

You were about to say something else when your phone started ringing. Confused, you pulled it from your pocket and checked it, groaning at the name on the screen. 

It was your sister. She never called you, or bothered to talk to you at all really. A part of you didn't want to answer, but you decided to be the bigger person and take the call.

"I'll be right back." You said to your friends as you stood from your seat and made your way outside so you could hear.

"Hello?" You spoke into the phone.

"Alexia?"

You bit your tongue, you hated your full name, but you didn't want to start shit.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Why are you calling me?"

You couldn't help but be a little rude. Your sister was a major bitch, you hated her. She never had a reason to talk to you unless she needed something.

"I need your help."

Case in point.

"I'm listening."

You heard her sigh. "I'm in a bit of trouble..."

"What did you do this time?"

Her voice broke. "I-I'm sick, Alexia."

You furrowed your brows. "What do you mean?"

You were silent as your sister told you that she had cancer, that it was very much lethal, and the she didn't have the money for the operation that would give her a chance at surviving...though the percentage of people who survived that cancer wasn't high according to her.

Unsure of what to say, you listened to her cry on the other end of the phone. She called out your name several times, but you didn't answer. Eventually you just hung up.

Your insufferable bitch of a sister, the one who had tried to ruin your life on numerous occasions, was dying. You were numb. You knew you should feel sad, but you didn't.

"Hey." You heard Sans' voice next to you. "You ok?"

"No." You answered truthfully. "Can you take me home?"

He nodded. "Yeah, let me go tell the others." 

You leaned back against the wall, letting out an irritated sigh as you waited for Sans to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to take such a dark turn. BUT HERE IT IS! :D


	32. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Sans a little bit about your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should just get used to being blindsided by angst when it comes to my writing XD  
> NOBODY IS SAFE!!!
> 
> Enjoy! ;)  
> -Paige

_What a great way to end the night._

You sighed in annoyance as you messaged everyone, apologizing for dipping out and just telling them that something came up. None of them pushed the issue, though you were sure you'd have to explain it to them later. But now was not the time.

Sans had brought you home via teleportation. The two of you sat in silence on the couch. You hadn't said anything since you got back, despite Sans attempts at getting you to talk.

You glanced at your phone again, your sister was texting you nonstop. You finally had enough and threw your phone across the room. Before it hit the wall, Sans caught it with his magic and lowered it to the coffee table.

You huffed and pulled your legs up onto the couch, leaning back against the arm rest. Sans looked at you from the other end of the sofa.

"You wanna know why my sister and I don't get along?" You broke the silence.

He turned toward you, showing that he was listening.

"She's a horrible person. She would fuck with me all the time when we were kids. I would tell my parents about it, but they didn't believe me." You told him. "Even into adulthood, she continued to plague my life with her shit."

"The worst was when I was 19, and she was getting married to this guy she had been dating for a few years. He was a total dick, and I'm sure he had been cheating on her. Well, the night before the wedding he decided that he was gonna try to get in my pants. I fought him off and ended up giving him a black eye. I immediately told her what happened but, surprise, surprise, she didn't believe me."

You grumbled and situated yourself on the couch. "She called me a whore and claimed that I had just been wanting to sleep with him. I wasn't invited to the wedding, and was basically shunned by my family for a bit...not that I wanted to be around them anyway."

You huffed. "The bitch even blamed me for the perv divorcing her a year later."

Sans spoke after making sure you were done talking. "So that was her on the phone?"

You nodded.

"What did she want?"

"She's sick." You said dryly. "Like, terminally ill."

"Hmm." was all Sans said.

"I just don't know what to do. I don't even feel bad or anything. I just...I hate her SO much. She did her damnedest to ruin my life and when I finally find happiness without her, she walks back in and...and..."

You didn't realize you were crying until Sans was next to you, wiping tears from your face. You were so damn angry, your fists clenched and opened a few times.

"Thanks for bringing me home." You said, rubbing your eyes to try to force away the tears.

"No prob. You want me to leave?"

You shook your head. "No. Not unless you just have to."

Sans wrapped an arm around your back and pulled you to him. You leaned into him, your mind still fuzzy from the alcohol and the sudden shift in mood.

"I wish I had a sibling relationship like you and Paps have. It's really special." You spoke softly.

"We've been through a lot of hard times together. It made us a lot closer." Sans said.

"Like what?" You asked before you could stop yourself. "Sorry, that's personal, you don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's fine. You could say that we had a less-than-pleasant childhood." He leaned his head on yours. "Actually, it was just a terrible childhood. Simple as that. It was fucked up for the both of us. But we came out stronger because of it."

You didn't ask him to elaborate. The fact that he opened up that much to you was surprising.

Sans squeezed your shoulder. "Hey, you got me and Paps though. We're here for ya, no matter what."

You loved the silly side of Sans, the one who always cracked jokes and told awful puns. But serious Sans melted your heart and turned you into a big pile of mush. You tried to act all tough, like you could take anything that was thrown at you, but around Sans you crumbled every damn time.

You turned against him and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Thank you."

His fingers traced patterns along your back and you hummed quietly in approval. Your body relaxed against his and your eyelids became heavy with exhaustion. Sans seemed to realize this and scooped you up in his arms to carry you to bed.

"Do you need to go back and check on Paps?" You asked as he laid you down on the mattress.

He flopped down next to you with a grunt and laid on his side facing you. "I'll probably go see him in a bit. Gonna wait on you to fall asleep first."

Sans was making it really, really difficult to just be 'friends with benefits.' What with him watching out for you all the time.

"Sans, why do you care so much?"

He tilted his head slightly and gave you a confused look. "What do you mean?"

You propped yourself up on your elbow and stared down at the skeletal hand that laid in front of you, focusing on it instead of meeting his gaze.

"It seems like I've done nothing but burden you and, well...everyone with more worry."

He looked even more confused now. "What are you talking about?"

You sighed. "I always seem to be getting myself into trouble, or just being an overall asshole to others. I'm loud and reckless, I don't think about the consequences of my actions at all. I-"

A bony finger pressed against your lips before you could utter another word. You looked at Sans' face and saw a look of understanding there.

"Look, I know it's hard to not think bad things about yourself, believe me I do...but you are none of those things."

You gave him a look that screamed 'bullshit.'

He laughed. "Ok, maybe you are a little loud, but it's not a bad thing. I think you're pretty cool...I mean, you're still not as cool as my bro..."

You snorted and gave him a little push. "You goober."

The laughter between you two died down as your hand found his. You ran your fingertips over each joint, the bone feeling smooth under your skin. Something about him was so comforting, so right.

_This skeleton is going to be the death of me._

You leaned in slowly and pressed your soft lips against the pliable bones of his mouth. It was a sweet kiss. Not like the needy and lustful ones you were used to.

This was different, this was more innocent. Usually kissing meant the beginning of sex, in which the end goal was getting off and then pushing away any feelings you might have had for your bed buddy. 

That wasn't what you wanted in this moment, though. All you wanted was to kiss Sans and hope that he knew how much you appreciated him.

He touched your face lightly, brushing your hair away. You welcomed the heat rising to your cheeks this time, letting yourself blush freely.

When he pulled back, you noticed the blue glow from his hand as he reached out and used his magic to flip the light switch off. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness and focused on Sans' face. There was a smile there, but it felt wrong.

He looked so sad.

You were about to say something when his arms snaked around you and pulled you to him. He kissed your head and held you protectively.

Neither of you said a word as you fell into a dreamless sleep.

\--

 

 You awoke to a banging on your door and an empty bed. It took you a minute to sit up. You noticed that you were in PJs, though you were sure you had fallen asleep in your clothes from the night before. You shook your head, assuming Sans was the culprit, and crawled out of bed.

"Weirdo skeleton monster undressing and dressing me in my sleep." You mumbled to yourself as you made your way to the front door. "If it were anyone else, that would be creepy as fuck."

Another set of knocks were heard, more urgent this time.

"Hold on!" You raised your voice, though it just sounded like a groggy mess.

You opened and the door and furrowed your brows.

"Mettaton?"

"Darling! Alex! I need your help!" He said, pushing past you and entering your apartment.

"Rude." You muttered under your breath as you closed the door and turned to him. "What do you need help with?"

He swept a look across your apartment, almost like he was judging it, but as he looked at you he seemed to remember his purpose for coming over.

"Oh, yes! It's about Papyrus!"

"Papyrus? Is he ok?" You asked.

"He is wonderful!" You stood surprised as the robot grabbed your hands in his. "That's the problem! He is TOO great! He is perfect! I am not worthy of him, Alex!"

You blinked a few times. You were sure you'd never met a bigger drama queen.

"Um...so...what do you need help with again?" You repeated your question.

"I want to ask Papy out on a date, but I am not sure how!"

You almost laughed, not about Mettaton asking Paps out. No, that was absolutely adorable. You just found it hard to believe that this robot, with all of his pizzazz and charisma, was finding it difficult to woo the man of his dreams.

"Please, Alex! You just have to help me!" He practically begged.

You sighed and smiled at him. "Of course, Mettaton. I'd be glad to help."

You squealed when his robotic arms twisted around you and lifted you off the ground.

"Oh thank you, darling! Thank you!" 

You laughed. "Ok, ok, you can put me down!"

He lowered you and pulled his arms back to their normal length.

"First off." You said. "Papyrus clearly likes you too."

"You think so?!" His eyes sparkled....literally.

You snorted. "Of course, it's painfully obvious. Now, all you need to do is ask him."

Mettaton blinked, the sparkles disappearing.

"That's it?"

"Mmmm hmm." You nodded. "He might like a gift too. But Paps is easy to please, you could get him some ingredients to make spaghetti and I'm sure he would love it."

Mettaton thought a minute and gasped. "No! I have a better idea for a gift!" He grasped your hands again. "Thank you so much for your advice, dear Alex! I am forever in your debt!"

Before you could get 'you're welcome' out of your mouth, he was rushing out of the apartment. You stared at the door for a good minute, wondering what exactly had just happened. You had barely given him anything, but he acted as though you had told him the best dating secrets in the world.  


Shaking your head, you put some food in Binx's bowl and headed to your room to change into some clothes for the day. As you pulled a t-shirt and shorts from your closet, you noticed your phone blinking on your bed. Scooping it up, you stared at the numerous notifications.

Several texts from Jess, which you ignored for the time being. You figured they were just her guilt-tripping you as usual.

Messages from Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus responding to the apologies you had sent out. They each told you that it was ok, and that they were there for you. You smiled, you were so lucky to have such great friends.

Tara had also messaged you, asking about what happened. Also adding a photo she had taken of Charlie talking to Papyrus. You snorted, Mettaton should never know, and you were sure Charlie was baffled when Tara told him about him basically flirting with the tall skeleton.

Finally, you came across a text from Sans. It was short, he was just letting you know that he had some things to do today. You like that he was considerate of your feelings when you woke up alone.

You figure now would be the best time to call up Tara and tell her about your sister. You groaned and pressed her number on the speed dial.

She answered on the second ring "Hey, girl! You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah...first, how is Charlie?"

She laughed. "Oh, it's great! He was super embarrassed when I told him and showed him the picture! The good news is that he's warmed up a little to the idea of monsters being our friends!"

"That's wonderful!" You told her. "Did anything happen after I left?"

"Not really. We finished our drinks and all got rides home from Papyrus since he was really the only sober one."

"Bless him. I'm gonna have to get him a present for being so great." You said.

"He definitely needs a best friend award or something." She cleared her throat. "Now...you wanna talk about why you left."

You sighed. "Well, Jess called."

"Oh god, what did she want this time?"

You recapped everything that happened. From your call with Jess....to the obvious feelings you were having for Sans.

"Ok, first off." She started when you finished. "Do you think she could be lying about the cancer?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." You said. "She is positively evil."

"Ok, second...You are in love with that skeleton."

You sputtered. "Wh-WHAT?!"

She snorted. "You totally are."

"I AM NOT! Tara, I don't fall in love. I am practically unlovable."

You could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Alex, that is so not true. And yes, you totally love him."

"Just, Tara, I, UGH!" You pinched the bridge of your nose, collecting your thoughts. "I am changing the subject! So Mettaton came over a few minutes ago."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"He's asking out Paps."

"ABOUT TIME!"

"I know, right?!!" You smiled, thankful that the focus of the conversation wasn't on you any longer. 

"So what did he need you for?"

"Apparently he needed dating advice."

"From YOU?!"

You scoffed. "Excuse me, I went on a date with Papyrus if you can recall!"

"Pfft, yeah, ok. 'date'"

"ANYWAY, I just told him that he needed to straight up ask him, and maybe give him a gift. He took my advice and ran...literally. He ran out of my apartment like it was on fire."

Tara laughed. "Oh my god."

"Mettaton is a trip."

"He definitely is."

You heard something in the distance through the speaker and Tara say something away from the phone.

"Hey." She said to you. "I gotta go for now, but I'll text you later."

"Alright, have a good day!!!" 

"You too! You dirty skeleton lover!"

You heard the beeping indicating the call had ended. You stared at your phone for a good few seconds before tossing it back onto the bed.

You grumbled to yourself as you headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  


"Fucking Tara, putting ideas in my head...damn bitch...fuck her...she doesn't know what I feel, she's just being dumb. She doesn't know shit."


	33. Taking Out the Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"AND THEN HE HANDED ME A BOX AND ASKED ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!!!"

Papyrus' joy was insanely infectious, even over the phone. 

"Oh yeah? What did you say? And what was the gift?" You asked.

"OF COURSE I SAID YES!!! AND THE PRESENT WAS AN APRON THAT READS 'KISS THE COOK' ON IT!"

You couldn't help but giggle. "That's great, Paps. When's y'all's date?"

"IT'S TONIGHT! I AM SO EXCITED!!"

He rambled about what he was going to wear, where they were going, and how excited he was about dating Mettaton. It was quite adorable.

When you got off the phone, you saw that you had a new message from Sans.

 **Sans:  
** Hey, there are 25 letters in the alphabet right?

 

Your forehead crumpled in confusion. 

  
**You:  
** Pretty sure there's 26.

 **Sans** :  
Oh yeah, sorry. forgot the D. Ill give it to you later ;)

 

You facepalmed and considered not messaging back, until an idea came to you.

 

 **You** :  
Are you from Japan? Cause you got anime-zing body!

 **Sans** :  
Did you sit in some sugar? cause you got a pretty sweet ass!

 **You** :  
Did you get those pants on sale? Because at my house they're 100% off.

 **Sans** :  
You smell like trash....can I take you out?

seriously

wanna go on a date?

 **You** :  
Did you seriously just ask me out using a joke...about me smelling like trash?

 **Sans** :   
yep. whatta ya say?

 

You weren't sure what to say, honestly. Even if he'd skipped the poor joke and just asked you directly, you'd still have been speechless. The longer it took you to message back, the worse you felt. Was he just sitting there waiting on an answer? Was he afraid that you were rejecting him?

_Oh god! I don't want to hurt him!_

**You** :  
Sure. Where we going?

 **Sans** :  
how about Grillbys

 **You** :  
Grillby's for a date?

 **Sans** :  
unless you wanna go somewhere else

 

You laughed and shook your head.

 **You** :  
No, Grillby's is fine. Pick me up whenever.

 

You had just hit send when your phone started ringing. You bit your lip when you saw "Mom" appear on the screen. 

"Hello?" You said, answering the call.

"Alex! how have you been, sweetie?" Your mom's voice sounded sickeningly sweet through the speaker. You hadn't hear from her in around a month, and you suspected her call would be about Jess.

"I've been good, Mom. how are you?"

"I'm doing alright. I trust that you have spoken with Jessie?"

Aaaand there it was.

"Yeah. I have." You told her.

"It's so sad. You know Liam left her when he found out, right? I never liked him anyway."

That was a lie. Liam was Jess's boyfriend...after her second marriage fell through...they had been living together for a while, and you recalled your mother doting over him. Though he WAS a complete asshole, so you weren't surprised to hear that he had left.

"That is sad." You said.

"I went with her to her last doctors appointment. They want to do the surgery soon, but she is worried about the money situation. I told her that your father and I would help as much as we can."

You frowned, so Jess hadn't been lying. You knew your parents didn't have a whole lot of money. You had even less than they did, though, especially with you paying on Binx's surgery. A part of you wanted to ask the price of the surgery, but you shoved the thought aside.

When you didn't say anything, she spoke again. "You should really come visit, Alex...I'm afraid your sister won't be with us much longer."

You wanted to scream. You wanted to tell her that your sister made your life hell and that she deserves all the pain she is feeling. You wanted to curse your sister's name and condemn her to hell where she belonged.

But all you did was say "Ok." in a soft tone.

The two of you talked for nearly an hour, well more like your mom talked and you listened, only jumping in every few minutes to let her know you were still there. You promised her that you would come visit when you could.

Once you hung up, you felt empty. It wasn't anything new, but you were so tired of the same pattern happening. Just when everything seemed good, and you were happy, something came crashing down and ruined it all. That was just life, you guessed.

Lost in your thoughts, you didn't realize you had walked out of your apartment until you were in front of your neighbors' door. You rubbed your eyes and shook your head.

_geez, even my subconscious knew I didn't need to be alone._

You knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately and you saw Sans standing there in pajamas.

"Hey." He said sleepily, rubbing one of his eyesockets with his palm.

"Did you just wake up? It's like, 5 in the evening..." You crossed your arms. "Of course, I can't say much, I've done the same."

He just stepped to the side and made a motion for you to come in, you did and he shut the door behind you. 

You turned to face him. "So, I ju-MMF!"

Before you could get your sentence out, he had his hand on the back of your neck and his lips on yours. You relaxed into him and closed your eyes as he held the kiss for a few moments.

When you pulled away, you stared at him in surprise. "What was that for?"

He smiled lazily and took your hand. "You know you were standing outside the door for around 5 minutes? I thought I heard someone out there, saw ya through the peephole. Was waiting for ya to knock."

You were mortified. "Oh god, why didn't you just open the door!"

He shrugged and led you down the hall to what you assumed was his bedroom. It was a little messy, though you couldn't complain when you thought of the state of your own bedroom. He let go of your hand and walked over to his dresser. You sat back on his bed as pulled out some clean clothes.

"So what's going on?" He asked, stripping off his shirt.

You smiled at the sight of his bare bones, he shot you a wink and you returned it.

"Well, my mom called me earlier." You admitted.

"Oh?" was all he said as he untied his pajama bottoms and let them fall. You forced yourself to look away. One, out of respect, and two, because you were trying to keep yourself from jumping him right there.

"Yeah. She was telling me about Jess, and the doctors wanting to perform the operation to try and remove the cancer. She wants me to come visit...and of course I told her I would." 

You looked back over as he was tying on a pair of shorts. "Do you want me to go with you?"

You were taken aback by his offer. It was kind of him, but you couldn't do it. Your parents didn't like monsters...you didn't want him to know that, though.

"I appreciate it, but I think this is just something I'm going to have to do on my own."

He nodded in understanding and pulled on a t-shirt before sitting beside you on the bed.

 "About that date tonight." He started, "I was thinking, instead of Grillby's, I could cook for you here instead. Pap will be out, so we'll have the apartment to ourselves."

You smiled, something about him offering to cook for you was just so sweet.

"Sounds good!"

He kissed your cheek and took your hand, standing and pulling you from the bed.

"Guess I better get started on the food then."

\--

Closing time rolled around and Papyrus hung up his barista apron and hat. Waving goodbye to his manager and coworkers, he dashed out of the cafe and saw his favorite robot standing near his car.

He noticed Mettaton's eyes light up the moment he caught sight of him. Papyrus smiled and opened his arms as he approached, pulling Mettaton into a hug.

"Did you have a good day at work, Papy?" Mettaton asked as they pulled apart, the robot still keeping a hand on Papyrus' arm.

"I DID! NOT ONE PERSON YELLED AT ME TODAY!"

Mettaton frowned slightly. "Do people usually yell at you, darling?"

"SOMETIMES, BUT MY MANAGER SETS THEM STRAIGHT!"

A smile tugged at the corner of Mettaton's mouth. "That's good that there's someone in there sticking up for you."

Papyrus nodded and changed the subject. "SO WHERE WILL WE BE GOING ON OUR DATE?"

"What kind of food are you in the mood for?"

Papyrus thought a moment. "Hmmm..."

Mettaton smirked. "Is it pasta?"

Papyrus brightened up again, causing Mettaton to laugh and take his hand.

"Pasta it is, love."

\--

"Sooo, you're into science stuff?" 

You looked over the books on a shelf in the living room. Between the numerous joke and puzzle books, there were some science related ones.

"Yep." Was all he said from the kitchen.

You looked at him, then back at the shelf. You realized that you didn't know much about his personality and interests. All you really knew was his love for jokes and his obvious expertise in the bedroom. You smiled to yourself at this new information, you always had a thing for nerdy guys.

Stepping away from the bookshelf, you made your way to the kitchen. You leaned against the counter and watched Sans at the stove. 

"Did you have some sort of science job underground or something?" You asked.

He was quiet a moment, like he was thinking of the right thing to say as he stirred the pot of...well, whatever he was cooking.

"Sort of. Mostly worked a sentry job, though."

You pursed your lips. Had you said something wrong?

"Whatcha cooking?" 

He smiled and looked at you.

"It's a _soup-_ rise."

You snorted and bumped him with your hip, which he proceeded grab and pull to him. You laid an arm around his shoulders and took a glance at the pot, it looked like some sort of vegetable soup.

"Do you cook often?"

"Not really. Papyrus usually does the cooking. Of course, after a while you kinda get tired of pasta." He told you.

"He should really watch some cooking shows and learn some new dishes to make." You said.

He nodded. "He'd probably like that."

You looked at him, he seemed a little off, like there was something bugging him. This wasn't the first time you had noticed this. Every now and then when you would see him, he'd look so sad. You could understand, though, with your firsthand experience with depression. Sometimes you just couldn't hide it.

"Hey." You tapped a few fingers against his skull. "Ya alright?"

He set down the spoon he'd been stirring with and turned to face you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You smiled and leaned your forehead to his.

"Better now." He mumbled. 

You chuckled. "Good. You can talk to me about anything, ya know?"

It took a minute for him to answer. "Yeah."

You didn't like seeing him this way. You wanted to see the Sans that made you smile ear to ear.

"Knock knock." You started.

"Who's there?"

"Honeydew."

He raised a brow bone. "Honeydew who?"

"Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?"

Sans snickered and you smiled when you saw the blue tinge on his cheek bones. Success.

"Knock knock." He said.

"Who's there?"

"Cash."

"Cash who?"

He smiled "I always knew you were a nut."

You laughed "Ya got me there, Mr. funny bones."

There was silence as the two of you stood in the middle of the kitchen, arms around one another, one of his hands running itself through your auburn locks.

 "Alex."

"Mm hm?"

"I-"

*SSSSSSS*

You jumped at the sound of the pot boiling over. Looking at each other, you both let out a nervous laugh as Sans went over to cut the heat down.

Watching him start stirring again, you let out a silent breath that you didn't realize you'd been holding.

\--

Mettaton sat across the table from Papyrus, watching him slurp up the noodles from his plate of spaghetti with gusto. Mettaton ate his a little more slowly.

"Are you enjoying your meal, darling?" He asked.

Papyrus beamed. "YES! THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME OUT, METTATON!"

Mettaton smiled and rested his chin on one of his hands, the other hand reaching over to touch the hand of his date. He felt pure bliss being here with the skeleton. 

"Mettaton?!!"

The robot looked up from his date to see a young human girl standing beside the table, a small notepad and pen in hand.

"U-um...I don't mean to interrupt, I-I just wanted an autograph, I'm a b-big fan of yours!"

Mettaton smiled, he loved meeting fans. "Oh, dear! I'd love to give you an autograph! I do enjoy seeing fans of mine!"

The girl was nearly bouncing up and down with joy as he handed the pad and pen over. Mettaton asked her name and wrote her a small message on the paper before handing it back. She smiled and then glanced between him and Papyrus.

"Is this your boyfriend, Mr. Mettaton?"

He was a little surprised by the question. Of course, children weren't very discrete with their questions. 

Taking a glimpse of Papyrus' face and then looking back to the girl, he smiled again.

"He sure is."

\--

"That soup was _sansational_!" You said after finishing your second bowl.

Sans chuckled and shook his head, slurping down the rest of his. When he tilted the bowl back down he caught you staring at him.

"What? I got something on my face?"

You laughed. "No. I'm sure curious about your anatomy and how the soup doesn't just go right through you."

He took a breath and you stopped him.

"If you say 'mmmagic' I'm going to slap you."

He wiggled his brows "Ooo, kinky."

You snorted and threw a pillow off the couch at him. He caught it and threw it back. Before you knew it, the living room was a war zone filled with laughter as you threw things at each other like children at a slumber party.

Dodging an item, you stuck your tongue out at him. "Missed me!"

Sans looked around him, not seeing anything else fit to be thrown, he smirked and ran at you. You squealed and held a pillow up in defense, squeezing your eyes shut.

You weren't exactly sure what happened next, but all you knew was when you opened your eyes, you were on the floor with Sans on top of you.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled your face with his. You sighed happily.

"Sans."

"Yeah, doll?"

You blushed and opened your mouth to say something.

_you're wonderful_

_you're perfect_

_I really like you_

_I haven't felt this way in a long time_

_I care for you._

"Sans, I just-"

The front door opened up and you and Sans froze.

Mettaton stepped in and stopped in his tracks, looking down at you both.

"METTY, IS SOMETHING WRONG?" You heard Papyrus say from outside.

"Uhh...yeah, I think I left something in the car..." 

With that, Mettaton backed out of the apartment, his face bright red as he shut the door back.

There was a moment of embarrassment before the two of you burst into laughter. Sans rolled off of you and stood up, reaching out a hand to help you up. 

"Maybe we should go back to my place?" You said, still struggling to breathe.

"Heh, sounds like a good idea." He said.

You wrapped your arms around him and felt him kiss your neck as he stepped through the void.


	34. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAVE ALL THE ANGST!
> 
> This chapter moved a little fast, but I didn't want to linger on certain parts too long.
> 
> Trigger warning for:  
> Death and panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rough. Bear with me.  
> Things will get better <3
> 
> Also, just saying. "Please Don't Leave Me." By P!NK is pretty much Alex.
> 
> (Try to) Enjoy!  
> -Paige

 "What do you mean something went wrong?" you asked.

Your mother was hysterical over the phone, you actually had to ask her to hand the phone to your dad.

"Dad, what is going on?" 

"The doctors think Jess had a stroke during the surgery. It's-It doesn't look good..."

You frowned. "Ok, Dad. I'll be at the hospital soon."

"Be careful sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too."

You hung up the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. You knew the surgery was today and you had already decided you were going to visit your sister, but you certainly weren't expecting this. Of course, who DID expect something bad to happen to a family member during surgery.

Thankfully the hospital wasn't too far away, maybe around an hour and a half, and you were nearly there already. You had asked Sans to keep an eye on Binx while you were gone, and of course he was more than happy to help you out.

The worried look in his eyes burned into your mind though. Why did he care so damn much?

Why did YOU care so damn much?

You shook your head and turned the radio up, hoping to drown out your thoughts.

Of course it didn't work.

-

You hurried to her room and found your parents inside, sitting next to her bed. You mom stood up immediately and pulled you into a hug. You returned it and then hugged your dad as well, then looked to your sister.

She was sleeping, her dark brown hair framed her face, her skin was extremely pale. Even though you couldn't stand her, your heart ached. You didn't like seeing her this way.

"She's been asleep since she got out of surgery. They aren't sure when, or if, she will wake up." Your dad spoke softly, laying a hand on your shoulder. 

You sighed and turned to your mom, who had obviously been crying for a while now. 

"Mom, have you eaten?" You asked. She shook her head.

"Now that Alex is here, maybe we should head to the cafeteria, huh?" You dad said, taking your mother's hand. She just nodded as he led her out of the room, glancing back to say something, but you waved him off. You knew he was going to ask if you wanted anything, but you didn't.

You sat in a chair next to the bed and looked at Jessie a moment. Slowly, you reached a hand out and laid it on top of hers. You let out a sigh and held it. 

"Jess," You started, "I know we haven't seen eye to eye in a long time...or ever really, but I really need to you to wake up. If not for me, then for mom and dad. They need you."

You brushed away a tear that had slipped from your eye. You continued speaking, your voice a little shaky. 

"You're the favorite, you've always been their pride and joy. They won't be able to function without you, Jess. You need to fight through this."

Your phone buzzed  in your pocket and you pulled it out to check it.

 **Sans** :  
you make it there ok?

 

You wiped your face and sat back in the chair.

 **You** :  
Yeah. She isn't looking so good, Sans. Something went wrong during surgery.

 **Sans** :  
I'm sorry

 

You weren't sure what to message back. You laid your phone in your lap and looked back at your sister.

It was going to be a long day.

\--

  
That night, you sat up near the bed, unable to sleep. Thankfully this hospital allowed family members to stay overnight in this sort of situation. They had a fold out couch that your parents were sleeping on. You assured them that the recliner would suit you just fine, though it wasn't comfortable at all.

You had been texting Sans, who apparently couldn't sleep either. He sent you a few pictures of Binx laying in his lap. You appreciated his attempts at making you smile.

Your thought rushed back to your 'date' night in his apartment. You were sure he almost confessed his love for you when you were standing in his kitchen. Your heart pounded against your chest at the thought. How could he love you? What had you done to deserve that?

You admitted that you really liked him. You wanted to be with him. But you had issues. He could promise that he wouldn't leave you, but when things got rough, he would.

The others that had promised all left eventually.

"Al..."

You looked up in surprise at the weak voice. scooting over to the bed, you saw your sister move her head toward you.

"Jess?" You whispered.

"Alex." Her voice was faint. "I need to talk to you."

"Let me get mom and dad." You started to get up.

"No." 

You sat back down. You saw her hand grasping the air, you took it in your hand and leaned over her.

"I need to...apologize." She said. "For everything."

Your brow furrowed as you looked down at her. "Jess.."

"No, Alex, really. I'm sorry. I've been a horrible sister to you." 

She coughed and you squeezed her hand. "Don't wear yourself out, you need to rest."

"Alex...tell mom and dad I'm sorry."

"I can get them now, you can tell them." You said.

"I...can't..."

Her eyes started to close again and her breaths became more shallow. 

"Jessie."

Her heart monitor started blaring an alarm to alert the nurses.

"JESS!"

Your parents woke up in a frenzy. They rushed over as you started shaking her. The nurses rushed in and had to pry you off of her.

Your mom held you against her in your panicked state. You could hear the nurses working to bring her back behind you.

But you knew they couldn't. She was already gone. 

You felt angry, she was running away from the responsibility of apologizing to your parents, even in death. 

It was hard to breathe, and it made you feel worse that your parents had to console you, when you should have been taking care of them.

Your body was wracked with anxiety as you tried to explain to your parents what Jess had told you. Your words came out all jumbled and you started hyperventilating.

The last thing you remembered before you passed out were the nurses calling for the time of death.

  
  
****

 

  
You didn't go to the funeral, you didn't feel stable enough. That and you didn't want to face all the people who had once sided with your sister against you.

A part of you felt numb. No guilt for not being there, you didn't feel the need to mourn your sister's death, even if she had apologized to you. Looking back, you figured she only apologized to try and clear her own conscience before leaving everyone to cry over her.

_selfish bitch._

The other part of you felt so bad for your parents. Jess had truly been their favorite, she was the first born, she was the most important to them. They surely felt lost without her.

Then there was a third part, the part that made you angry.

Sans had been messaging you, wanting to come over and check on you, but you didn't want him to. Right now you were content with not feeling anything, but you knew if he came over you would be a crying mess.

You would feel upset, angry, and anxious. Then you would have amazing sex with him and feel horrible about leading him on, because that's what you were obviously doing.

But, god, you didn't want to. You wanted to love him, you wanted to be with him. For the first time in many, many years, it wasn't just about the sex. 

You were so afraid, though.

So there you were, sitting on the couch in your pajamas, Binx lying next to you, napping. You were eating some cereal that tasted rather stale, since you didn't want to bother with going outside to get groceries.

Jade had been understanding, once again, for you to be out of work....even if you didn't go to the funeral. Undyne and Papyrus had been blowing up your phone, worried about you. You told them that you just needed time, so they started only messaging every once in a while to make sure you were still alive.

You sighed at the random show that was playing on the tv, you weren't even paying attention, you really just wanted to go back to bed.

*knock knock*

You groaned, praying that it wasn't who you thought it was. You got up and made your way to the door, looking through the peephole once you got there.

_Of course it has to be HIM._

You knew it was Sans. You'd stopped replying to his messages.

"Alex, I know you're in there, please open the door."

You leaned back against the door and placed your face in your hands.

_Please go away..._

"Don't make me teleport into there."

You figured he wouldn't really, he cared about your privacy, but you wouldn't put it past him if he was worried enough.

Turning back to face the door, you opened it an peeked out. Sans was standing there, some sort of dish in his hand.

"I made you a quiche...can I come in?"

You let out a sigh and opened the door all the way for him to enter. 

"What are you doing here?" You asked as you closed the door back.

Sans raised a brow at your harsh tone. "I came to check on you."

"Well I'm fine." You said.

Sans sat the quiche on the counter and turned back to you, crossing his arms over his ribcage.

"Alex, I know you're hurting. You need to talk about this."

You glared at him "Oh, and you don't? I see how sad you look sometimes, Sans. There's something going on there too. Don't tell me to open up about my issues when you keep yours hidden!"

Sans winced at the bite of your words, you weren't wrong.

"Don't turn this around on me." He said, doing his best to stay calm. "You just had some major stuff happen, you can't camp out in here forever."

"Sans, I will talk about this when I am ready, and I am NOT ready right now!" You said, raising your voice at him.

"Alex." He clenched his jaw. "You have been in here for a whole week. You haven't left to get groceries or anything. Stop being so stubborn."

"I am not being stubborn! You are being insensitive and, and...you are intruding!" You yelled.

You were beginning to shake, you felt yourself breaking. 

Sans noticed. He took a step toward you and started to say something.

"NO!" Your voice broke. "Just leave me alone, Sans!"

The lights in his eyes dimmed as he stared at you. You felt a pang of guilt in your chest.

"What is wrong? Please. Tell me."

You slammed your hands down on the counter. "Do you REALLY want to know, Sans?! DO YOU?!"

He didn't move.

"I'll tell you!" You started toward him. "I was absolutely fine sitting here in my apartment, being just...desensitized to everything! I could pretend I was happy, and that worked absolute fucking perfect for me and everyone else! BUT NO!"

You turned and grabbed an empty vase off the counter and chucked it at the wall, letting it scuff the wall and crack as it hit the floor.

"You had to waltz in here and make me GODDAMN FEEL THINGS!" You screamed.

Sans just watched you as you paced, hitting things at random and yelling obscenities.

"I HATE how you care about me. WHY do you care?! I'm pathetic, a nobody! My parents don't even care that I didn't go to my sister's funeral, because I'm not worth anything to them!"

Tears flowed freely down your face now as you continued.

"Everyone who has ever loved me has left! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

Sans didn't answer, and it just made you angrier.

"I hate how you call just to make sure I got home safe from work. I hate it when you bring me homemade soup and meds when I'm sick. I hate that you leave me little notes around the house in the mornings when you leave so I'll know that you will be back. I should like those things, I should like that you care enough to do them, but they make me feel emotions that I put away a long ass time ago! I don't enjoy feeling them, Sans!"

You were sobbing from your rage.

"Damnit, Sans! SAY SOMETHING! Yell at me, tell me you hate me, just LEAVE!"

But he didn't.

"Goddamnit! Why do you do this?! Why won't you get mad at me?"

You grasped his shoulders and he still didn't budge.

You shook with anger, pain, and confusion. Why wasn't he leaving? He'd seen the worst of you, why was he still here?

"I hate this..." You cried. "I hate you stupid smile, and the way you slurp down ketchup. The way you blush blue when we're in bed. How you always make sure I'm comfortable with everything you do."

 

_And_

"And..."

 

 

"I hate that I fucking love you more than I've loved anyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex has some issues that she should get help for...


	35. Love*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Sans about your past and the two of you share an intimate moment.
> 
> WARNING FOR SMUT! It's not a whole lot. starting and ending at the ***  
> You'll want to read everything around it, even if you're skipping the smut. There's some important shit :P  
> I'm not that great at writing smut to be honest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some tragic backstory and some intense love-making!  
> :D
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"You can let go of me now."

"Nope."

"Sans..."

"Say it again."

"I love you?"

"I love you too."

"You said that already."

 

After nearly tearing your place apart, Sans grabbed and held you against him until you calmed down. Now you were sitting in his lap on the floor of your apartment, his arms still wrapped around you. Now that your panic attack had subsided, you were feeling rather guilty and embarrassed.

"Wanna know something else I hate?"

"What's that?"

"I hate that I don't hate any of those things I said about you."

"That so?"

"Mm hm."

 

You did, however, hate how angry you had gotten with him. He didn't deserve any of that, and you gave him every chance to leave, but he didn't take them. You still didn't understand this strange skeleton and whatever reason he had for loving you.

"You're gonna stay here until I talk about this, aren't you?"

"Yep."

You sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

He hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"Ok."

 

He slowly got to his feet, still holding onto you. He carried you into your bedroom and laid with you on the bed. 

 

"Well...my sister died-"

"That's not what I meant."

You looked at him, brows furrowed. "What DO you mean then?"

"Why do you try to hide from your problems?"

You glared at him "I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, but I asked you first." He smiled.

You grumbled and laid your head back on the pillow.

"Growing up, I quickly learned that I was the black sheep in the family. My sister got all the attention, while I sat back in her shadow. I got comfortable there, because I had to, so I started bottling everything up...every now and then I would get so fed up that I would explode."

"Like earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah."

His hand found yours on the bed as you continued.

"I developed an anxiety issue early on. My parents aren't bad people, but they aren't really understanding when it comes to stuff like that. So instead of getting the help I needed, they would just punish me for acting out. When I grew up and left the house, that's where things got a little more fucked up. I didn't realize I had a problem...and that just caused MORE problems."

You were getting antsy. You didn't want to talk about this, but you knew you needed to. Sans deserved to know.

"So I started drinking a lot, got a job as a bartender at 18. I got a paycheck, but they would also pay me with booze under the table since I was under the legal drinking age. I would get so drunk...and that's when the sex started happening."

You wanted to turn away, but he just gripped your hand tighter. You closed your eyes and took a breath

"I soon found that I could make money off of that too, and it was easier and more fun than tending the bar."

You didn't look at him, and he didn't say a word, but you were sure you knew what he was thinking. The term 'prostitute' came to mind.

You sighed.

"Tara got me the help I needed after she found me drunk and bruised up in my apartment one night. If it weren't for her, I have no clue where I'd be right now, but it wouldn't be good I'm sure."

"She's a good friend." He said.

"The best." you agreed. "So I got help, was rehabilitated, put on medication for my mental problems. I found a new love for hobbies like singing and working out, so I put all of my energy into that...and here I am now."

You smiled a little and looked over at him. "Still fucked up though."

He shook his head "You aren't fucked up."

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, ok."

"Seriously." He said. "You made some mistakes, but that doesn't make you broken."

You put your hand over your face "Damnit Sans, you're gonna make me cry again. I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?"

"I don't know...Someone actually caring about me?"

He chuckled and scooted closer to you. "Can I show you something?"

You glanced between your fingers at him. "What?"

"You said before that your soul was green, right?" 

You nodded.

"May I see it?"

The request felt very personal, very intimate...then you reminded yourself that you had just told him your whole life story in a nutshell.

"Sure."

You stayed put on your back as he brought a hand out in front of your chest. You watched as magic swirled around his digits, you felt a tugging feeling and then a pop. The small emerald heart floated in front of you as it had when Undyne first showed it to you. Sans kept his hand near it, but didn't touch it's surface.

"You're kind." He started. "Your soul shows that as your most prominent trait."

"Too kind." You cut in. "I used to let people walk all over me...still do sometimes."

"But it's not your only trait." He continued. "You're brave, determined, when things get rough you persevere...There's so much more about you, and I can see that without looking at your soul."

"Then why did you pull it out?"

"Because I thought you might need a reminder of how beautiful you are."

Heat rushed to your face.

_What a romantic goober._

You studied the look on his face as he stared at your soul. It was similar to the way a new parent looked down at their child in awe when they first held them....or the way you looked at pizza...with unconditional love.

"What would happen if you touched it?" You asked.

"Basically, I would be able to see and feel everything about you. All your emotions, past and present. Your happiness, your pain..."

"Yeaaahh, can we put it back now?"

He laughed and pushed the soul back into your chest before laying his arm over you and leaning his head on your shoulder.

 

You moved your head to where it was leaning on his. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you hiding from?"

...

"Sans?"

You lifted your head a little to get a better look at him. He was asleep.

_Are you fucking serious?_

"SANS!"

You shoved him to the side and leaned over him.

"Wake up you-oof!"

Suddenly you were pulled down on top of him. You could feel laughter vibrating through his rib cage underneath you. 

"You asshole!" You yelled at him as you tried to squirm out of his grasp. He just held you tighter.

And then you felt his hands on your ribs. You glared at him.

"Don't you dare."

The biggest smile spread across his face and he began tickling you. You squealed and wriggled around.

"STAHHHP!!!!"

"You gotta kiss me."

"NEVER!"

He tickled you even more.

"PL-PLEASE STOP! AHH!!!!"

You laughed so hard you couldn't catch your breath.

"F-FINE!"

You smashed your lips against his mouth and he stopped the attack on your ribs. One hand traveled up to tangle in your hair, the other snaked across your waist so that his arm was wrapped around you.

Your lips tingled against the smooth bone of his mouth as he kissed you sweetly, over and over again. 

Pulling back to catch your breath, you caught his eye. "You're just distracting me from asking about your problems."

"That's the idea." He said, pressing his lips to yours again.

You pulled back. "Sans, you need to ta-"

"Let me kiss you for a bit first...please."

He had such desperation in his voice, you couldn't tell him no.

"Ok. But you have to tell me later."

"I will."  


***

  
His hand reached under the top of your PJs to cup one of your breasts. You gasped as he squeezed, your hips arching against him.

"Sans..." You whispered against his mouth.

He rolled over so that you were on your back, the hand under your shirt still caressing you.

"Are you ok with this?"

If you hadn't been so aroused, you would have laughed.

"Always."

He was a lot more gentle than usual. Most of the time sex with Sans meant he popped up into your room with it being the only thing on his mind. He was taking his sweet time now.

Once he made sure you were both nude, he leaned back over you, trailing kisses from your temple down to your shoulder.

"I don't tell you you're beautiful enough, ya know?" He spoke.

Your face burned. "Oh god, Sans."

"I'm serious." He breathed against your neck. "Your skin is so soft and warm. I love the way it moves under my fingers when I touch you."

He pulled away to look at your face. He smirked. "I also love the way it blushes pink and red when you're flustered."

You moved your hand to cover your face, but he held it back.

"Don't hide it." He said, kissing you lovingly again.

You weren't used to this at all. Sure, you knew what he was doing, which was a lot different from fucking. He was making love to you. You were like a virgin under his hands, fumbling, lost, looking for something to do or say. 

You let out a groan as fingers moved over the mound between your legs.

"Sansss."

"I know, baby." He whispered, still kissing your face. "Don't worry. I'm gonna make you feel good."

A finger slipped between your folds to play with your clit. You bit your lip and pressed your head back into the pillow.

His movements were slow. You tried to urge him to speed up, but he refused.

"Your scent...the way you look at me with those big brown eyes...How your hair pools around your face on the pillow. Everything about you drives me crazy."

He ran his tongue along your neck before moving to your mouth and kissing you a little more roughly than before. 

He kept swirling his finger around the nub until you were helpless and sweaty. Your insides ached to be filled, your toes curled with anticipation.

He positioned himself right on top of you, and you could feel the magic swirl beneath him, creating exactly what you needed.

"Please." You whined as he pulled back from the kiss.

Instead of doing what you wanted, he moved down to your breasts. One hand teasing the left, while his tongue swirled around your right nipple. The stimulation, along with the feeling of his dick at your crotch, made you want to cry. You pressed your hips up to him in agony.

"Sans, baby, honey, please. For the love of god." You panted.

You heard him let out a deep laugh as he moved back up to your face. A hand cupped your cheek and he leaned his head against yours.

"I love you, Alex."

Your head was spinning. You looked for words to say, you opened your mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out.

You let out a soft moan as he slowly pushed into you. The sensation of him, all of him, inside and out...

Everything was Sans.

Nothing else mattered.

How had you not seen this before?

The realization came crashing down as he eased in and out of you at a leisurely pace. You pressed into the hand that was still on the side of your face.

You moved a hand up along his ribs, dipping your fingers between them as you made your way up to his clavicle.

He shuddered at your touch, picking up his speed only slightly. You reached around to run your fingers across the vertebrae of his neck, causing him to gasp and moan your name breathlessly.

You rocked your hips up to meet him, urging him closer. He took the hint and placed an arm around your back. It surprised you how much strength he had to hold himself up and hold you close as well.

"Can't take much more." You breathed. You weren't sure if you were talking about the plethora of emotion assaulting your mind, or the fact that you were about to hit your peak.

Finally, _god_ , finally he began slamming himself into you. You gasped and threw your head back, letting out a guttural moan.

You felt the heat of his breath against your ear.

"Come for me, baby doll."

That did it.

You screamed his name as your orgasm hit you full force. Spasm after spasm wracked your body. You heard Sans groan as your inner walls tightened around him.

Just a few more pumps and he hit his peak. You grabbed his skull before he could utter anything and pressed your lips against his. He moaned into them as he filled you completely.

Both of you collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty mess. For a moment, neither of you moved or said anything.

***

  
You felt a tear slip down your face. You reached up to wipe your eyes. When had you started crying?

Sans rolled off of you and onto his side. He wrapped both arms around you and pulled you against him once again.

You buried your face in his sternum.

"I love you." escaped your lips.

 

"You've said it before, ya know?" He said.

"Huh?"

"You've told me you loved me before."

You pushed back from him. "What? When?!"

He smirked. "You said it in your sleep the first time I slept here in the bed with you."

You screamed internally.

"Yup. It was something like, 'Sans, I love you.'" He repeated it, mocking your voice.

Your eyes widened and you covered your blushing face.

"Nooooo."

"'Oh Sans, please take me to the bone-zone!'"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

He laughed and pulled you close again.

"No, you didn't. But you did say the first part."

You sighed and rested your forehead against his chest.

"If it makes you feel better, I said it back." He whispered into your hair.

You snorted and shook your head.

He curled himself around you in a loving, protective manner. 

You relaxed in his embrace, exhaustion taking you over.

You decided that you'd just have to ask him about his past tomorrow.

 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 


	36. It Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is still avoiding the elephant in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter.  
> I thought about scrapping it and starting over.  
> But I'm lazy.  
> Here ya go!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> -Paige

Sans left that morning before you woke. He knew what you were going to ask as soon as you got up, and he just didn't want to answer it.

It was very brave of you to tell him about your past, and of course Sans didn't judge you for any of it. But he was still afraid you would judge him for his. 

He wanted you to keep the vision you had of him now. The one that made him seem like a good guy, though he knew he wasn't.

He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. The little bit that he could remember of the worst of the timelines flooded his thoughts. You didn't know what you were asking for when you told him to tell you what his problems were. He could always make something up, but you didn't deserve to be lied to.

Lying back on the bed, Sans closed his eye sockets. He didn't want to explain the intense fear he had that the world would reset again, that he would wake up back in Snowdin, that he would be erased from your memory completely. He was afraid of forgetting you as well, since he didn't remember every timeline.

So he would take pictures of you, notes you left for him, and he would write memories down in a journal. Sometimes he would disappear for 'work' when in reality, he would teleport back to the underground and store those things in his workshop where they wouldn't become tainted by the next reset.

Frisk had promised though, that there would be no more resets. They were the only one with the power to do that now, and Sans trusted them this time around.

Sans picked up his phone to message you, only to find a text from you in his inbox already.

 **You:  
** You aren't getting off that easy, bone boy! I will see you after work, and you WILL explain to me what is going on!

  
Sans smiled and shook his head

 **Sans** :  
uh huh. have a good day at work

 **Alex** :  
Thanks, I'll try! You have a good day doing whatever the hell it is you're doing!

 **Sans** :  
love you

 **Alex** :  
You too!

  
Sans couldn't help but laugh a little. You had a bit of a problem with the whole 'love' thing, and he knew it.

He also knew that you needed to be loved. The shit you'd been through was horrible, and it had fucked with your head.

He hoped the love he had for you was enough to help repair some of that damage.

\--

 

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, NERD!!!"

"Undyne...can't...breathe..."

After one more tight squeeze, Undyne set you on your feet. 

"It's about damn time!" She said.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." You said, still a little wobbly.

"You guess?!" She threw her head back and laughed. "This is great! You deserve to be happy, punk!"

You smiled and shook your head. Undyne's enthusiasm over you telling her about you and Sans was ridiculous.

She laid a hand on your shoulder and leaned down to you. "Just remember what I told you. If you br-"

"Undyne, I know." You cut her off. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on it."

"Good!" She straightened up, a toothy grin on her face. "Still, I'm proud of ya, pal!"

You raised your brow, 'pal' was a new one. 

"It won't be long before you two get married and pop out little half-breed babies!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! NO!" You threw your hands up. "WHAT THE FUCK? NO!"

She smirked. "Why not?"

"ONE! We just started dating...I think. TWO! I don't want children, I can barely take care of myself, thanks!"

You thought a minute.

"Wait, how the hell do monsters even have kids?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows at you.

"Undyne, tell me!"

Undyne strolled out of the changing rooms.

"UNDYNE!" You called out.

Nothing.

Great, now it was going to bother you until you found, even if you didn't want kids.

Shaking it from your head, you walked back out into the gym, sneaking a peek at your phone on the way.

You'd been messaging Sans since you woke up that morning. You weren't letting him get away with not talking about himself after you spilled your guts to him the night before.

Though you did feel bad about pushing him. If he wasn't ready to talk, then you shouldn't be making him.

You pulled out your phone and quickly sent him a message.

 **You** :  
Hey. I just wanted to let you know that if you really don't want to talk about your issues, you don't have to. I'm here when you're ready.

 

At first you worried that it might sound too sappy, but you wanted to be sincere, so you went ahead and pressed send.

Pocketing your phone, you got back to work. It wouldn't be too long before you were done for the day.

\--

 

_"Subject 001 seems to be responding very well to the added determination. Their magic abilities have grown stronger, their bones have become more sturdy..."_

_"We shall see how 002 reacts as well."_

_"You leave Papyrus out of this!" Sans yelled at the scientist._

_The man looked down at the small skeleton strapped to the metal table before him._

_"Interesting...of course, I don't believe you are in any position to make demands."_

_Sans studied the monster standing over him. He was pure evil, immoral, sadistic...yet somehow Papyrus still believed there was good in him, even after what he had done to both of them._

_Sans knew better._

_"Whatever you are planning on doing to Papyrus, do it to me instead."_

_The scientist met Sans' serious gaze with one of amusement. He disappeared for a moment only to come back with a familiar-looking machine. Sans knew what was about to happen. He was scared, but he would gladly take it in place of his brother._

_"Very well. Let us begin."_

 

"SANS!"

Sans was pulled from the nightmare by his brother's voice. He looked around his room and sighed. When had he fallen asleep?

"Yeah bro?" He called out.

Papyrus stood outside of his bedroom. 

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. I AM HOME EARLY FROM WORK BUT...IT IS NOT FOR A GOOD REASON, BROTHER."

Sans sat up and rubbed his sockets.

"Ok, be right out Paps!"

The nightmare was one that he rarely had, and he'd honestly rather dream about the resets than that time in his life.

Trying not to think about it, he picked up his phone from the bed and read a new message from you. 

He smiled to himself. You were being considerate, telling him that if he wasn't ready to talk about his past that it was ok.

How could you be so damn perfect?

Remembering the worry in Papyrus' voice, he pocketed his phone and stepped out of the room.

Papyrus was sitting on the couch in their sitting area, crouched over, lost in thought.

"Hey." Sans said, walking over and sitting down next to him.

Papyrus straightened up, but still didn't look at him.

His voice was pained. "Brother...the cafe was attacked today."

Sans turned toward him. "Attacked?"

Papyrus nodded. "Some humans smashed the windows and ran in. They were yelling something about the place hiring monsters."

Sans laid a hand on his brother's arm.

"They hurt my manager. She stood up for me and the other monsters that work there. The police showed up in time to-"

Papyrus was interrupted by a loud, frantic banging on the front door of the apartment.

 

You slammed your fists against the door.

"PAPYRUS, ARE YOU HOME?! I WENT BY THE CAFE AND IT WAS TAPED OFF! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR HOME, FOR THE LOVE OF-"

The door swung open and you let out a breath of relief when you saw Papyrus standing there. You immediately threw your arms around his skinny frame.

"Oh thank god, Paps!" You stood back, looking him over. "Are you injured? I swear if someone hurt you they are dead."

"I am ok, Alex."

Your eyes jerked up to his at the quiet, nervous tone of his voice.

"Tell me what happened."

The three of you sat in the living room as Papyrus told his side of the story.

"Did you get a good look at any of them?" You asked.

"I-it happened so fast. The police got there and chased after them...I just know my boss is injured because of me and..."

"Woah there, Paps." You said, scooting close to him on the couch and putting an arm around him. "This is NOT your fault."

You caught Sans' eye and both of you seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Sans took Papyrus' hand. "Come on bro, you should lay down and rest."

"But, Sans, what about dinner?"

Sans shook his head. He stood up and pulled a little on the hand in his. "Don't worry about that, Paps. I'll handle it."

Papyrus looked back at you and you nodded as he got up and followed Sans to his bedroom.  
  
You took out your phone and looked up any news coverage you could find on the attack. Reading through the first article you found, you learned that there were at least 3 men that attacked the cafe. The police caught one, but there was no news on the others being arrested yet.

"What are you thinking?" Sans said, sitting down next to you.

You sighed and laid your phone down. "What if these are people from that same group that kidnapped me? It's entirely possible that some of them made it out of that fire...or weren't in that room to begin with."

Sans took one of your hands in his.

"They won't get away with this."

You felt yourself getting angrier by the moment.

Sans noticed. "Hey, don't worry about it. The cops will get this under control."

"What if they can't? What if they hurt more people?" You looked at him. "Sans, I can't sit by and let that happen."

"There isn't much else to do." He said.

You knew he was right, but you couldn't help but feel so frustrated.

"If they do anything to hurt you or Paps..." You whispered. "I will make them pay."

Sans was a little surprised by your words, though he knew he shouldn't be. You were fierce and protective of the ones you cared for.

You leaned your head over on his shoulder and sighed.

"I feel so bad for Paps. He thinks this is his fault...because he is a monster."

"Yeah."

"It's fucked up." You said.

"It really is."

Sans moved to kiss your head before standing up.

"Wanna help me cook something?" He asked.

You snorted. "You mean me cook and you stand there and watch?"

He gasped and placed a hand on his chest. "I would never make you do all the work!"

You laughed and stood up next to him. "You aren't a very good liar. Get the hell in the kitchen, bone boy!"

-

 

You, of course, ended up cooking while Sans lazily handed you ingredients as you asked for them. Every now and then he'd grab at you and you'd swat his arm playfully with whatever utensil you were using at the time.

"How are the potatoes?" You asked as the two of you ate.

"I gotta say, they're pretty _appeeling._ " He winked.

You laughed. "That's good to hear, _spud_."

The two of you continued to make puns over your dinner until your plates were clear of food. As Sans took the dirty dishes to the kitchen, you turned the TV to the local news where they were running a story on the attack at the cafe.

  
_Two of the culprits are still on the run. Investigators have received eyewitness testimony regarding the appearance of the attackers. We have here sketches of what they might look like. If you see either of these men, please call the local police immediately..._  
  
You watched as they brought up the sketches. One man looked to be in his late thirties, was wearing a beanie, didn't look too familiar. 

When the other one popped up, the remote slipped from your hand. You stood up, staring at the tv with wide eyes.

"Nate?" you mumbled.

"Everything ok, Alex?" Sans asked, walking over to you.

"I...I work with that guy." You said, pointing to the tv. "He's a trainer at the gym. I-I...I don't understand."

Sans looked at the sketches up on the screen. Looking back at you, he saw your confusion turn into rage as you clenched your jaw and balled your hands into fists.

"He _apologized_ to Undyne...made us think that he didn't have a problem with monsters." You were seething with anger. "That fucking liar...I will murder him."

Sans touched your arm.

"Alex, you need to calm down."

You turned to him. He wasn't nearly as angry as you, but there was a look in his eye that showed more underneath his calm exterior.

You closed your eyes and let a breath out through your nostrils.

"Why does this keep happening?" You whispered.

You felt helpless. You hated it.

Looking back at the tv, you stared at the sketch they were still showing. 

Nate had attacked someone you loved, who had done nothing but show kindness to others.

 

You were going to find him.

And you were going to make him wish he were dead.


	37. To Hell With My Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally talks to you about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know how you're liking the story so far!
> 
> And feel free to send me an ask on Tumblr with any questions or comments regarding this story or Safe Place! (OR THE SEQUEL TO SP! :D )
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Sans woke in a cold sweat and for a moment he thought that he was back there again. Back in the lab, awaiting some new experiment to be performed on him.

Or worse, on Papyrus.

He clutched the front of his shirt as his vision returned to reality. He was back in his bedroom, everything was ok.

Except it wasn't. With the constant threat against monsters, it didn't seem like anyone was safe.

He got out of his bed and walked out of his room and across the hall to Papyrus'. Peeking inside, he saw his brother fast asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door back quietly.

Pacing through the apartment, he debated his next move. He wanted to pop into your apartment and check on you, but he also had this overwhelming need to tell you everything.

He knew if he went over there that he would do just that, and he was afraid of what you would think.

Maybe you'd be asleep, though? If you were sleeping, then he wouldn't wake you up for that.

Making his decision, he stepped through the void and into your living room.

~

 

 _"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._  
_I said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now._  
and I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now."

You sang softly to yourself, glass of whiskey in your hand. It was the only thing taking your mind off of the current situation that was pissing you off to no end.

You had sent a message to Jade and Undyne about it, both of them were angry as well. A part of you hoped that it was just someone who closely resembled Nate, but the more you thought about the sketch, the more you knew it was him...you just knew.

Taking sips of your drink between each line, you sang the next verse and chorus of the song. Singing and drinking were two things that helped you calm down in times like this.

You downed the rest of your drink and got up to get more. As you turned around you jumped and let out a yelp.

Sans was standing there, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What the hell Sans? Why don't you use the door like normal people!"

"I'm not normal people." He said with a tired smile.

"I can tell." You mumbled, filling your glass back up with ice and whiskey. "You want any?"

He shook his head and you shrugged. "More for me."

You motioned back toward the couch and he followed you over.

"So what brings you by?" You asked, sitting down with him.

"Just wanted to check in on you. Glad I did too, or else I wouldn't have heard that beautiful performance."

You pursed your lips and glared at him. "How long were you standing there?"

He winked. "Long enough."

You rolled your eyes. "So, any other reasons you're here?"

"Nope."

"I've told you before, you aren't a very good liar." You sighed and sat your glass down, turning to face him on the couch. "You look extremely tired, worried even. What's up?"

Sans didn't meet your eyes. You placed a hand on his arm.

"Sans, its ok, you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"Heh. You sure that's you talking or the alcohol?"

You chuckled. "Maybe a little of both....but seriously, you can tell me."

"So...well...ugh." He scratched the back of his skull. "There's a few things I should tell you."

"We've got all night." You said, putting your arm around his shoulders.

Sans was quiet for a few minutes. You assumed he was trying to figure out where to start. You silently encouraged him by rubbing his shoulder.

"As I've told you before...Paps and I don't have parents." He started. "We were created in a lab by a scientist, to be used as weapons against humans once the monsters broke out of the underground."

Well, that sobered you up real quick.

He continued. "W.D. Gaster was the scientist's name. He performed experiments on me and Paps to make us stronger, as the first one made, I got the worst of it. I didn't mind though, as long as he stayed away from Papyrus."

"Some of his experiments fucked me up though. Because of that, I only have 1 HP, and I tire very easily." He groaned and leaned over, resting his face in his hands. "I'm just glad we got out of there before the same happened to Papyrus."

You rubbed his back, searching for something to say. You weren't sure you wanted him to go into any detail about any of what he just told you, and you figured he didn't want to really talk about that anyway.

He lowered his hands and stayed hunched over. "But we got out of there. Gaster died...idiot fell into the core. Good riddance....We laid low in different places for a while until we eventually settled down in Snowdin."

He sat up again. "And that's pretty much it."

You studied his face. "There's more isn't there?"

He looked a little surprised. "How can you read me so well?"

You laughed a little. "As someone who is well acquainted with anxiety and depression...I can see it plain as day in your expressions."

He blinked and then mumbled something to himself. He turned to face you, taking one of your hands in his.

"Ok, so, you know Frisk."

"Most adorable kid in the world. Yup."

He let out a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, well...the kid wasn't always like that. They came down to the underground several times. Sometimes they were nice, sometimes they only did minor things...but other times...other times they did horrible things."

You furrowed your brow. "W-what?"

He sighed and looked lost in thought for a second.

"Ok, this is gonna be a difficult pill to swallow but...there were these things called resets that happened, and once Frisk fell into the underground the first time, they became the only ones who could control them."

You were still confused.

"Here, let me explain it in a way that might make it a little easier." He cleared his throat and looked at you, your hands still in his. "Imagine that you woke up tomorrow with no recollection of the past couple of months. You never met Me, Paps, Undyne...any of us. You just went to work without question and came home. The usual."

You were silent.

"Now imagine that you start to remember things slowly. You meet me again and you feel like you've been through this before, you get a weird sense of Deja Vu. Then, after a while, it happens again. You go back to the same day and woke up, went to work...but this time, you remember a little about me."

You started to realize what he was saying.

"And this pattern continues. Sometimes when you meet me, everything goes well. Other times, I'm an asshole. But it keeps happening. You keep going back to that same day. Time keeps resetting."

"Sans." You looked at him in shock. "You went through that..."

He nodded, avoiding your gaze. "But there were times when Frisk wasn't themselves. They were possessed in some timelines and they slaughtered every monster with no remorse."

"In those timelines, I was waiting for them, and I fought them...and...and I killed them, over and over again. But every time they would come back....until they eventually killed me too."

You squeezed his hands.

"You think that I would remember those times. But every time they reset, I couldn't, and I always watched everyone I knew get slaughtered."

You threw your arms around Sans and pulled him to you.

"I'm so sorry that you've had to go through all of that." You said, sniffling in the process. Tears escaped your eyes and fell onto his shirt.

Sans didn't say anything, only put his arms around you and laid his head on your shoulder.

The two of you sat like that for a while, just holding onto each other in silence. Eventually you stood up and led him to your bedroom where you both laid down.

Binx jumped up and curled on top of Sans, seeming to sense his pain. Sans gently pet the cat.

"Frisk promised they wouldn't this time." His voice cut through the quiet room. "Reset, I mean."

"That's good." You said. "Maybe this time you'll be able to live a full life up here."

He grunted in response, not sounding so sure about what you said.

"It's a little surprising that you believe all that though. I'm sure it sounds a little farfetched to you."

"I've heard some crazy stories, and yeah, I guess the whole reset thing is pretty high up there." You turned on your side to face him. "But I believe you. I can tell you've been through a lot of shit. It couldn't have been easy for you to tell me this...Thank you for trusting me with it."

"You're too good for this world." He said softly.

You couldn't help but smile. You leaned over and kissed his cheek bone before sliding under the covers and pressing yourself into his side.

"Night, bonehead."

\--

You woke up and sighed happily to yourself as you saw the small skeleton sleeping next to you. The sun was just starting to rise and peek into the bedroom.

You were excited about not having to work that day, you hoped that Sans wouldn't have to either. Of course, aftet what happened with Papyrus, he probably decided to take the day off to be with him.

It was really early, but you wondered if you should wake him. He just looked so peaceful in his sleep, and he had a genuine smile on his face. Maybe he had a good dream that night.

A smile tugged at your lips as you slowly slipped a hand under his shirt and traced your fingertips along his lower ribs. Along with a sharp intake of breath, his eyes popped wide open.

"Ya gotta wake me up like that?" He asked, attempting to sound annoyed, but you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Sure do!" You laughed, "So, any plans for the day?"

He lifted his arms overhead to stretch. "Hmm, I figured it would be a good idea to hang out with Papyrus today. Whatta ya say?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" You said, sitting up and cracking your back. 

Sans shook his head. "That's still something I'm getting used to."

You cracked a smile at him "The popping? What, you jealous that you can't do it?"

He laughed and sat up with you. "It's just a little fascinating, your anatomy and all."

You snorted as you slid out of bed. "Nerd."

He slapped your butt as you turned away, causing you to jump and let out a yelp. You rubbed the stinging area and glared back at him.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join me in the shower, but now you don't get that pleasure."

"Aw, don't be like that, kitten." He said as he wrapped his arms around you from behind and resting his chin on your shoulder.

"Nope."

"Pleaaase."

You grumbled to yourself.

 

"So...I have a question about last night." You said, lathering up a loofah with body wash as you stood facing Sans, your back underneath the warm spray of water.

"Shoot." He said.

You began to rub the loofah along the bones of his upper body, careful not to scrub too hard. 

"You said you remember some of the resets. Does Frisk remember them all?"

His eyes were fixed on your skin, a bony hand laid on your hip, his thumb running over the surface of it.

"Not all of them. We've discussed it before. I've told them what I remember and they did the same in return."

"Does it strain your relationship with them at all?" You asked, pushing the loofah up into his ribcage. You laughed quietly to yourself when he shuddered.

"Uh, it did before, but we're good now...They have nightmares and panic attacks like I do though."

You nodded and reached around to wash his spine. 

"Sorry you had to go through all that."

He shrugged. "It's in the past. Don't worry 'bout it."

You smiled mischievously when you realized you needed to scrub lower. As soon as you touched the loofah to his pelvis he jumped back and snatched it out of your hand.

You couldn't help but laugh as he shoved you out of the way and stood under the water, deciding to clean the rest himself.

"A little _nippy_ over there, babe?" He asked as you crossed your arms over your chest. You stuck your tongue out at him.

He handed the loofah to you and rinsed himself off. You couldn't help but stare as the water ran over his skeletal figure. It was intriguing.

"What, you aren't gonna wash me?" You asked, raising a brow.

"Nah, too lazy. Just gonna stand here and watch."

"Rude." you muttered as you added more body wash and began rubbing yourself down.

Sans actually seemed to enjoy watching you lather up. 

"Having fun over there?"

He smiled and shrugged. You rolled your eyes and made him move so you could rinse everything.

~

Sans grabbed a couple of towels and handed you one. 

"Let me know if I'm asking too many questions." You said. "But...what makes this time different? Trusting Frisk I mean."

Sans thought a minute as he wrapped the towel around himself.

"Well, They never actually promised not to reset before, not that I remember anyway." 

You rubbed your hair with the towel before wrapping it up. 

"Had you ever come to the surface before?"

Sans thought a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure."

You didn't ask anymore questions, and Sans was grateful. He didn't want to have to explain being terrified of waking up to another reset. He didn't want to tell you about his workshop in Snowdin and how he hid things in there to remind him of the other timelines...and this timeline, just in case Frisk went back on their promise.

Sensing Sans' worry, you put your arms around him and kissed him tenderly.

"Hey. Love you." You said.

He smiled.

"Love you too."

-

 

"THE QUE- I MEAN, TORIEL, INVITED US ALL OVER FOR LUNCH!" Papyrus spent no time letting you know as you and Sans entered their apartment.

"Oh yeah? What's the occasion?" You asked.

"THERE IS NONE!" He said.

You looked at Sans, who wore his signature smile. You wondered if he really was alright with Frisk, or if they both did their best to ignore the past and just put on a front.

Of course, you'd seen how Frisk seems to adore Sans, even calling him their uncle....Maybe they were ok with each other now.

"ALEX, ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Papyrus asked, bending down to get a closer look at your face.

You blinked a few times "Oh! Sorry Paps! Just got lost in thought for a sec. What was it you were saying?"

He huffed and shook his head. "I ASKED IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME PREPARE A DISH TO TAKE OVER TO TORIEL'S!"

"Of course! I'd love to!" You said.

"WONDERFUL! LET ME GRAB MY RECIPE BOOK AND WE SHALL DECIDE ON ONE!"

Sans took your hand and squeezed. You smiled at him.

You hoped that you wouldn't feel too awkward seeing Frisk now after learning this new info about them.


	38. Where Goat Mom Gives You The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the day at Toriel's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I started this chapter off meaning for it to be very lighthearted and silly.
> 
> I apparently suck at writing that now XD
> 
> Please leave a comment below, I want to know if people are still liking this fic! I feel like I just keep making it more stupid lol! I have more plot planned...like...a lot more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -Paige

"It is so good to see the three of you!" Toriel hugged each of you as you entered the house. 

"How are you, Tori?" You asked.

"I'm doing wonderful, my child. Thank you for asking." She smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Been pretty good, actually." You smiled at her.

Toriel led you into the living room where you were a little surprised to see Asgore sitting on the sofa next to Frisk. You also noticed Flowey in their little pot on the coffee table. They met your eye and scowled, immediately turning from you.

"Alex, it is good to see you again." Asgore spoke, standing up and reaching over to shake your hand. 

You took it and smiled up at him. "Good to see you as well, Asgore!"

Frisk hopped off the couch and ran over to you, hugging you before running over to their skeletal uncles and doing the same.

"I suppose, since everyone is here, we can move into the dining room and eat!" Toriel said to everyone.

Frisk scooped Flowey up into their arms and ran toward the dining room, Papyrus not far behind. Asgore chuckled at them as he followed.

Sans took your hand as you walked. You met his gaze and smiled. 

"What?" You asked, amused.

He leaned in and planted a kiss on your cheek. 

"Nothing. Come on, let's eat."

The dish you helped Papyrus make was only one of many food items spread across the table. For only the few of you being there, Toriel really outdid herself. 

"You know how I am. I love to cook, and sometimes I just get carried away!" She laughed.

Its not like anyone was complaining. The food was delicious!

And as if Papyrus didn't get his fill of puns from living with his brother, now he had to deal with Sans and Toriel both. As they rattled off one after another, you could see that Papyrus was looking rather exhausted.

"Hey Sans, I think we _butter_ stop with the puns." Toriel said.

Sans looked to his brother and smirked. "Oh _peas_ , Tori. He loves them."

" _Lettuce_ move to a different topic, shall we?" You said. You didn't think Paps would explode, but he was beginning to look like he might.

Toriel laughed, but took the hint and changed subject.

 

Throughout lunch, everyone continued to make small talk. You watched Toriel and Sans chat and found yourself wondering if there had ever been anything between them. They seemed really close and comfortable with one another. 

It wasn't a feeling of jealousy, you weren't that type, but more a feeling of curiosity. 

You were pulled from your thoughts by Frisk tapping your arm. You looked over at them.

**I want to talk to you.**

You raised an eyebrow. "Ok...I mean, I'm done eating now."

They jumped down and signed something to Toriel, who nodded and went back to talking. Frisk took your hand, scooping Flowey up with the other, and led you through the house to their room.

After setting Flowey down on the dresser, they turned to you.

**You're dating uncle Sans.**

"Uhh...yeah, I am, I guess, sure." You sputtered.

**He told you about the resets.**

Well you weren't expecting them to bring that up. You nodded and they suddenly looked very sad.

"Oh good going, you upset Frisk." Flowey spoke. You glared at him before kneeling down in front of Frisk.

"Hey, little buddy. There's no reason to be sad." You said.

They gave a half-hearted smile.

**How much did he tell you?**

"Just what he remembered about the resets underground."

Frisk searched your eyes for a second. They looked like they wanted to say something else, but decided to hold back.

**I won't reset again.**

You smiled and rested a hand on their shoulder. "I know you won't, bud."

Flowey muttered something under his breath and you shot him a look to shut him up.

"Can I ask you a question, though?"

They nodded.

"Sans said that, in some of the timelines, you got possessed...do you know who or what possessed you?"

Frisk was about to sign something when you heard Flowey speak up.

"Chara..."

You furrowed your brows. "What was that?"

"Chara possessed them." He said. "Chara was the first human to fall into the underground after the monsters were trapped there by the mages."

"But how? And why?" You asked.

**Sometimes, when I fell, the determination in me woke Chara's soul.**

"Chara wasn't always the best person..." Flowey's voice was softer now. "They had a lot of hatred in themselves."

"So...is Chara's soul a part of yours?" You asked Frisk.

They didn't say anything.

"They aren't really sure." Flowey said. "It's possible that Chara's spirit stayed in the underground after they died, waiting for a suitable...host."

Your head was spinning, you didn't really understand any of this, and you weren't sure why they were telling you about it either. Regardless, you still wanted to ask questions, though you decided against it as Frisk looked like they were about to cry.

 "Hey, it's alright. We don't have to talk about this anymore." You said pulling them into a hug.

Your eyes fell on Flowey. He wasn't paying attention to you and Frisk anymore. He was fumbling with his leaves, but his eyes weren't focused on them. His mind seemed far off, like he was reliving a memory.

"How about we go back to the living room and play video games, huh?" You asked, pulling back from Frisk. They smiled and nodded.

"You too, Flowey." You said, smiling at the flower. 

He grimaced. "Why would I want to play with you?"

"Come on." You said, grabbing him up. "It'll be fun!"

He grumbled as the three of you left the room.

 

"HAH! I win again! In your face!" Flowey said to you after beating you at another race in Mario Kart.

You stuck your tongue out at him "You play this game more than me, of course you'd win!"

"Then you admit I'm better!" He said, pridefully.

"Still a weed..." Sans muttered under his breath. Flowey glared at him.

You were about to say something to them when you heard Toriel call you from the kitchen.

"Be right there!" You called back, then looked at Sans and Flowey. "You two behave."

Flowey rolled his eyes and Sans just smirked at you as you passed. You gave a pleading look to Asgore that screamed 'please don't let them kill each other.'

You stepped into the kitchen where Toriel was pulling out what looked like pie from the fridge.

"I made this for the three of you to take home." She said to you. 

"Oh, Tori, you didn't have to do that!" You said.

"I wanted to!" She set it on the counter and turned to face you.

"So...you and Sans are dating?"

You felt your face heat up. "Y-yeah."

She laughed softly and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"Let me guess, he hasn't mentioned anything about bonding yet, has he?"

"B-bonding?" You stuttered.

_Oh god...is this the monster version of "the talk?"_

"Of course he hasn't." She smiled. "Bonding is when two souls come together-"

_oh no._

_it is._

_Goat mom is seriously giving me "the talk."_

"-I guess it is like the equivalent of a human marriage but...more serious it seems."

You couldn't find any words to say.

She continued. "You see, monsters mate for life. If a bond is broken, it can be quite devastating. Some monsters have even died because of it."

Your eyes were wide, staring at her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

She laughed again and squeezed your shoulder. 

"Just so you can be aware of what a monster relationship can blossom into, my child."

You were bewildered for the second time today.

_Is she...is she WANTING me to bond with Sans?_

_Was Sans planning on bringing this up?_

You began to feel that Toriel was more of a mother to you than your own mom. Would _she_ have given you such a serious talking to?

"Uh...thanks, Tori." You said.

"I did not mean to embarrass you, dear." She said, smiling so sweetly it made your heart ache. "But I had a feeling that you should know...and that Sans probably wouldn't bring it up to you."

You laughed nervously. "Heh, yeah...probably not."

_WE'VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR LIKE...A COUPLE OF DAYS?!!_

"So...uh...about that pie..."

\--

 

"Hey, Paps, can we stop by the grocery store on the way home? I need to pick up a few things." You asked as the three of you piled into the red convertible.

"OF COURSE, ALEX! I AM IN NEED OF A FEW ITEMS MYSELF!" Papyrus said.

He pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. You turned a little in the passenger seat to look back at Sans. His eyes were closed and you assumed that he was falling asleep.

You debated on whether or not to talk about everything that went on...the whole thing with Chara, Toriel's talk with you. You figured he knew about Chara already, but the soul bonding threw you off. Would that even be something he'd want?

You stopped that thought. This was happening way too fast. You weren't anywhere near ready for a human marriage, much less creating a damn bond to your frickin SOUL.

Turning back in your seat, you looked out the window as Papyrus drove. You began to get an uneasy feeling as he neared the rode the gym was on.

"Hey, Papyrus." You said. "Can you turn down that street? I want to check on the gym."

"SURE!" He said, turning down the road.

You asked him to drive a little slower and you sat up taller in your seat.

Squinting your eyes, you could make out a figure standing in front of the gym, something raised in their hand. As you got closer, you could see it was Nate.

"Papyrus, park here, please." You said, beginning to unbuckle your seat belt. "I need you to call the police and tell them that there is someone vandalizing the gym, ok?"

"Ok." His tone was serious as he parked the car. You jumped out quickly, hearing Sans footsteps behind you as you made your way down the sidewalk.

It was definitely Nate, and he had a brick in his hand. You were thankful that the gym was closed today.

"HEY!" You yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

He looked startled at first, but he scowled when he saw it was you.

"Alex."

"Yeah, that's my name, pal. Now tell me what the FUCK you are doing here?"

You stopped a few feet from him, you could feel Sans next to you, but you kept your eyes on Nate.

He turned toward you. "Helping take out all the monster-friendly establishments in town. Something every human should be doing."

You looked at him...third time you were completely baffled today.

"I thought you were fine with monsters! Hell, you even apologized to Undyne after you acted like a complete jackass!"

People were beginning to step out of other stores to see what the shouting was about. You paid no attention to them.

"Do you REALLY think I am ok with these monsters just showing up and taking jobs away from the humans who need them? There's a good reason they were shoved underground long ago, don't you think?!" He seethed, raising the brick again.

"Buddy, I would calm down if I were you." Sans said.

"You." He clenched his jaw and stared daggers at the skeleton. "You are nothing but a mistake."

Sans let out a quiet laugh. "Believe me, kid, I know. But at least I'm not the one breaking into businesses...HUMAN owned businesses at that."

Nate glared at him and reeled back, chucking the brick in Sans' direction. You were about to push Sans out of the way when you saw his left eye burst into blue flame, the brick stopping in front of him.

You were seeing red as you turned to a very surprised-looking Nate.

"You _dare_ attack my boyfriend?!" You stepped toward him. "I am going to beat the shit out of you."

He looked between you and Sans, then let out an amused sound.

"Shoulda known....you're so damn easy."

"You'll always be a whore, taking anything you can get."

"Just a dirty monster fucker."

You gulped down the lump in your throat and balled your fists.

"You got the last part right, at least." You said.

You went to lift your fist and take a swing but felt a force stop you.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" 

A cop had a hand on his holstered gun as he approached Nate from behind. Nate closed his eyes and sighed as he brought his hands up and slowly lowered to his knees.

The force holding you back dissipated and you stepped back to give the cops room.

"dirty monster fucker, huh? That's a new one."

You didn't say anything, rage still fresh in your mind, heart still beating hard in your chest.

Sans wrapped an arm around you.

"Temper, temper." He chided. "You sure are a little spitfire aren't you."

You pursed your lips and looked at him, he winked and you felt a little more calm than before.

"Heh, yeah...guess I am."

 


	39. Just Another Day in Papridise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the day with Papyrus!
> 
> WARNING: There is mention of rape and abuse at the end of the chapter. Nothing detailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam tomorrow and I hope I can get the next chapter out. If not, I should get it out on Friday! :D
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

**Sans:  
** you called me your boyfriend ;)

 **You** :  
Yup.

 **Sans** :  
and you were gonna beat his ass on my behalf

 **You** :  
Uh huh.

 **Sans** :  
It was hot.

 **You** :  
Would have been hotter if you'd actually let me do it.

 **Sans** :  
i know, but i couldnt have you going to jail too

 **You** :  
Why? Because you'd miss me.

 **Sans** :  
cuz paps would be sad and binx needs food.

 **You** :  
Oh yeah, you wouldn't miss me at all. :P

 **Sans** :  
i'd miss the sex

 **You** :  
Goodnight, Sans!

  
You laughed to yourself as you set your phone down next to you on the bed. You gave Binx a quick pet before curling up under your covers. The bed was a little colder without Sans holding you, but you didn't want him to spend all of his time with you and neglect his brother. Even if they were both asleep, at least they were there in case they needed each other.

The events of the day played over in your head. Nate's words were fresh in your mind. He knew your...weaknesses.

You closed your eyes tight, forcing the memories away. You didn't want to think about that...

So you thought about Sans. He made you feel safe and loved. You thought on the things Toriel had told you and decided that, if that time ever came...you hoped you'd be ready for it. Until then, you were perfectly happy where you were with your boyfriend.

You smiled to yourself and relaxed. Sans running through your mind until you fell asleep.

\--

   
Your ringtone woke you from a really good dream about you and Sans lying on the beach. You grumbled and grabbed your phone, pressing the answer button and putting it to your ear without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" You mumbled.

 

 

"GOOD MORNING ALEX!" 

You winced and held the phone out from your ear at the sharpness of Papyrus' voice.

"SANS HAD TO GO INTO WORK AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO COME OVER FOR BREAKFAST!"

You smiled to yourself. "I'd love to Paps. Let me get up and get dressed, I'll be over there shortly."

"SOUNDS GREAT! WILL SEE YOU SOON!"

With that, he hung up. You pulled the phone from your ear and looked at the time, groaning when you saw it was 8 AM. Way too early in your opinion.

Still, you stretched and stood from your bed. Binx rubbed against your leg and meowed, letting you know that he wanted his breakfast. 

"Hold on little buddy, let me put on some decent clothes." You told him, reached down to scratch under his chin before you stripped out of your pjs and slipped on a t-shirt and some jeans.

You went to the kitchen and filled Binx's food and water bowls before going into the bathroom to tidy yourself up. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you were a little surprised to find that you looked well rested. You naturally had dark circles under your eyes, but this morning they didn't look too bad.

You washed your face and brushed your teeth. After running a brush through your hair you looked back to the mirror and shrugged. Good enough. You didn't feel the need to get all made up for your skeleton buddies anymore. Though you loved playing with makeup and wearing different looks, it felt good to just go out bare-faced sometimes.

"Be good for me, Binx. Alright?" You said to the cat as you grabbed your keys and headed to the door. Binx let out a little mew as if to answer you.

It only took a couple of knocks on your neighbor's door for it to open to you. Papyrus smiled happily at you and you opened your arms in preparation for one of his hugs.

He squeezed you tight and led you inside the apartment.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU SMALL HUMAN!"

You laughed. You'd come to accept the nickname that he had given you. "It's good to see you too, Paps!"

"FOR BREAKFAST I HAVE PREPARED WAFFLES!"

"Oh, awesome! I love Waffles- woah...."

You stood in the kitchen, eyes wide. There were so many waffles. Different types of waffles.

"Um, how many waffles did you make, Papyrus?"

"APPROXIMATELY 52! AND I WASN'T SURE WHAT EXACTLY I WANTED TO MAKE, SO I MADE ONES WITH BLUEBERRIES, SOME WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS. THERE ARE WHOLE WHEAT ONES, LEMON AND STRAWBERRY ONES, THAT STACK THERE HAS BACON..."

Your eyes widened as he continued to ramble. How long had he been up making these?

"This...this is a lot, Papyrus." You said. "I guess we better dig in."

"GREAT IDEA, ALEX! WHAT KIND OF SYRUP WOULD YOU LIKE? I'VE GOT MAPLE, BUTTER FLAVORED, BLACKBERRY, STRAWBERRY-"

You cut him off. "I'll just take the maple, thanks."

He smiled and handed you a plate and a fork. You took them and immediately went to the stack of chocolate chip waffles, your favorite.

Once you both filled your plates, you moved into the living room. You stifled a laugh as you looked at all the waffles that were stacked on Papyrus' plate.

"So Sans had to go in pretty early huh?" You asked.

Papyrus nodded and began cutting into one of the waffles. 

"He didn't sleep very well last night."

You were taken aback by Papyrus' softer tone. He only seemed to use it when he was very serious or very worried.

"Did he say why?"

Papyrus sighed. "No. You know how my brother is. He refuses to talk about his problems, he just makes jokes and goes about his business."

"Yeah..." You knew it was hard to get Sans to talk about anything. You'd been surprised when he decided to finally open up to you about his past, and when it came pouring from him, you knew he'd been holding it all in for quite some time.

"I know he had another nightmare. It wasn't a terrible one, his magic wasn't activated, but he kept calling out for you."

You furrowed your brows as you watched him take another bite of waffle.

"You could have called me, Paps. I wouldn't have minded." You said.

He shook his head. "I didn't want to wake you, it was ok. I went into his room and shook him awake."

He sighed, you noticed a slight annoyance in it.

"He always just mumbles a 'thank you' and goes back to sleep. He acts like they don't happen and it's just...frustrating."

You frowned and scooted closer to him, laying a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at you. "Alex, you have nothing to apologize for."

You smiled a little. "I'm sorry out of sympathy. It sucks how he avoids everything, I know. But...I'm here if you need to talk about anything!"

His face brightened up a little. He leaned over and you gave him a side-hug. "Thanks."

"No problem! Now, we should probably eat some more of these waffles...and maybe we should take some of them to the neighbors or something."

Papyrus laughed. "WE CAN EAT ALL OF THEM! I BELIEVE IN US, ALEX!"

"Oh god, no Papyrus." You said. "We at least need to save some for Sans!"

He smiled and agreed as the two of you went back to eating.

 

After you were both full, you carefully wrapped up the remaining waffles and carefully put them in the fridge. There were 30 left. You had no idea Papyrus could put down food like that.

As you helped him clean up the kitchen, you couldn't help but wonder what exactly Papyrus remembered of his past, of what Sans was talking about with the experiments and such. You wanted to ask him but you didn't want to upset him.

A sad Papyrus was not something the world needed.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?" You jumped a little at his question. He tilted his head in confusion. "ARE YOU OK?"

You smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, just thinking about...stuff."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He laid a hand on your shoulder.

There was that tone of voice again. You sighed.

"Papyrus, I have something I want to ask but it's a little personal."

He gave you a comforting smile.

"Go ahead and ask! I can always just not answer if it is too personal."

You chuckled and nodded. He wasn't wrong. 

"Ok." You said, drying one of the plates he had finished rinsing off. "Do you remember much about your childhood?"

He was silent. You felt panic rising in your chest. Had you already gone too far?

"Only a little." He finally spoke. "I remember a lot of bad things happening....I remember Sans being hurt a lot. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. You don't have to talk about it."

You weren't sure why you were curious. Sans had given you a pretty good idea of what they had been through.

"I do remember us escaping to Waterfall when something bad happened back in our home." He said. "I was fairly young, but I know Sans took me to the wishing room and we sat by the echo flowers staring up at the sparkling rocks for a long time..."

Papyrus' eyes were distant as he relived the memory.

"I remember him crying...and making promises...which is strange now, because he hates making promises."

He looked at you with a small smile on his face. "I don't know if that information helped you at all, but It's one of my better memories."

You swallowed down the emotions you were feeling. You could imagine that Sans had been promising his little brother that he was going to protect him and keep them both safe.

You just nodded and went back to drying and stacking dishes.

-

You spent the rest of the day with Papyrus. The two of you watched more Disney movies and he showed you some of his puzzles and action figures. You loved how Papyrus was obviously an adult, but just had this simple, carefree attitude about him.

You'd been a little worried after not hearing from Sans all day. You sent him a message but hadn't gotten a reply. Papyrus assured you that he was just busy...or asleep.

Papyrus made spaghetti for dinner, of course, you didn't expect anything less than his greatest dish. You smiled at the apron he was wearing that he told you Mettaton had given him.

"So how are you two doing?" You asked as he finished up the noodles.

"WE ARE DOING WELL, THANK YOU FOR ASKING!" He said.

"Have you kissed him yet?" You couldn't help but dig for more information.

An orange blush came over his face.

"I THINK THAT IS PRIVATE INFORMATION, ALEX!"

You giggled. "Spill! Tell me! Don't make me start using really bad puns!"

"FINE!" He said, laughing as well.

You waited while he fumbled with his apron.

"We haven't kissed yet..."

"WHAT?!" you sputtered. "WHY NOT?!"

He turned to you with a scolding gaze. "WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG FOR YOU AND SANS TO KISS?!"

You felt your cheeks heat up and you crossed your arms. "Fair enough."

"HE HAS KISSED MY CHEEKBONES!" Papyrus said proudly, then his smiled wavered. "But he does that to a lot of people..."

You snickered.

Suddenly his eyes widened. "WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO KISS ME?!"

You could have face palmed. "Oh my GOD PAPYRUS! He absolutely wants to smooch you!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Because look at you! You're freaking adorable!"

His blush deepened "I KNOW I AM GREAT, BUT ARE YOU SURE METTATON THINKS THAT?!"

"YES! Papyrus, why don't YOU kiss HIM instead of waiting for HIM to kiss YOU."

He thought a moment. "Would that work?"

You snorted. "Papyrus, just go for it! I promise you, he'll kiss you back."

He still looked uncertain. You reached over and laid a hand on his arm.

"I believe in you. You got this!"

He smiled and pulled you into a hug. "YOU'RE RIGHT! I'LL KISS HIM NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!" You squealed.

 --

You headed home after a late dinner and decided to go straight to bed. You had finally received a message from Sans letting you know he had been busy all day and would see you tomorrow. You smiled as you messaged him that you loved him and got the same words back in reply.

You changed into your pajamas and crawled into bed, worn out from the excitement of the day spent with Papyrus. That skeleton was something else, just being around his always-enthusiastic energy made you tired.

Binx jumped up and purred as he rubbed against you and curled up at your side.

"Night, little buddy." You mumbled, drifting off to sleep...

 

  
_The smell of smoke surrounded you as you lay behind the abandoned building. Bruised and bloody, you were beginning to lose consciousness._

_How many times was this going to happen? How much more abuse could your body take?_

_Just another night of your stupid sexual escapades. Did the brand new wad of cash in your pocket really make you feel better about this?_

_Most men weren't like this. Many of them just wanted a night of affection, but some guys wanted to take advantage of you...to get off on some rape/abuse fetish they had._

_You began charging extra for that. But was it worth it?_

_You went to look at your phone but remembered it was dead. You couldn't even call for a ride back to your shitty apartment._

_Feeling nauseous from a mix of the adrenaline rush wearing off and the alcohol still in your system, you leaned your head back against the wall, wondering if anyone would care if you slept there for the night._

_"Hey."_

_You opened your eyes and saw a figure in front of you. You couldn't make out their features in the dark._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Go away."_

_You wanted to fight when you felt yourself being picked up, but didn't have the energy to do so._

_"Come on, I'll take you home..."_


	40. Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening...
> 
> This chapter is a little short, a little choppy...bear with me. This is necessary for the plot development.  
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter is posted, I'll be doing an 'Ask Alex' on my Tumblr. So click the link in the bottom notes and head on over to check it out!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Paige

Ả̴̷̛̮̺̮̞͕̪͚̰̙̪͉͖ͩͩ̒ͭ̿̉͒̋̓̅̔͌ͨ͌̓͟l̢̧̈́͗ͮ͊̿ͨͤͦͪ͟͡҉̦̭̯͕̻͖̞̟̥̭ͅe̊ͣͩͨͯͪ̎ͩ̑ͤ͆̓̒ͣͦ́͏̰̖̜͇̱̜̦͕̩̟̤̩̫̭̰̹͚̕x̛̯̺͉̤͛̈̂̐ͬ̉͂̊̾ͫ̌͠ͅͅí̢̡̧̖̖̻͔͓͈͆̇ͫͤ͆̈́̂ͮ̅ͮͪ̂ͯ̾ͪͣ̆͟͡aͨ̔ͥ̉̅̚͏̕͏̵̜͔̳̱̯̳̱̱̮̻̺̻̜.̧̗͚̩̻̹̥̠͔̠̲̬̙̼̼̗͍͒͂̈́̇͌̽ͮ̈́͒̋ͣͧͣ̈̔͘͠  
ͦ̊̌ͬͯ́̈̾͊̔ͯ͌͗̀̚̚̚҉̠͓̦̳̯  
̸̧̼̳̭̜̣̪̤̗̬̻͇̋̋̃ͩ̂ͮ̌̉ͨ̏ͬA͊͋̉҉̸̛̮̹̠͎͓͕̟̻͇̞͓̖̤͈r͌̊ͣ̓͑͑̈ͦ͏͟҉̸͇͓͚̥̲̪e̷͉̜͈̻̠̻̮̲̯͚̙̯̳̞̣̫̙͔͂̐ͧͭͥͫ̈́̂ͧ̑ͧ̒ͯ̀͡ ̖̞͎͔̗͈͉̤̬͖̺̝̣̟̞̪̒͂͛̌̔̀̕͞y̵̢̨̛͆̑̾̑̾҉͕̟̥̞͈̥̺o̴̧̾̋̏̇́҉̪̲̗̙̰ü̵̷͕̝̯̰̥͎͒ͨ̾̓̄̑̐̔́̂̍̅ ̌̑ͮ̇̏́̔ͮ͡͏̧͓̯̞̬͇̪̹̱̣̣̠͉̠̲͡a̴̷̢͓͎̱̦͎̥̥̘̍̔̌̓͆̐̑̀͢͞f̴̢̪͖̫̭͓̳̠̟̻̬̹̯̜͒̈̅͛̓͐̓̒̉̑̅̽̈ͬ͘ͅr͑̿̇̀ͯͧ͒͂͌̓͌̍͌ͧ͏̵̵̬͈̩̭̗́a̵̧͔̣͍̭͙̯͓̹̪͎̖̎ͭ̈́ͩ͂ͫͯ̕͟ͅḯ̔̄ͫͯ͑̓͂̎̒̉ͪ҉҉̫̤̤̙̟̫͎͜͝d̷̛̜̹͖̳̣̖̹̬ͩͥ͑̆̋ͤͦͧͬ̈͆ͮͯ̓̒̀?̴ͩ̀ͫ͆̏͑͆́̑͋̅̃̔̍̀ͤ̌̀ͫ́͡͏̗͙̞̤̻̺̭̳̜̩̩̹̦͚̻̻̤͟

  
̶̡̩̹͎͇͈̬̼̳͕̗̻̦̼͔̅̋̉̽̈́͟͡  
̸̨͈̹̺̞̩̠͈̺͖̣̞͓͈̙̻͒̊̃͐̃̀ͅY̵̸̡̻͇̩̩̺͍̦̦̹̱͇̰͚̗͕̱̎͋ͥ̔ͧͮ͂ͩ̂̄͊ͯ͑͡o͈͖͓̯̞̫̐̈́ͯ̏͐̏ͪ̈́ͭ̊́̕͢͞u̴͇̩͎̣̙͙̹͍̪͈̤̘͎͙̫̒̉̊̏͐͒͂̐͐͗ͤ̍̅̌̌̚͠ ̵̷̵̯͇͕͔̺̫̥̠̪͉̱͇̻̊́̏ͪ͆ͯ̈́̈́ͪ̑̎̒́͞ͅs̄ͯ̓̾̄͑̾͑̊͊̎̕҉̶̖͔̖͔͈̹͔h̔̎͊̓ͫͮ̌̐ͭ͌͂̽̍̇̈ͨͯ͏̛̩̼̫̩̯̫͠o̴͎̬͙̥̻͖ͭ͑̌̾̿ͧ̆ͧ͑̃ͧͦ̄̊ͮ̐̊͟͞͝u̶̠̦͚̰͖̣ͯ͌́͛̌̆ͪͣ̄̉͌͝͡͡ļ͊͐ͫ̐̾̓̑̃̐̄̅̈́͋ͬ͂̃̋̚̕͢҉̭̱̦̲͍̣͕͍̱̭͍̹͙̲̞̯d̨̢̝͖̠̺͈̩̟͕̘̩̳̣̜̬ͦ̓͂̏̾̑͗̎ ̢ͤ̉͒̾ͦͧ͏̛̥̺̣̦̮͍̹̼̰̯̮͚͙b̶̗͚̭̰͓̤ͭͤͯͣ̈̆͊̽͂͛ͬ͆̾͟͝e̴̶̙̭͖̜̗̭̳̝̰ͫ̃̑̒͗̑͊̐̆͂ͣ̚͡ͅ

 

 

You opened your eyes and sucked air into your lungs. Your ears were ringing, your heart slamming against your rib cage.

"What the hell was that?" You asked nobody in particular.

You groaned as you sat up in bed. You looked at your phone and saw that it was 6 AM. Sighing, you decided to go to the kitchen to get some water.

 

 

M̷̸̼͇̞͍̮͙̻͎̞̥̼͍̗̊ͦ̔́y̨̱̘̯͉͖ͤ̇ͬͨ͊̀̋ͫͣ̀͘͝ ̴̡̡͈̣̬̺͎̲̹̽̒̃ͬ̐̈́̓ͨ͑̇̔̚͝d̖̖͉̣̭́̽ͧͯ͟͠e̛̱̱̹̞͉̗̣̤͖̘͍ͨͤ̄͗͢͝ä̵̧̺̝̤̺̰͖̩̜͈͚̠͇͇̩́̏̒̓ͦͫ͐̌̚ͅr̶̫̩͖͈͚̓̉̊ͩͧ̉̽́̒̿͊̅͐͠ͅ ̷̼̦̤͕̮̰͕̠̙͔̭̻̤̻̙̳̝̣ͭ̾̐̋͗̽͊͒̀͠͠͝h̠͉̝̟̰̳̳̦ͦ͌ͯ͌̀̅͊̊̊̅̔̾ͪ̉͑̈́̐͋́̕͝u̢̿ͮ̿ͣ̍̂͑̃ͬͬ̂ͫ̌ͪ͗͜͞͝҉̥̦̺̼̝̭͓͙͙̹͓̙̻ͅm̝͕͍̗ͪ̊̉̍ͥͣ̉̽̇ͪ͂ͥ͗̀́͜ă̷̴̪̲̻ͭ̾̽ͮ̀̃̾͑̂͟͟͝ͅṋ̞̝̩̟ͫͥ̔͌ͣ͟͟ͅͅ.̷̼͚̻͍̺͚̒͂͊ͯ̂̃̎̾̈́ͦ̈́ͥ̒͛ͣ́ͅ

 

 

You clenched your jaw and leaned against the wall, your head was pounding.

 

 

Í̵̴̞͙̳͕̮̝͒͋ͪ̃ͫ̉͂̒̐̂̕ ̛̆́́̀̈́̋ͩ̆̈́́̕͜͏͉͙̰̣̱̫͉̠͙͈͓̟͚̲͖̠̹͚a̵̵̧̠͎͙̝͍̪̱̤̹̪̙̖͙͑̉ͥ̍ͯͤ͒̊̎͑ͯ͆͟͝m̨̭͖̗͖̹͇̣͈̣͎̗̣͍͔̟̻̹̓̄̄ͪ́̀ ̈́ͧ̐̈̏̏ͬ͗̒ͯ̐̒̀̓̚͏̶̧͏͎͔̘̱͎̣͇͉f̷̷̛̱̯͚̱̙͓ͬ͌̏ͥ͛̈́ͪ̿͘͠r̶̨̩͙̙̜̹͉̠ͥͩͭ͊͛̐͂̔̂͜e̷̱̝̬̹̻͙̔̆͐̊̐̀́ͅè̛̩̲̦̣̳̯̞̲̖̖͚ͪ̅͆̈́ͦ͗ͨ̔̐ͮ͗͋̑͟͡ ̡ͬ͐͗̆̈́ͫ̍ͮͫ̽͑ͩͥͥ̍́̀̚̚̚͏̶͈͖̜̮̞͓͎̭̯͚͈̘̳̫̻ơ̸̡̩͖̯͙̯̺̱͎̩̗̼̗͇̫̩͙̖̻̌̒̿ͩͬ͌ͤ̃͒̐n̳̥̭̺̭̦̺̠͈̘̊̉ͬͥͯ͆̏̔ͦͫ̎͌͆́́́͟͠ć̡̋͗͛̕҉҉̤̹̙̰̻͓͔̘̘̮͕̟͙̟̝͕͝ë̛̪̼̖̞͕̹̯̰̞̗́͗ͣ̉̏̍̂̓̋ͭ͋̇́͝ ̢̝̭͉̮͕͉̞̫̺͔̠͇̯̥̙̤͗̒ͮ̾ͪͮͯͩ̍̎̀͂̅̃͌ͭ̚̕ͅa̸̛̯͓̩͒ͦͮ͐ͩͮͮ̚ǵ͌̇̿̌̕͠͡҉͇͙͔̼͈̦͇̗̪͙̖̦̞̯̟͓̳͍ǎ̓̑̀͑̽̈ͥ̊͏̵̷͙͈͕̱͉̪͙͓̞͙̹͠ͅͅi̔ͨ̄̐̈͗ͯ̊̂̉͆ͧ͊͌ͨͧ̔͜͏̳̘̦̱̫́͘ñ̤̠̻͈̳̥̙̐͆ͨͦ̋̈̏̒̔̋͒̑̇̎̈́͘͞.̵̸̻̞̜̰̮̺̻͙̙͉̣̮̳̤̥̰͖̯̜̇̌̈ͤ͊ͩͭ͊̂ͥͯͦ͂ͤ̏́̚͘

 

 

You collapsed onto the floor, screaming in agony as the static in your head grew.

 

T̵̸̟ͣͨͦͬͬ͆͂hͧͧ͏͓̜͎̩̥i̡̦̅͂ͧͣͯ̈́̅ş̟͉͇̦͍͓̲̍ͥ̓ͥ ̈̀̊͗҉̷̧͉͇̫̯͎t̉̍ͧ̐͟҉͉̱̼̳ȉ͈̬͇̯̥͈͍ͯͩ͋ͤ͊̓̀m̟̺̳͔̲͖͔̽ͥ͗ě̟͖͈ͫͬ͐͆͒͐͂̀̕,̷͉̜̪̣̮̗̙͚̔͊̿ͦ ̛̬̩̞̳̱͎̥͋̍̓ͥͮ̃ͭͅṉ̩͚̞͇̤͕̺ͥ̑͂͐͠o̴̡͍̫̗̪̤̠̮̽͊͗́̆ͬ̐͟b̵̥̦̣̹ͭ̾ͩ̈́͂ͮͦ̚͞ͅơ̠̯͖̪̟̖ͪ̌ͅd͉̜̤ͧ͗̓ͧ̇̊͞ỵ̨͖͖̺̻̖͓̼̣̉̀̈́ ̢̢̥̜̗̪̖̜͉ͩͥ͐̇͡w̼̠̣̒i͓̘̹͖̖̤̐̓͐ͣ͐l̷͎͉̍̍ͮ͊̅̐̕͠l̦̪̞͚̹ͪ̈̔̔̈́ͅ ̶̛͔͔͉̲͎̃̐̐̊͂̍̆ͅs̪̥͇͕̣̱̗̏͋̈́̑ͫͪ͛̾͝t̸̜̖͍̺ͪͣͥò̢͚̗̃ͯ̑ͧ̅ͫ̐͜͝ͅp̦̹̘͙̙͔̗̫̎̅ͥ ̔̓ͯͦͬ̚͏̴͇̬̞̬͈̞m̷͉͉͗ͣ̉̚ë̴̲̠̫͎͑ͬ͆ͭͯ̚.̘̬̅̊̎ͯ͟͝͞

\--

 

You slowly opened your eyes and let them focus on the room around you. 

"Hey there."

You looked to your side and saw Sans sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"You feeling alright?"

You started to speak, but your mouth was uncomfortably dry.

"Hold on a sec."

Sans got up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back with a mug.

"Brought you some tea. Sip it slowly."

You sat up and took the tea, mouthing 'thank you' to him.

He sat back down. You sipped on the tea, it's flavor was sweet and floral.

"So...what happened this morning? 'Cause I kinda heard you scream and then got in your apartment to find you unconscious on the floor."

You sighed as the warm tea soothed your throat.

"I'm not sure..."

He raised a brow bone.

"Were you drunk or something?"

"No. I woke up after a weird dream...went to get some water and then...idk, my head hurt and I passed out."

A concerned expression crossed his face.

"What was the dream about?"

You thought back to the dream you had once you fell asleep that night.

"Um...It was me, back before I got my shit together...I was behind a building, drunk, and someone took me home."

You shrugged.

"Now that I think about it, it could possibly be a memory. Can't remember how many times I wound up like that."

You couldn't read Sans' face, but he seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"What's on your mind?" You asked.

He shook his head. "Its just strange, is all. Maybe you're getting sick?"

"God, I hope not. I hate getting sick."

You continued to drink your tea while Sans sat in silence. 

"SANS!" You heard Papyrus from another part of the apartment. "IS ALEX AWAKE?"

"Yeah, bro!" Sans called back.

Papyrus stepped into the room, wary at first, maybe he was afraid he might scare you? Once he saw that you were awake and sitting up, he smiled and stepped over to sit beside you on the bed.

"Hey, Pap!" You smiled up at him.

He put an arm around you and hugged you to him. 

"HELLO, ALEX! IT IS GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE DOING BETTER! YOU GAVE US QUITE A SCARE!"

"I know, I'm sorry." You said, frowning a little. "I'm not sure what really happened."

"IT IS ALRIGHT! WHAT MATTERS MOST IS THAT YOU ARE FINE NOW!"

You nodded and looked over at Sans, who's eyes were focused on you. More specifically, on your chest.

On your soul?

"Sans...is everything ok?"

The lights in his sockets shot back up to your eyes.

"Yeah, just...thinking."

You sighed through your nose and drank the rest of your tea.

An awkward silence fell over the room and you suddenly felt very strange. What was Sans thinking about? Did something about your dream bother him? Was there something wrong with you?

"How long have I been out?" you asked.

"It's 3 PM. So its been a bit." Sans said.

Papyrus gave you one more hug and excused himself, taking your empty mug and leaving you and Sans alone once again.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

He took one of your hands in his. You weren't sure if it was to comfort you or him.

"You mentioned your head hurting before you passed out...did you happen to hear anything strange?"

You closed your eyes and thought hard about what had happened.

You remembered getting out of bed, and your head hurting...then darkness.

You opened your eyes and shook your head.

"No. I just remember having a really bad headache. Like a migraine."

He nodded and moved to sit next to you on the bed. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

"Just glad you're ok." He murmured.

"Me too." You whispered, holding him as well.

"Is it ok if I stay with you tonight?" He asked.

"Always."

\--

The rest of the day was spent with the brothers. You were beginning to wonder if the landlord would let you move into the apartment next to them and knock down the walls that separated them. Not seriously, but you might as well be living with them.

Sans hadn't left you alone except for when you needed to use the bathroom. Other than that, he was by your side. You didn't mind though. You actually found the more protective side of him endearing now. Before, back when he warned you about Derek, you had thought it was annoying, but you knew he had his reasons for it. He wasn't being overbearing about it or anything, so that made it easier.

You didn't have any more headaches, so that was good. Sans seemed to be worried about that. You assured him that it was pretty normal for you to get migraines...of course, not the ones that made you pass out.

"MY BOSS JUST CALLED!" Papyrus announced, walking into the living room. "SHE SAID I SHOULD BE ABLE TO COME BACK TO WORK ON THURSDAY!"

You smiled. "That's great, Paps!!"

The broken windows at the cafe had been fixed, all the mess had been cleaned up. You were happy for Papyrus, he looked so lost without his job. Apparently the cops caught all the people involved in the attack, one of them being Nate. Jade had contacted you and let you know that he, of course, had been terminated. When you told Undyne about it over the phone, she was angry about what Nate did, but even more pissed that he had tried to attack you and Sans.

"I WAS THINKING I COULD DO SOMETHING NICE FOR HER, LIKE GET HER A CAKE!" Papyrus said. "IT IS THE LEAST I CAN DO FOR HER STANDING UP FOR ME."

"I think it's a great idea, Paps!" You sat up a little straighter on the couch. "But instead of just going out and buying a cake, why don't we bake her one ourselves!"

Papyrus gasped excitedly. "WOWIE! THAT'S EVEN BETTER, ALEX! I'LL GO LOOK AT RECIPES RIGHT NOW!"

You giggled as he dashed off into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad he's going to get to go back to work." You said.

Sans nodded in agreement. "Paps loves to work. Always has."

"I wish I had his work ethic."  You said, sighing and leaning back against Sans. "I would rather not go to work tomorrow."

He chuckled and kissed your temple. "Same here."

"Gotta make that money, though!"

You stretched out across the sofa, laying your head on his lap.

"Feelin' ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired. I think whatever happened this morning just wore me out." You told him.

He hummed and ran his phalanges through your hair, you sighed happily when they scratched your scalp.

"Were you wanting to go to bed?" He asked you.

You smiled. "Do YOU want to go to bed?"

"Heh. That depends on your definition of 'going to bed.'"

You winked. 

\--

  
Part of you felt bad for dipping out on Papyrus like that, but it was getting late, and you WERE tired.

Of course, now you were even more tired.

"Feel better?" You asked, rolling onto your side and admiring your skeleton lover.

A low laugh rumbled through him. "Yeah, but shouldn't I be asking you that? You've had a rough day."

"Not as rough as that was." You winked at him, causing him to laugh a little louder.

"Nice one." He said.

You leaned on him, not caring that you were both glistening with sweat. To you, it just made him that much more attractive.

There was a long moment of silence where you took in everything around you. You were so comfortable here with Sans, more so than you'd felt with anyone else.

"Hey, you ok?"

You blinked, you hadn't realized how tight you were holding onto his arm.

"Yeah, sorry, just...lost in thought I guess." You let out a nervous chuckle.

Sans turned to face you. He placed a hand against your cheek, smiling at you with gentle eyes. He moved his hand slowly down your neck, over your shoulder, and along your arm until he reached your hand. Threading his fingers through yours, he brought the back of your hand to his mouth. The breath that came out of you was a little ragged.

"You keep doing stuff like that, we're gonna have round two." You said.

His eyes met yours once again and he leaned in, pressing his lips softly to yours. When he kissed you like that, your toes curled and the butterflies in your stomach fluttered around like they were on crack.

"I love you, Alex." He whispered as he pulled back slightly.

You looked into his eyes and saw a sadness there again. It broke your heart to see him like that.

You placed your palm against his cheekbone and kept your gaze on his.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know?"

"I know you wouldn't go...on purpose." He said.

You weren't exactly sure what he meant by that, but you knew he was scared of something happening to you, of losing you.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Of course." You said. "What is it?"

"If you have anymore of those headaches or anything like that....anything like what happened this morning...tell me."

You nodded. "I will."

A small smile appeared on his face again as he leaned in for another kiss.

-

 

_The water was deep below the bridge. Nobody would find you down there...you knew that would be the best thing..._

_Not that anyone would look for you anyway._

_You'd been depressed for a while. You'd thought about doing this several times._

_This was the first time you had gotten this close though. You stood on the outside of the railing of the bridge, holding your breath._

_"There are more people than you think, ya know...that care about you."_

_You didn't look to where the voice was coming from._

_"Just leave me alone." You said._

_"Why are you doing this?" The voice asked._

_"My life is meaningless." You said. "There's nothing here for me."_

_"That's not true."_

_You felt a warm hand cover yours._

_"Let me show you."_


	41. The Feel of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep having those dreams and headaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today, I got some things to do! I promise tomorrow's chapter will be longer!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

"Jade, there is no need to keep apologizing! I'm fine, the gym is fine. Everything is ok!"

Jade looked at you, standing in her office. She sighed.

"I know, I just...I wish I had known about Nate sooner."

"We all do." You told her. "But what's most important is that he is in custody."

She nodded. "And now I'll need to put up the help wanted sign again."

You chuckled. "That you do."

She smiled and waved you out of her office.

You stepped into the gym, a sense of relief washing over you now that it was just the three of you working there.

The relief was pushed back by a pang of...worry? guilt?

You'd had another dream last night. One where you were standing on a bridge, about to jump. It felt so surreal, like you had been there before.

But you couldn't remember ever having done that. Sure, there was a time in your life when you had considered suicide but you had never thought of jumping off a bridge.

You didn't tell Sans about it. You had a feeling that you should, but you were afraid that he might think you were crazy, or that you were becoming suicidal.

"Hey nerd! What's that face for?!"

You were brought back to reality by Undyne's voice.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, just thinking."

Undyne didn't look convinced. "Something's wrong. Do I need to beat someone up?"

You snickered, she reminded you of Tara.

"No. I just had a really strange dream last night and its been bugging me." You shook your head. "I'm fine. Need to work to get my mind off it I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She said it in a voice that didn't really suit her. You looked up at her with a confused look.

She scratched the back of her neck, not quite meeting your gaze. "Uh...Alphys has nightmares sometimes and she normally feels better after she talks about it."

You nodded and thought a minute.

"How about at lunch?"

She smiled "I'll meet ya then!"

-

  
Lunch finally came around and you were a little nervous about telling Undyne about the dream, but you thought she would understand....or, at least you hoped.

"So, what's up?" Undyne came over and sat down next to you near the front desk. Thankfully the area was empty besides the two of you. 

You set your sandwich down and sighed. "I'm not sure where to start."

"How about when you fell asleep." She smiled.

"Ok, smart ass." You couldn't help but give a little chuckle to it.

"So, in my dream, I was standing on a bridge...and I was about to jump off-"

"Why would you do that?!" Undyne asked.

You looked at her for a second, surprised. "Um...because apparently I was suicidal."

"Oh...ok, continue." She said.

"Ok...well I was standing there, and I was about to jump, when someone took my hand and talked me out of it."

"Did you know the person?"

You furrowed your brow "I...I'm not sure. I didn't see their face and I can't seem to recall their voice."

"Well, ARE you suicidal?" She asked.

"I used to be." You told her. "But I'm not now. Haven't been for a while."

"Did that happen before? Maybe?"

"I think I'd remember that, ya know?" You crossed your arms and leaned back in your chair. "I just...It felt so real."

"I've had some dreams like that before. Not me jumping off bridges or anything like that...but dreams that felt real. Like I had been there before." She said.

You nodded. "I guess it's just some weird Deja Vu mind tick or something...right?"

"Yeah, probably just that...punk." She gave a light punch to your arm.

You smiled at her and the two of you ate lunch, talking about anything else besides weird, realistic dreams.

\--

Sans stood outside the school as the bell rang. He watched as kids rushed from the building, his eye catching Frisk in the midst of the crowd. He waved them down and they smiled and ran over.

**You taking me home today, Sans?**

"Sure am, buddy!" He ruffled their hair. "But first, I need to talk to ya about something."

Frisk looked at him, worry in their eyes.

**Did I do something wrong?**

"What, kid? No. No, nothing like that." Sans assured them, placing a hand on their shoulder as they began walking away from the school.

**What is it then?**

"Well..." Sans sighed. "Alex has been talking about having strange dreams and she passed out from a bad headache yesterday."

Frisk stopped in their tracks and looked up at Sans with a terrified expression. 

Sans knew that expression. He'd seen it several times.

**We have to help her.**

"I know, kiddo, I just...I don't know _how_."

Frisk balled up their fists and looked away, their face scrunched up as they thought hard.

"There has to be something." Sans said, putting his hand on Frisk's back to gently push them to walking again.

 **We'll figure it out.** Frisk signed after a few minutes.

Sans nodded. "Yeah."

"We just gotta work together."

\--

 

Á̼̼̥̟̮͉͓͡l̶̀ͬ͜҉̹̟ḙ̢͖͉̏͐ͥ̕x̌̏̒ͣ͂̂͢҉̗̻͍̪͉̗͚̪͖i̴̷͔͚̣͖͖̓̈̂̚a̡̳̝̳̫̣͙̺̩̐͗͂͐

 

"Ugh. Can we not!" 

You buried your face in your hands as you sat on the couch. The pain was back, your ears were ringing.

  
G̳̱̲͓̹̮͓̗̳̎̉̅ͧ̚͝i̵͙͍͙̞̾v̼̣̺̤̽̑̿͂̃ͩͧe̛̱̳̤͖̦̳͆ͥ̒̈́ͧ̏͡ ̖̰̘̼͎̦̿ḭ̧̟͙͛̑͡n̷͇̩̈̆̈́͜

 

"STOP!"

You swore you were hearing a voice, but you couldn't quite make out what it was saying.

With your eyes squeezed shut in pain, you fumbled around the cushions, finding your phone. You opened one of your eyes as much as you could bear, your vision was blurry but you could just make out your speed dial list.

 

Y̖̰͍̱͋͆̄ͦ̋̑̀͠ǫ̸̯̻͓̞͙̳͑́ͣ̄͗͐͐͊u͍͚̦͔͉̞̹ͭ̑̓͞͠ ̮̣͙ͬ̇͗͆̾ͬẁ͉̖̼̬̫̱̹͚͇ͥ̈́̆́͠o̷̗͒ͮͫͯͣ̒̍̉͝ǹ̉̇ͯ͌̌̕͏̭͈̗͚̺'͑͊ͤͮͮͣ̔҉̴͍̫͕͢t̠̥̞̋̐̎̌ͫ̌̚ ̧̰͍͆̆w͕͖͓̎̈́͂̋ͭ̋ȉ̡̬̰̺̩̬̹͕͈̋́ͮ͞n̴͎̠͇̬̼̝̩̑ͩ͛͊̑͗̌͐ ͕̰̳̬̭̇̈́̒͘t͔̹̜͖͔̭̰̪̍ͪ̑̽͛̇̄̚͘͘͝ͅh͎͔̮̆̀͐͠iͫͨͬ̒͑̀͛ͩ͢҉̙͎͇̹̘̙̩s͓̻̬̞̭͔̐̐̀͂ͣ̎͒̆͡ͅ ̵̧̛̻̳͓̑ͤ̃f͇̖͊̋ͪ̈̾̚ḭ̢̭̭̖̺̮͈̠̳͗̆ͦͦ͊̈́͞g̛̹̪͔̭̃̌ͣ͝h͍̬͇̖͔̭̑͒̎͟͟ţ̴͖̫͔̖̬͐̔̃̋̂̉̔̋.̢̱̰̼̐͗̓ͭͥͬ̀

 

You held the phone to your ear, collapsing into the couch as it rang.

"Hel-"

"Saaannnss..." you cried, the pain in your head becoming too much to bear.

"I'll be right there."

 

H̠͓͓̤̻̹͈̟͖͌ͭͨ͠e̸͎̒̏ͮ ̰̠͓͍̗̬̮͔͗͒͐͛̕͢ẘ̜͉̹͕̣̠̝͎̋̈́̊̕o̸̟͚̭͉̼̠͕̙͊͘n̺̮̠͚̼̰̙̽̎̓̀͘ͅ'̥̝̄̃̎́̈̐ͭ̅ṭ͇̰͙ͨ̈ ̰̖͇ͫ͠b͕͓̱͔̫͋̓̀ͬͦ̍ͪ̑͠e̫̼̻̳͛̿̓̓ͨ̀͟͠ ͮͮ̔̀ͭ̓ͧ҉̟̻͚̰͞a̴͕̮͖̖͍̬ͤ͜͡b̄҉̭͕̕l͈̜͙̯͇̭̠̂̋̋ͫ̄e͋ͬͪ̉͌ͫ͏̢҉̫̦̺̺͙̺ ̹̬̫̙͈͑t̵̬̙̦͎ͣõ̖͇̗̹̝ͨ̎̅̿ͭͫ ̺̗͇͖̹ͫ̒́̾ͅs̮̳ͯͭͨͨa̧̪͗͂̒̋͐ͦͦ̌v̝̙ͭ͗̀́͞e̿̔ͦ͘͠҉̜̫͚͓ ̨̤͊̈́̽̕y̸̲̮̙̏̈͛ͭͮ͂o̔ͯ̅ͫ̈́̀̅͏̼̻̳̲̯̜͔̣͎ụ̶̢̯̙̖ͮͧ͒̄̔̂̈́͐̚.̟̯̲̬͓ͧ͂̾́

 

Your hands gripped your hair at the scalp, your teeth grinding together.

"Alex!" It was Sans' voice.

 

P̬̑͂̓ͩͬ̍͌ą͈͙͔ͪt̨͉͈͙̓̇̿ͨͩ͑̍h̛̠́ͭ̓̽ë̖͈̱͍́t̢̪͔ͭͦ̈́͑i̸͍͔͆͂̔ͤć̦̤̭̙̯̃̍ͣ̽͒ͮ͡.̤͎͈͇̖ͧ̉ͬͦ̚

 

You felt his arms go around you, he was saying something, trying to comfort you.

 

A̵ͭ͑ͣ̌ͮ̾ẗ͂͐ ̴ͮ̈́ͦ͆ͪt̿h̶ͭ̆͋̈̒ͪ̓i̢ͫs̽͆̅̀͜ ͋̾̇ͬ͒̒̚pͫ͒ǒ̢i̒̉ṅ̢͛͊̉͒̔t̸ͭͯͤͭ,ͮ̿ͪͨ̆̿͂ y̡ō̴̇̃ͧ̽uͤ ͣ̄ͨ̎͊ä̸ͦͫͧ͌ͧr͋̈̉͛eͣ͌́͆ ̷ͥ͑ͣͨ͂̂ͮo̴͛̊̅ň̈́͗̅ͭͣ͢l̡y̓ͥ̊̀҉ ͦ̓̃ͭ̈̾́d̉e͐͑̌̀lͮͧ̊͌̋̐a͛͂͑ỹ̎͂ͧ̽̃ͬ͡i͢n͌̂͐ͭ͜g̍̅͞ ̨̄t̉̍hȅ̅̈́̀ͬ ̢ͮ̓̍̃̀͋i̵͂neͥv͆͊ͤ̅͑̔i̒̂ͫ̚t̄̏ͭ̃ͭ̐aͤ̄͗̓ͣ͊͡b͆͆̑ľ̢̏̊̽ͮͬͪe̓͢

The voices in your head were beginning to become clear...

Y҉o̢͘͟u̵ ͠WI̡L͜L͜҉̴ ̴͘͠o͞҉̸b͢è̕y̢͜͢ ͜me̡.͜͞

  
You gasped and opened your eyes. As your vision focused, you could see Sans over you. Your heart dropped when you took in the intense fear on his face.

A figure moved at your feet. You looked down and saw Frisk.

"Woah, woah, Alex. Slow down." Sans warned when you tried to sit up.

"Sans..." Your voice was hoarse. "I...I heard a voice."

Sans and Frisk exchanged a look before turning back to you.

"What did they say?"

You swallowed and took a breath. "I-I can't...I don't...something about...obeying?"

You realized that your whole body was shaking. Sans held you close.

"It'll be ok, Alex. Just rest."

You breathed in the scent of Sans' shirt as you drifted into unconsciousness.

-

You woke to a dark room, panic began to rise in your chest until you realized you were in Sans' bony arms.

"Hey." He said, feeling that you had woken up.

"Sans, what happened?" You asked. "All I remember is my head hurting."

"Looks like it was one of those attacks like you had yesterday."

The feeling of his hand rubbing your back calmed your nerves a little.

"Maybe I should go to a hospital. There might be something wrong with my brain."

"I don't think its that, Alex."

The seriousness in his voice sent chills down your spine.

"I think the reason for them is more...magical, than it is a human related issue." He said.

"What do you mean?" 

"I'll explain in the morning. you've been through a lot, babe, you need to sleep some."

You buried yourself in his arms.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." You whispered.

"Why not?"

"I keep having weird dreams, like the one I told you about. They make me feel...I don't know...not like myself."

He hugged you tight, not saying anything.

"Why can't things just be like they were. With us picking on each other and throwing jokes back and forth? Why is this happening?"

He kissed the top of your head.

"We'll get it figured out."

He didn't sound as certain as you would have liked.

You were tough, never one to back down, never one to let your gaurd down and show your weakness.

But you were ok here with Sans.

"I'm scared." You admitted.

He nudged your head back and leaned in to kiss your lips in a gentle, yet firm way.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He told you. "You're safe with me."

"I know I am."

"Gonna try to sleep now?"

You smiled. "Yeah....I love you Sans."

He sighed, like he had been holding his breath.

"I love you too, Alex."

-

You had another dream...but this one was different from the others.

_Sitting under the stars, you could feel a hand in yours. You smiled. You loved this person, you wanted to stay with them._

Your subconscious thought of Sans.

_His arm went around you._

_"I want it to stay like this forever, Alex."_

_"Me too."_

_You closed your eyes as he kissed you._

_His lips were warm and soft._

_You opened your eyes and saw his face..._

...But it wasn't Sans.

 

It was Derek.


	42. Prized Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh shit! PLOT, MOTHERFUCKERS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yuubi, forgive me, I was gonna add the little note thing from the asks to this chapter, but it just felt really strange...maybe for a more lighthearted fluffy chapter :) )
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

_Not telling Sans about that one. DEFINITELY not telling him about it._

Why the hell would you even be dreaming of Derek? He was dead. Sad to say, but that was the fact of the matter.

Was your mind just playing tricks on you?

"I'm still worried about you going to the gym today." Sans told you while eating breakfast. "What if you have another attack?"

"I know, but I've been out of work too much as is, and now we're shorthanded too. Undyne will be there to keep an eye on me." You gave him the best smile you could muster.

Sans scooted closer to you on the couch and put his arm around your waist.

"So...these headaches you've been having. I think they are caused by magic." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." He tried to find the right words. "I have reason to believe that something has attached itself to you from the void."

"The void? You mean like, the place we go through when you teleport?"

He nodded.

"Shit...So what do we do?"

"You need to just rest and let me handle it. I think I know a way to get rid of it."

He pulled you into a hug. The warmth of his magic seeping through his shirt relaxed you a little.

"You're gonna be ok. But I really wish you would just take it easy today."

You laid your palm against the side of his skull and smiled at him. 

"I will tell Undyne to watch me, and if she notices anything out of the ordinary, I will have her call you...but I really should go to work."

He nodded. You knew that he understood, though he didn't like it. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me." You said, standing up. "I'm going _tibia_ late if I don't get these _bones_ shakin'!"

Sans blinked a few times and then laughed. "Pretty _humerus_ , Babe."

You winked at him and started walking off toward the bedroom when you felt an arm go around your waist and pulled you back. You giggled and leaned back against your boyfriend. He began trailing kisses up from your shoulder to your cheek.

"That tickles, Sans!" You laughed, squirming in his arms.

You heard him sigh and rest his head in the crook of your neck. Smiling to yourself, you reached up and ran your fingers lightly over his skull.

"When did you become so clingy, bone boy?" You joked.

"Just worried 'bout ya is all." He mumbled.

"I'll be fine, you said so yourself."

He nodded against you. You turned your head and kissed the side of his face.

"Now come on, you can help me get ready."

-

Your nerves were still shot when you drove to work, against Sans' wishes of course. He wanted to take you there himself. You assured him that you would be fine. You wanted to be able to drive, it made you feel free.

When you had gotten to work, the dream was still running around in your head. You decided to confide in Undyne again. It made you feel a little better to talk about it before. Maybe it would help this time as well.

"Hey Undyne." You said, finding her in the dressing rooms.

"Hey Alex!" She looked at you and her face fell as she noticed the worry on your face. "What's up?"

You sighed and walked over, before you could say anything, she laid a hand on your shoulder.

"Another dream?"

You looked up at her. "Yeah..."

You didn't like feeling this way, like you needed to talk about your issues with others. You felt like you were burdening them with it...but Undyne was your friend, just like Tara, and you didn't have a problem talking to her about things.

Undyne's uncovered eye was staring at you with concern. She led you over to a couple of chairs and had you sit down along with her.

"Tell me about it."

So you did. You went over the details and ended with your surprise when it was Derek that dream-you was kissing, and not Sans. 

Undyne's brow furrowed.

"Maybe it's your subconscious missing him?" She pondered aloud. "I don't know jack shit about dreams, but that's just my take on it."

"You're probably right." You said. "I think that, even though I didn't know him for that long, I didn't really properly mourn him, ya know?"

"Well...maybe you should."

"What?"

"You should mourn him."

You were silent a moment before responding.

"I'm not sure how. I mean, I don't even think there was a body to bury after the fire, so there's no grave to visit..."

"Well..." Undyne hooked an arm around your upper body. "What was something he liked to do?"

"Hmm, he liked animals, the outdoors, hiking-"

"Well let's go hiking!" Undyne interrupted you.

"Ok..."

"No, it's a good idea! Hear me out!" She said. "We do something he liked, you can mourn him doing that...it might give you some peace."

You smiled and looked at Undyne. She was more of a softy than you had initially thought.

"That sounds good, actually."

She smiled wide. "And I'll even go with you, if you want!"

You nodded. "I'd like that Undyne. Thanks...for everything. You're a really good friend."

"Aw, punk! Don't get all sentimental on me!" She said, lightly punching your arm.

You laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's get to work then."

You got up and followed her out to the gym.

-

A few hours before closing, you were changing after spin class when another headache hit you.

This one was...different.

In your weakness from your adrenaline wearing off after the workout, you couldn't fight back the pain in your skull. You collapsed to the floor, head in your hands. Static filled your ears as your vision went dark.

A few minutes passed before you opened your eyes again, but something was wrong as you got to your feet.

You couldn't feel them.

Actually, you couldn't feel any part of your body at all. You could see everything as normal though.

You watched as you grabbed your things and walked out the dressing room and headed to the front desk. Jade stood there at the computer.

"Hey, Jade, I need to head home, something's come up."

That was your voice, but you weren't saying anything...

Jade looked concerned "Is everything ok?"

"It will be. I just need to go."

"Ok, I'll clock you out." She said. "Go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jade. I appreciate it."

You went out to your car and got behind the wheel. You started the car and began driving toward home.

"You'll have to obey, you know that right?" Your voice said.

_Who are you?_

"My name is Gaster, child. I'm sure you have heard of me by now."

You felt panicky. You were trapped inside your own body, with no control over it, and the one controlling it was the guy who created and tortured your boyfriend and his brother.

_What are you doing?_

"Well, right now I am driving you home."

_Smart ass. I mean, what are you planning?_

"You will see soon enough."

 

You kept asking questions as he drove you home, but he had stopped answering. You watched helplessly through your own eyes as he walked your body to the apartment.

_Why would you want me? I'm just a human. I don't have magic or anything._

You heard yourself sigh. "No, but my dear, you have potential. Your soul is...unique."

You were about to ask another question when he stopped you.

"Enough questions."

Watching through your eyes, you saw your hands come up and make a swooping motion in the air. There was a faint glow from your hands and you looked up to see some sort of...portal?

_How the fuck..._

"I am going to need you to step into here on your own."

_What makes you think I would do that willingly?_

"Because if you don't..."

Images flashed in your mind. You saw Papyrus in his kitchen, a knife in your hand, and dust.

"That will happen."

You didn't respond.

"I take it that you understand. Now, do remember that I can repossess you if you try to run."

With that, you were back in control of your own body. You hugged yourself, trembling.

_Why is this happening?_

You looked at the portal. You knew it would lead you into the void. Nothing in you would ever agree to this.

But you weren't going to let your friends suffer for your life.

You spied a notepad and pen on the counter. Quickly, with tears in your eyes, you wrote a note for Sans.

Leaving it there, you spied Binx's food bowl half empty. You went ahead and refilled it.

I̡͞͡ ̨à̶͝m̸̨ ̢ņ̀͢o̵̷t̵͜ ̧à̸ p̛҉̡a͟t҉í͘e͡n̸͢͡t͞ ̷͟m̛͝à̴͝n, ͞my̸̧ d͞e̛͡a̵̕͝r̛̕.

You sighed and stood at the portal again. Thinking of your friends being safe made you feel a little better, but you would miss them.

You'd _really_ miss Sans.

Taking a step closer to it, you could feel the magic radiating from it. You took a breath and shut your eyes as you walked into it.

 It pulled you in and suddenly you were surrounded by darkness. Everything felt empty, completely void of life.

_K̸ee̴p ̵wa҉lking.̢_

You moved slow, hands slightly out in front of you. You couldn't see anything.

"Is this the void?"

_Only͡ ͢a ͘pa͡r̸t̕ ́o͢f́ i͝t_

You kept walking until you eventually saw what appeared to be a door a little ways off.

"I still don't understand why you want ME." You spoke as you approached the door. "Is it to get to the others? Wouldn't it be easier to possess one of the monsters?"

He didn't answer. You laid your hand on the doorknob.

"I mean, I've only known them a few months. How did you decide on taking me? You probably don't even know a thing about me!"

You heard him laugh. The door opened to reveal a tall monster. He resembled a skeleton monster, his face cracked slightly around each eye.

_Oh͝ A͡lexia̷.͟ It is̷ ̵cutȩ ͠h͞o̵w ҉y̨ou͢ t̴hink that͝ ̢ţh̀is̸ is͝ ͟the̴ fi͡r͢st t̛i͏me̶ this h̡a͏s̷ ha̷pp̸e͟ne̷d̨.̧_

_\--_

 

Undyne had called Sans to let him know that you had left work early, not even telling her bye. Sans almost immediately teleported to your apartment, finding it empty except for Binx napping on the couch.

He noticed a note on the counter and picked it up.

**Sans, I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you today.**

**I'm being held in the void, it's Gaster's doing. I would tell you to not come looking for me so you would be safe, but I know you better than that. If the roles were reversed, I wouldn't give up on looking for you either.**

**Just be careful. I love you.**

**-Alex**   
  


"God DAMNIT!" He crumpled the note in his hand. He should have known something like this would happen. How could he have let it happen? How could he be so stupid?!

He pulled out his phone and called Frisk. It rang twice and picked up. Sans heard a few taps on the speaker letting him know Frisk was there.

"It's happening again." Sans said frantically.

"He took her into the void this time."


	43. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember things that you wish you hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look at me with another short chapter!  
> Apparently this has become a thing, because I like to torture everyone!  
> Hopefully its ok :) I mean, I do update pretty much every day :P
> 
> Enjoyyy!!! (I've been super excited about this chapter!)  
> -Paige

You stared at the creature in front of you. This was Gaster. The Doctor W.D. Gaster that Sans told you about. The one who created him and Papyrus.

"What do you mean by that?...about me thinking this is the first time I've been here."

Gaster motioned for you to step through the door. You hesitated, but there was nowhere else for you to go. You followed him through, the door closing behind you and disappearing completely.

You looked before you at the room. It was dim and gray. In fact, everything looked gray. Just a dreary, sad looking place.

There was a large desk up against the far wall, and you could see another door near it. Off to the side there was...an operating table? Along with a chair and another, smaller desk.

"I thought Sans would have told you about the other timelines by now." Gaster spoke.

"He did tell me about them...well...a little." You stopped and processed what he said. "What are you implying."

Gaster muttered something under his breath before letting out a sigh and turning to face you.

"It will be easier just to show you." He said.

Before you could utter another word, his hand glowed and he touched your forehead.

~

 

_There you were, behind that building again. Drunk, exhausted, horrified at yourself._

_"Hey."_

_You opened your eyes and saw a figure in front of you._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Go away."_ _You said._

_You wanted to fight when you felt yourself being picked up, but didn't have the energy to do so._

_"Come on, I'll take you home..."_

_You looked up at the one who held you._

_It was Sans._

_~_

_On the bridge again, the water vast beneath you._

_"Why are you doing this?" The voice asked._

_"My life is meaningless." You said. "There's nothing here for me."_

_"That's not true."_

_You felt a warm hand cover yours._

_"Let me show you."_

_You looked over your shoulder._

_Sans was there, looking at you with pleading eyes._

_~_

_The passionate lovemaking scene you dreamt of, that was here too._

_"I love you. I've always loved you..." Sans whispered._

_And there were more. There was so much Sans, your head was beginning to spin._

_  
There were others too, though._

_You and Papyrus making spaghetti in a kitchen you didn't recognize. Undyne and Alphys getting married._

_Baking pies with Toriel. Sipping tea with Asgore. Singing on stage with Mettaton._

_You and Frisk playing in the snow while Flowey just glared at the two of you._

_All your monster friends were there._

_Then you saw the dream with Derek from before. Where you kissed him._

_There was also a scene where Derek saved you from a group of thugs._

_And another with you and him hanging out with Papyrus._

  
_You realized that these weren't dreams. They were memories._

_Memories from previous timelines._

_~_

  
You fell you your knees, hands reaching up to your face.

"All of those things...they all actually happened..."

It wasn't a question, but Gaster answered you with a nod anyway.

Your body shook, the new information setting in. Panic rose in your throat. You opened and closed your mouth several times, but nothing ever came out.

There were so many things to say, to ask. At the same time, you were speechless.

"I know this must be a lot for you to take in." Gaster said. "But you need to get up and follow me. I need to finish what I've started."

You stood to your feet, feeling somewhat numb.

_Why didn't Sans say anything?_

_Does he remember those timelines?_

_He said he didn't remember coming to the surface._

_Was he lying?_

You followed Gaster through the other door, leading you deeper into...wherever it was that you were.

\--

Underground, Sans and Frisk were in Sans' workshop, looking through his journals from the numerous past timelines.

"There has to be more information on what he's doing here..." Sans grumbled, sifting through papers.

Frisk looked up from one of the journals at Sans.

**Looks like you wrote mostly about Alex and...**

They thought a moment.

**Your 'relationship' with her.**

Sans yanked the journal out of Frisk's hands and looked at the open page. His face flushed and he shoved a different journal at them.

"Here, try this one."

Frisk couldn't help but smirk as they took the new journal and began to flip through it.

Sans sighed, looking at the mess of writing in front of him.

"The only things I've found are small mentions of Gaster, but nothing about him taking her to the void. Nothing about what he planning."

He closed his eyes and laid his head in his hands.

"Why can't I just remember those fucking timelines?!"

Frisk laid a hand on Sans shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Sans laid a hand on top of their's.

"Thanks Kiddo. Sorry, I'm just...so frustrated."

Frisk nodded. They understood.

"I mean, even if I went in there looking, the void is such a vast area. They could be literally anywhere." He sighed again. "Damn resets..."

Frisk's face scrunched up. Sans looked back at them and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Can't blame them all on you, buddy." 

He looked back at the piles of papers and pictures.

"Not when I asked for so many of them."

\--

  
You knew you should have been fighting back, but you couldn't.

What was the use if time was just going to reset again?

You laid strapped to the metal table. You climbed onto it when he asked, and you couldn't help but noticed a look on his face. At first it was surprise, then it turned into something that looked like...understanding?

"What are you going to do?" You asked. You might not have been fighting against it, but you were still curious.

"The first thing I'm going to do is extract your soul."

You furrowed your brow. "Why?"

"You ask too many questions, Alexia."

You hated him calling you that. 

"I think I deserve to know, since it's my fucking soul."

He let out a breath and crossed his arms. "Well, first I am going to assess your stats, then I am going to change it's color."

"What?!"

Ok, now you were afraid.

"What do you mean change it's color?!"

"Exactly that. Change it's color."

"What is the point of that? What are you hoping to accomplish?"

Gaster huffed in annoyance. 

"If you do not shut up, I am going to have to fit you with a gag. Is that what you want?"

You clamped your jaw shut and glared at him.

Sure, you felt like giving up. You felt like nothing mattered at the moment.

But that was your soul. Your entire being.

What did he want with that?

"Just hold still." He said calmly.

Gaster held a hand over the center of your chest and you felt a familiar pulling sensation along with a pop once your soul surfaced. The green heart danced above you, just below his hand.

"At least the soul hasn't changed." He said. "That makes things easier."

You watched him turn to a surgical tray behind him.

"You said this has happened before, right?" You couldn't help but ask.

He made a noise of confirmation.

"If it didn't work out then...what makes you think you will succeed in, whatever it is you're doing, now?"

His laugh made you feel nauseous.

"You see, Alexia, resets don't affect the void quite like they do the surface." He said, turning back to you. "So I have learned from my mistakes and I have changed my plans accordingly."

He raised up a hand, in it you saw a syringe filled with red liquid.

_What is up with people sticking me with fucking needles?!_

"What is that?"

"This is concentrated Determination, my dear."

Your brows furrowed. "Determination?"

"Yes. With this, I shall change your soul so it will be better suited for the next step of my plan."

"Which is?"

He glared at you. "One more word and I WILL get the gag."

You watched in fear as he brought the needle close to your soul. There was no use in struggling against the restraints. Even if those weren't there, he was obviously stronger than you.

You were trapped.

You closed your eyes and prayed to every deity you could think of.

\--

  
Frisk tapped Sans shoulder and held an open journal out to him. Sans took it and looked it over.

"This says that Gaster had planned to use Alex to get to us, specifically to you and....Chara?"

Frisk nodded.

"So...a part of Chara IS still in you."

**Yes. But I don't think that part is strong enough to control me anymore.**

"Well that's good. The last thing we need is the murder-child being brought into the picture."

Frisk gave him a look and Sans shrugged.

"What do you think Gaster would want with Chara?"

**Maybe he wants to control the resets?**

"Could he control them? Would that even be possible?"

Frisk shrugged. They weren't sure.

Sans sighed and looked back at the journal.

"This might not even be his plan anymore, but it's all we have to go on."

He slumped back against the wall, running a hand over his skull.

"What is he doing to her?..." He whispered to himself.

Frisk caught his attention.

**If something happens to her...do you want me to reset again?**

Sans eyes focused elsewhere.

"We're going to find her before that's an option."

Frisk looked down at the mess in front of them. Their eyes fell on a picture of Alex and Sans from a different timeline. They were asleep on a sofa, leaning against one another.

Frisk's soul hurt for her, but they stayed determined.

They were going to find you this time, before it was too late.


	44. Dance With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for more pain?!  
> CAUSE YOU GONNA GET IT! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to drag it out, I really do.  
> But I don't think anyone wants me to drag it out...  
> so let's get down to business :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

You were on fire. Not literally, but it sure as hell felt like it. You bit down on your lower lip so hard you began to taste blood. Whimpers escaped you as your body convulsed against the restraints.

The determination spread through your soul, infecting the green and turning it into a deep blood red. You felt like you couldn't breathe as it engulfed the entirety of your soul.

Gaster studied it, intrigued by the results of his little experiment.

Something inside of you was changing, you could feel it...you just couldn't put your finger on it.

It felt like an eternity, but the pain finally subsided. What you were left with was a feeling of uncertainty...and maybe a little bit of anger. But you were already angry about Gaster using your soul.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

You glared at him. "You aren't actually asking because you care. You just want information."

"Of course, why would you think otherwise." He said.

"I didn't." You said. 

You looked at him, he was waiting for an answer.

Sighing to yourself, you wiggled your fingers and toes. You closed your eyes and did a check in on your body.

"Everything seems in order." You said flatly. "I am a little tired though."

Gaster moved around the table, undoing all of the restraints.

"Do you think you can walk?"

You sat up slowly, feeling only slightly dizzy. You swung your legs over the side of the table and slid off of it. After steadying yourself on your feet, you went to take a step...only for your legs to give out underneath you.

Surprisingly you didn't fall far, a glowing, disembodied, magical hand was holding you up. You looked at it, eyes wide as it pushed you back into an upright position and kept you still.

Looking over at Gaster, you saw one of his hands emitting a purplish glow. He moved his hand, and another magical ones appeared. The two hands went to your upper arms to support you.

Without saying a word, Gaster walked out of the room, the hands all but carrying you behind him as he turned down a hallway.

He led you to a different room. This one looked more like a hospital room with a small bed and a dresser. He placed you on the bed and you sat there, looking up at him.

"You should rest." He said "You are of no use to me if you have no energy."

You looked at the mostly empty room. It was tiny and, while more comforting than the table you had been lying on, this was definitely not home.

"I will be back in a few hours with some food. After you eat, we will begin the next phase of the plan. If you need anything, there is a call button by the door. There are also clothes in the dresser if you wish to change."

With that, he turned and walked out of the room. The heavy door shut and you heard a few locks being turned.

You sat on the bed, staring off into the distance. The room was uncomfortably silent, your thoughts the only thing to keep you company.

You decided to get up and stumble over to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, you saw numerous articles of clothing folded up. They all looked very simple. Deciding that changing may be best, you pulled out a gray t-shirt and some black sweatpants. You were about to pull off your shirt when the thought occurred that there might be cameras in the room.

Sweeping your eyes over every wall and every corner of the room, you couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. You figured there were either no cameras, or they were hidden well. You went ahead and changed into the new clothes and headed back to the bed.

After flipping out the light switch, you laid down, pulling the sheets up over your shoulders. Your mind raced with the day's events and all the new information you acquired. A part of you was mad at Sans, if he knew about seeing you before that is. Why would he not tell you?

How many times had this happened? And what was the reason for each reset?

Your anger quickly dissipated when you looked at your current situation though. You were most likely going to die, or something worse. All you wanted was to see your friends again, at least one last time just to tell them how much they each really meant to you. Damn you and your inability to let people know how you really feel.

Now something had altered your soul. You could feel that it wasn't just the color that had been changed. You still felt that trait of kindness, but something seemed to be overpowering it now...you couldn't quite put your finger on it.

Exhaustion began to take over and you closed your eyes, your thoughts drifting to Sans as you fell asleep.

\--

Shock.

That was the look on Papyrus', Undyne's, and Mettaton's faces as Sans and Frisk explained what was happening, leaving out details like the different timelines. Sans knew they were going to be distraught knowing that you were missing, they didn't need to panic over that too.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" Mettaton spoke up. Sans hadn't really wanted the robot to be in on this, but he had been at the apartment visiting Papyrus when he had called this meeting. He thought, if nothing else, Mettaton could at least be there for his brother.

"Most likely to get to us." Sans said. "Gaster knew that she was the easiest target, he wouldn't have been able to capture any of us."

Sans noticed Papyrus flinch slightly at Gaster's name being spoken. He hated it, he hated knowing that Papyrus, though he had been young, remembered what had happened.

Silence fell over the room once again. Undyne was gritting her teeth, her fists closing and opening. She wanted to scream, wanted to rip open a hole to the void and pull you out of there, but she knew that wasn't possible. She hated feeling this helpless, this weak.

"So, she is in the void...like where you go when you teleport?" Papyrus spoke up.

Sans nodded. "Yeah, but the void is so big, I don't know where she would be."

Mettaton's hand gripped Papyrus', running his thumb over the back of it in an attempt to comfort him, if only a little.

"There must be something we can do." Undyne said, looking at Sans. "You and Alphys are scientists, you're smart! There must be some way we can track her down."

"I don't know if there is, other than just traveling the void in hopes of running into the place, but that's extremely unlikely. There's a good possibility that Gaster has found a way to hide the area he has her in. He's been there a long time, he knows how to manipulate it."

"Can you at least talk to Alphys?" Undyne pleaded. "Maybe there is something..."

Sans nodded, if only to give her some hope. "I'll see what I can do."

There wasn't much else to say. There was no plan of attack, no way to know what would be coming next. All they knew was that they needed to watch their backs and keep an eye out for any clue that might lead them to your whereabouts.

  
Soon it was just the brothers and Frisk left. Frisk had asked permission from Toriel to stay. They were worried about leaving the skeletons' sides.

Papyrus cleaned the kitchen while Sans and Frisk sat on the couch, the tv playing some children's cartoon. Frisk was already passed out, a blanket covering their tiny form.

Sans was left to his thoughts. He was mentally kicking himself for not bonding souls with you...of course, he knew you didn't want that, and he couldn't push you, but it sure would have made it a lot easier to track you down.

Papyrus walked over and scooped Frisk up into their arms, Sans motioned for him to lay them in his bed. Papyrus nodded and took them to Sans' bedroom. Once he made sure they were comfortable, he came back and sat down next to his brother.

"Sans, you should try to sleep. It's late." He said.

Sans gave a slight snort. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Sorry, bro."

Papyrus put an arm around his shoulders. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Me too."

"We'll get her back. I just know it."

Sans smiled weakly at Papyrus. "I hope so."

Papyrus stood from the couch. "Will you at least try to get some rest? You can come stay in my room. It will be like when we were little."

Sans looked up at his brother, he couldn't say no to that face. 

"Alright, I'll try, Paps. But I can't promise anything."

"That's ok, brother." Papyrus said, walking alongside him to his room. "The important thing is that you do your best!"

Sans tried to smile for his younger sibling, but it wasn't happening. Though he was extremely grateful for his compassion and understanding. He definitely did not want to be alone.

\--

You woke to the door opening. How long had you been asleep?

"Are you able to walk now?" Gaster asked.

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you got out of the bed, your legs feeling a lot stronger than they had before.

"Yeah."

"Good. Follow me."

You slowly walked behind Gaster. Making your way out of the room and down the hallway again, this time he turned into a different room. It was a kitchen.

He motioned for you to sit at the small table and you did so, watching as he grabbed something from the counter and set it in front of you. It was a plate with what looked like eggs and bacon. He also set down a mug of coffee.

"You'll need your energy today." He said, grabbing a mug of his own and sitting across from you.

You hesitated, but eventually began eating. The food was pretty good...or maybe it was just that you were hungry.

Gaster's eyes were on you as you ate, and it made your skin crawl.

"What will you do today?" You asked, your voice calm.

"Today I will be testing out that determination I planted into your soul...among other things."

His emotionless tone made you uncomfortable. You liked it better when he threatening to gag you when you wouldn't shut up, now he was just being vague and creepy.

The silence made it even worse, though.

"How long have you been here?" You decided to ask.

"Longer than I can remember." He said.

You took a sip of your coffee, surprisingly strong, just how you liked it.

"Can you not leave the void?"

"No. If I attempt to do that, the little bit of my soul that is left will crumble. The void is the only thing holding me together at this point."

He still stared at you, it was like he was looking straight into your soul. What was he seeing?

"You're still not going to explain what you are planning, are you?"

He chuckled. "Why on earth would I give you that information? So you could attempt to use it against me?"

"I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back." You quipped.

He smirked. "You're brighter than you look."

"Hey, what's that's supposed to mean?!"

He shook his head. "Finish your food. You will need it for what is to come."

He said that last bit a little more sinister than you liked.

   
Once you finished eating, he led you out of the kitchen area and to a different room, this one had a rather large machine in it. You followed him over to it, cold chills running over your skin.

Something was wrong about this. You could sense it.

"I am going to need for you to step into here for me." He said, opening up a clear door, a spot for one person lay inside. 

You took a step back instead "Ya know, Gaster. I'd really rather not."

"You don't have a choice, my dear." He said.

You felt a hand grab you and yank you into the machine. Gaster stepped in front of you, placing something on your head and strapping your wrists and ankles down.

You were beginning to feel angry.

"Tell me what you are doing!" You yelled.

He stepped back and looked at you. 

"I guess it's safe to tell you now, since there is no way you're getting out of here without being under my control."

You furrowed your brow.

"What are you going on about?"

"Alexia, you are a big part of my plan...a plan in which I will be taking away all that you hold dear."

You cringed as he ran a finger along your cheek, smiling at your obvious discomfort.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends." You growled.

"Oh no, I won't be doing anything to hurt them." He said, shutting the glass door in front of you.

"You will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate and love that I always end on cliffhangers XD I'm so sorry!
> 
> (I'm really not though)


	45. The Person That You'd Take a Bullet For is Behind The Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to use the title of this chapter for many many chapters now.
> 
> it's a lyric from the song "Miss Missing You" by Fall Out Boy and...like...I love it SO much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd rather be safe than sorry, here's a warning for a bit of a panic attack at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> Also, this story now has over 10,000 hits!!! :D Thank you all! It's so awesome to see so many people reading this!  
> Of course, even if there were only 2 of you, I would still be writing <3
> 
> And now, back to the pain!  
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

Gaster's words sank in as he walked away from the machine and over to a panel. You began to panic and pull against the straps. What did he mean? What was he going to do to you? You didn't want to hurt your friends!

"GASTER!" You screamed. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

You watched helplessly as he stood by the controls.

You choked up, your heart pounding in your chest.

"PLEASE!" You cried. "DON'T DO THIS!"

He wasn't listening. This was happening, and whatever it was, it wasn't going to end well for you or anyone you cared for.

You squeezed your eyes shut, tears trailing down your face.

"Sans..." You whispered. "I'm sorry."

~

Gaster watched as he flipped the switch. The machine began its work immediately. Injecting you with magic and planting false memories in your head. He had been planning this for a long time. After the two other timelines fell through, he decided to go all out this time around. He WOULD get what he wanted. Third times a charm, after all.

He could hear your screams from in the machine and he loved it. There was just something about having you captive that made him ecstatic. Perhaps with a knowing that it would hurt those monsters that you came to care for...especially Sans. God, he hated Sans. He regretted ever creating him in the first place.

Those fools has thwarted him for the last time. He would make sure his wishes were fulfilled AND he would take control of the resets.

For good.

~

The pain was unbearable.

So much anger.

So much hate.

Bloodlust and vengeance.

The want...the _need_ to hurt...to kill.

These weren't your thoughts and feelings. These were the memories of a maniac. Someone who had been twisted by their past into something unrecognizable.

A monster...but not the kind you knew.

A genuine, children's story book defined monster.

Your soul, now filled with determination, reacted accordingly. What would usually be the determination to help and keep others safe was contorted.

The kind Alex with the silly, fierce exterior was pushed deep down inside to make room for a new Alex.

An Alex that nobody wanted.

Cruel, barbaric, and savage.

This wasn't you at all.

But you couldn't fight it. You were too weak.

So you just watched as it happened, the goodness in you wept.

You were defeated.

\--

  
Sans drifted off for maybe an hour, but that was all the sleep he got. He couldn't stop worrying about you. About what might be happening to you. Several times, he thought about entering the void to search for you, but he knew that the biggest possibility would be that he would get lost. That would be like jumping into the ocean and searching for a ring that someone had dropped a year prior.

Sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee, Sans could hear Papyrus stir in his room. He knew his younger brother would most likely scold him for not sleeping, but not in a mean way. Just in that "I'm your brother and I'm looking out for you." kind of way. Sometimes Sans wondered if Papyrus was a better big brother than he was.

"Sans?" Papyrus spoke sleepily as he stepped into the sitting area. He rubbed his eye sockets and spotted Sans on the couch. 

"Did you sleep at all."

"Just a little." Sans told him.

Papyrus stood next to the couch. "If I'm being honest, brother, I didn't sleep that well either."

Sans knew he hadn't. He heard Papyrus tossing and turning pretty much all night.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm really not that hungry."

"Sans, you need to eat. I'll make pancakes!"

Sans appreciated Papyrus putting a smile on for him...for both of them.

"Sounds good, Paps."

Sans got up and followed him into the kitchen to get more coffee.

"How many pancakes would you like?" Paps asked him.

"How ever many you wanna make me."

Papyrus rolled his eyes with a smile on his face and began making the batter.

As Sans was stirring the creamer into his coffee, there was a whooshing noise behind him, not unlike the noise he would hear when traversing the void.

He spun around and nearly dropped his mug.

You were standing there in the living room, staring him down.

The first thing he felt was relief. You were away from Gaster. You were safe.

The next thing he felt was genuine fear as he looked into your eyes. They were a deep red, much like he remembered Frisk's when they were possessed by Chara.

"A-Alex..."

"Sans." Your voice was firm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sans looked at Papyrus, who was staring at you with the same wide-eyed expression as he was. 

He looked back to you. "Tell you what?"

"About the resets." You grumbled. "About the fact that you have met me multiple times."

Sans' hands began to tremble. "Babe, I-"

"Don't you 'babe' me!" You yelled at him. "Were you even planning on telling me?!"

"Of course, I was!"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Sans!"

Sans could feel the magic surrounding you.

Papyrus took a step forward. "Alex. I think it would be best if you were to calm down and just talk to us."

You slowly moved your glare from Sans to Papyrus.

"Did YOU know about the resets?!"

Papyrus blinked, thinking on what to say at first. He wasn't exactly sure what you were talking about, but he knew that something wasn't right.

"No, Alex, I do not. But I think you should just sit down with us and we can figure this out!"

Your eyes practically glowed with rage.

"THERE IS NO FIGURING THIS OUT!" You screamed and turned your eyes back to Sans. "ALL OF MY LIFE IS JUST A GAME TO YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE!"

The magic surrounding you was growing in intensity.

Sans began to walk toward you at a slow pace. 

"Look, Alex. I don't know what he-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sans was caught slightly off guard when you produced a knife and lunged at him. He teleported quickly from in front of you to behind you.

You turned swiftly, swinging the blade toward him only for him to teleport again.

"You've always been a coward, huh Sans?" You said. 

"Heh, do you really just expect me to stand there and take it?"

You caught his eye and lunged again. Same thing. You were getting angrier by the second.

"JUST LET ME HIT YOU!"

Papyrus had stood nearby, frozen in fear and confusion. But Once you were standing in the middle of the living room, his brother back in the kitchen, he got an idea.

Conjuring his magic, he brought forth light blue bones from the ground and surrounded you in a cage.

"What the hell?!"

You looked at Papyrus.

"Let me out of here!"

"Not until you've stopped acting like this." He said.

Sans looked at his brother, silently thanking him for his quick thinking. 

You sat down, your bright red eyes fixed on Sans. He could feel the intense anger radiating from you.

"We have to figure out a way to get Gaster to reverse this." He said.

Papyrus nodded. "Yes. We need to get the old Alex back."

"THIS IS THE REAL ALEX, YOU FOOLS!"

Sans almost snorted. "Yeah, because Alex would call us names in such a threatening manner."

"Sans." Papyrus spoke. "Perhaps we should call Dr. Alphys. She may be able to help."

Sans nodded. "Good idea."

"Will you be fine watching her?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Papyrus gave you one last look before pulling out his phone and walking off to his room to make the call.

Sans approached the bone cage. You reminded him of a wild animal in this state. It was terrifying and upsetting.

"What did he do to you?"

You smirked. "He showed me the truth. Everything you've been hiding from me."

Sans crossed his arms and leaned against the couch.

"Can you elaborate?"

You rolled your eyes. "The timelines. The other 'me's. I saw them, I saw you!"

"Did you see what Gaster did to you in those timelines?" Sans asked. "Did you see the things that had happened? The reasons Frisk had for resetting?"

"That doesn't matter." You snarled. "The point is that you kept coming back to me every time you came to the surface. YOU are the reason I am in this hell."

He winced at your words. Sans knew you were right about that. Every time after he met you, every time Frisk saved them all, he had gone looking for you. Even when he couldn't remember every detail about you. He would consult his writings from the previous timelines and he would search until he found you.

And he loved you every damn time. Even when you were a little different, when the choices you made weren't exactly the same as the other times. He still wanted to be with you. Heck, even now, seeing you like this, he still felt this intense need to just be near you.

"Alex, we're gonna get you back to how things were." Sans told you.

"Or, and this is a better idea." You gave him a shit-eating grin. "You can just let me out of here and I can FUCKING KILL YOU!"

You reached out to grab the bones surrounding you and recoiled in pain when their magic zapped you.

"You shoulder remember from your training, you can't just pass through the blue ones." Sans reminded you.

You glared at him, holding your stung hand and rubbing it with the other.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened in the void, or are we going to have to let Alphys run tests on you?"

"Go to hell!"

Sans sighed. "I guess that answers that question."

"Sans, I just got off the phone with Alphys." Papyrus walked back into the room. "She said she will be here as soon as she can!"

"Thanks, bro." 

Papyrus sat down on the couch, looking at you in the cage. Sans felt bad for you, of course, but looking at his brother's face made him feel even worse. 

It was obvious that Paps loved you too. Not in the same exact way he did, but in his own. He cared for you immensely and Sans could see the anguish in the taller skeleton's eyes, even in his body. His tense posture showed that this situation made him extremely uncomfortable and worried.

Sans walked over and sat down next to Papyrus, leaning over on him slightly. Papyrus did his best to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

You muttered something under your breath and closed your eyes, sitting in a crossed legged position. It looked sort of like you were meditating. Sans wondered what was going through your head.

"We'll get her back." Sans whispered.

Papyrus sighed quietly. 

"I certainly hope so."

\--

When Alphys arrived, she was shocked at your condition. She was immediately thankful that she didn't bring Undyne with her.

"So...think you can do anything?" Sans asked her.

"D-do you think she would let us see her soul?" The yellow reptilian monster asked.

"Probably not." Sans answered. "We might have to bring it out by force."

Alphys cringed. "I don't feel c-comfortable doing that."

Sans thought for a moment. "I'll do it if it brings us closer to getting her back to normal."

They both looked over at you in the cage. You were still sitting as you had been for the past hour, but your eyes were now trained on Sans, and it made him feel cold.

"W-we should at least ask f-first." Alphys said.

Sans nodded solemnly and the two of them approached you.

You smirked at Alphys. "Well, well, if it isn't the other crazy scientist. You've come to experiment on me too?"

Sans laid a hand on Alphys' shoulder.

"This isn't her. This is just what Gaster has done." He assured her.

Alphys gulped and nodded.

"Alex, w-would it be alright if I g-got a look at your soul?"

You laughed. "Fuck no! You ain't taking shit from me!"

Alphys frowned and looked at Sans.

Sans knelt down in front of you.

"Sorry about this, Alex."

He reached his hand through a small gap in the bones and connected his magic to your soul. With a grasping and pulling motion, you yelped as your soul popped from your chest and flew out of the cage.

Sans was surprised at first, and then rage slowly began to build.

Gaster had taken your beautiful emerald soul of kindness and twisted it into some dark determination that he had only ever seen in Chara.

Alphys knelt down next to Sans and stared at the soul.

"Oh...what did he do to her?" She whispered, her voice pained.

Sans watched as she produced a syringe from her pocket.

"I-I'm sorry, but I will need a sample to test and see if we can reverse this. It w-will only be a tiny piece. I know she won't g-give me permission, but..."

She met Sans eyes and he nodded. He knew it needed to be done.

You were yelling obscenities as she attached the needle and slowly pressed it into your soul. She took only a tiny bit out, but it burned a lot like when Gaster had first inserted the determination.

"I n-need to take this back to the lab immediately." Alphys said, capping off the syringe and pocketing it. "Hopefully it w-won't take too long to get some answers."

"Do you want to take a shortcut there?" Sans asked as he pushed your soul back into your body, with you still growling at him.

"I appreciate the th-thought, but I would rather t-take my car."

Sans understood and got up to show her out.

"I'm s-sorry Sans. I hope there is s-something I can do to help." She said.

"It's not your fault, Alphys. Don't beat yourself up."

She gave you one last sad look before stepping outside.

  
Sans sighed and walked back over to you.

"There's no fucking way you'll get out of this alive." You said. "You'll either be killed, or I'll die. Either way, I'm certain Frisk will just reset again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sans huffed as he sat back down on the couch. "Kill or be killed and all that jazz. I've been through this song and dance before."

You held a wicked grin on your face, one that would make his skin crawl if he had any.

He grumbled and leaned back into the sofa.

It was going to be a long night.


	46. Please Remind Me Who I Really Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we see how much of a bitch Alex can be.
> 
> Title from the song "Dark Side" By Kelly Clarkson. Which is on the Spitfire Playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOYYYYYY  
> -Paigey

_You could feel yourself slipping further into the darkness, losing yourself to the evil that had been placed inside you._

_You were aware of what your body was doing, to an extent. The emotions were there, the rage that filled your soul. You sensed your loved ones near you._

_Silently, you begged them to do what was necessary for them to be ok, even if that meant killing you. Though you knew they wouldn't do that._

_How had you gone from such a fierce woman, your head held high, nothing could bring you down...to this._

_The depression took you over completely, and all you were left to cling to was this tiny sliver of hope._

_You swore that if all of you survived, you were gonna let Sans touch the shit outta your soul._

_\--_

Sans had been doing a good job of keeping Frisk away from you. Whatever Gaster had planned this time, it probably still had something to do with getting to the piece of Chara that was still inside Frisk.

"Kid, you really should have Tori come pick you up. You'd be safe there than you would here." Sans told them as they stood in his bedroom.

Frisk shook their head.

**You might need me here.**

"Or...and this is more likely...something will happen to you, and then all hell will break loose." He said.

Frisk pursed their lips and crossed their arms.

Sans sighed. "Really, Frisk? I can just teleport you there, you know that right?"

**You won't.**

The kid was too smart for their own good. Sans had a soft spot for Frisk, and he understood that they wanted to help just as much as he did.

"Will you at least stay out of the same room that she's in?" He asked. "She has some sort of magic that I can't get a good read on. Who knows what she's capable of."

Frisk stepped forward and wrapped their arms around their skeletal uncle, burying their face in his t-shirt.

Sans was surprised at first, but smiled weakly as he wrapped one arm around their back and used the other hand to mess up their hair.

"Hey there, kiddo. Everything is gonna work out. Alex'll be fine."

They squeezed him tight one last time before letting go and stepping back again.

**I'm more worried about you.**

Sans gave a light chuckled and knelt down to look at Frisk's face better.

"There's no need to worry 'bout these old bones. I'm tough, ya know. Not _spineless_ or anything." He winked.

Frisk smiled a little.

"There it is, kiddo." He said, tapping their nose.

Sans stood up straight and ruffled Frisk's hair one more time. 

"You stay in here right now, ok? Maybe I can bring Binx in later and you can play with him."

Frisk nodded and hopped onto the bed, grabbing the bag they brought from home and dumping out its contents. Sans started making his way back toward the living room when he heard yelling.

"AND YOUR SPAGHETTI SUCKS ASS!" You yelled.

Papyrus gasped, hurt showing clear across his face.

"B-BUT YOU LOVE MY SPAGHETTI!"

"I lied! I never liked it!" You said, your face smug.

Papyrus' sockets began to well up with tears.

"Bro, maybe you can go check on Binx and bring him over here." Sans said. "Frisk might like to see him."

Papyrus just nodded before slipping out the front door.

Sans turned to you, still sitting in the bone cage.

"That was a low blow, Alex. Papyrus hasn't done a damn thing to you."

You were about to say something when you grabbed your head and groaned. Sans furrowed his brow bones.

"Alex?"

"Ssans?" You spoke, your voice coming out in a pained whisper.

Sans stepped closer to the cage and lowered himself to his knees to sit in front of you.

"Help me..." 

Sans wanted to reach out to you, to comfort you and say that it was going to be alright.

"Alex, It's going to be ok." He spoke softly. "We're going to get you help."

"Sans." You inched closer to the bones where he sat on the other side. "I want to tell you..."

"Tell me what, babe?"

"That..." You went to reach for him through a small hole in the cage. 

He moved closer and reached for your hand.

But you yanked it back.

"YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FUCKING FACE!" You laughed, sitting back in the cage again.

It took a moment for Sans to realize that you, the fake you, was fucking with him.

He used his magic to grip your throat and pull you toward the bones. He leaned close to your face, snarling.

"If you don't stop with this shit, I swear, I'm going to-"

Hearing the front door open, Sans immediately dropped you, letting you crumple to the floor, gasping for air.

He got up and saw Papyrus enter, holding Binx in his arms.

"I brought the kitty." He said, obviously still upset by what you had said to him. "I'll take him to Frisk."

Sans just nodded and watched his brother walk off to his bedroom. Once he was out of earshot, he turned back to you.

You shot him a mischievous grin, he scowled.

His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was Alphys.

Pressing the answer icon, he held it up to his skull.

"Hey Alph."

"H-hey Sans. I might have a way to remove the excess d-determination from Alex's soul."

"Yeah?"

"B-but we need to get to the old determination extractor in the t-true lab."

Sans frowned. "How are we going to transport Alex underground?"

"Do you th-think you could teleport her?"

Sans looked to you, still staring at him.

He sighed. "I can try. Do you want to come over and I take you there first? It would be quicker."

"Y-yeah. I'll be there shortly."

They each said goodbye and Sans hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Was that Alphys on the phone?" Papyrus asked, appearing beside him.

"Yeah. Um...we gotta get Alex underground to the old lab." He said.

Papyrus shivered slightly, memories from long ago flashing briefly in his mind.

"But, I don't think she is going to let me teleport her there willingly...would you, Alex?"

You just glared at him, not giving an answer.

"I'll take that look as a 'no'" Sans said, turning back to Papyrus. "The only thing I can think of would be to knock her out and, even though she is acting horribly, I still don't want to hit her."

A few minutes ago though, when you were playing mind games with him, he might have.

Papyrus crossed his arms and thought for a moment before looking defeated.

"I....have no idea." He said.

"Aw, what's wrong, Paps?" You said. "Don't have enough brains to figure out this puzzle?"

"Ya know what?" Sans said, his left eye beginning to glow. "I've changed my mind."

Sans materialized a bone over your head and slammed it into the back of your skull, knocking you out cold.

"SANS!" Papyrus shrieked. "YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER REALLY BAD!"

Sans looked at his brother, dumbfounded. After all of the horrible things you had been saying to him, he still cared.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised. After all, Papyrus had told Frisk, when they were possessed by Chara, that he still believed in them even as he had turned to dust.

A light knock at the door pulled Sans from his thoughts. He went over to answer and saw Alphys there.

Alphys stepped in. "H-hey, you ready to- Oh no! What h-happened?!"

She had caught sight of your body sprawled on the floor in the cage.

"She's just knocked out. Here, let me take you to the lab. Maybe she'll still be out when I get back."

He took Alphys' hand and pulled her through the void. Doing this twice, taking them to the underground, was going to take a toll on him for sure. But it needed to be done.

  
Once he dropped off Alphys, he teleported back to the apartment to find you still unconscious.

"Paps, can you watch Frisk while I do this?" Sans asked.

Papyrus nodded. "Of course, brother. Please be careful."

"I always am, bro." He said, making the bone cage disappear. He took your limp body and held it against him, stepping carefully through the void once again.

When he got to the lab, Alphys immediately had him strap you to a table before you could wake up.

"So what's the plan?" Sans asked.

"We're g-going to get her into the DT extractor. Hopefully it can t-take out the excess and turn her soul kind again."

Sans looked at you laying on the table. His soul was holding onto the last bit of hope that this might bring you back.

"I just need to g-get the machine all set up. I'll be right back." Alphys said.

Sans nodded to her and she walked off into another part of the lab. He stepped over to your body and reached out, laying a hand on top of your's. He worried for your safety, and he worried about you remembering the horrible things you said in this state after the determination was removed. He knew that Gaster would just try to get you back...but he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Alright Sans. W-will you wheel her back through here?" Alphys appeared back in the room after only a few minutes.

Unlocking the wheels on the table, he pushed you through the door that Alphys was holding open. The huge machine lay in front of them. The sight of it sent a chill up his spine.

"We'll need to transfer her to the machine's ch-chamber." 

Sans unstrapped you and felt you stir. He quickly scooped you up and placed you inside the machine, using the new straps to hold you down before closing the door.

You groaned and blinked a few times.

"We need to get to working before she can try and get out." Sans told Alphys as he joined her behind the control panel.

"Alright. F-flipping the power on now."

She pressed a button and the machine roared to life. You jumped slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" You yelled out, realizing that you were being held down.

Alphys pulled a switch and you felt something pull at your soul. It popped out from your chest.

Taking in a steady breath, Alphys pressed the final button and the machine began to do it's work.

That burning sensation was back. Like someone had lit a match and held it to your soul. Your body twitched under the restraints and you started screaming.

Slowly, in the most agonizing way, the extra determination that had been inserted into your soul was now being extracted. 

You, the real you, could feel yourself coming back to life, in a breathtaking moment of pleasure and intense pain.

Alphys laid a hand on Sans' shoulder as they watched, both of them hearing your cries.

  
It took a full 20 minutes before the machine finished up. When they opened it up, you were unconscious again.

"Sh-she probably passed out from the p-pain." Alphys told Sans.

Sans untied the restraints and gently picked you up.

"Should we put her back on the other table?" He asked.

Alphys nodded and they moved back to where they had first placed you. He strapped you down again, a little more loosely this time, for your own safety.

"I am going to ch-check her soul." Alphys said.

She raised a hand over your chest and pulled your soul out.

The two of them let out a breath of relief at seeing your soul shining green once again. The procedure had been a success.

"She m-might have some issues still, though."" Alphys reminded Sans. "Some s-side effects from this whole s-situation."

"That's understandable." He said.

Alphys pressed your soul back into your body. Sans looked at you, deep in thought. 

"What are you th-thinking?" Alphys asked, noticing his expression.

"This...this is going to be hard for her when she wakes up, if she remembers everything." He said.

She nodded. "Yes, b-but Alex is very strong. Sh-she will be able to handle it."

"And this doesn't change the fact that Gaster is still out there." He said, leaning back against the wall. "He won't give up, I know how he is. Twisted by power and greed. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Alphys looked at your sleeping form. She knew Sans was right.

"But, I have a plan." He said, his eyes still fixed on you.

"And this time, he's not making it out alive."

 


	47. I Wasn't Meant To Walk This World Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tells you about some of the timelines.
> 
> *Mention of murder and attempted suicide
> 
> Title is a lyric in the song "Maybe" By Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter throws a good bit of info out at one time, and is a little emotional.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -Paigey

You opened your eyes to a bright room. You tried to move your hand to rub your face, but you couldn't.

Blinking, you lifted your head slightly and looked down. You were strapped down to a table. Sans was in a nearby chair asleep.

Everything came flooding back. The timelines, the determination, the anger. You couldn't remember exactly what you'd done, but you knew you had hurt your friends. You immediately worried that you had done something irreparable.

"Sans." You spoke.

He didn't stir.

"Sans!" You called a little louder.

He grunted.

"Wake up, bonehead!"

"Wha..?"

Sans eyes widened as his gaze caught yours. He rubbed the sleep from his sockets and stood, walking over to your side.

"Sans, tell me what I did." You said as he approached you. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"That depends on your definition of hurt." He said, undoing the straps that held you in place. "Physically? No. But you did tell Papyrus that his spaghetti was terrible."

You gasped, your now loose hand flying to your mouth. "No..."

He nodded and helped you sit up.

"But he'll forgive you. He knows it wasn't really you saying that."

You knew that there was more, but the thought of hurting Papyrus' feelings made you feel sick at your stomach.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"Um...I remember being in the void and Gaster showed me things that happened in previous timelines. Things that I had dreamed about..."

Sans looked concerned, but motioned for you to continue.

"And he put something in my soul. He said it was 'concentrated determination.' After that he put me in this machine and told me I was going to hurt everyone."

Your eyes were pricked with tears as you remembered the intense hopeless feeling you had. "After that, everything became fuzzy. I felt really angry, and I could sense my memories becoming twisted in hate."

Sans wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. Your panic lessened as you buried yourself in his warmth.

"I'm so glad you're back." He whispered against you. 

Worry still ran through your head, but you wanted to give yourself a moment's peace to enjoy the feeling of being back in Sans' arms.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again." You could her the anguish in his voice. 

You let out a small laugh. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

His grip tightened on you and you could feel his body shake slightly. Was he crying?

You went to pull back and look at his face, but he wouldn't let you. So you hugged him back even closer. You wanted to say something to comfort him, to show him that you were ok.

But that was just it. You weren't even sure if you WERE ok.

It was a few minutes before Sans moved again. He wiped his face on his jacket sleeve before sitting down next to you on the table. He didn't look at you, just held your hand in his. He wasn't one for showing emotion, and you could understand that.

"So, what do we do now?" You asked. 

Sans sighed. "Gaster's still in the void, just waiting to try this again."

You chewed this inside of your mouth in nervousness. You didn't want to go back there.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Sort of." He said. "But...you might not like it."

You took a deep breath, willing that tougher exterior of yours to make it's appearance.

"Lay it on me, bone boy."

You noticed him smirk a little at your words before letting his serious expression cover his face again.

"Gaster is going to try to possess you again, I'm sure. So, when he does, I'm going with you into the void."

You furrowed your brow. "That sounds awfully dangerous Sans."

"I can't think of a better way. He's pretty much unreachable in the void if I don't have any idea of where he might be."

Nodding, you let him know that you understood. A part of you felt like you were being used as some sort of bait. But Sans would be with you, he would keep you safe.

_Or we'll both die against Gaster in the void._

You knew that was more likely. 

You really didn't want to think about it.

"Sans." You spoke up.

"Mm hm?"

"I wanna go see everyone."

He frowned "I..uh..don't think that such a good idea while your soul might still be unstable."

You weren't sure what to say to that. You desperately wanted to see them all, and you needed to apologize to Papyrus.

"Here, take my phone. You can call Paps and talk to him." Sans said, pulling the phone from his pocket and handing it to you.

You took it from him and pressed the home button, and picture of you and him shown on the lockscreen. You smiled and swiped to unlock it. You found Papyrus' number in the contacts and pressed call.

"HELLO?" 

Your voice caught in your throat a moment.

"P-Papyrus?"

"ALEX? IS THAT YOU?!"

"Yeah, it is. The _real_ me this time!" You said, letting out a small laugh. 

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK WITH US, SMALL HUMAN!"

You smiled a little before you remembered why you were calling.

"Paps, I need to apologize to you about the stuff that I said when, well...when I wasn't myself."

"IT'S OK ALEX! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT!"

Papyrus was literally too perfect for this world.

"When everything is better, I'm coming over and I want you to make me your famous spaghetti, ok?!"

"NYEH HEH! I WOULD LOVE TO!"

You talked to Paps a few more minutes before hanging up and giving Sans his phone back. He pocketed it and took your hand once more.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"A little." You looked at him. "Sans?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about the other timelines? I have all these memories in my head and I don't know what's real and not real."

Sans hopped off the table and helped you down as well. "It'll be better if I show you, but I need to let Alphys know you're awake first."

You nodded and watched him as he walked out of the room. You rubbed your arms, chill bumps covering them. Not from being cold, but from the whole situation in general.

He came back after a few minutes.

"Alright, Alphys gave me the go-ahead." He said, gently taking you into his arms. "Hang on."

You held onto him and closed your eyes, shivering as he took you through a tear in the void. It didn't take long for him to land back in reality.

"We're here." He said.

You kept a hand on his arm as you stepped back and opened your eyes. The room around you was small and there were several books and pictures lying on the floor.

"This is my workshop." Sans told you. "I have a machine here where I keep things that I don't want affected by the resets."

You looked around in awe. He took your hand and led you to a spot, motioning for you to sit. You lowered yourself to the floor along with him and he started grabbing a few things from the rather large pile of papers.

"I'm not sure exactly where you want me to start, but I figure the beginning would be pretty good."

He grabbed a journal and opened it up, pointing to a page as he handed it to you.

"This was after we went to the surface the first time. Here's when I first met you."

You read through the entry, which went into detail about how he met you.

"It says here that you thought I was a bitch."

"You were." He smiled. "And I loved that about you."

You snorted and continued reading. Apparently you two had met at a bar, which wasn't surprising in the least. The way he described you though, it sounded like it was during a hard time in your life. You thought back to your memories.

"Is this the same timeline where you found me in an alley and took me home."

He didn't meet your eyes. "There were a few instances of that in that particular timeline."

"What happened?" You asked "What caused the reset?"

"I think it was..." He took the journal and flipped through it. "Yeah, um...you kinda died."

"What?!" You took the journal and looked through it. It was true, right there in front of you. "I was murdered?"

Sans nodded slowly. "Frisk didn't want to live in a timeline without you, and frankly, I didn't either."

You stared at the page, trailing a finger across the words. This actually happened. It was so surreal. You had been killed at random, and the worst part was that Papyrus had been the one to find your body.

You were instantly grateful that Frisk had reset.

Sans handed you a picture as you closed the journal. It was of you and him. You didn't recognize where you were, but you looked so different. Your hair was a bit shorter and darker.

"The next time we got to the surface, you were with someone already...Thought I can't remember who." He told you, flipping through a different journal. "So I didn't really bother you. We became friends, but I didn't want to jeopardize your happiness."

You thought back to your dream. "I think it was Derek..."

He smirked. "Then no wonder you and him hit it off so fast in this timeline." He looked at you and his smiled fell slightly. "Sorry about him, by the way."

"It wasn't your fault." You said, laying your hand over his. "So, what caused the reset in that timeline."

He flipped to the last few pages. "This is where Gaster first showed up. He tried to get hold of me first and...well...He dusted me."

"Dusted?...You mean he KILLED you?!" You nearly shrieked. 

He tossed the journal aside and grabbed another one, smiling as he recognized the writing inside.

"This was one of the better ones." He said. "After I got you off that bridge anyway."

You scooted closer and looked at the page. This was the timeline where you had almost committed suicide, but Sans had been there to stop you. 

As he flipped through the journal, a few pictures fell out. Most of them were of the two of you, others were you and the rest of your friends. You looked more like you did now in this timeline.

You looked over at him as he read one of the pages, he had this smile on his face like he was remembering one of the best times of his life. And for all you knew, he probably was.

"I, uh, wrote a lot about you in this one." He said. "We were together, like we are now."

You leaned in and kissed his cheekbone. 

He kept flipping through until he got to one page near the end. You glanced down and caught the few words that were there.

**He got Alex this time.**

**Killed Tori.**

**Resetting.**

You couldn't cover your mouth fast enough to muffle the gasp that escaped your lips. Sans closed the journal and put it to the side.

"Everything was perfect up until that point." He said.

"I k-killed Toriel?" 

Sans put his arms around you.

"No. Gaster did that. He simply used your body. You didn't do anything." He told you. "He used you to get to us, just like he's trying to now. But I'm not letting it happen this time."

"What if you get in there and he kills you again!?" Your voice began to break, but you did your best to hold back the tears that wanted to come out.

"I'm a lot stronger than before, and I know what to expect when it comes to his magic."

You couldn't help but feel extremely scared for him. Your eyes fell on the numerous journals. He had been through so many resets, he had seen so much death and destruction. You didn't know how he held himself together through it all. You didn't want him to go through all that again, but you knew that if something happened to you, he would.

There were still so many questions on your mind, so much that you knew he still had hidden away that you wanted to know about. But those could wait. With everything you'd been through in just the past few days, all you wanted right now was to be with Sans.

You tilted your head up and placed your hand on the back of his skull, bringing his mouth to yours. The kiss started gentle and slow, like the two of your were savoring something that could very well slip from your grasps.

Slowly, you found yourself laying back on the cool floor with Sans leaning over you, one of his hands running through your hair as he kissed you a little more roughly than before.

"After this is over," He breathed, pulling back for a moment. "I'll tell you everything you want to know...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Its ok." You told him, reaching up and cupping the side of his face in your hand. "I understand."

He leaned his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. You took in his face, imprinting into your brain. If anything happened this time, you hoped you'd at least remember it.

"I love you, Alex. I've always loved you. In every timeline, even when we weren't together, I still loved you."

You weren't sure what to say to that, all these emotions came rushing over you.

So you showed him. You pulled him to you and kissed him with every bit of passion that you held for him.

You hoped that he knew just how much you loved him too.


	48. Who Do You Think You Are, Tearing Us All Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down in the void! (also, I don't really know how to write fight scenes so...um...sorry if it is a little disappointing. I tried!)
> 
> Title from the song "Enemies" by Shinedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! check out the One-Shot I posted yesterday that takes place in the first Timeline where Sans met Alex!  
> [The First Timeline: The Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701854)  
> (Go ahead and bookmark the work so you can keep up with the ones I write in the future!)
> 
> I think I'm going to do more of these types of one-shots dealing with memories from the different timelines! Let me know if you have any suggestions for some!
> 
> I love to hear from each of you! So don't be afraid to comment or to message me on my Tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

Sans watched you as you lay in your bed, back at your apartment.

The two of you had talked more about the timelines and resets, among doing other things, and Sans was so thankful for that moment of peace. He was relieved to have you back, and it made him want to hold onto you and never let you go. But he knew he couldn't, even as much as he wanted to.

So here he was, sitting at the foot of your bed, keeping his eyes on you.

Because he had a hunch, and that was why he couldn't sleep.

Gaster would strike when Sans least expected it...or when he THOUGHT he wasn't expecting it.

As if on cue, your eyes popped open and you sat up. Your movements were slow as you stood and lifted your arm, magic flickering from your fingertips. You drew a pattern in the air and a portal to the void opened up in front of you.

Sans immediately and grabbed your arm, turning you to look at him.

"Gaster." Was all he said.

He noticed you hesitate before a grin spread across your lips.

"So we meet again."

Sans stared into your almost lifeless eyes. "I have a proposition for ya."

"Is that so?"

Sans nodded. "You've been trying this sorta thing for quite some time, and I think it's only fair to end it once and for all."

You tilted your head slightly. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"One final battle. To the death."

"How do I know Frisk won't just reset?"

Sans shrugged. "Well, if you dust me, you get Alex, which means you get to go through with whatever crazy plan you've got put together."

You appeared to be lost in thought for a moment, pondering his words.

"Alright, Sans. I'll humor you. Let us enter the void and settle this."

Sans took your wrist and pulled the two of you through the portal.

~

You placed a hand to your forehead, blinking a few times to make sure you were actually back in control of your own body.

"You alright there, Babe?"

You turned to Sans, a scowl crossing your face.

"Are you crazy, Sans?!" You yelled.

"That wouldn't be the first time that question's been asked."

"AGH!" You pulled your arm from him and rubbed your eyes until you could see little specks of light in your vision. "Sans, that is a HORRIBLE idea!"

"Relax, Alex, I'll win." He said, taking your hand in his.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I'm not."

You groaned and looked out in front of you at the vast darkness. It reminded you of the first time you entered the void like this.

"Come on." You said. "We gotta walk to get to where he is."

  
W͔̗̖͙̪͚̓̽͠ͅę͎̖̻̜ͧ̍l̨͓̼̟̥̹͊c̶͑̾ͨͧ̿̌̚ö̡̝̯́̈́͒͌̿͂m̱̫̣͖̟̰̗͗̿͛̈̓e̖̹͎ͫ͌ ͔͖̪̟͖b̈́̔̌ͩ͊̏ȧ̅̓͋̌̓ͭ͏̦̩̩̬̠c̲̤ͅḱ̖̣̜̝̾̂̏ͧ,̜̃͗ͩ̑̀͗͘ ͚̪̪̱̤̤͌̎̉ͭA̷̘̯̳͔͇̫̻ͨ͐̊ͫ̒̓ḻͧe̗̯̥̣̟͖͂̔̿̔͊̅̉́xͩ̽͏͚̫̜͚i͓̦ͧͤͪ̍̅̆͟ͅă̅̄͗͋ͫͭ͏̼̼̱͓̳̫

 

"Ugh. Can you not?" You said loudly.

"So, do you just not like your full first name or what?" Sans asked.

You glared at him. "Is now really the time to be discussing that?"

"Just curious."

  
S̷͙͕̳ͪ̀ͦ̚ŏ̦̘͖͉̫̀ ͚h̼̏̇ͧ͋̕ǫ̣͓̠̱̂̓͆̔ͭw ̞w̐̉͂̓̉ͨ͊͏͉̹̩̳̲̘̻o͔̪̟̜̠ͭ͑̽u͚̯͆̃̈̐̑́ͅl̵̩͉ͤ͆ͪdͯ̇͂̾̂͒ ͍̖̖̠̞̹͌̓̂̇y͙̗̗̻̩ͩͤ̍̈͊͡o̸͇̯̬̎̓ṳ̪̉̅̉ ͔̫̘̦̗̂ͬͧl̮̫̇ͫ̑̎ͮ͊͘ï͉̟̫̤̹ͨͦ͞k͎̜͎̘̃̍ͮͪͩͨe̟̱̬̭̝̱̳ͬ͗͐ͪ̿ ͙̃͐͘h̠́̍ͤe̛̫̺̩ŗ͖͖̽ͬ̍́̑ͬ ̦̬̻̇͆ͣ̃ͭ̽̕t̖͎̝̥̼̓͛o̽͑͂̅ͦ̏ ̨̪̦͔̘͉̳̼ͯͭͫ̓d̙̯͚i̭̙̳̼e̩̜̠̲̮͙͓ͯ͊̃ͧ͗̀ ̠̩̖͛̋ͩ͞o̴̘n̴͚̤̻͖̭̬̲̐̐ͥ̅͆c̺̠̜̭̫̞̦̀͌̀̀̊̚͜eͤͦ̈́̉̓̈ ̜I͕̭̼̽̌́̽͘'̫͙͓͉v̰̀́̈ͥ̏́ĕ͍̤̫̣́̾̐̾ ̥͙ͬ͐̌̈́̒̎f̝͑̋͑̓͋ì̢̭͖͉ͧͩͦ̆̌̃n̩̞̙̜̙͖̂̃͐̿͛͐̌ͅi̶̳̗̝̣̔ͧ̑ͬs͍̉ͦ̉̌̂̚͝h̡̬̗̪̱ͦ͌ͤ̊é̺̰̙̬́d̥͖͙̓̑ͩ̏̏͋ͬ͘ͅ ̺̗̬͚ͦ̄́ͮ̏͑́̕y̺͙ͥ̾o̶͉̟̤̔ͪͦ̽ủ͖̯̺͓ͬ́́ ̖̬̙̘͎̽̿ͪ̑ͅo̝̺͒̎̓͡f̴̦̟̝̼́f̦̘̭͎̝ͬ͝ͅ,̢̮̻̖̹̣̾̊͛͆̈ͅ ͇̮̤̦̖̋̆̿͛͌̀ͅS͙͍̞̫̜̊a̜̬̖͓͖͎͌͑̿́n̛̤͎̞̝̊ͨ͒s̅ͬͣͦͪ̐҉?̊ͧ̈́̕

  
"Oh, just beat her up a little, she likes the pain."

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE!"

"Relax, doll. We're gonna be fine." He said, leaning in to kiss your cheek.

You studied his nonchalant expression. He obviously had some sort of plan that you didn't know about. That should have made you feel a little better, but the sickening feeling in your gut didn't ease up at all.

The two of you walked, hand in hand, until you came to the door you remembered from before. Sans turned the knob and slowly pushed it open. The room was like it had been, mostly empty and bright.

Gaster appeared from the door in the back room. "So how would you like to do this?"

You looked at Sans, his gaze was fixed on Gaster. You wondered if he was reliving some memories from long ago, back when Gaster still had hold of him and Papyrus.

Sans shrugged. "It's whatever."

You really wanted to scream at him. His calmness was annoying you to no end. Did he not realize what was at stake?

Gaster nodded and motioned for both of you to follow him. He led you through the other door and down a hallway. Sans squeezed your hand and smiled when you caught his eye. Coming to yet another door, Gaster opened it and the three of you stepped into...nothing, just another part of the void.

"I only have one rule for this fight." Sans spoke.

Gaster turned to face him, showing that he was listening.

"No attacking Alex." 

Gaster nodded after a moment, agreeing to the terms.

You stepped off to the side and watched them. This felt so strange, like you were seeing some battle out of a video game. They stood facing each other, Sans in his usual lazy stance. His hands were in the pockets of his shorts, he almost looked bored.

Gaster's expression was unreadable. He stood tall, his posture rigid. It looked as though this wasn't the first time he'd been in this position. 

It didn't take long for someone to attack. A large goat-like skull materialized next to Gaster, it's mouth gaping as it fired a large beam of energy in Sans' direction. Sans' left eye blazed with magic and he leapt to the side, dodging the blast.

"Really? A Gaster Blaster? You know I have those too. I know how they work." Sans said, conjuring two blasters of his own and firing them at Gaster.

Gaster was unfazed as he also dodged. Sans' blasters disappeared and Gaster's eyes blazed a deep purple as several hands were summoned around him. They all shot straight for Sans, and you watched in fear as he began dodging, only for one of them to grab his shirt and toss him aside. He hit the ground and rolled, jumping back to his feet.

You could feel something bubbling up inside of you. Your body shook and you started feeling nauseous as you watched Sans' eye flash blue and yellow as he reached out, using his magic to turn the sliver that was Gaster's soul blue, intensifying the gravity on his body. Gaster was slung to the side, hitting a wall and bouncing back. He worked to fight against the pull that the blue magic had on him.

A multitude of bones floated around Sans and he sent them flying at his creator. Gaster was hit by a couple of them, his wounds began to ooze a black liquid. You caught sight of his face and it sent a chill through your body.

He wasn't playing around now.

Another, larger blaster materialized and shot continuously at Sans. He blipped out of existence over and over, avoiding the beam. When the attack was over, he stood still, sweat dripping from his skull, his breathing labored.

"Getting tired?" Gaster asked, disturbing humor in his voice.

"Just getting started." Sans said, still managing to smile.

Your hands clutched your sides, your eyes unable to tear away from the battle before you. Each of them firing some barrage of magical attacks while the other dodged swiftly. A slow realization came over you. If you weren't around, none of this would be happening. Gaster wouldn't have a human to control to get to the monsters, and your boyfriend wouldn't be here fighting for his, and your, life.

Anger began building in your chest, you were helpless in all of this, a damsel in distress. It pissed you off that this was something that you couldn't fight with your fists. Watching your boyfriend, you could see that his movements were getting slower. One of the attacks Gaster shot out nicked his shirt, tearing it.

Sans couldn't win this. There was no way. Was this his plan? To die, possibly in hopes of Frisk resetting again?

Your heart pounded, a multitude of emotions running through your head. A burning sensation started in your chest and you could feel it moving across your skin, down your arms, and into your hands. Your fingers tingled at the new sensation and you looked down.

Fire. literal, magical fire was in your hands. You blinked, unbelieving at first. But staring at it, you realized that this was entirely possible. You were in the void, watching two monsters fire magic at one another. This shouldn't be surprising to you at all.

You looked up from your hands in time to see one of Gaster's magical hands grip Sans' soul throwing him back against the wall with a thud.

"SANS!" You screamed.

You glared at Gaster. Hate, rage, determination, it filled you completely until all you could see was this monster who was hurting the people you loved.

Gaster looked at you in surprise. You started toward him. You didn't understand what was going on, all you knew was that you wanted, needed even, to kill him.

"I am going to end this once and for all." You said, your voice a low growl. 

Your arm instinctively shot out, hand swirling the air around it, flames building until you swung it at him. A ball of fire shot from your hand and was sent flying toward him. He hesitated before dodging.

All of a sudden a ray of magic shot from the left side of the room, hitting Gaster directly, the aftershock knocked you back onto the ground.

Through the waves of energy whirring around you, you could just make out Sans calling for you to stay down. You pressed yourself into the floor as much as you could, shielding your head with your arms.

There was a loud scream and a noise that sounded like glass shattering before the air around you died down again. You didn't dare move until you felt a bony hand on your arm, you tensed up and it pulled back.

"Hey, it's ok, it's over."

You blinked your eyes open and looked over your shoulder and saw Sans. He looked disheveled and exhausted. You sat up and looked to where Gaster had been standing before. There were only traces of dust now.

"The void is growing unstable, we have to get out of here." Sans said. "But you need to calm down."

You glanced down at your arms, they were glowing with magic still.

"Sans...what's going on?" You asked, your voice a little shaky.

"I'll explain once we get out of you, but you gotta calm down enough to let me hold you without catching fire."

Your eyes caught the drifting dust in front of you, reminding you that it was done, Gaster was no longer there to threaten you or your friends. You let out a breath and felt the burning sensation leave your skin.

Sans scooped you up and held you against him, whispering for you to close your eyes. You did so and felt a rush of air as he brought both of you back to reality. You knew the softness of your bed as he laid you down.

"So...fire magic, huh?" 

You opened your eyes to see him taking your hand in his and looking it over.

"I don't understand." You mumbled, feeling tired all of a sudden. "How?"

 "How do you have magic? Or how did I beat Gaster?" He asked.

"Both."

He sat on the edge of the bed, laying a hand on your head and running his phalanges through your hair.

"Well, whatever Gaster did to you in there, it left you with a bit of magic in your soul. I felt it when you first appeared back in my apartment, though I wasn't sure what it was exactly...Anyway, you served as a pretty good distraction for me to get a hit on the old man."

"Wait a minute." You said, looking at him in disbelief. "How did you know that I was gonna use magic?"

"I didn't." He said.

"Then...how..."

"I had a hunch."

You blinked, taking in his words. "So, you put us both in danger on the off chance that you were gonna be right."

He nodded.

You leaned back on your pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "You were going to lose, weren't you? If I hadn't stepped in."

"Probably."

You groaned and laid your arm across your face. "Oh my god, Sans. That is the stupidest thing I've heard."

"It worked, didn't it?" You could practically hear him smiling.

"I guess, but it was still stupid."

Sans crawled around to the spot behind you and laid down, pulling you back into his arms.

"We need to let everyone know we're ok." You said, a yawn escaping your lips as the last word came out.

"We will." He said. "But you need to get some rest first."

You want to argue, but as you relaxed back against him you felt exhaustion take you over. The bones of his mouth brushed your cheek as relief flooded your body, allowing you to fall fast asleep.


	49. Still Having a Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's gone. Everything should be fine, right?
> 
> RIGHT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult to write today, but I got it finished! I hope you enjoy!   
> -Paigey

_It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you..._

**_S H O U L D  BE  B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L._ **

 

  
You opened your eyes, gasping for breath as you woke up from your nightmare. The room was unbearably hot, and your clothes, as well as the bed sheets beneath you, were soaked in sweat. Looking around, you quickly noticed that you were alone.

You rubbed your eyes, thinking of the dream you'd just had. You had been in a long, golden hallway, and Sans was at the end of it. But it wasn't your Sans, no. Your Sans would have hugged you and made stupid puns as he kissed your face and told you how cute you looked.

This Sans looked serious and unfriendly. You could feel that the anger in his eyes was trained on you.

You felt your sins crawling on your back.

"What the hell?" You whispered to yourself as you sat up. The stickiness of the sheets and your shirt against your skin made you cringe.

Slowly, you stood and walked out of the room. Taking a quick glance around the living room and kitchen area, you didn't see anyone. You decided that Sans must be with his brother, and went to take a shower.

You walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water warm up as you peeled off your clothes, letting them fall to the floor with a wet thud. Your skin was clammy to the touch, but you still felt pretty heated inside.

Yesterday's events ran through your mind as you stepped into the shower. Every time you closed your eyes you saw Gaster's sick, twisted smile. You ended up getting shampoo in your eye because you didn't want to blink.

As you rinsed your hair, it became increasingly hard to breathe, and the room began to spin. You braced yourself against the wall and did your best to take deep breaths.

 _Everything is ok.  
You are safe._  
_Sans is safe._  
Gaster is gone. He can't hurt you anymore.

You kept repeating those words in your head as you slid down the wall and sat down in the back of the tub. Pulling your knees up to your chest, you rested your forehead on them. As you worked to slow your heart rate, you swore you could hear your name being called.

In the midst of your panic, you heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Alex?"

You sniffed and forced out a whimpering sound. The shower curtain was pushed back in an instant to reveal Sans.

"Woah, hey, you alright there?" He knelt down, laying a hand on your arm. You turned to look at him, moving your mouth to say something but nothing was coming out.

Sans stood and cut the water off. A towel was draped over your body and he lightly rubbed your skin, working to dry you off as best he could before he picked you up from the tub and held you against him.

~

"Shh, shh. It's ok." Sans whispered to you as he lowered to a seated position on the bathroom floor, holding you in his lap as you cried. 

You'd been through a lot recently, more shit than anyone should have to go through. Sans was honestly surprised you had made it this far without completely breaking down. He knew it was coming though, he had been watching you slowly deteriorate as time went on. He wasn't sure if it was from all the shit happening, or you becoming more comfortable showing him that you weren't ok all the time.

He felt a pang of guilt for leaving you alone for so long. He had gone to his apartment to talk to Papyrus about everything that had happened. His brother, of course, had been more than understanding, and was so excited to be able to spend time with you again. Sans began to wonder how often this sort of thing might happen, and if he should stay with you more...of course that would mean he'd practically be by your side every minute of the day. He wouldn't mind that, though.

You moved in his arms, slowly looking up at him. "Sanss..."

"That's me." He said, giving a small smile. 

"Thank you." You whispered, your voice hoarse.

"You don't gotta thank me." Sans said, placing a soft kiss to your head.

Your breathing was starting to calm down and you closed your eyes. Sans was sure you were going to pass out from exhaustion. If he knew anything about panic attacks, it was that they took a lot of energy. He removed the wet towel from your body and picked you up again, carrying you to the living room. He gently laid you on the couch and grabbed a blanket to lay over you.

"Need anything?" He asked, pushing your wet hair away from your face.

"You stay." You mumbled.

He chuckled and lifted your head slightly, sat on the couch and laid it back on his lap.

"I'll be right here when you wake up." He said.

It wasn't long before you were asleep. Sans stared down at your sleeping form, he wondered if there was a way to help with these attacks. The medication for your anxiety and depression didn't seem to be enough. He pulled his phone from his pocket and did a quick internet search, maybe he could find something to help you out.

~

  
_"Are you certain about this?" Sans asked._

_Your green soul floated between the two of you._

_"Never been more sure of anything in my life." You told him. "I love you, Sans."_

_He smiled, squeezing your hand in his. "I love you too, Alex."_

_His free hand reached up and hovered in front of your soul. He met your eyes for a moment and you smiled, nodding to him._

_"Here goes nothin'."_

-

You woke up to Sans pressing his hand to your chest. You jumped slightly and looked up at him. 

"What are you doing?!"

Sans lifted his hand from you, he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Pushing your soul back into your body."

"Why the hell was it out?!" 

"I'm really not sure." He scratched his skull and met your accusing expression. "What?! I didn't do it!"

You sat up slowly. "I don't understand. I thought that only monsters could bring a soul out."

"Only those with magic can." He said. "And you DO have magic now, so..."

You placed a hand on your chest. "Great, now I have to worry about my soul coming out at random times."

"Were you dreaming about it? That could have caused it."

You remembered the dream and felt heat crawl up your face. Had it been a memory from a different timeline, or only a figment of your imagination?

Sans smirked at the light blush that appeared on your cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes."

You glared at him. "Shut up." 

His hand found your's and laced your fingers together. "S'all good. I'm just _ribbin_ ya." He winked.

You smiled and rolled your eyes as you lightly pushed his shoulder. He chuckled and elbowed you.

"Hey, ya hungry?" He asked.

"A little. You gonna cook for me?" You teased.

"I was actually going to see if Papyrus was home. You said something about him making spaghetti for you when you got back."

"Oh yeah!" You said, suddenly excited. 

Sans pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a few times before hold it up to his skull. While he talked, you thought back to your dream, which in turn made you think about a promise you made to yourself while you were a prisoner in your own body.

_You swore that if all of you survived, you were gonna let Sans touch the shit outta your soul._

Sure, nobody had heard you make that promise, but you had, and you meant it. If it was something Sans wanted to do, he truly deserved it for everything he had done for you. And it wasn't like you didn't want it or anything....but it scared you. The idea of anyone other than Tara seeing everything about you left you feeling less than thrilled. But you trusted Sans. He wouldn't hurt you.

Your mind flashed back to your dream from earlier. The memory of the other Sans, the angry Sans, sent chills all over your body.

_Was that a memory too?_

You were beginning to get very, very confused by your thoughts. It was just too much. Couldn't life just give you a break?

"Hey, Paps home. He already has the noodles cooking and everything" Sans' voice brought you out of your own mind.

"Awesome! Let me change and feed Binx and we can go over there."

You got up and went into your room, throwing on whatever clean clothes you could find before you headed into the kitchen. Binx was already eating, so you poured a little more food in and topped off the water. He meowed and you scratched him behind the ear. 

"I'll see ya in a bit boy. Be good." 

You stood and turned around, jumping a bit when you saw Sans standing in front of you.

"Geez, dude, don't sneak up on me like that!" 

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to him, leaning his forehead against yours. 

"Sorry, you're just cute when you're flustered." 

You blushed again, causing him to smile more. "Like that."

You grumbled. "Stop picking on me."

He chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll give you a break. For now."

You held onto him as he pulled you through the void and straight into his living room. When you stepped out of his grasp, you turned to see Papyrus standing in the kitchen. You immediately ran over and threw your arms around him.

"PAPS!!!" You squealed.

"ALEX! YOU'RE BACK!" He said, picking you up in a hug. "IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"It's good to see you too!" You said as he put you back on the ground. "God, Paps, I'm really sorry about what happened, I-"

He placed a finger against your lips. "SAY NO MORE. NONE OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT. WHAT MATTERS MOST IS THAT YOU ARE OK NOW...AND THAT YOU GET TO HAVE A PLATE OF MY WONDERFUL SPAGHETTI!"

You could have cried from happiness. "I can't wait, Pap! It's gonna be amazing, as always!"

"NYEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS WORKS HARD TO MAKE ONLY THE BEST FOR HIS FRIENDS!"

"You've never let me down before! I'm not expecting you to start now!" You laughed along with him.

"IT IS ALMOST DONE! WOULD YOU GRAB SOME PLATES FOR ME?" He asked.

You gladly helped him finish up and divide the portions out for the three of you. Soon you were all settled down in the living room, enjoying the delicious spaghetti.

"SO, ALEX." Papyrus spoke up. "SANS TOLD ME THAT YOU HAVE MAGIC NOW."

You looked at him with wide eyes and then over at Sans, who of course looked like he did nothing wrong.

"Um...yeah, I guess." You told him, taking another bite of your food.

"UNDYNE AND I WILL HAVE TO TRAIN YOU SOON!" He said, posing heroically even as he was sitting down.  "SOON, YOU MAY EVEN BE AS GREAT AS I AM!" 

"It's fire magic." Sans said, placing his empty plate onto the coffee table. "Maybe Toriel should be the one to teach her. I mean, not that you couldn't do it bro. It's just that Tori already has fire magic."

"Wait a minute." You held a hand up and looked at your boyfriend. "Toriel has fire magic?"

He nodded and you just stared at him. You couldn't imagine being trained by the queen of all monsters.

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA BROTHER! ONCE SHE GETS THE FIRE MAGIC DOWN PACT, SHE CAN PRACTICE FIGHTING ME AND UNDYNE!"

Your head was beginning to spin. This was all too much. You were thankful when everyone was quiet again and you could finish your food without thinking about how your life has been turned upside down in a matter of months.

Except you WERE still thinking about it. Possibly even more so. You began to worry that this might be how things will be like from now on. Regular panic attacks, awkward silences, and having magical powers. Years ago, the thought of having magic would have been pretty cool, but now it was just...frightening.

  
Once everyone finished eating, you helped Papyrus wash and put away the dishes. After that you decided to go back to your apartment and just think for a bit. Sans didn't want you to, but you assured him that you would call him if you needed him.

Back at your apartment, you changed into some pajamas and put fresh sheets on your bed before laying down. Once you got everything set, you picked up Binx and laid with him under the covers.

"I don't know what to do." You spoke out loud. "So much shit has happened, and I feel like I finally have a moment to breathe, but I can't relax."

Binx meowed and rubbed his face against yours. You smiled a little and ran a hand over his fur.

"Now I apparently have magic. And I'm also having these weird dreams. To top it all off, there's all these conflicting memories in my head, and I don't know what's real and what isn't."

You laid there a few minutes before your thoughts got to be too much for you. You sighed and grabbed your phone.

 **You:  
** Hey, can you come over?


	50. You Already Bought a Ticket and There's No Turning Back Now*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul touching!  
> ALSO WARNING FOR SMUT! (always marked off by the *** if you wanna skip it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another one-shot based off this current timeline! It's Sans' POV from Chapter 22!  
> [Current Timeline: Stay - Sans' POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701854)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> -Paige

Sans was in your room not even a full minute after you sent the text. You yelped when he appeared next to your bed.

“Dude, can you at least warn me before you do that?!” You yelled at him.

He chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Sorry ‘bout that. Did ya need something?”

“Just wanted to talk for a bit.” You said, your voice a bit softer than before. “Is that ok?”

“Of course.” He said. 

You held up the covers and he slid in next to you. “So what’d ya wanna talk about?”

Your mind wandered back to the dream from earlier, when your soul had left your body temporarily.

“I got to thinking about that night you first pulled my soul out.” You started.

“Yeah?”

“And I remember you saying that if you touched it, you would be able to see pretty much everything about me.”

He nodded. “I would.”

You took a deep breath and sighed. “Were you wanting to do that?”

Sans propped himself up on his elbow. He looked a little surprised by your question.

“I figured you wouldn’t want me to see that much.” 

You fumbled with the sheet in your hands. “I didn’t, at first I mean, but...You seem to know everything about me anyway, with the timelines and all.”

He was quiet for a few moments. When you glanced at him, he looked lost in his thoughts.

“Ya know I don’t remember most of the events from past timelines. I only have what I wrote in my journals and bits and pieces in my memory.” His eyes met yours again. “And sometimes you were a lot different than you are now.”

You blinked a few times, your facial expression blank. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t think you really know what you are asking, babe.” He said, moving up into a seated position.

You followed, leaning back against the headboard. “Then explain it to me.”

Sans sighed and laid his hand over one of yours. “Ok, so monsters take their relationships very seriously. For instance, when a monster couple bonds, they usually do so for life. Asgore and Toriel are one of the few exceptions-”

“Oh, isn’t that like the equivalent of a human marriage but...uh...deeper?” You blurted out.

Sans looked perplexed. “Yeah, I guess. Have you heard about this before?”

You felt slightly embarrassed. “Tori kinda mentioned it to me one time.”

“Tori mentio- ugh.” Sans covered his face with his free hand. “That figures.”

“Should she not have?” You asked.

“No...I mean, no, it’s fine.” He moved his hand around to rest on the back of his skull. “She probably thought that I wasn’t gonna talk about it, huh?”

“She might have said those exact words.” You smiled.

Sans laughed, “I can’t say I blame her.”

“So, is soul touching bonding?”

“Not if it’s one sided.” He said, picking your hand up in his, focusing on it as he spoke. “If I just touched your soul, I would be seeing your life, but you wouldn’t see anything about me….but, that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be tiring for you.”

You watched as he ran his digits over the skin of your hand, lightly scratching the surface.

“Tiring how?”

“It would just take a lot out of you. It’s an emotionally draining experience for both parties involved.”

You felt that he was avoiding giving you direct answers to your questions.

“Did you want to touch my soul?” You asked him once again.

“It’s not about what I want.” He dropped both your and his hands’ into his lap, looking up at you. “It’s  _ your _ soul. What do  _ you _ want?”

You pondered his words, He was right. Still dancing around your question, but correct nonetheless.

“I...um...maybe?” You said, still uncertain as to what they process would entail. 

“You don’t have to.” He assured you.

“I know. But, I kinda want to.” You said, your voice quiet.

His arm went around your shoulders and pulled you to him. “If you want, I can pull your soul out. Maybe taking a look at it will help you make up your mind.”

You weren’t sure what difference that would make, but you nodded, giving him permission to do so. He sat up a little straighter and let go of your hand to move his in front of your chest. He activated his magic and you could feel the gentle pull inside of you. He pulled his hand away and you felt the popping sensation as your green soul appeared in front of you. It spun in the air, spreading it’s light around the room.

You stared in awe. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of seeing that.”

“Me either.” Sans said. You smiled and leaned into him a little more. “You know, that’s one of the things I know never changed throughout each timeline. Your soul. It’s color, it’s traits, it has always been this beautiful.”

You felt your cheeks burn up. You’d been told by so many people that you were beautiful, but it was different when Sans said it. Your soul pulsed with light at your thoughts, which just caused you to blush more. 

He chuckled next to you and you elbowed him playfully.

“Shut up.” You mumbled, a smirk on your lips.

“It’s up to you if you want to do this.” Sans reminded you. “It’s a pretty intimate thing.”

You turned your attention back to your soul, remembering the first time Sans had pulled it out. He had been so gentle with it, he never tried to force anything upon you, and he had put it back the moment you asked him to. He truly loved you, and you couldn’t think of anyone else who you’d even consider letting do this.

“Ok.” You said.

“Ok what?”

“Do it.”

Sans raised a brow bone. “You absolutely sure about this?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I really am.”

He slowly inched his fingers closer to the emerald heart. 

“Are you cer-”

“Oh my god, Sans! Just do it!”

He moved his hand again, stopping mere centimeters away. He started to say something, but you grabbed his hand before he could get a word out and pressed his fingertips against your soul.

 

To say that you felt personally violated was an understatement. You began seeing things in your vision that you wished you’d never have to see again. Moments from your past in this current timeline. Times where you wished Sans had been there to help you out.

You could literally feel Sans scanning your memories. From your less than perfect childhood, to the times you were jumping hotel to hotel, making what money you could off of anyone who would give you a chance.

If you were being honest, this felt a little fucked up. You didn’t like telling people small details from your life, but now someone was seeing the exact things you had lived through.

The depression, the anxiety attacks, all of it flooded your mind. Your hand unconsciously gripped his, and for a second you wanted to pull him away. You wanted to do what you always did, which was run from those feelings. But you didn’t. You kept hold of his hand, but you didn’t move it.

A warmth came over you as the scenes in your mind moved to the past few months. Meeting Undyne for the first time at the gym, seeing Toriel and Frisk at the store, and going to the house party. Everything went from lonely to loved in a matter of seconds. Opening up to all these new people was such a big leap for you, but you could feel that each of them cared about you on a personal level.

And then there was Sans, the short skeleton monster with a knack for stupid jokes and a love for all things science. You truly loved him, and you thought that, if you were going to bond your soul to anyone, you’d want it to be him.

You felt his body vibrate with deep laughter next to you, and you wondered if he could hear what you were thinking.

So many emotions washed over you, not only mentally, you could feel them on your skin. All of this happened in just a few minutes, but to you it seemed so much longer. Once he pulled back, you came crashing back into reality. Your body was covered in chills, you were sweating, your breathing labored.

“I feel...naked.” You said. It was true, you had clothes on sure, but you felt completely undressed and vulnerable after that. Sans had felt and seen everything about you.

You looked to him, he was still staring at your soul, his eye lights bright, his cheekbones tinged blue. You couldn’t help but think that he looked so damn cute then.

He gently pushed your soul back into your chest and gave you a small smile.

“So you wanna bond with me, huh?”

 

_ Oh goddammit, he COULD hear my thoughts. _

 

“Maybe I do!” You sassed him, then recoiled slightly. “Um, one day at least. That IS kind of a big commitment.”

 

Sans put his arms around you, pulling you into him.

 

“I’ll wait as long as you need me to.”

 

*******

 

Sans pressed his lips against yours softly, one of his hands moving into your hair to caress the back of your head. You let out a soft moan that he returned. That vulnerable feeling from the soul touching was multiplied, but it wasn’t anything frightening to you, no. You wanted to be this open, this raw, for him.

You felt the coolness of his tongue swipe across your lower lip and you parted, allowing it to explore the warmth of your mouth and mingle with your own tongue.

Your clothes suddenly felt way too uncomfortable and you sighed in relief when you felt Sans tugging at the bottom of your shirt, working its way up your body, only pulling away from you to take it off completely. You made sure to remove his shirt and it wasn’t long before the two of you were completely naked on your bed, hands slowly roaming over each others’ bodies. Your mind was consumed by your arousal, and the intense love you had for the monster that was in your bed. You wanted to savor every moment with him, taking in his touch and his scent. At the same time, you wanted him to throw you up against the wall and ravage you completely. 

You pressed yourself up against the smooth, hard bones of his ribs as your hands worked their way along his spine, causing him to groan over and over against your mouth, which in turn made you smile in mischievous pleasure.

Becoming braver, you removed your mouth from his and made your way down to his sternum, pressing your tongue against it and licking all the way from the bottom back up to his clavicle. He groaned a little louder this time, his grip on you tightened. You chuckled and pushed him onto his back, leaning over and kissing him a little more passionately than before. You moved one of your hands down the front of his body until it reached his pelvis, where you knew he was a lot more sensitive. He sucked in air as you pressed a single fingertip to the front of it, dragging it around the entirety of the pelvic bones. 

“A-Alex.” He breathed as you lifted away from his lips.

“Give me something to work with, babe.” You whispered, winking at him.

His face was flushed so blue as he used his magic to produce a very human-like dick that grew from his pelvic area. Your hand instinctively went around it and you smiled even more when the gesture elicited a moan from him. You began to move your hand up and down it’s length. Sans gripped the sheets with one hand, the other dug into your shoulder. 

“Tell me what you want?” You asked seductively.

He tossed his head back as you handled him a little more roughly.

“You.” He sputtered.

With that, you made your way down to face his glowing member. Meeting his entranced gaze, you licked your lips and eased your mouth over him, pushing even further when you heard him utter a couple of expletives.

Using your hand at the base, you let it work with your mouth to massage him fully. You swirled your tongue around the head as you pulled back, only to dive down again.

You could tell that Sans was doing his best not to grab your head and just pound into mercilessly.

“F-fuck...Alex, please.” He moaned.

He gasped as you took your mouth off him completely. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Up here…” He panted. You crawled over his body, up until you were face to face with him again.

“Like this?” You asked, smirking.

He raised his head up to kiss you and you felt his hands travel over the curves of your sides. One rested on your hips while the other made its way down further. You lifted yourself up onto your knees to make room for him as his fingers slid down over your folds. You bit your lip and moaned as he delved into the wetness between them.

You pressed back into his hand as he toyed with your clit, he chuckled into your mouth and you felt a little aggravated. This was your time to make him feel good. You were in charge here.

Reaching down between your legs you grabbed his cock and lined it up with your entrance. Before he could say anything, you eased yourself back onto him, both of you panting out small, breathless noises as he filled you.

You sat up on him and flashed a smile, he shot one back.

“I like you up there.” He said, his hands resting on your hips.

“Oh yeah?” You leaned slightly forward, grasping his ribs.

You began to move, dragging his member along your walls at an agonizing pace. His fingers dug into your skin almost painfully. He tried moving you along faster, but you refused to give into his demands.

He twitched inside of you, and you could feel that he was getting close. You sat back on him and smiled down at him.

He sighed loudly, his body convulsing slightly. “Come on, Alex!”

You laughed and swirled your hips around. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

He glared at you. You were having way too much fun with this.

Suddenly you felt weightless, looking at him, you noticed his left eye now glowing with his magic. This excited you even more. 

In an instant you were on your hands and knees on the mattress. Sans knelt behind you, grabbing your hips once again.

“No fair!” You blurted out, looking over your shoulder at him.

He looked so damn cheeky right then. He’d turned the tables on you and there was nothing you could do about it.

It didn’t take long for him to thrust himself back into you, causing you to cry out and fall forward onto your elbows.

He gave you no mercy as he pumped himself into you as hard as he could, muttering your name and filling your ears with such dirty talk about you belonging to him.

It didn’t take long for you to hit your peak. You buried your face into a pillow to muffle the loud moans of his name that broke from your lips. Your walls tightened around him, pulling him in even more and causing his inevitable orgasm as well.

He nearly collapsed on top of you, planting small kisses up your sweat-covered back and wrapping an arm under your front to pull you back up against him. His magic dissipated and you found yourself sitting in his arms once again.

 

*******

 

“Did you touch my soul in the other timelines?” You asked, leaning against him as you sat in his lap.

“A couple of times, yeah.” He said, running his fingers through your hair.

You sighed happily and nuzzled your face against his bones.

“I don’t want this to end.” You told him.

He smiled and wrapped you up even tighter in his arms.

“If I have anything to say about it, it never will.”

  
  



	51. Seas The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach trip! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> -Paigey

_The sun was bright, scorching as it beamed down on you. The crashing of the waves was pleasant to your ears, as were the calls of the seagulls around the beach._

_“Would you even get a tan?” You asked, turning over on your side and looking at your boyfriend through your large sunglasses._

_Sans smirked. “I think my bones might actually get whiter.”_

_“Oh yeah, like bleaching.” You said._

_His hand found yours on the towel and squeezed._

_“It’s really good to see you get out today.” He told you._

_“Yeah.” You said, giving a small smile. “Me too.”_

_He brought your hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on your knuckles._

_“I know the depression can be rough, but I’m here for you.”_

_You nodded and scooted closer to him. “I know. Thank you.”_

_“No need to thank me.” He said. “That’s what friends are for?”_

_“Friends?” You raised a brow._

_He chuckled. “Friends, lovers, whatever floats your boat.”_

_You snorted and leaned in to press a kiss on his cheekbone._

_“I don’t care what we call it as long as we’re together.”_

 

You slowly opened your eyes, letting them focus on the room around you. The sun was shining in through your window, brightening up the area. You sighed happily, feeling well rested for once. You looked over at the skeleton laying beside you and smiled.

Sans was still asleep, lying on his back, one arm was up above his head while the other lay on top of yours. He looked so peaceful with his face completely relaxed.

You carefully turned onto your side to face him, moving your hand over to rest on his rib cage. Gently, you traced his sternum with your fingertips, feeling the warm, smooth bone beneath them.

A smile stretched across Sans’ face and he laced his fingers with the ones on your other hand.

“Still here.” He mumbled sleepily.

“Mmm hmm.” You weren’t sure if he was telling you that he was still here, or that he was happy you were there with him.

His other hand met yours on top of his chest and pulled it to his mouth to place a kiss on your palm.

“Good morning, lazy bones.” You said.

He laughed quietly. “Morning.”

As you stared at him, taking in the adorably satisfied look on his face, your thoughts wandered back to the dream you’d just woken up from. Laying in the sand underneath the blazing sun was beginning to sound really good.

“Hey, Sans.”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I wanna go to the beach.”  

Sans met your eyes, the pinpricks of light in his sockets shining.

“That sounds like fun.” He said. “I haven’t been to the beach in this timeline.”

You smiled. “Oh this is going to be a blast.”

You got up and straddled him, giving him a quick kiss before climbing off and letting your feet hit the floor.

“Come on, let’s get up and get ready! We can bring Paps and...OH! We should invite Undyne and Alphys too!”

You were practically vibrating from excitement. You grabbed his hand and started tugging on it, trying to pull him out of bed.

“Saaans!!!!”

He chuckled and gave one strong pull on his arm that sent you falling back onto him. You squealed and sent him a playful glare.

“Heh, I knew I had you falling for me.”

You rolled your eyes. “Sans, pleeaaase! We gotta tell everyone so we can plan! It’s gonna be so much fun!”

Sans held you on top of him, smirking at you. “Nah, I think we should just lay here all day.”

You groaned. “Get up, bone boy!”

He moved his hands to your face and pulled your lips to his, lingering for a few moments before releasing you.

“Ok, ok, let’s go.”

You smiled and rubbed the tip of your nose on the spot above his nasal cavity before jumping back up and actually pulling him to stand with you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you against him. It became painfully obvious that you were both still completely naked. Your face flushed and he just shot you a mischievous grin.

You soon found yourself floating back to the bed, and this time you stayed there.

 

\--

 

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU CALLED ME?! I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, NERD!” Undyne said as she held you in a bone-crushing hug.

“Sorry!” You wheezed.

She placed you back on your feet and glared at you. “I know a lot of shit has happened, but you gotta keep me in the loop in case someone needs a good ass-kicking!”

You did your best to catch your breath. “Yeah..yeah...ok, I’m sorry!”

Alphys stepped over and smiled shyly at you. “It’s good to see you back to n-normal.”

You closed the gap and put your arms around her. “Thank you, Alphys, for everything.”

“O-oh, it was n-no problem I assure you!”

When you pulled back, her face was red. You chuckled and patted her arm. “So, did you two bring everything you need for the beach?”

“I got a super cool swimsuit!” Undyne said proudly. “And my girl here got a pretty rad one herself, didn’t ya babe?”

“Y-yeah!” She said, still blushing. “A-and I brought towels, sunscreen, and some snacks.”

“Awesome! Sans and Papyrus should be back over here shortly and we can all go! Let me just go put my swimsuit on under my clothes and I’ll be all ready to go!” You told them.

With that, you made your way to the bathroom where you had already laid out your bright pink bikini. You changed into it and checked yourself in the mirror before putting some denim shorts and a tank top on. You quickly ran a brush through your auburn hair before stepping out of the bathroom and heading back into the sitting area.

“ALEX! I AM EXCITED ABOUT THIS BEACH TRIP YOU HAVE PLANNED FOR US!” Papyrus’ voice came booming from the couch. You looked over and saw that he was wearing his ‘battle body’ once again...was he planning on swimming in it?

Your eyes moved to Sans, who had changed into a dark blue pair of swim trunks paired with a simple white t-shirt. He smiled once he caught you staring, and you stuck your tongue out at him before addressing the rest of the room.

“Alright! So, we can all squeeze into my car if we try…”

“WE CAN TAKE MY CAR!” Papyrus said.

“Are you sure?” You asked. His red convertible was a good bit roomier than your tiny car.

“OF COURSE!” He said, standing up. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE HONORED TO DRIVE HIS FRIENDS TO THE BEACH!”

You smiled. “Thank you, Paps! I’ll be sure to give you some gas money!”

Before he could say anything you turned to grab the bag you had packed earlier for the trip.

“If everyone is ready, let’s head out!” You said.

 

\--

 

The drive there was pretty fun. You sat in the back smushed between Undyne and Alphys while you all sang along to random songs on the radio. All of you except Sans, who decided to fall asleep not 5 minutes after you left the apartment parking lot.

Once you got to the beach, Papyrus parked the car and shook his brother awake. You all piled out of the car and got the supplies you brought. You looked out from the lot and could see the vast, blue ocean. You felt a presence beside you and a bony hand took hold of your’s.

“So you haven’t seen the ocean at all? And you’ve been up here a year now?” You asked.

“I vaguely remember something about the ocean...maybe from one of the other timelines.” He spoke softly.

You smiled over at him, taking in his face as he looked out to the sea. He seemed mesmerized by it.

“Come on, let’s go!” You pulled him along by the hand as you slung your bag over your shoulder and made your way down to the shore.

 

Papyrus and Undyne were the first to run off into the water. Summer was coming to an end and you were worried that the water might be a little colder now, but that didn’t seem to bother them at all.

Alphys took off her cover to reveal a mew-mew kissy cutie one piece. She looked absolutely adorable in it. You told her so and of course she blushed and began stuttering more than usual.

After laying the towels out on the sand, you helped Alphys put suntan lotion on her back. You took off your tank top and shorts and she returned the favor. It wasn’t long before Undyne came running back, grabbing her girlfriend by the hand and practically dragging her out to the water.

You turned to Sans, who was laid out on the towel, having already taken his shirt off. You smiled and laid down next to him.

“Sun feels nice, huh?” You asked.

“Mmm hmm.” He mumbled, sockets still closed as he relaxed his skull back onto his folded arms.

You relaxed next to him, closing your own eyes and enjoying the tingling sensation of the sun on your skin. The sounds of the ocean waves crashing was enough to almost lull you to sleep.

 

“Is that a skeleton?”

“Dude, I think it is.”

 

Your eyes popped open.

 

“Gross, it’s like having a dead body out here.”

“Hey! Put a shirt on! Nobody wants to see that!”

 

You were on your feet before Sans could stop you. Barreling toward the owners of those words, fists clenched tight.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO MY BOYFRIEND?!” You yelled at the couple.

The boy and girl couldn’t have been much older than you. The girl looked a bit frightened, but the boy looked smug.

“I said, he needs to have some common decency and put on a fucking shirt.”

You could feel the rage boiling inside of you, your arms began to burn and you could see an expression of terror start to crawl on the couple's’ faces.

“He has every right to be here, just as you do.” You seethed. “So how about you two assholes learn some goddamn manners and kindly FUCK OFF!”

The two of them ran as fast as they could, nearly tripping over themselves as they fled. You were still breathings hard, your heart pounding wildly in your chest.

You felt Sans beside you. “Hey, babe, I appreciate you sticking up for me but, uh...you might wanna calm down just a bit.”

You blinked a few times and looked at him before glancing down at yourself. Your arms were glowing, You could see bright orange cracks beneath the skin, running down to your hands where your skin was burning the hottest.

“Oh...shit.” You mumbled, meeting Sans’ gaze.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to be a little more careful.” He said, letting out a nervous laugh.

You took a couple of deep breaths, letting them out slowly to calm yourself down. Sans took one of your hands after a minute and smiled at you.

“Wanna sit back down?”

“Yeah, I’m a little dizzy.” You told him.

He led you back over to the towel your head still reeled with what had just happened. How dare someone say things like that to someone who looked differently than them.

“Hey, hey, It’s ok now.” Sans told you, sensing the anger that was bubbling back up.

“Sorry.” You said. “It’s just...it’s not fair.”

“I know. Life sure can be a _beach_ sometimes.” He winked.

You snorted and leaned into him as you sat on the towels. Looking off toward the water you could see Papyrus splashing Undyne as Alphys waded in the water, watching them. All of them were laughing and you were happy that nobody was bothering them. You turned to look at Sans, who was also watching them, a bittersweet look on his face.

“Hey.” You started, taking his hand and rubbing your thumb across the smooth bone. “I know that it’s gonna be hard sometimes….the insults, anger, depression...but, I’m here for you.”

He pondered your words for a moment before his smile widened a little. “I know...thank you.”

“No need to thank me, th-”

“That’s what lovers are for.” He said, smirking.

You couldn’t help the stupid grin that came over your face.

“It sure is.”


	52. You Should Probably Start Carrying A Fire Extinguisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fiery incident at Sans and Papyrus' apartment, you decide to ask Toriel for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the Spitfire One-shots together in one work of their own! Be sure to check it out! I added a new one yesterday! (The third chapter!)  
> [READ THEM HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701854/chapters/15327586)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

Besides the little incident with the assholes, the rest of the beach trip had gone rather  _ swimmingly _ . All of you had been so tuckered out when you got home that you passed out before your head even hit your pillow. 

The morning after, you had actually woken up pretty early, and in a good mood! There were no nightmares, in fact you didn’t even dream at all! It was a little surprising, especially considering that Sans had slept in his apartment that night.

You called Papyrus, knowing he was most likely awake, and asked if he wanted you to come over and help with breakfast. Of course he loved that idea, so after feeding Binx you made your way over to your neighbor’s house to start cooking.

You didn’t get two full knocks on the front door before it swung open and you were scooped up into Papyrus’ arms.

“ALEX! I AM SO HAPPY YOU HAVE DECIDED TO ASSIST THE GREAT PAPYRUS WITH BREAKFAST THIS MORNING!”

You laughed and hugged him back. “No problem Paps! I love coming over here and spending time with you!” 

“NYEH HEH! AND I ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH YOU AS WELL!”

The two of you made your way into the apartment, you looked around, wondering whe-

“SANS IS STILL SLEEPING! I’LL LET IT SLIDE THIS TIME, YESTERDAY TOOK A LOT OUT OF HIM.” Papyrus told you.

“Ohh, well we can just wake him up once the food is ready!” You said, stepping into the kitchen. “So what were you thinking of cooking?”

“HMMM, HOW ABOUT EGGS AND BACON!” Papyrus piped up, then looked at you somewhat skeptically. “YOU LIKE EGGS, DON’T YOU?” 

“Oh hell yeah! I love eggs!” You told him, opening up the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon. 

“Oh! Can we make sausage too?!” You asked, spying a roll of sausage in the fridge as well.

“OF COURSE!” He said. You handed him the roll and he set it on the counter with the other foods. He crossed his arms and stared at them for a moment.

“What’s up, Paps?” You asked.

“I FEEL LIKE THERE IS SOMETHING MISSING…” He hummed to himself.

You stared at the group of food as well, until it hit you. You and Papyrus both turned to each other, excitedly yelling out your ideas at the same time.

“PANCAKES!”

 

Soon the entire kitchen was cluttered as the food was being prepared. You stood by the stove, flipping pancakes as Papyrus was separating the food that was already done onto three different plates.

“HOW ARE THE PANCAKES COMING ALONG, ALEX?” Papyrus asked.

“Almost done! Got this last one!” You told him, pouring the last of the batter into the pan.

You stood watching it, waiting for the bubbles to rise to the surface. When they did, you grabbed the spatula back up and went to fli-

“Hey there, hot stuff.”

You screamed at Sans’ voice in your ear and jumped in the air, You felt a burning sensation in your hand and you were sure your hand had grabbed the hot pan by accident.

“Oh shit!” You heard Sans say. You blinked a few times, your head spinning from the scare. When your eyes focused on what was in front of you, you yelped and stepped back.

The fucking stove was on fire. 

Sans disappeared for a split second and came back with a fire extinguisher. He hosed down the entire stove until the fire was completely obliterated.

You stood frozen, staring at the burnt remnants of the pancake you had been cooking, now covered in the foam from the extinguisher. You didn’t move until you felt a hand gently shake your shoulder.

“Alex, are you alright?”

It was Papyrus, he knelt beside you and looked you in the eye, using his softer tone of voice as to not startle you further.

“Wh-what happened?” You asked, your voice a bit shaky.

Sans stepped over, hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts as he surveyed the area. “Looks like you tried to burn our apartment down.”

You looked over at him wide wide eyes.

“Luckily I know how to defuse a heated situation.” He winked at you.

You narrowed your eyes, unsure how to take his joke.

Had you really set the stove on fire? You glanced down at your hand, it wasn’t burned, but it did feel warm. Of course, all of you felt pretty warm right now after that incident.

“Alex, you might want to lay down and let us get this cleaned up, alright?” Papyrus spoke.

You gulped and nodded, leaving the kitchen to walk into the living room and lay down on the couch. Anxiety gripped you as you curled up, pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa around your body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sans came over and sat down in front of you. He laid a hand on your leg and gave you a concerned look.

“Hey, it’s ok Alex, you didn’t mean to.”

“Sans.” You said with all seriousness. “I set your stove on fire. With my fucking hand.”

You could tell that he was doing his best not to laugh, but he was definitely failing.

“Do you find it funny that I could literally burn down the apartment by complete accident at any given moment?” You asked, anger rising in your voice.

Sans took a breath and smiled at you, more sweetly now. “Sorry, babe. I shouldn’t be laughing. “How about I call up Tori and see if she can help you out with your magic?”

That calmed you down a little. Maybe with Toriel’s help you could get things under control.   
  


\--

 

Thankfully Toriel wasn’t busy, so the three of you decided to take a trip over to see her. Of course, Sans had to pretty much explain everything that had happened in the void, and by the time he was finished Toriel was hugging you so tight you thought you might suffocate.

“Oh my child! I am so sorry that all of this has happened to you!” She cried.

“Tori, it’s ok, it’s over now.” You said, voice slightly muffled by her fur. 

She pulled back and ran a hand over your hair, her eyes looking at you with such motherly love.

“The ordeal might be over, but it seems that you have more things to worry about now, huh?”

You nodded. “This...fire magic. It comes out at random!”

“I’ve noticed, in the couple of times that it’s happened, that it might be brought on by emotion. Like anger.” Sans spoke up.

“And fear apparently. I set their stove on fire this morning after Sans scared me!” You told Tori.

A tiny smirk crossed Toriel’s lips as she turned to look at Sans. “Sans, you’ll need to be more careful, you don’t want to cause any more of these  _ flare _ ups.”

Sans let out a laugh “Yeah, I gotta be careful not to fan the  _ flames! _ ”

You facepalmed, but snickered into your hand. It was a serious matter. Leave it to Tori and Sans to make jokes about it.

Tori put a hand on your shoulder, still giggling. “I’m sorry, Alex.”

You smiled “It’s fine. You have fire magic too right?”

She nodded. “I do. I’m unsure if our’s is the same type, but I will help you as best I can.”

Toriel stood from her seat and motioned for you and Sans to follow. He took your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She led the two of you down the hall and out to the backyard, which was quite roomy, with a large fence surrounding the perimeter. As you stepped out onto the porch, She turned around to you and smiled.

“If you’ll follow me out into the middle of the yard, we can begin.”

“Um….is it wise to use fire magic around grass and...ya know, all things flammable?” You asked, eyes falling on the many bushes and other plants.

Toriel laughed. “Oh dear, it is alright! We will be careful and if things go wrong, we have water and a fire extinguisher.”

You gulped, still unsure about this, but you had to admit that you were curious about this whole magic thing. Sans pulled you into a side hug before letting you follow Tori off the porch and into the grass.

“Alright, child. First, you’ll need to see if you can focus and conjure your magic on your own terms.”

She held her hands out and you watched as two flames appeared, blazing above her palms. 

“You need to focus on the magic coming from your soul. Concentrate on forcing it out through your hands.”

You held your hands out, mimicking her stance. You looked at your palms, unsure of where to begin.

“It might be best to close your eyes first, that way you are less distracted.” Tori told you.

You did as she said and tried to concentrate on the burning sensation you had felt when it appeared before. You tried to force it back, to no avail.

“Alex, you might be concentrating too hard. Magic needs to be eased out, not forced.”

You opened your eyes and looked at her. “I’m not even sure what I should be focusing on.”

“Well what did it feel like the last time this happened? Before this morning’s scare, I mean.”

You looked down at your hands. “Well, when it happened at the beach, I was angry.”

“What were you angry about?”

Thinking back to the day before, you clenched your jaw. “There was this couple and they were talking about Sans, and just being ignorant and rude about monsters in general.”

Tori crossed her arms in front of her and continued to watch you. “And what did you do?”

“I went over and yelled at them to stop being assholes. I was ready to punch them both, I was ready to...to fight.”

Your arms tingled with a familiar heat, and you could almost see a spark of magic at your fingertips.

Tori grinned. “That is what you need to focus on, dear. That feeling of needing to protect someone you care about.”

You stared at your hands as you continued to think about that feeling. There were no fire balls in your hands like there had been in Toriel’s, but there was definitely something there.

 

Toriel worked with you for around an hour until you were beginning to feel exhausted. You were barely able to get a flicker of light in your palms, but she assured you that it would come with time and more training. She invited you all to stay for dinner and asked if you would go let Papyrus and Frisk know. You, of course, said you would and ran back into the house.

 

~

 

Sans had watched as you worked with Tori. He had confidence in your abilities and knew that you would eventually be able to control this. You seemed pleased with the progress you had made so far, smiling to yourself as you went inside to check on his brother and Frisk.

Toriel walked onto the porch and over to Sans. “She will get the hang of it soon.”

Sans nodded and started to say something about you doing well, but the words dissipated as he took in the expression on Tori’s face.

“I’m worried though, Sans.” She said. “She has a lot of built up rage inside of her...I don’t want her to give into that and hurt someone.”

She looked at him and he could see that she had not only meant that you could accidentally hurt someone, but she feared you might do it purposely as well.

“I won’t let that happen.” He said.

Toriel placed a hand on his shoulder, a still-concerned smile on her face.

“I know you will do your best, Sans. You take good care of her.”

He smiled a little sheepishly. “I try. But she’s good at taking care of herself too.”

Tori nodded, but he could tell that she was unsure about the last part of his sentence. You had been having trouble keeping yourself together lately, was it that obvious to everyone?

“Let us go inside, I can whip us all up something for dinner. Maybe I can show Alex a little bit about cooking with fire magic for when she can control her’s better.” 

Sans snickered. “Maybe. Just don’t let her set your stove on fire.”

They both laughed as they walked back inside the house. 

 


	53. Someone Really Cares About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another morning with Sansy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read yesterday's Spitfire One-shot!  
> [The First Timeline: I’d Like To See You Get By On Good Looks Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701854/chapters/15399574)
> 
> Short chapter today! But be sure to check out the one-shots I've been doing! It's basically a whole other group of Spitfire fics XD
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

You had been having trouble sleeping as of late. Every night it seemed there was a new dream, and some of them were beginning to conflict with one another. Others blended together until you couldn’t tell they were even separate dreams anymore.

It was around 6 AM, Sans was snuggled up next to you in your bed. For the past week, he pretty much refused to leave your side. He would text you every little bit while you were at the gym, come by at lunch to eat with you, and the two of you had been taking turns sleeping together between the two apartments. You understood why he was doing it, you had become a bit of a fire hazard it seemed.

There hadn’t been too many accidents since you set fire to the stove, but you did end up burning your favorite bed sheets during sex one night. Sans had a good laugh about that while you wanted to bang your head against the wall. You really needed to get this magic shit under control.

Sans stirred against you, mumbling in his sleep. His face twisted up into a pained expression and his grip on your arm tightened slightly. You reached over with the opposite arm and laid your hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little.

“Sans, hey, wake up.” You said.

His eye sockets popped open and he looked around in fear before his gaze settled on you. He gave a ragged, relieved sigh and put both of his arms around your body, pulling you into him.

“You’re still here.” He breathed, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You rubbed his back through his shirt in an attempt to comfort him.

“I’m here, Papyrus is in your apartment, everything is as it was when you went to sleep.” You reminded him softly.

You weren’t the only one having more dreams lately, Sans had woken up at least 3 times in the past week after having a nightmare about waking back up in Snowdin. You were glad for his constant need to be around you at those times.

You planted a kiss on the top of his skull. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Water, please.” He murmured.

You gave him one more hug before rolling off the bed and onto your feet. Binx mewed and followed you out of the room as you made your way to the kitchen.

“Hungry, little buddy?” You asked the sweet, gray cat. He looked up at you with his yellow eyes and meowed again. You put a little bit of food down for him and smiled as he began to eat.

You grabbed a glass and filled it up with water from the fridge door. Looking around at your apartment you suddenly felt a little...cramped. Perhaps it was time to look for a bigger place.

On the way back to the bedroom, you nearly crashed into Sans. He grabbed the glass before you could drop it.

“Woah, babe. You almost took a nasty _spill_ there. Might wanna be more careful.” He joked.

“What are you doing up?” You asked, taking a step back to steady yourself.

“Don’t you mean ‘ _water_ you doing up?’”

You rolled your eyes. He had a habit of deflecting attention away from any problem using humor.

“Deciding not to try to go back to sleep?” You asked.

His face took on a more serious expression then and he nodded.

“Me either.” You told him. “Come on, we can sit on the couch.”

Sans drank the glass of water you gave him as you grabbed a couple of freshly washed blankets and took them over to the sofa. You motioned for Sans to go ahead and sit down while you made a pot of coffee.

“Hey, Sans,” You spoke from the kitchen. “I was just thinking that, well...I’ve been here a while and maybe it’s time for a change of scenery. Apartment is beginning to seem too small ya know?”

“Whatcha mean?” He asked.

You poured each of you a mug full of coffee and walked to the couch.

“I just wonder if I should go ahead and look into buying an actual house.”

He raised a brow bone at you. “Man, did me and Paps moving a couple of doors down make you want to run off?”

You laughed and shook your head as you curled up next to him, pulling a blanket around your legs.

“No, bone head. I wouldn’t be moving until my lease is up anyway, also I actually have to look for houses, take out a loan, all that shit.”

“Oh.” Was all he said as he put one of his arms around your shoulders.

You sipped on your coffee and stared off at nothing, your thoughts drifted back to your most recent dream. You couldn’t help but think it was another memory from a past timeline. Everything was becoming very confusing.

“Alex.”

You looked quickly at Sans, the serious tone in his voice catching you off guard.

“Are you ok?”

There were two ways you could handle this. Lie and say that everything was alright, or tell him the truth. With the look he was giving you, though...you knew that he knew the truth already.

You took another big gulp of your coffee before setting it on the table in front of you.

“No.” You answered. “Honestly, I feel like I’m losing control of my life.”

Sans also sat his mug down and turned his body to face you on the couch. He opened his arms to you.

“Come here.” He said.

You hesitated, but only for a moment before laying over into his embrace. How did this lovable goof make everything seem so easy?

“You’ve been through a lot over the past few months.” He spoke, his voice calm as he stroked your hair. “It’s taken a toll on you. It’s ok not to be strong all the time.”

“I feel so...weak.” You whispered, resting your head on his shoulder. “I should be able to handle this.”

A deep chuckle resonated through his ribcage. “Babe, you’ve been kidnapped and beaten, Binx had to have surgery, your sister died, that shit with Gaster happened, and now you have fire magic. That’s a ton of shit for one person to handle.”

“A skele _ton._ ” You joked, earning another laugh from Sans.

He was right. The fact that all of those things happened in such a short amount of time was ridiculous.

“And I keep having these dreams.” You admitted. “And I can’t tell which ones are memories and which ones are just dreams. It’s driving me crazy.”

Sans hugged you a little more tightly. “Well if you want, you know I have a lot of stuff written in those journals back in Snowdin. You can go through them and see if you recognize anything.”

You smiled at that. Sans was a pretty private person, like you. That he was willing to let you go through multiple timelines worth of his notes was stupefying. It really showed just how much he trusted and cared for you.

“I’d like that.” You told him.

There was a moment of silence before Sans spoke again, his voice a little more nervous than it had been.

“Hey, uhh...have you considered talking to someone about all this?” He asked.

“I’m talking to you aren’t it?”

He scratched the back of his skull. “Well, I mean a professional.”

You lifted your head and met his eyes. “Do you think I need to?”

“It might help. It’s just a suggestion.”

You squinted “You got problems too, maybe YOU should see someone.”

“Hey, we’re talking about you right now.” He said, a smile crossing his face once again.

You sighed and looked at him thoughtfully. If it had been anyone else suggesting that you needed a shrink, you’d have been a little offended. But Sans was worried about your well-being.

“I’ll look into it.” You said. “Not making any promises, though.”

“Good enough for me.”

He pushed his fingers back up into your hair, the opposite arm wrapping around you to pull you back down to him. His lips pressed gently against the top of your head. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t absolutely love the times he acted this way. When he’d get so wrapped up in the two of you being together that everything around you disappeared, because nothing else in the world mattered right then.

“Do you have to work today?” He asked, his voice muffled by your hair.

“Nope, you?”

“I’m gonna call in.” He said.

“What? Why?” You asked, going to move to look at him, but he held you down in his arms.

“Wanna stay here all day. With you.”

He sounded a little pained, his words just slightly above a whisper. You started thinking that maybe his nightmare from this morning scared him more than you thought.

“Alright, but only because you’re so cute.”

You snuck a peek up at his face. His eyes were closed, a light blue blush dusting his cheekbones. It really wasn’t fair, how adorable he was.

He slid down further on the couch to where he was mostly laying down, with just his head and shoulders on the arm rest. You situated yourself on top of him, pulling the blanket up around you. You reached up to kiss him before curling your face against his neck. Every intention of doing anything productive that day was tossed aside.

“Love you, bone boy.” You whispered, your eyelids heavy with relaxation as you let them fall closed.

“Love you, Alex.”

You felt his chest move as he sighed happily.

“Always.”


	54. More Questions Than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes you back underground so you can read back over his journals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you're still liking the story! :D
> 
> And check the notes at the end of the chapter for a link to the one-shots based on the different timelines if you still haven't read them! <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

It had been a few days after the day you stayed in with Sans. You both had gone back to work, but on your next day off from the gym he had kept his word and took you back underground to his workshop. Now that you didn’t have the threat of Gaster looming over you, you could take the time to look through everything and fully appreciate it all.

Sans had laid all of his notes and journals out for you to go through, then promptly disappeared, claiming he had a few errands to run. You wondered if he really had things he needed to do, or if he just didn’t want to reread through the more painful memories.

You started with the first timeline, remembering that it was the one where you had met Sans at a bar, or rather outside of a bar as the journal entry stated. He had told you that this was the hardest one for you, that you had a lot of problems. He helped you through many of them and eventually the two of you became lovers. You recalled the dream you had of him carrying you from an alley to be from this one.

Skimming through the pages, you got to the last entry, which had many sentences scribbled out and re-written. The words had been written with haste and some were nearly illegible.

 

_ Made to look like a suicide…....she wouldn’t do this. _

_ Reason to believe it was a murder….random?.... _

_ Frisk is going to reset. This is one I will welcome gladly _

_ I hope I get to see her again... _

 

One timeline in and you were already in tears. You shut the journal and grabbed the one from the second timeline where he’d met you. This was the one with Derek, though you came to that conclusion after the dream, since Sans didn’t recall exactly who the guy had been.

There were a few pages describing them going up to the surface and Sans trying to find you again. Frisk had taken more time underground and they didn’t get out the same time as they had in the previous timeline. Sans was worried that he’d miss meeting you. And when he finally did, well, you were with Derek.

 

_ She’s happy, that’s what matters. _

_ As long as we are friends and she is safe, I will be happy in this timeline. _

 

You took a breath, wiping your face before you continued reading. How did such a selfless person exist? And why was he in love with you?

There were multiple entries talking about you and him spending time together before things took a dark turn. Sans had begun to get headaches and his magic was growing unstable within his body. He started hearing a voice and soon figured out that it was Gaster. Somehow he’d been able to reach him in this timeline and...well, the last page read “ _ I’m either going to come back alive or another reset will happen. Guess we’ll see.” _

Setting that one aside, you grabbed the next journal, which was the timeline before the one you were in currently. You could practically feel Sans’ aggravation radiating from the words on the pages. He had been so angry about another reset, but Frisk was determined that this one would be better and they would get all of the monsters to the surface once again.

And they did, and at a perfect time too. Sans found you as you were about to jump off a bridge. You didn’t even know him, but you believed that he truly cared for you. 

This journal was longer than the other two, and packed full of adorable memories of the two of you. You remembered Sans telling you that this was the best one before the current one.

And you were pretty sure the more sensual dreams you had about Sans were from that timeline.

You glanced through to the end and read about Gaster possessing you. He caused you to kill Tori. You couldn’t read anymore after that. Frisk had reset, of course. Thankfully you hadn’t had any dreams about that particular scene.

As you set the journal aside, you noticed a newer-looking one set near the stack of notes from the timelines before they had gotten to the surface. You grabbed it up and looked inside the cover. It was a journal he had started in the present timeline.

You smiled to yourself as you skimmed through his thoughts on meeting you. He remembered that you and him had similarities in your humor, and that you were afraid of people leaving you.

You came to a page about you and Papyrus going on a date.

 

_ I have never been so damn happy about Papyrus being in love with that robot. I didn’t make it through her death, mine, and Tori’s just to see her end up with my own brother. _

_ I love Papyrus dearly, but I’m not fucking sharing. _

 

You snorted rather loudly and burst into laughter. You were so enthralled with Sans you almost forgot that you had gone on a date with his brother first.

The journal was written up to a couple of days before, the day you and Sans both went back to work after a full day of cuddling and napping. You smiled to yourself as you read through the entry.

 

_ Yesterday was something we both needed. We just sat around all day, talking and relaxing with one another. _

_ I’ve become incredibly attached to Alex, possibly more than I was last timeline. I can’t help but want to be around her as much as I can be. _

_ I don’t know what I will do if something else happens to her, or if everything resets again. _

_ I feel that my soul has begun to resonate around her. _

_ If I could only- _

 

“Whatcha reading?”

You jumped, letting out a yelp as you turned to see Sans, who promptly took the journal from your hands and shut it, all while smiling at you.

You let out a breath, “Sans! For fucks sake, don’t scare me like that!”

He chuckled and sat down beside you. “So, find what you were looking for?”

“Well, I confirmed a few of my dreams as having been actual memories from the timelines...of course, I’m only going by what you’ve written down.” You told him.

He nodded. “That’s good to hear.”

You looked over at the stacks of journals from the timelines before the surface once again. 

“I haven’t looked at those, though.”

“You weren’t in any of those. Doubt you’ll have any memories about ‘em.” He said.

“May I?” You looked at him, gesturing to the stack of notes and journals.

He shrugged. “Knock yourself out.”

They didn’t seem to be in any particular order, so you just grabbed one at random and began to flip through it. You quickly became aware that this was not a very happy timeline at all.

You probably should have put it down, but you kept skimming the pages. Some entries were only a sentence or two long. But all were either filled with anger or hopelessness.

Frisk had obviously been possessed in this one, and they had gone through and slaughtered the entire population of monsters in the underground it seemed.

Getting near the end you read something about Sans planning to fight Frisk in the judgement hall...which sounded familiar for some reason.

“Hey, Sans.” You spoke, looking up from the journal.

He looked up from where he’d been writing in the current timeline journal. “Hm?”

“What is the judgement hall?”

He laid down his pen and stared at you a long couple of seconds before answering.

“Uh, it’s a hall...for judging.”

You rolled your eyes. “Really, Sans?”

“Why do you want to know about the judgement hall?” He asked.

“I...I don’t know.” You said, staring back down at the words. “It sounds so familiar for some reason.”

Sans’ brow bones furrowed.

You closed the journal and placed it back on the stack.

“Could you take me there?”

He had an obvious look of discomfort on his face.

You felt a bit guilty. “Hey, you don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable with it.”

He shook his head and placed his journal to the side, pushing himself up to his feet.

“If you really want to see it, I’ll take you.”

You took his outstretched hand and pulled yourself up to standing.

“Sans, you don’t-”

He pressed a bony finger to your lips to shush you.

“We’re going.” He said, smiling at you again.

You smiled back and he pulled you into him, telling you to close your eyes as he stepped through the void.

 

When you opened your eyes again, you were in a long golden hallway with shiny tile and huge pillars. A strange sense of Deja Vu fell over you and you shivered slightly.

“You alright?” Sans asked.

“Y-yeah.” You said, stepping from his arms. “I just wanna look around for a second.”

“Ok, don’t go too far though.” He told you.

You walked off a little ways. The hall seemed endless at first, but you finally came to a wall and a door. You turned and started back, curious to what might lay at the other end.

“This place is huge” You said out loud, hearing your voice echo back at you.

“Yeah, I used to stand here in this spot and wait for Frisk to come through so I could judge the things they did before getting to this point.” Sans said.

You looked down the hall and stopped in your tracks when you saw Sans standing there, hands in his jacket pockets, looking lazily in your direction.

Your heart felt heavy in your chest and your eyes widened at the scene before you.

“This happened in my dream.” You whispered.

“What was that?” Sans asked, not quite hearing you.

You cleared your throat. “Sans...did you f-fight someone here?”

Sans was in front of you in an instant.

“Alex, are you ok?”

You felt very warm all of a sudden and you reached up to wipe your brow of the few beads of sweat that gathered there.

“I had a dream.” You said. “I was standing here a-and you were down there, and you attacked me.”

Sans face was a mix of curiosity and concern. 

“Did that happen? Why would I be dreaming about that?”

“Yeah, but not with you.” He said, pulling you close to him again. “Hang tight again, ok. Gonna get us out of here.”

You clutched his jacket in your hands as you felt him take another shortcut. When you arrived at your destination, the air felt different. There was a coolness, but not cold like it was in Snowdin. It was just comfortable.

“Open your eyes.” Sans spoke softly. “We aren’t there anymore.”

Your lids lifted slowly and you looked around in awe. There was a giant waterfall in front of you, the room was dim, the only lights being the glimmering rocks along the walls and many glowing plants at your feet.

“Woah.” You breathed.

“This is waterfall.” Sans said, his arm falling down your back to rest along your waist. 

“Waterfall.” You repeated his words quietly.

With you against his side, he led you over to a rather large, blue glowing flower. He leaned over to your ear.

“Say something into its petals.”

You looked at him strangely for a moment, then knelt down and faced the flower.

“Uh...hi?”

 

_ Uh...hi?  _

 

“What the hell?!” you said in surprise at it echoing your words.

 

_ What the hell?! _

 

“That is so fucking cool!” You laughed.

 

_ That is so fucking cool! _

 

Sans chuckled. “Alright, you might break it if you keep on.”

You smiled up at him and then looked back at the flower. 

“You’re beautiful.” You leaned in and whispered. “Never forget that.”

You stood up and listened as it repeated your message softly. You hoped that someone would come by one day and hear it. You hoped it might make that person smile.

Sans took your hand and walked you over to the edge of the stream where the two of you sat down. Sans took off his sneakers and stuck his feet into the crystal clear water. You took notice and did the same. The water was a little chilly at first, but your skin got used to it the longer you kept your feet in.

“So you said you’ve been having dreams about the judgment hall.” He started.

You nodded.

He sighed, laying his hand over yours in the grass. “Yeah, in the worst timelines, where Frisk was possessed and killed everyone, I fought them there. Not sure why you’d be having dreams about it though.”

You thought a moment, your eyes focused on your hands together on the ground. The warmth of his bones on your skin was nice, relaxing even.

“Do you think that...what Gaster did to me in the void...Do you think that might have messed with my memories?”

Sans was silent as he considered this. His fingers intertwined with yours and he scooted a little closer to you.

“It’s possible.” He said, leaning his head in to tap foreheads with you. 

“It worries me.” You spoke honestly.

“Everything will be alright.” He said, his eyes closed as he focused on the moment there with you. 

“We'll figure this out. Together.”

You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes as well.

And if only for a moment, you were certain you could hear his soul resonating around you.


	55. Playing Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Papyrus go to the carnival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, you might get cavities from how sweet this chapter is <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

It was another one of  _ those _ days, and you were thankful that the gym was closed.

You stayed in bed until noon, and you only got up to get food and take care of Binx. After that, you laid down on the couch. To make matters worse, Sans was working late. You weren’t sure where, since you knew the hot dog stand closed around 6, but you didn’t bother asking.

Sans had become a source of comfort when the depression and anxiety took over, and it sucked not having him there with you, because today’s was worse than the last few times it had happened.

You felt physically sick as well. Not like you were going to vomit or anything, but your body felt very fatigued. And THAT wasn’t making anything better.

So you dozed on and off in the living room until around 6 PM when you were woken up by a series of fast, loud knocks on your door.

“ALEX, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WISHES TO BORROW YOU FOR A FEW HOURS!”

You sighed and pushed yourself from the couch, trying to ignore the aching in your body as you sluggishly made your way to the door.

Papyrus stood on the other side of the door as you opened it, looking more excited than usual.

“What’d ya need, Paps?” You asked, rubbing your eyes.

“ALEX, THERE IS A CARNIVAL GOING ON TONIGHT! I WAS HOPING YOU MIGHT GO WITH ME!” He said.

“Pap, I’m not feeling too well...What about Undyne? Can she go with you?”

Papyrus’ smile faltered. “Undyne had something planned with Alphys tonight. And Sans is working, so he can’t go with me, and I don’t want to go by myself.”

_ Dammit, he’s using the serious voice AND he’s frowning. I can’t say no to that! _

You sighed and put on a small smile. “Alright, Papyrus. Let me go put some decent clothes on and I’ll go with you.

Right on cue, his smile was back. “REALLY?! THANK YOU, ALEX! IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! MAYBE IT WILL EVEN MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!”

You moved to the side to let him in and closed the door behind you.

“Maybe it will.”

 

\--

 

Papyrus drove the two of you to the carnival, which was being held near the beach. It was pretty packed, but Papyrus found a good parking spot within walking distance.

“I’M SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO COME WITH ME! WE’RE GOING TO RIDE RIDES AND PLAY GAMES!” Papyrus gasped in excitement as he walked. “MAYBE I’LL EVEN WIN SOME PRIZES!”

Papyrus’ overwhelming enthusiasm was infectious, you actually started feeling a little better about leaving the house. 

The sun was getting lower and the orangey-pink color of the sky looked so beautiful as you looked out at the tops of the different buildings for rides and games. The ferris wheel was what really caught your eye. It was huge, and while you were afraid of heights, you really found them nice to ride on.

The two of you approached the ticket booth and bought your tickets, before going in you stopped by the ATM and withdrew some cash, you had a feeling you’d need a lot between you and Paps playing the games.

As you entered the gates to the carnival you were greeted with the sweet scent of funnel cakes, caramel apples, cotton candy, everything the made up the essence of carnival food.

“Oh my god, Paps, before we do anything I NEED a funnel cake!” You told him.

“OF COURSE, ALEX! I AM RATHER HUNGRY MYSELF!”

You stepped up to the first food stand you saw and smiled at the blue rabbit monster running it.

“Hi! Can I get a funnel cake and a lemonade please? And, uh, whatever my friend here wants!”

You moved over and let Papyrus order what he wanted before paying for the both of you. After waiting a few minutes, you got the food and moved to a nearby picnic table. 

Papyrus took a bite out of the corn dog he’d bought, you were a little surprised that he hadn’t asked for spaghetti or some other sort of pasta. At least he was branching out more.

You took a bite of your funnel cake, it was warm, flaky, and absolutely delicious. As you enjoyed the not-so-nutritious meal, your eyes moved over the carnival crowd and you noticed a abundance of monsters manning the different stands.

“Papyrus.” You spoke. “Is this carnival run by monsters?”

He looked around. “UM, I THINK IT MIGHT BE! I RECOGNIZE A LOT OF THE WORKERS FROM THE UNDERGROUND!”

You smiled. It made you happy seeing so many monsters at work, and with humans also around and everyone acting so civil with one another. 

“So, what do you want to do first once we finish eating?” You asked.

“HMMM...I THINK I WOULD LIKE TO TRY ONE OF THOSE GAMES WHERE YOU THROW THE DARTS AND TRY TO POP THE BALLOONS!” He told you.

“Alright! We’ll definitely do that one!” You said.

 

And you did. After scarfing down the delicious junk food, You and Paps made your way to the stand with the balloons. A rather pretty gator monster smiled as you approached.

“Hi there! Would you like to, like, throw some darts and try to pop the balloons? We’ve got tons of prizes to win!” She said.

“Um, yeah, we’ll take 5 darts each.” You told her, handing over the cash.

She laid down the darts in front of you and Papyrus and moved out of the way. You tossed your darts, but only ended up popping two balloons. You looked over at a very excited Papyrus, who managed to pop 5 balloons.

The lady showed you both which prizes to choose from and you decided to pick a small teddy bear, while Papyrus got a large stuffed dog that was around half your size.

“Good job, Paps!”

“NYEH HEH HEH! I DID DO PRETTY GREAT, DIDN’T I?” He said, striking a pose.

You giggled. “Yeah, you did! Come on, let’s go see what other things they have.”

The two of you passed by a few rides. You mentioned something about getting on them, but Papyrus told you he’d rather wait a bit for his food to digest...you were about to retort that skeletons didn’t have stomachs to digest food, but you just decided to let him choose where to go next.

As you continued walking, you caught sight of a different stand, this one being a target shooting game.

The monster working there? A very familiar looking skeleton. You smirked and walked over.

Sans noticed you approaching and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head.

“Hey there, gorgeous. You wanna try out this game?” He drawled.

“Oh, well, I don’t know...I don’t feel comfortable with strangers flirting with me, ya know. I have a boyfriend.” You said, smile tugging at your lips.

Sans winked at you. “He doesn’t have to know.”

Papyrus huffed behind you. “SANS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND!”

Sans chuckled. “Uh, yeah, heh...guess I forgot.”

“SO HOW DOES THIS GAME WORK, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked.

“Ya take one of those squirt guns there and try to knock down the targets. Go ahead and try it out.” Sans said.

You fumbled for your cash when Sans held a hand out. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

You smiled sweetly at him while Papyrus grabbed a gun and started aiming for the targets.

“So, you’re a carnie, huh?” You asked, your eyes twinkling playfully at your boyfriend.

“Only while the carnival’s in town.” He said. 

“Well I think it’s cute.” You told him, your grin widening.

He leaned forward, taking his arms from behind his head and propping his elbows on the counter.

“Do you now?” He asked, his voice lower than before.

You took a step closer to the stand and leaned on the counter as well, now only a few inches away from Sans face. 

“Yeah, I do. Whatcha gonna do about that?” You said, your voice right above a whisper as you gave him a wink.

He leaned in even closer. “Well...I think I should-”

“NYEH HEH! I HIT ALL THE TARGETS!” Papyrus’ voice rang out.

You stood up straight and let out a whoop. “GO PAPS! I knew you could do it!!”

Sans chuckled and sat back up. “Way to go bro. Grab whichever prize you want over there.” He pointed next to Paps where an abundance of stuffed animals hung.

When you turned back to look at Sans, you saw him crouching down slightly to grab something from underneath the counter. He popped back up with a rather large velvety rose with a bendable stem. He held it out to you, a rather large smile on his face.

“And for the beautiful lady.” 

You laughed and reached out to take the rose when Sans took your hand in his and wrapped the stem of the rose around your arm. You brought your other hand up to wrap around the back on his skull, pulling his mouth to yours. You lingered there for a few seconds and only pulled back when you heard someone nearby wolf-whistle at the scene.

You looked at his face when you pulled back and smiled at seeing the blush across his cheekbones. Of course, you could feel your own cheeks burning as well.

“What do I get a prize for?” You asked.

“For being the cutest girl here.” He said, his words only making you blush more.

“Oh stop, you flatterer.” 

“WILL YOU TWO STOP CANOODLING?! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS WE HAVEN’T SEEN YET!” Papyrus said, walking over, holding a huge Pikachu doll.

“Hey, Pap, If you want, I can hold your stuff back here. You can come get it before leaving.” Sans offered.

“THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL, BROTHER!” Papyrus handed over the items he had won. “WE WILL BE BACK SOON AFTER EXPLORING MORE OF THE CARNIVAL!”

You smiled back at your boyfriend. “Guess I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Have fun, save me a ride on the ferris wheel will ya?”

“Oh, I’ll save you a ride on that, and more.” You muttered, winking at him before Papyrus grabbed your arm and dragged you away from a rather flustered-looking Sans.

 

You and Papyrus played a few more games and rode some rides. Some of the faster, spinning ones made Papyrus a little dizzy, but he really seemed to be enjoying himself. It was rather funny when you both tried out a ‘test your strength’ game. You hit the target with the mallet and actually got the little piece farther than you thought you would, but when Paps tried it, he nearly broke the bell at the top. Of course, he won many prizes and took them to Sans to hold for him.

Your favorite part of the night, however, was when it was getting rather late and, standing by the ferris wheel, you noticed Sans walk over to Papyrus and pull him to the side. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, but soon Papyrus had run off and it was just you and your boyfriend.

“What’d you tell him?” You asked.

Sans took your hand in his. “Oh, I just told him about the raffle they were having near the entrance. Bet him that he couldn’t win it.”

You laughed. “Wow, good job.”

He just smiled as the two of you were ushered into one of the carriages. You scooted as close as you possibly could to him on the seat, gripping his arm with both of your hands.

He looked at you with an amused expression. “Not that I mind you all over me, but what’s that all about?”

You glanced around as the wheel moved, taking you up higher.

“I’m afraid of heights.” You said.

“And you wanted to ride the ferris wheel?!”

You leaned into him. “I’m ok as long as I’m with someone...and as long as I stay in the middle of the carriage.”

Sans chuckled and wiggled his arm from your grip to put it around your back and pull you to him.

You looked out at all the lights from the buildings and decorations as you neared the top.

“It’s so pretty.” You said.

“Not nearly as pretty as you.” Sans whispered against your ear, his breath tickling your skin.

You turned to face him, his eyes met yours and you found yourself getting lost in them.

“What’s up with you? You’ve called me beautiful, cute, and pretty all in the same night.” 

You felt his hand snake up into your hair and he pulled you closer to him. “What’s wrong with speaking the truth?”

You really wanted to joke back with him, to say something smart-ass and make him laugh. But you just fucking couldn’t.

“Oh c’mere, you adorable skeleton, you.” You mumbled before grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt and pulling him to you, pressing your lips to his.

You were so grateful for Papyrus talking you into going out. You were going to have to thank him. It was such a wonderful night, and it ended perfectly with you kissing Sans at the top of the ferris wheel, allowing all of the problems you’d had earlier that day to just dissolve into nothing.

 

Also, Papyrus did end up winning the raffle, and was allowed to choose which item he wanted from the few that they had. And what did he pick?

A brand new telescope, for his big brother whom he loved so dearly. 


	56. Total Therapist Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to her first therapy session with Dr. Tist ( [@TotalSkeletonTrash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalSkeletonTrash/pseuds/TotalSkeletonTrash) )  
> If you haven't read her fic, Chill or Be Chilled, well...Idk how you found me before you found her, because she is like, one of the best ever and you should go read that. Seriously. Go now. Don't back talk me!
> 
> I probably wrote you horribly, TST, I apologize profusely for this god-awful chapter XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted another one-shot yesterday if you missed it!  
> [The First Timeline:It Might Be Your Wound, But They're My Sutures. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701854/chapters/15486889)
> 
> Enjoy this piece of shit!  
> -Paige

You sat in the small waiting room, just...waiting. Your phone buzzed in your hand and you unlocked the screen to see the new message.

 

**Sans:** **  
** _ Dont be nervous babe. You’re gonna be fine _

 

You smiled and rolled your eyes. Easy for him to say, he wasn’t the one going to see a therapist for the first time in his life. You sent him a text back, telling him that you wished he was there with you. Sadly, though, Sans had to work this day.

You had your consultation here, but hadn’t actually met with the therapist face to face. You’d read good reviews online, so that made you feel a little better. But you had woken up this morning a little on edge. Physically, you felt like you didn’t sleep all night, and mentally you were just cranky. Sans did make the morning a little easier for you, and you were thankful for that, even if you had snapped at him a couple of times.

“Miss Alexia.” The lady at the front desk stood and motioned for you to follow her. You pocketed your phone and walked over. She led you through the door and down the hall.

“Right in here.” She pointed toward an open door to her right. You smiled and thanked her before entering the room.

The office was like what you had imagined a therapist’s room would look. There were a couple of shelves lined with books, a sofa, another loveseat near it, there was a desk with a computer and some papers scattered around, and next to it sat your therapist. Her long, blonde hair framed her face, which held a sly smile. 

“You must be…” She looked down at the clipboard she was holding. “Miss Alexia Summers. Go ahead and sit down wherever you’d like.”

You nervously walked over toward the sofa and sat down in the corner the furthest from her. She was still staring at her board, her eyes narrowing at whatever she was reading.

“Your middle name is Seraphina.” She spoke up. “That’s a pretty name, a Hebrew name actually,  derived from the biblical word  _ seraphim _ , which means “Fiery Ones.” but I’m sure you aren’t here for a lesson on your name.”

_ Fiery one….of course it would fucking be something to do with fire. _

“Oh, and your initials spell ‘ASS.’”

You gave her a very confused look. Who was this woman?

She let out a small laugh and shook her head. “Sorry, getting ahead of myself. First off, you can call me Tist. Feel free to drop the Dr. off the beginning. You and me?” She made a motion with her finger, pointing to you and then herself. “We’re gonna be pals, alright?”

“Um…”

Tist flipped through her papers. “It says here that you have Generalized Anxiety Disorder and moderate Depression, you take Prozac.” She looked to you for confirmation and you nodded. “And you also said that you’ve been having pretty frequent panic attacks.”

You nodded again.

After taking one last look at her clipboard, she tossed it onto her desk and leaned over in her chair, resting her elbows on her knees.

“Now, here’s the part where most people expect the doctor to ask them how they’re feeling.” A smile tugged at her lips once again. “But that’s not the way I run my business. I want you to feel comfortable here, I want you to be able to let anything you’re thinking out, you got me?”

This was not what you expected at all. “Yeah, I think so.”

She rested her chin on her hands. “Now, I’m gonna ask you a few basic questions just to get a better understanding of ya. What was your main reason for coming in today?”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of shit happen recently...it’s kind of a long story…” You started.

“We’ve got all the time you need.” She said.

“But...don’t you have other clients?” You asked.

“Forget about them! Right now it’s all about you!” She said, sitting back in her chair again. “I never liked having time constraints. I’m here to help people, and sometimes that takes longer than a measly 45 minutes. So go ahead, talk to me, your buddy Tist is here for ya.”

You blinked a few times, unsure of what to say back to that. Ultimately, you decided to just go ahead and tell her about everything. There was a confidentiality clause after all.

“Oh, alright...well…”

 

~~~

 

Sans didn’t actually have to work, he was really underground, back at his workshop in Snowdin. It took a good bit out of him to teleport to and from the underground, but it was worth it when the alternative was another reset happening and him not having his memories from the previous timeline.

So he sat down and wrote out his latest thoughts and experiences in a journal and tidied everything up before placing it all back into the machine in the corner. This was the only place that Sans knew of that wasn’t affected by the resets. He wasn’t sure why that was, but he didn’t want to really question it. At least this way he could remember his past mistakes and lifetimes...at least this way he could still remember  _ you _ .

Frisk was the only one with the power to reset, and they had promised that they wouldn’t reset again. While Sans believed them, he still had this nagging fear in the back of his skull that something was going to go wrong and Frisk would need to reset. Though, wouldn’t that be like cheating life?

Nobody should be able to have that kind of power.

Sans sighed and put the tarp back over the machine, thinking maybe he should be the one in therapy instead of you. Of course, no therapist would know what the hell he was talking about and would most likely throw him in a nut house.

He took out his phone and looked at the time, you were most likely still in your session since you hadn’t messaged him back. For a moment, he just stood there staring at the picture of you he had set as his wallpaper. It was of you sleeping in bed, your hair a sprawling mess around your head and your body tangled in the bed sheets. You had laughed and playfully called him a creeper when you’d seen the picture, but he didn’t care, you were just so damn cute he couldn’t help but take the picture.

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. If this had been anyone else it WOULD be creepy, but he’d been with you a few times now, each time a little different, but he always loved you the same. This timeline felt stronger than what he could remember from the others. Maybe this would be the one to last. And maybe this time you would actually bond souls with him.

 

~~~

 

“And what do we say when that little voice in our head tells us we aren’t good enough?”

“FUCK YOU! I  _ AM _ GOOD ENOUGH!” You yelled, thrusting your fist into the air.

This had been going on for about 30 minutes. You weren’t sure what this exercise was called, but it had you out of your seat and screaming at your issues, which felt rather...freeing.

“Exactly! You don’t let anything get in your way! You’re strong! Mental illness doesn’t control you!” Tist said, also on her feet.

“YOU’RE GODDAMN RIGHT IT DOESN’T!”

Burning hot lines made their way up your arm. Before you could stop it, a ball of fire burst from your hand and burned into the wall. You yelped and jumped back, but Tist had it covered. She grabbed a fire extinguisher near her desk and hosed the spot down before it could spread.

“Fire magic! That’s what I’m talking about!” She said.

You looked at her in surprise. “Has this happened to you before?”

She laughed. “I don’t just take human clients. Sometimes monsters can’t control their magic, it happens. No big deal.”

You looked at the charred place in the wall. “Uh, yeah big deal, I just burned up your wall!”

“Nah, you’re fine, don’t sweat it!” She looked back at you and pointed to your hand. “But ya might wanna be careful.”

You looked to your hand, in your palm there was still a swirling flame. “Oh, shit.” You breathed.

“Heh, looks like I got you too worked up.” Tist said, walking over. “Just close your eyes and breathe deep.”

You did so, and your hand began to cool after a few cycles of breathing. When you opened your eyes back up, the flames were gone.

“There ya go! See? You got this under control!” She said, giving your shoulder a pat.

“Maybe.” You said, looking back at her. “Thanks.”

“That’s what I’m here for!” 

She walked back over to her chair and sat down, looking at you with a more serious expression. 

“Seriously though, sometimes you aren’t going to be able to just fight those thoughts and feelings away. Its ok to be sad and to cry. Don’t let any wackjob tell you any different.”

You smiled at her. “Thanks, Tist.”

She nodded. “If you want to book another session, just let the lady up front know when you go to pay.”

You thanked her again and left, feeling much happier than when you came in. You headed toward the front desk to pay, the lady there noticed the smile that now shone on your face and she smiled right back.

“Would you like to make another appointment?” She asked.

“I would!” You told her, holding your credit card out to pay for the day’s session.

She took it, reminding you of your total, and swiped it. You signed the receipt she gave you and took your copy.

“We’ve got an opening two weeks from today, same time. Does that work for you?” She asked.

You checked the calendar on your phone and nodded, letting her know that your schedule was clear.

“Alright, I’ll put you in...And did you want it under Alexia?”

“I usually go by Alex-” You stopped yourself and grinned. “You know what, put it under my initials. All three of them.”

The lady looked at you curiously before going into your file to check your name. She snickered and shook her head.

“You have a great day, Miss Alex.”

You chuckled. “You too!”

 

You sent Sans a text letting him know you were heading home when you got into your car. Before you could even pull out of your parking space, he had already messaged back.

 

**Sans:** **  
** _ how did it go? _

 

**You:** **  
** _ It went well! I booked another appointment!  _

 

**Sans:** **  
** _ Thats great babe! I’ll see you at home _

 

You laid your phone down in the passenger seat and started for the apartment. You couldn’t wait to tell Sans about your session with Dr. Tist, including the part about you burning a hole into the wall!

Maybe with a few more attempts, you could really get this magic thing down. Then you might actually have a little more control over your life.


	57. Mandatory Sleepover Part 2: The Tattoo Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Tara, Undyne, and Alphys go out for a night of fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story needs more hilarity, am I right? ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige
> 
> (EDIT: please read the note I've posted after the chapter.)

“HEY NERD!”

You froze as you entered the gym, Undyne stood near the front desk, hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips and her good eye narrowed at you.

“Uh, yeah?” You said.

“Tonight. You, me, my girl, our house.” She said.

You raised a brow, “Is this an invitation for a threesome, because I mean, a few months ago I probably would have said yes, but I’m in a rel-”

“OH MY GOD, N-” Undyne stopped and furrowed her brows “Wait, did you just say you would have been down for that a few months ago?”

You laughed and shook your head. “Nevermind. What were you saying?”

“Anyway! We need to have a girls night! Oh, we can invite Tara along too!”

“Oh, so you’ve raised it to a foursome then?” You winked.

Undyne groaned. “We just need to go to some bars downtown, dance, get smashed, that sorta thing.”

“Sounds good to me, I don’t have any plans this evening.” You told her.

“Sweet! Alright, punk, let’s get to work!”

You agreed and went to clock in for the day.

\--

 

“You sure ‘bout this? I don’t want you burning more holes in places.” Sans said.

You glared at him as you stood in front of your bathroom mirror, fixing your hair up into a high ponytail.

“I’m not going to. I’ve been getting better about controlling it!” You said.

Sans stepped closer and wrapped his arms around you from behind, leaning his chin on your shoulder.

“I know, and I’m proud of ya.” He ran one of his hands down your waist and over your hip, feeling the fabric of the top and skirt you were wearing. “Don’t know how I feel about you wearin’ these clothes without me there with you though.”

You snorted. “Why? Are you jealous, bone-head?”

He chuckled, pressing his teeth to your neck. “Nope, just don’t want anyone overstepping their bounds is all.”

“Oh trust me, honey, anyone overstepping their bounds will get a face full of fire.” 

“I trust you.” He said, nipping at your skin, causing you to let out a tiny yelp and wave him off.

“So what are you gonna do while I’m out?” you asked, putting some finishing touches on your makeup.

“Just hang out with Paps. We’ll probably watch some movies or something.”

“Aw, good. You two need to have some bonding time anyway.” You said.

“Yep.”

You felt a bony hand sweep up the back of your thigh and underneath your skirt. You attempted to shoo him away, to no avail. He just laughed and grabbed at your ass.

“Sans, can you not?” You said, laughing.

“I don’t think you actually want me to.” He said, leaning back in to nibble on your earlobe.

“You’re just trying to keep me here!” You giggled.

“Maybe.” 

You turned around and laid your arms around his shoulders while he kept his hands on your hips. You peppered his face in kisses, which left red lip prints all over him from your lipstick.

“Sure you wanna go out?” He whined.

You pressed your lips to the center of his mouth one more time before turning back to the mirror.

“Don’t be a baby, baby.” You told him. “I’ll be back tomorrow!”

Sans fake-pouted and crossed his arms over his rib cage. “Fine, but you owe me.”

You smiled and rolled your eyes. “Yeah, uh huh.”

Sans laughed again and slapped your rear before walking out of the bathroom. You glared after him before shaking your head and turning your attention back to the mirror.

After finishing up your smokey eye and red lips, you grabbed your purse and sent Tara a quick message asking if she was ready since you were going to pick her up. You gave Binx a pet and walked out of the apartment with Sans, smiling at the fact that he still had your kissy marks all over his face.

“Let me know if you need me, ok?” He said seriously. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“I know.” You said, kissing him one last time on his cheekbone. “I’ll message you later. Love you!”

“Love you too.” He said, giving your hand a squeeze before letting you go.

You watched him walk into his apartment and waiting a minute.

“OH HELLO BROTHER, I HO- SANS WHAT IS ALL OVER YOUR FACE?!”

You laughed and turned on your heel to head off to your car.

Once you got in the driver’s seat, you checked your phone and saw that tara had messaged you back, telling you that she was ready to be picked up. A big smile crossed your lips as you cranked up your car and pulled out of the lot.

Tonight was going to be a blast.

 

\--

 

“Which bar are we headed to?” You asked, the four of you piling into a cab.

“Hell if I know!” Undyne said. “Let’s just ask the driver to drop us off at his favorite!”

Tara shrugged. “Works for me!”

Undyne told the driver to do just that. The older man just nodded and started down the road.

You smiled over at your best friend, who looked positively ravishing, as always. 

“So how’s Charlie feel about this?” You asked, pinching the side of her tight dress and popping it against her.

Tara laughed. “You know he doesn’t care! He’s the only guy for me. What about you and Sans, huh?!” 

You pushed her hand away as she went to flip your skirt up. “Oh hush, he doesn’t care either!”

“You two are so cute.” Tara cooed. “You and your verte-bae.”

“Oh my goood.” You groaned. “Shut up!”

Alphys laughed at you and Tara’s exchange. You looked over and got a look at what she was wearing. It was a black polka dot dress that really suited her.

“I like your dress, Alph!” You told her.

She blushed a little, smiling. “Th-thanks! I don’t have many outfits f-for going out.”

“Well you look awesome!” Tara said, nudging her shoulder with her own.

“Of course she does!” Undyne piped up. “My baby always looks good!”

Alphys just blushed more and hid her face in her claws, You chuckled. Those two were so adorable.

The driver pulled up to the curb outside of a bar and you handed over the cash to pay for it. You all made your way out of the cab and looked at the place you had been dropped off at.

“I think I’ve been here before.” Tara spoke first.

“Is it any good?” You asked.

“I think this was one of the nicer ones. Don’t think they turn away monsters.” She said.

“They better not.” Undyne said, cracking her knuckles. You knew she wasn’t stupid enough to actually start anything, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t act like she was going to.

You linked arms with Tara and Undyne put her arm around Alphys as the four of you stepped into the bar, which was surprisingly nice. Tara had been right, as you looked around you could see a good mix of both humans and monsters.

You made your way to the bar and took a seat on one of the tools, the others joined you, Tara sitting on one side with Alphys sitting on the other and Undyne sitting next to her.

The bartender came over, a man who looked to be around 30. He had a chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at your group and asked what you’d like to drink. You all rattled off your orders and he walked off to fill them.

“I guess you really are planning on getting smashed.” Tara laughed. “Going straight for the scotch, not wasting any time.”

“Nah.” You smirked. “You know me, I’m more fun when I’m drunk...well, until I get TOO drunk.”

“Oh, you mean like the time you threw up all over me and then cried like a baby all night while I took care of you?”

You glared at Tara, who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Ooooh, I haven’t heard this story!” Undyne said.

“Y-yes, please tell us!” Alphys added.

You grumbled and hoped that the bartender would come back soon.

 

2 small glasses of straight scotch and you were absolutely lit. You couldn’t even recall what the others had drank, but it seemed like everyone was having a good time now.

You were about to say something to Alphys, but shut your mouth when you turned to see her making out with Undyne. The smaller, yellow monster was practically in her girlfriend’s lap. You blinked and slowly turned back to Tara.

“Welp, somebody’s getting lucky tonight!” She said.

“Yeah, right here on the bar!”

“Hey, don’t b-be jealous ‘cause your mman isn’t here to make out wit you!” Undyne yelled at you, her words slurring slightly.

Alphys was quiet, leaning against Undyne with an expression on her face that could only be described as love-struck.

“Sooooo.” You said, looking at each of them. “What now?! We gonna go dance or somethin’?”

“Oooo, yeah! Let’s do that!” Tara said, hopping from her seat.

“But let’sss do it in tha street!!” Undyne said.

Before you knew it, you were being dragged outside the bar by the blue fish woman. Once in the cool night air, all of you started dancing to the loud music from inside the bar.

That was when you saw it. You looked down the sidewalk and spotted a sign for a tattoo parlor.

“You guys.” You said, attempting to get their attention. “Hhey! You guysss!”

“WHAAATTTT?” Undyne screeched.

“I wanna get a tattoo!!” You told them, pointing your finger back toward the sign. “I’ve always wanted one, but I was toooooo chicken shit to get one! Nnow, I’mma do it!”

“WELL THEN LET’S GO!” 

Once again, Undyne grabbed your arm and you all walked down to the tattoo place.

“I knnow exactly where I wan’ it!” You said.

“Yeahh, but you know WHAT you want?” Tara asked, linking her arm with yours and leaning on you.

“Uhhhh….no.”

Tara snickered. “Silly, you gotta decide what tattoo ya want. And remememeber, it’s permanent! So it’s gotta mmean somethin’ to ya. It’s gotta be somethin’ you really care about!”

“Hmmm.” You thought for a minute as you stood outside the doors. “Ya know what...I think I know what I want! LET’S DO THIS!”

 

\-------

 

You woke up with a killer headache, you felt around where you were laying...this wasn’t your bed. Opening your eyes slowly, you saw that you were in Undyne and Alphys’ living room. Tara was on the loveseat near you.

Turning over, you felt a dull ache under your left breast, your hand went to it and you could feel something crinkle under your shirt.

“What the…” You mumbled.

You could vaguely recall going somewhere other than the bar last night, and you knew that a taxi brought you to the house, but everything else seemed a little fuzzy. You slowly rolled to a seated position on the couch and held your head in your hands, groaning as your head pounded.

“Hey…” Tara’s voice was soft across from you. “Bad hangover?”

“Yeeaah.” You said. “Why aren’t you like this?”

“I didn’t drink as much as you three.” She said. “Which is why I didn’t end up with a tattoo.”

“Tattoo?” You questioned, then thought for a moment. “Come to think of it, I remember seeing a tattoo parlor sign.”

“Yeah, you were going on about how you’d always wanted a tattoo.”

“What did I get?” You asked.

“I don’t really remember actually…” She said. “Why don’t you just look and see.”

Groaning even more, you sat up a little straighter and grabbed the bottom of your shirt, lifting it up over your chest. You grasped your left breast and moved it a little out of the way so you could see the tattoo properly. It was covered in some sort of clear wrap, making it a little difficult to make out, so you peeled it back.

Your eyes widened and Tara let out a small gasp that turned into a bit of a snort.

“Oh….FUCK. ME.”

There it was, written in bright blue letters….

 

**_Sans_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I've had this brought up a couple of times now, that most tattoo places won't tattoo drunk people. I know this. But there are shops out there who don't care and will do anything for money.  
> Also, this is a work of fiction. There are literal monsters that have come out of a mountain, is it difficult to believe that someone tattooed a drunk person?  
> (Not angry or anything, just wanted to put that out there for anyone who wanted to comment on the subject.)


	58. You're Blue Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to hide your new piece of artwork.  
> Of course that doesn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my Tumblr and send me asks! I love talking to you all! <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Undyne and Alphys got tattoo’s of each other’s names on them. It was quite adorable. And here you were with your boyfriend’s name on your rib cage. Looking through your text messages, you made sure that you hadn’t drunk-texted Sans about it, luckily you hadn’t.

“I th-think it’s cute.” Alphys said.

“What? No, Alphys, no.” You said, shaking your head in disbelief. “This is NOT cute. What am I going to do?!”

“Well you’re obviously going to show him.” Tara said, smirking. “You won’t be able to hide it from him for forever.”

You sighed. “I know. UGHH, what the hell is wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you, punk!” Undyne slapped you on the back. “You obviously love that bag of bones and you wanted to show it!”

“Yeah.” Tara agreed. “And you might even end up liking it!”

“Or I might hate it forever and not be able to afford to have it removed.” You grumbled.

“Y-you could always have it c-covered up with a different tattoo.” Alphys spoke up.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” You laid your head in your hands. “Right now I just need to keep my fucking shirt on...for the rest of my life. Once Sans sees this, he will tease me non-stop.”

Everyone silently agreed with that, they knew he would never let you live it down.

“You never know, though!” Undyne piped up. “He might actually like it!”

“He might even think it’s hot.” Tara winked at you.

You groaned loudly and leaned back into the sofa, still holding your hands over your face.

The other girls laughed at your pain, you couldn’t really blame them, in their place you’d be laughing too.

Undyne stood from the sofa. “Well I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for breakfast!”

“Oh, let me help you.” Alphys stood as well and followed Undyne into the kitchen.

Tara walked over to sit next to you on the sofa. “It’s not so bad. Could’ve been worse.”

You snorted. “Yeah, I could’ve gotten your name.”

She laughed and hit your arm. You smiled a little and felt at the sensitive area through your shirt.

“I need to go get some protective ointment for this, it’ll only make things worse if it gets infected.” You looked over at her. “Why did you let me get this?”

“Oh like I could stop you from doing something you had your mind set on.”

She was right, this was the girl who constantly tried to get you to stop doing all the stupid shit you were caught up in years ago, and you wouldn’t listen to her until it nearly killed you.

You let out another sigh. “Wanna stop by the store with me on the way home? After we eat here, I mean.”

“Sure thing!”

\--

 

You bought some gentle soap and ointment for your tattoo before dropping Tara off at her place. Once you got back to your apartment complex, you sat in your car for a few minutes. As far as you could see, there were two ways to go about this:

  1. You could just show the tattoo to Sans right off the bat, tell him you were drunk, let him laugh. Just get it over with.
  2. You could hide it and wait for him to find it eventually.



Of course, there was a third option...Always wear a top and never shower or bathe with him again….But you knew that wasn’t going to happen.

You took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and heading to your apartment. It was quiet and empty inside, except for Binx, which had you sighing in relief. After making sure your kitty’s food and water bowls were filled, you spent a few moments petting him before grabbing some comfortable clothing from your room and starting up the shower. After taking your clothes off, you removed the wrap over the tattoo and looked down at it. 

It wasn’t a bad tattoo by any means. The length of it was around the same as the length from the base of your palm to the end of your middle finger. The lines were clean and the blue coloring was even. The only downside was that it was very plain, just the letters, no design-

“Wait a minute….” You mumbled to yourself, getting a closer look at the tattoo now that you were in a better light.

It was in fucking  _ Comic Sans. _

You physically facepalmed yourself and, grabbing the soap that you’d bought, you stepped underneath the warm water and began to wash away the old makeup and sweat that lingered from the night before. 

After you felt nice and clean, you shut the water off and grabbed your towel, running it over your hair and body before wrapping it around your body and pulling the curtain back to step out of th-

“Heya.”

You yelped and nearly fell back into the tub when Sans’ hand reached out and grasped your arm, steadying you.

“Man, I missed Summer, but it looks like I just got here in time for the  _ Fall.” _

You glared at him “Why don’t you make like a tree and _ leaf _ !”

“That pun was  _ oak _ -kay.” 

You snorted and punched his arm. “What are you even doing in here?”

“I just wanted to come by and see my girl. Is that a bad thing?” He moved a few strands of wet hair from your face before lightly trailing his fingers down your arm to take your hand.

You had to smile. “Not at all. Did you miss me?”

“Of course.” He said, moving his other hand to your lower back, pulling you close to him. “And I’m really glad I got here as you were getting out of the shower.”

You could feel the blush rise to your cheeks as he nuzzled his face into your neck. He gripped the towel you had wrapped around you and began to pull.

“W-wait!” You sputtered, pulling the towel tighter around you. Sans pulled back to look at you curiously.

“Somethin’ wrong, babe?”

“Uhh…I need to, um...do some things.”

He raised a brow bone. “Things?”

“You know!” You said, getting the bright idea to point to the toilet. “Human things!”

“Oh right, yeah, those weird bodily functions you humans get, right.” He shook his head with an amused smirk on his face. “I’ll be on the couch, then.”

With one last peck to the cheek, Sans left the bathroom. You sighed quietly in relief and stepped up to the sink, letting the towel fall off of you. Looking in the mirror, you could see the tattoo on your upper body. You grabbed the ointment you’d bought and slathered it on the area before tugging on your tank top and shorts. You grimaced at the feeling of the top sticking to the ointment, you decided you’d need to wrap it later to prevent that...or at least sleep shirtless.

Of course, that’d mean Sans seeing it.

You grumbled to yourself once more before running a comb through your hair and walking out to the sitting area.

“So did ya have a good time last night?” Sans asked you from the couch as you made your way to the kitchen.

“Oh yeah, it was real fun. Got hammered and went back to Alphys and Undyne’s place.” You told him, not mentioning what happened between those times.

“Nothing interesting happened?”

You snorted, “What, did you expect anything interesting to happen? Also, do you want coffee?”

“Something always happens when you’re with them.” He laughed, getting up from the couch to join you in the kitchen. “And I would love some.”

You grabbed two mugs and started the coffee maker. “Well surprisingly, last night was pretty tame.”

_ Liar, liar, your shorts are probably on fire. _

You actually glanced down to make sure, because it wouldn’t have surprised you if they had been.

“That’s good. Glad you had a good time.” Sans said, putting his arm around your waist.

You smiled and leaned against him. “What about you? You and Pap do anything fun?”

“Pap made me watch Mettaton’s latest movie.” He said, sounding a little less than pleased. “It...wasn’t too bad actually.”

“You’re still grimacing.” You teased.

He chuckled. “Well, it definitely wasn’t the best movie I’ve seen. But Papyrus enjoyed it, and that’s what matters.”

You smiled and kissed your boyfriend on his cheek bone before pouring you both some coffee.

“Got any plans for the day?” You asked.

“Nope. You?”

“Nope.” You told him. 

“I don’t think Paps is busy today either. Wanna come hang out at our place?” He asked.

“Sounds like fun! Should I make him some coffee too?”

“He’d probably like that.”

You grabbed another mug and filled it as well.

\---

 

You, Sans, and Papyrus spent the day together just hanging out. You watched a couple of movies, played some video games, and just enjoyed each others’ company. The day passed rather quickly and soon it was getting late, and Sans went to read Papyrus a bedtime story.

After telling the younger brother goodnight, and giving your bony boyfriend a kiss, you went off to your own apartment to get ready for bed, where a wonderful idea popped into your head.

Once you got into your bedroom, you immediately went over to the window, shut the blinds, and also pulled the curtains to. You climbed into bed and waited, smiling to yourself. Even if he got your shirt off, Sans wouldn’t be able to see the tattoo in the dark.

_ This is so stupid… _

It would’ve been easier to just tell him, and you knew it. But you really didn’t want to, not yet anyway.

It wasn’t long before you heard Sans walk into the room.

“Why’s it so dark, babe?” He asked as he crawled into bed with you.

“Uhh…”

_ Oh god, you didn’t think this through. _

“I just...thought it’d be more fun this way.”

_ Why would you say that?! _

Sans laughed. “Wow, I didn’t expect you to be so eager after such a wild night.”

You laughed, trying not to sound a bit nervous. “W-well you know me.”

_ You are not making this any easier for yourself….at least it’s dark. _

_ Hell, this might actually be fun. _

You felt Sans move his hand into your hair, pushing it away from your face as he leaned in to kiss your lips. You practically melted into your sheets, Sans had that effect on you, the way he kissed you, the way he touched you, it was all so…. _ magical. _

He sat up a little to take off his shirt before leaning back over you. You felt his hand moved up your shirt slowly, thankfully on your right side. You sighed happily at the feeling of his bones on your skin.

The longer he kissed you, the less you worried about the whole tattoo ordeal. Just being with him was so much more important than that. So when he went to push your shirt up, you didn’t think anything of it.

“You were right, baby girl.” He breathed. “This is fun.”

You let out a small laugh as you panted softly. 

“I mean, it’s wonderful seeing your body, but now I can just focus on- Hey, what’s this?”

“What’s what?” You asked.

You felt one of his fingers run right over the sensitive area of your tattoo and you froze.

“Is that...my name?”

You immediately propped yourself onto one arm and moved your boob to get a good look at your tattoo, and sure enough...it was glowing.

“Are you fucking serious?” You muttered to yourself.

“I don’t understand.” Sans said, sitting back.

You sighed in defeat. “Will you cut on the light for me?”

Sans used his magic to flip the light switch, filling the room with a bright light that hurt your eyes for a moment.

“So, uh...explain.” He said.

“Ok, ok...so we got drunk last night and I sorta kinda..got a tattoo.”

He raised a brow bone. “Of my name?”

“Y-yeah...um...I don’t really remember it though...I also didn’t realize it was in fucking glow-in-the-dark ink!”

You weren’t surprised when Sans started laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, make fun of me.” You told him.

He shook his head and took a closer look at the tattoo.

“It’s cute.” He said. “I like it.”

You  _ were _ surprised at that.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He said, wrapping you in his arms. “It’s like I’ve branded you.”

You narrowed your eyes. “What?”

He smiled and nuzzled his face against yours. “Yep. You’re my human. Says so right there.”

You groaned and then laughed. “You’re horrible.”

“You love me though.” He said, kissing your cheek.

“I guess.” You said.

It was silly, the whole thing, and Sans’ reaction to it. But you couldn’t help but giggle over it.

He’d called you  _ his human _ .

And something about that made the butterflies in your stomach flutter twice as hard as they had been.


	59. Windows To The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans watch Frisk and Flowey for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday!  
> I hope this makes up for it! ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

Sans rubbed a finger across the sensitive skin surrounding the tattoo as you slept. You had gotten it when you were drunk, sure. You weren’t in your right mind, of course, but he really wanted to believe that you truly wanted the tattoo. After all, didn’t most people act like their true selves under the influence of alcohol?

Maybe that wasn’t exactly right, but Sans didn’t care, he still held onto the hope that it meant something to you. Just the thought of you willingly putting his name permanently on your body made his soul swell with joy, and the fact that it glowed the same color as his magic was just an added bonus.

He pulled his hand away from your skin when a tiny grunting noise escaped your lips. You turned toward him and moved to where you were curled up against his bare rib cage. You pressed your lips once to his sternum and sighed happily as you got comfortable again.

Fuck, if you weren’t the cutest damn thing ever. 

Sans held so much love for you that his soul was practically begging to bond with yours. He wanted nothing more than to be a part of you and for you to reciprocate. He just wanted to be with you…

Forever.

But he understood your uncertainty, he would respect your boundaries for as long as you needed. And if that meant that you’d never want to soul bond with him, well, that’d be alright.

Just as long as the two of you stuck together.

 

~~~

 

You awoke to an empty bed and the muffled voice of your boyfriend in the living room. You stretched your body and rolled out of the bed, wincing only slightly when the bed sheets brushed against your tattoo. After finding your pajamas on the floor and putting them on, you quietly walked out of the bedroom.

Peering around the corner into the living room, you saw Sans sitting on the sofa with your laptop open on the coffee table in front of him. The internet browser he had up had multiple tabs open, the one he was on showed an ad for a house that was for sale.

He was also talking to someone on the phone. Not wanting to interrupt, you slipped into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

“I think Paps is working until late, but me and Alex will be here.” Sans spoke to the person on the phone. “No, it wouldn’t be a problem. We’d be glad to look after the kid.”

_ Oh, he must be talking to Tori. _

There was a moment of silence before Sans spoke up again, sounding a bit unhappy. “Oh..yeah, he’s welcome too...I guess.”

You figured Tori had just mentioned Flowey. You waited for Sans to finish the conversation and hang up before you made your appearance known. You opened your mouth to speak when he suddenly blipped from the couch to right in front of you, causing you to jump and nearly drop your mug. He took it from your hand and set it on the counter before stepping close to you and resting his hands on your hips.

“What’re you doin’ listening to other people’s conversations?” He growled in a teasing way, a smile plastered on his face.

You smirked and leaned into him. “If you wanted to have a private conversation, you shouldn’t have stayed in your girlfriend’s living room.”

“Well you should have just stayed in your bedroom like a good little girl and we wouldn’t be having this problem now would we?”

You raised a brow. “Who says I’m a good girl?”

Sans chuckled and slid a single finger under the waistband of your shorts, running it along your skin.

“Not me.” He said. “Because you obviously aren’t.”

You felt the bones of his ribs through his shirt, smiling even wider as you leaned even closer.

“Does that make me a bad girl then?” You whispered.

“Mmm hmm. And you know what happens to bad girls, don’t you?” He asked, his voice deep and gravelly as his hands slowly made their way up your shirt.

“I’m afraid I don’t.” You breathed. “What do bad girls like me get?”

“Well, I’ll show you.” He said, pulling you right up against him.

“Bad girls like you….they get…”

His phalanges poised themselves at your sides.

“TICKLED.”

Sans immediately began tickling your sides, being careful not to touch your tattoo, but not showing you mercy at all.

“NOOO, SAANS ST-STAHHHP!!” You squealed.

“Nope. This is your punishment.” he said.

It didn’t take long for your knees to buckle and you slid to the ground, Sans following you down to tickle you even more.

“AHHI’M SSSORRY!” You yelled, trying to squirm out from his grasp.

“Are you gonna be good?” He asked.

“YESSS!”

He pulled his hands back and placed them on the ground on either side of you, smiling down at you as you relaxed back onto the tile, trying to catch your breath. You looked up and caught his eye. He was enjoying this way too much.

You wiped your misty eyes before glaring up at him. “You’re so mean.”

He smiled and bent down to kiss you. You returned it, sighing against his mouth.

“So,” You spoke as he pulled back. “What were you talking about?”

Sans stood and took your hand to help you up. “Tori wanted to know if we could watch Frisk and the weed for a few hours.”

You took your coffee and followed him back into the living room. “Why do you always call Flowey a weed? I mean, I know you told me he caused a lot of problems underground, but Frisk seems to forgiven him.”

“He just…” Sans sighed as the two of you sat down on the sofa. “Before Frisk fell, Flowey had control of the resets, and he was...well, to put it lightly, not a pacifist by any means. He really enjoyed bringing everyone pain and just resetting to do it all over again.”

“That’s...shit..” You had no words to really say to that.

“Yeah, he, um.” Sans stopped and turned to you. “He wasn’t always a flower.”

“What do you mean?” You asked.

He took a breath and began telling you the story about Tori and Asgore’s child, Asriel, and about Chara falling into the underground and them taking the child in. He told you about Chara getting sick and dying, and Asriel’s soul taking their’s to pass the barrier...and about him being killed by the humans on the surface.

You had already set your coffee down and had pulled your knees to your chest, eyes wide as you listened to Sans tell you about Alphys’ experiments with DT, and how she ended up creating flowey.

“It’s fucked up.” He said once he’d finished. “The weed doesn’t even have a soul. Apparently he doesn’t feel any emotion.”

You furrowed your brows. “He seems to care for Frisk, though.”

Sans shrugged. “I think he just realized that Frisk is the only one who will put up with him, and doesn’t want to ruin his chances of staying up here.”

“Do Tori and Asgore know about Flowey and Asriel?”

Sans shook his head. Your heart hurt for them. You understood why nobody had told them, it would mostly likely just open up old wounds and make matters worse.

In an effort to change the subject, you looked at the computer screen. “So, what have you been looking at.”

A smile was back on Sans’ face in an instant as he grabbed the laptop and set it on his legs. 

“You know how you were talking about houses the other day?” You nodded. “Well, I’ve been looking around for ones that you might like, I didn’t know what kind of price range you were looking into, so uh...I’ve just been clicking around on ones that I thought were nice.”

You smiled and scooted closer to him, kissing his cheekbone and leaning on him.

“You’re so sweet.” You told him. “You know my lease doesn’t run out for a few more months.”

“I know, but I wanted to help out, and I was kind of bored and couldn’t sleep, so I just decided to get on here and browse.”

“I really appreciate it Sans. Why don’t you show me some of the houses you found.” 

As he brought up a few different tabs and showed you the layouts and pictures, you began thinking of what it would be like to have your own home. Even a two bedroom house seemed so much bigger than your apartment, and you wondered how empty the house would seem even after you put all your belongings in it. And the payments on everything was going to be so much more expensive than where you were now.

You also didn’t want to move too far away. You’d gotten used to Sans and Papyrus living near you, and you didn’t want to leave them. What if you were making a mistake by moving?

Or maybe…

“Sans.” You looked at him and he stopped talking about the house on the screen.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t we find a big enough house where you and Papyrus can move in with me?”

Sans blinked. “You serious?”

“Hell yeah!” You said, now excited about the idea in your head. “I mean, we practically live together anyway! And it might be cheaper for all of us since we can all pitch in on the bills!

“What about me and Paps’ lease?” He asked.

“Well how long did you sign for?”

“Uhhh….”

You laughed. “We’ll figure it out. I’ll talk with Mr. Preston. I’m pretty much his daughter, he’ll listen to me.”

Sans smiled and pulled you in for a kiss. You melted against him, slowly sliding your tongue against the bones of his lips.

“I love you.” He breathed.

“I love you too, Sans.”

 

\---

 

It was around 4 PM when Tori dropped off Frisk and Flowey. Frisk was excited to see you both and Flowey was...well, himself.

You decided on making everyone some snacks while Sans helped Frisk with their homework. You looked over at them from the kitchen, it was hard to believe that those two had been through so much shit when you saw them like that.

“I don’t understand why you like that trashbag so much.” Flowey said.

You looked at him sitting in his pot on the kitchen counter, a scowl on his face as usual.

“You mean Sans? Well he’s really nice and thoughtful, and funny-”

Flowey laughed. “That’s the stupidest way I’ve ever heard anyone describe him. He is none of those things!”

You smirked. “What is it, Flowey, are you jealous?”

“Pfft. You’re an idiot.”

You reached over and tickled one of his petals, causing him to slap you away with one of his leaves.

“Cut it out!” He growled.

You just laughed and grabbed one of the cookies from the pan on the stove, handing it to him.

“Here, taste this and make sure it isn’t poison.”

He glared at you and snatched it out of your hand, holding it between two tiny vines, he brought it to his mouth and took a bite. You leaned your chin into your hands and watched. He still kept an angry look on his face even as he chewed.

“How is it?”

After a moment he looked at the cookie and then back to you.

“Needs more poison.”

You started giggling as you moved the cookies to a large plate.

“Well I hope you still like it anyway! You can have as many as you want.”

You swore you heard him say thank you as you passed him to take some of the cookies into the living room.

 

A few hours later, you were wrapped up in a blanket with Frisk watching Mulan. Flowey sat on the coffee table, at first he complained about the movie, but now he seemed slightly invested in it.

“Hey, babe.” Sans said, walking back from the other room. “Paps just called, something’s up with his car. I’m gonna go see about it. You got everything handled here?”

“Yeah, of course! Be careful.”

He leaned over the back of the couch and gave you a quick kiss. “I will be. See you in a bit.”

With that, he disappeared. You looked down at Frisk, who was smiling at you. You chuckled and ruffled their hair before continuing to watch the movie.

 

As the movie ended, you got a text from Toriel letting you know that she was almost at the apartment. You smiled as you noticed Frisk had fallen asleep on you.

“Hey.” You spoke, nudging them gently. “Your mom’s almost here. You need to get up. You can show her that you finished your homework, she’ll be really proud of you.”

Frisk yawned and looked up at you. As they did, the light caught their eyes and you froze for a second.

“Frisk, are y-”

There was a knock at the front door.

“Oh, that must be Tori.” You said, scrambling out of the blanket and getting the door.

Toriel stood there, smiling sweetly as always.

“Hey Tori! How are you?” You asked, stepping up to hug her.

She hugged you back. “I’ve been better, child. But it isn’t so bad. The talks with the humans are getting somewhat better...at least, I’m keeping my hopes up that they are.”

You looked at her with sympathetic eyes. “I hope so too.”

Frisk ran over with their bag slung over their shoulder, Flowey sticking out of it. They signed that they had finished their homework with Sans’ help.

“Oh that is wonderful, Frisk. Did you thank him?”

Frisk nodded.

“He had to go help Paps with his car, they should be back soon.” You told her.

“Oh, I hope the car issue isn’t too bad. Tell them that I said hello. And thank you so much for watching them!” She said.

“It’s no problem!” You told her.

You watched as Frisk giggled and took Tori’s car keys from her hand, running off down the hall.

“Be careful, children!” Tori called out. “Oh they are quite the handful.”

You smiled and nodded.

“Hey, Tori. I have a question.”

“Of course, Alex. What is it?”

You thought of how to word it. “Um...Frisk’s eyes...do they ever change color?”

Tori looked perplexed. “I don’t think so. They’ve always been brown. Why do you ask?”

You shook your head. “It’s nothing. Probably just the way the light hit them earlier. It’s fine.”

She opened her mouth to say something before shutting it and just smiling at you. She laid a hand on your head and gently rubbed your hair.

“Thank you again for watching them. I should probably go down there and make sure they aren’t getting into trouble.”

You let out a small laugh. “Yeah, wouldn’t want that. I’ll see you later Tori. You have a good night.”

“You too, dear.”

You closed the door and turned back to the living room, thinking of when you saw Frisk’s eyes.

You sighed. Frisk’s eyes were brown.

It had to have been an illusion of the light hitting them that made them look red.


	60. Are You A Hot Dog? 'Cause You Fit Nicely Between My Puns*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a call from your mother and visit Sans at the hot dog stand.  
> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT BETWEEN THE ***s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gods above, please forgive me for this terrible monstrosity I have created.  
> Chapters like this are what happens when I get in a writing rut apparently.  
> There IS plot in here around the smut, I promise!  
> (why did I write this?)
> 
> Enjoy?  
> -Paige

You had only talked to your mother once since your sister passed away. You honestly hadn’t wanted anything to do with your family. A small part of you felt guilty. They had raised you, and it wasn’t an awful childhood. They’d never been outright hateful to you, but you had always felt like an outsider. If you didn’t look so much like your father, you’d swear that you were adopted.

But there it was, months after Jess’s death, and your phone rang, your mother’s number popping up on the screen. Your first instinct was to ignore it, but your guilt grew with each ring and you eventually picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Alexia, sweetie! It’s been so long since we’ve talked. How are you?” Her voice was sickeningly sweet through the speaker.

“I’ve been good, mom. How are you and dad?”

You hadn’t told her anything about what had happened as far as the cult and all the magic bullshit you’d been through.

“We’re holding up, hon. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, it’s been a while…”

There was a moment of awkward silence that usually came with these phone calls. You cleared your throat to say something, but really couldn’t think of anything.

“So, anything new?” She asked. 

“I’ve just been working and spending time with friends.” You told her.

“Oh! Have you made any new friends lately? Do you have a boyfriend?”

Of course she would ask that.

“Yeah, I’ve made some new ones. And yeah, I’ve been dating a guy.”

“What’s he like?! Is he good to you?”

You sighed quietly to yourself. “He’s really nice and respects me.”

You weren’t sure about telling her that Sans was a monster. Your parents were a bit racist...speciest?...They basically didn’t like anyone that didn’t look like them.

“That’s so good to hear. Your father and I should come visit and we can meet him and your new friends!” She said excitedly.

Fear seized your mind. “Uum, I-I don’t know about that.”

Your mom let out a huff. “Well why not? We haven’t been to see you in quite some time. Don’t you want to see your mom and dad?”

She loved guilt tripping you. You didn’t even think she meant to do it now, it just came so naturally to her. Sadly it usually worked.

“It’s not that, mom...it’s just…” You sighed in defeat. “It’s fine...when will y’all be free?”

“How about this weekend!” Her voice was instantly happy again. 

“Yeah, that’s fine, I don’t have to work on weekends.” You said.

“I can’t wait to see you, dear! We’ll work out the details later, I have to go for a bit, but I will message you! I love you baby girl, take care, ok?”

“I will. Love you too.”

You hung up and stared at your phone for a minute before the reality of the situation set in….and then you started to panic. You grabbed your car keys and rushed out of the apartment to your car, with only one place in mind to go.

 

You jumped out of your car and jogged through the park, over to the familiar hot dog stand where your boyfriend worked. He was sitting back in a chair behind the counter, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

“SANS!” You yelled as you approached the counter.

His eyes popped open and he let out a yell before realizing it was you. You giggled and leaned on the counter.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, relaxing back once again.

“So uh, I’m having a bit of a crisis.”

He raised a brow bone. “Really now?”

You nodded. “Yeah, my parents are visiting this weekend.”

He blinked a couple of times, “Aaaand?”

“Sans! I swear I’ve told you before, They don’t like monsters!” You said.

“Ok…”

“And they want to meet my boyfriend!” 

“Did you tell them that your boyfriend is a monster?” He asked.

You looked down at your hands. “No…”

“Well why not?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t think about it!” You reached over the counter and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. “Sans, I’m freaking out here, what do I do?!”

“First off,” He said, standing up. “You walk around to the side and come in here.”

You pushed yourself away from the counter and stepped over to the side of the stand. Inside, the room was fairly small. Sans hooked an arm around your waist and pulled you close.

“Now, are you ashamed to be dating a monster?”

You were taken aback. “Wh-what?! NO! You know I’m not!”

He smiled. “If you aren’t ashamed, then what’s the issue?”

“They’re gonna make a big fuss.” You said.

“So what?” He said, tucking your hair back behind your ear. “I don’t care if they don’t like me, just as long as you like me.”

You smiled. “I like you a lot.”

He chuckled. “You want to hang out here for a bit?”

You nodded and he kissed your lips gently before pulling back.

“Make yourself comfortable. Looks like I got customers.” 

You decided to make yourself comfortable in the floor where nobody could see you. You still felt extremely panicky over the whole thing, but Sans’ words helped. You weren’t ashamed of him, you’d never be, and your parents didn’t control your life. So what if they didn’t like that you were dating a monster? You loved him and that was all that mattered.

You played a few games on your phone as Sans worked. After a few hours he handed you a hotdog and just winked, you smiled and took it, thanking him by trailing kisses from his hand up his radius, causing the faintest blue blush to dust his cheek bones.

You ate the hotdog and watched Sans. He wasn’t even doing much work, but he looked so sexy just doing his job. Staring at him, you got an idea and quietly made your way underneath the counter.

Situating yourself in front of Sans, you sat back on your heels, smiling to yourself as you lightly ran your hands along the bones of his legs.

“Hey.” He whispered, leaning back to look down at you. “What’re you doing under there?”

“Nooooothin’” You said, putting on your most innocent-looking face and batting your eyelashes.

He was about to say something when his eyes shot back up and he stood straight once again to greet a customer.

 

*******

 

You bit your lip, smiling to yourself as you used feather-like touches, moving your fingertips up the bottom of his shorts to glide over his femur and touch his pelvic bones.

“...Would you like aAAA-” You bit back a laugh as Sans cleared his throat. “Sorry about that. Would you like anything else, sir?”

You watched Sans’ grip tighten on the counter as you made small circular motions on his pelvis with your fingertips. He finished up the transaction with the customer and peered back under the counter.

“You are playing a dangerous game there, baby girl.” He growled.

You smirked and moved your hand to grab at the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down slightly. You could only see bone and you frowned at him.

“Come on, bone boy. It’ll be fun.” You drawled.

“Oh no, it won’t, my customers are going to think I have a problem. TheyHAAA-”

You dragged your tongue along the left wing of his pelvis, looking up at him with a glint in your eye. He ground his teeth together and glared at you.

“Not gonna happen, babe.” He said.

“Why not? What’s the  _ wurst _ that could happen?”

He snorted and shook his head.

“I am just  _ relish _ ing this time with you, love.” You said, your grin growing wider as you continued to touch him. “ _ Mustard _ you keep me from showing you how much I appreciate you?”

Sans’ cheekbones were bright blue as he slapped a hand over his face, he was doing his best to hold back laughter.

“This is ridiculous.”

“Don’t you mean ri-DICK-ulous?” You said, tapping the center portion of his pelvis. “Come on, throw me a bone here.”

He sighed after a moment and you were vibrating with excitement when you finally saw his magic begin to swirl around his lower region to give himself the exact body part you’d been waiting for.

Sans’ head went down on the counter as soon as you put your hand around him. Slowly, you began to glide your hand up and down the glowing member, it’s magic making your skin tingle. You could hear Sans’ breathing become more labored with each stroke.

“Fffuuuck.” He breathed.

You were just about to put your lips around him when he stopped you, his skull shooting up from the counter.

Sans began to greet a new customer and you sat back for a moment, debating on whether you should let him do his job or keep messing with him.

Being the responsible adult you were, you took your hand away from his cock….and replaced it with your mouth.

You did your best not to snort when Sans yelped and grasped the counter with both hands.

“Sir, are you alright?” The customer asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m good...Let me get your order.” He sputtered.

You only released him so he could sidestep to where the hot dogs were. He fixed the order and handed it over, taking the person’s payment. Once he was back in front of you, you couldn’t take it.

“Thank you, come agAAIIN!” 

His hand shot underneath the counter and into your hair, gripping tight and causing you to let out a small squeak. He looked at you for only a moment, his eyes filled with mischief.

“You’re gonna pay for that, Alexia.”

_ Oh shit… _

Before you could make any move, he pulled you to him. You willingly opened your throat to take all of him in.

“You’re so bad. I could get fired for this, ya know?” He whispered to you.

Your answer was a muffled noise as he continued to bob your head on him. You found that it turned you on twice as much when he took over like that. You let out a moan that left Sans twitching under your tongue.

“Oh fuck this.” He muttered.

Sans reached up and slammed the window shutters down, shrouding the two of you in darkness. At once, his dick was removed from your mouth and you were pulled to your feet.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” He said, his breath hot against your face.

Your heart swelled with love knowing that, even being driven by his carnal desires, he still didn’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable with him. You knew he’d never hurt you.

“I never want you to stop.” You told him.

His lips crashed into yours, kissing you hungrily and making your head spin. You moaned into his mouth as he slid his tongue against yours. You felt two hands reach up into your shirt and grope your breasts roughly. Sans broke the kiss on your lips and ran his tongue along your jaw and to your ear.

“You drive me absolutely fucking crazy, Alexia.” He purred. You moaned out his name.

Why was it so damn hot when he said your birth name?

Suddenly he was away from your upper body and was pulling your pants and panties down  to your ankles. There was a crash of something falling to the ground and before you knew it, you were turned and bent over onto a hard surface. Sans leaned over your back and kissed your cheek.

“Still good?”

“Never better.”

“Good...you keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut though.”

“I think I can manAH-”

Sans thrust into you, clamping a hand over your mouth as you started to yell. So you moaned into his hand as he picked up the pace, not caring at all about making the moment last, but rather seeing how long it would take him to make you hit your peak.

“I meant it when I said you’re my human, you know.” He said, pulling your upper body back against him and licking a stripe up your neck again.

“Saaaans…” You moaned softly as he removed his hand from your mouth for a moment.

“Nobody else gets this…” He groaned, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable. “And... _ nobody else gets you. _ ”

You bit your lower lip and leaned your head back against him. The lovely burning sensation in your groins grew and you panted, grasping at whatever part of him you could grab.

“Ready, baby girl?” He whispered.

You mumbled something that you hoped sounded like ‘yes.’

His hand moved to cover your mouth again, a little more gently this time.

Without another word, Sans bit into your shoulder and pounded into you harder than before. The sharp pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure sent you careening over the edge. You moaned and whimpered against his hand, and you felt hot tears streaming from your eyes. You heard Sans speak your name softly against your neck as he hit his peak as well. The tingling of his magic spread throughout your body, and soon you were cresting again.

 

*******

 

Sans had teleported you both back to your bedroom without bothering to clean up any of the mess the two of you had made. Flopping down onto the bed in utter exhaustion, you curled up into your boyfriend’s arms.

“Feel better about the parent situation?” he asked.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Well I’m certainly not stressed anymore.”

He kissed the top of your head. “So what’re you gonna tell them if they say they don’t approve of you dating me?”

“I’m gonna tell them that they can go fuck themselves in a hot dog shack.”

He laughed along with you and pulled you closer into his embrace.

“That’s my good girl.”

  
  
  
  



	61. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents finally meet your neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, buddy!   
> Let's do this!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

“How do I look?”

You stepped out of your bathroom wearing a pinstripe skirt and a simple black blouse. Your hair hung over your shoulders in loose curls. 

Sans smiled as he stood in the middle of your living room wearing a nice button-up shirt and dark jeans.

“You look great, Babe!”

“Are you sure? Ugh. Sans, I’m a wreck. I don’t want them to start shit, what if-”

Sans stepped up to you and pressed a finger to your lips.

“You’re worrying too much. Everything will be fine.” He moved his hand from your mouth down to your lower back, pulling you to him. “And you look absolutely beautiful.”

“Saaaans.” You whined, your cheeks burning.

He chuckled and kissed your forehead. “Just remember, it’s ok if they don’t like me.”

You sighed and fiddled with the collar of his shirt. “I don’t think they would say anything outright mean...on purpose anyway. I just don’t want them to say something that might make someone upset...especially Papyrus.”

“Hey, Paps is a big skeleton, he can handle it.” Sans smiled and tilted your chin so that you looked in his eyes.

“I am going to need to get him a present for making food for all of us.”

Sans shook his head. “You know how Pap loves to cook. He’s happy to do this for you. And I’m sure he’s excited about meeting your parents.”

“I know...but I’m still going to make it up to him.” You said, wrapping your arms around him and let out a sigh. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Alex. I’m gonna get back to the apartment. You alright now?”

You nodded. “I’ll be ok. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

Sans kissed you one more time before giving you a wink and blipping out of the apartment.

You checked your phone, you knew that your parents would be here soon. You made sure to straighten up anything that looked out of place and filled Binx’s bowls. Anxious and unable to sit still, you stood by the couch, petting the gray cat that laid on top of it as you waited.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at your apartment door. You looked through the peephole and recognized your parents outside. You took a deep breath and opened the door, putting on a smile for them.

“Hey Mom and Dad!” 

They’re eyes lit up as they looked at you.

“Oh it’s so good to see you again, dear!” Your mom wasted no time going in for a hug.

“How have you been?” Your dad asked, going in for more of a side-hug.

“I’ve been good! It’s nice seeing you both too, please, come inside.”

It was strange seeing your parents again. You forced down the awkward feeling as much as you could. It wasn’t that you didn’t love your parents, but you never really saw eye-to-eye with them on most things. You wondered how they were getting along after Jess’s death, but you didn’t want to bring that up now.

Binx stood on the back of the couch and let out a small meow. Your mom walked over and petted him, your dad leaned back against the couch and just watched.

“He’s grown so much!” Your mother said.

“Yeah. I should probably feed him a little less, but he’s just so cute.” You said, letting out a small breathy laugh.

Your mother continued to oogle over Binx and you met your father’s eyes. He was more of a silent type compared to your mother’s talkativeness. His gaze seemed to hold some questions, though. You gave a small smile and nod, as if to tell him you were fine. He just gave a single nod back and looked over at your mom again.

“So when do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours?” Your mom spoke up.

“Melissa…” Your dad said, looking at her.

“No, no, it’s fine!” You said. “He lives  a couple of doors down from me, his brother is preparing a meal for all of us!”

“Oh how nice!!” She said. 

“Yeah, his brother is a real sweetheart, but...there are a few things you should know about them before we go over.” You told them, knowing that it would be best to get the monster stuff out of the way first.

“They’re monsters, aren’t they?” Your dad asked.

You looked at him, surprised, though when you thought about it, you probably shouldn’t have been.

“Y-yeah.” You said. “But they’re both so nice! You’ll like them once you get to know them!”

Your parents looked at each other for a moment, then back to you.

“Also, they’re skeleton monsters.” You added.

“Well, let’s go meet them.” Was all your dad said.

It took you a moment to nod. You grabbed your keys and let them out the door before following behind. The short walk down to the other apartment was filled with nervous silence. You approached the door and gave a few light knocks. It didn’t take long for the door to open, your handsome boyfriend being the one to greet you.

His eyes immediately went to yours, looking for signs of anything wrong. You smiled genuinely at seeing him. Despite your anxiety, Sans being there made you feel so much better.

“Hey, Sans!” You said, taking a small step to the side. “These are my parents, Melissa and Dave. Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Sans.”

Sans stepped forward and held out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

You looked at his empty hand, feeling relief that there was no whoopie cushion to be seen, but also wondering if that might have lightened some of the tension in the air.

Your mom took his hand and smiled as sweetly as she could, though you could tell she was a little unsure.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Sans.” She said.

Sans nodded and smiled as they both let go. He then held a hand out to your father, who gave it a look before firmly shaking it, not saying a word.

“My brother, Papyrus, is almost done with the food. Come on in and make yourselves at home.” He said, turning and leading everyone in.

Papyrus spotted you all from the kitchen and smiled, you leaned toward your parents, “Just warning you, Paps can be a little loud, but he’s a sweetheart.” You whispered.

He came out of the kitchen and extended a hand. “Welcome! I am The Great Papyrus! I have prepared the best friendship spaghetti for this occasion! I hope you both will enjoy it!”

You were a little awestruck as your parents shook Pap’s hand. Sans must have asked him to tone it down for your parents. While he was still enthusiastic, his voice was softer than it’s usual volume.

“I must apologize for our lack of a dining table! Our apartment is too small, but our sofa is very comfortable!” He said.

With that, he disappeared back into the kitchen. You smiled at your parents.

You motioned to the couch. “Go ahead and have a seat, I’m gonna go help fix plates and we can all eat.”

They nodded and you made your way to the kitchen. Sans instantly put his arm around your waist and pulled you to his side.

“Everything alright?” He asked, his voice low.

“Yeah, they’re just nervous is all.” You said. 

“Maybe some jokes will help.” He said, a small smirk forming on his face.

“Perhaps.” You said, planting a kiss on the side of his skull. “Thanks, babe.”

“No problem. I’ll go sit with them and try to make conversation.” 

With that, he went back into the living room. You stepped over to Papyrus and grabbed some plates.

“Thank you for this, Paps. They’re gonna love your cooking.” You said.

He smiled. “It’s no problem Alex! You know Sans and I are here for you!”

You could have cried. How did you get so lucky to have these two skeletons in your life?

You and Papyrus fixed a plate of food for everyone and brought them out into the sitting room. A smile came over your face as you heard your parents laughing. Sans must have brought out some of his best jokes for this visit.

 

“Mmm, this spaghetti is delicious, Papyrus!” Your mother said after taking a couple of bites.

Papyrus blushed slightly. “Thank you!”

You noticed your father was focusing more on Sans throughout the meal, studying him, and it worried you.

“So, Sans.” He finally spoke up. “What do you do for a living?”

You swallowed a mouthful of noodles and watched the conversation with wary eyes.

“I have a few different jobs around the city.” Sans answered, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. 

“A few?”

“Yeah. They’re smaller jobs.” Sans told him. 

“Like what?” 

You glanced over at your dad. Now he was just drilling Sans for information to...what?...make him look bad?

“I help run a hot dog stand and a nice cream stand. Sometimes I help out in a science lab where one of my friends works.” He said.

Your dad didn’t say anything, but you could see disapproval written all over his face.

“It’s been hard for monsters to get full time jobs.” You spoke up. “Sans is really smart though. If he was given the chance, he could have a high-paying job in whatever field he wants.”

You weren’t exaggerating in the slightest. You truly believed that Sans could do whatever he put his mind to. Meeting Sans gaze, you saw him blush slightly, you gave him a small smile.

“So how long have you two been dating?” Your mom asked.

Your father interrogating your boyfriend was one thing...your mother’s questioning was completely different.

“Since the beginning of Summer.” You said.

“Oh! So it’s been a few months.” She then turned to Sans. “Is it weird for you, dating a human?”

You leaned your face into your hand, mentally groaning to yourself.

“U-Um...no…?” Sans sputtered.

“We aren’t too different, monsters and humans.” You said, lifting your head to rest your chin on your hand. “Monsters are made of magic, but they’re more ‘human’ than most actual humans I’ve met.”

You mother nods in acknowledgement and is about to ask Sans another question when Papyrus stands from his seat.

“Would any of you like dessert? I made a pie! With peaches!!”

You smiled up at him “I would love a slice, Pap.”

Your parents both agreed and Sans got up, saying something about helping Papyrus get everyone a plate.

As they left the room, you turned to your parents.

“So...what do you think?” You asked.

“They both seem very nice.” Your mother said.

You looked over at your dad.

“You sure that boy can support you?”

You groaned. “Dad. I can support myself! I don’t need a man taking care of me. And even if I did, I do think he could support me.”

Your mom laid her hand on yours. “Oh sweetie, your father and I just care and want what’s best for you.”

“I know.” You sighed.

“I don’t know if monster relationships differ from ours...but I just want to make sure he loves you, dear. You deserve to be happy and loved.”

This was certainly surprising, coming from your mom. You rarely got to see this side of her.

“I am, mom.” You told her. “I love him, and he loves me.”

She was silent for a moment, staring at your hands together on your knee.

“Have you two discussed marriage?”

You groaned. “Mom…”

“What? If you two are serious, shouldn’t that be the next step?” She asked.

“Couples don’t have to get married to be happy, you know?”

“Well what do monsters do to signify their love for one another? Do they have marriages like us?”

You could feel your soul twisting around in your chest. You were glad when the two skeleton monsters came back into the room with pie.

 

The rest of the dinner went well. Your parents made casual conversation with Sans and Papyrus, and you joined in when you had something relevant to say. But the whole time, your soul still felt heavy. Maybe you were thinking too hard about your mother’s words, but you started wondering about Sans’ soul. He’d touched yours, but hadn’t even shown you his.

A few hours passed and your parents had to leave. You were once again surprised when your mother actually hugged Sans instead of shaking his hand. Who were these people and what did they do with your parents?

You thanked Papyrus for his wonderful cooking, but he assured you that it was no problem at all. He wanted to do this for you and your family. You still insisted that you were going to do something for him in return.

Back at your apartment, you threw off your clothes and shoved your head and arms through a long sleep shirt. Sans appeared a few minutes later, wrapping you up in his arms.

“Did you mean what you said about believing that I could get a job doing whatever I want?” He asked, pressing his lips to the top of your head.

“Of course I did.” You said as you relaxed into him. “You’re insanely smart, Sans. Just work through that lazy streak of yours and you can do anything!”

He chuckled and squeezed you tighter. “I can’t get over all the things you said today. Not only about me, but monsters in general. If anyone on earth deserves a bright green soul of kindness, it’s you.”

Your cheeks were burning from the sweetness of his words, but of course at the mention of your soul, you were reminded of the things you were fretting over earlier.

“Sans.” You said, pulling away to look into his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

He looked confused by your question. “Of course I do. Why do you ask?”

“I just…” You sighed. “I’m just gonna come right out and ask.”

“Will you show me your soul?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert! Next chapter is gonna have a ton of fluff!  
> Feel free to send me asks and stuff on Tumblr! I have no life and I get lonely XD


	62. Such A Beautiful Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans opens up to you completely.
> 
> Title is from the song Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. I added it to the Spitfire playlist, because like...it's perfect <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME FLUFFY FEEEEEEEELS
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

“Uh, my soul?” 

Sans stepped back a little, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

“Yeah.” You said. “You’ve seen mine. Hell, you’ve touched mine. But you’ve never let me see your own.”

Sans looked extremely nervous. “Yeah. I know, it’s just...um…”

You crossed your arms over your chest and gave him a skeptical look.

He sighed. “Look, it’s not that I don’t want to show you.  I just...if you touch it, I don’t want it to-”

“Scare me off?” He nodded. Your gaze softened. “Sans, you have told me everything about your past, about the resets, and I watched you fight Gaster in the void. I don’t think you can throw anything at me that would make me run away.”

Sans fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not meeting your eyes.

“Is there something else?” You asked.

“Human souls and monster souls are different from one another.” He started. “See, with your soul, its just an essence of you held within your physical body. When humans die, their soul is gone, but their body stays. With monsters, our soul is our entire being. It’s why we are made of magic, and why we crumble to dust in death.”

“Do you not trust me?” You asked.

“I trust your intentions. But you have magic now, it’s possible that you could unknowingly cause damage.” 

You frowned. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know you don’t.” He said, lifting a hand to cup your cheek. You smiled, putting your hand over his and turning to kiss his palm.

He stared at you a few silent moments. His eyes filled with adoration.

You watched as he took his hand back and held it in front of him. In one easy motion, he pulled his soul from his body. It was unlike yours in every way.

“Why is it...white, and upside down?” You asked, staring at the tiny heart in awe.

“That’s just how monster souls are.” He said. “And I shouldn’t keep it out for long.”

You peered closer at the heart, it spun around slowly above his hand.

“Is it painful?” You asked.

“Not painful per say. Just really uncomfortable.” He told you. “I mean, I’m kinda extremely vulnerable at the moment.”

Warmth spread in your own soul. That he was willing to do this, that he trusted you this much, was humbling.

You brought a hand up close to it and met Sans’ gaze. “May I?”

“Might want to sit down first. This could be...intense.” 

The two of you moved over to your bed and sat down. You crossed your legs up under you and faced him.

You brought your hand up again, feeling the magic radiating from his soul. You looked to him once more.

“Careful.” He whispered. You nodded and gently laid a single fingertip on it.

 

_ Is this similar to how Sans felt when he touched my soul? _

 

The first thing you felt was uncertainty. Possibly how he was feeling in that moment, unsure if this was ok. 

You began to not only see glimpses of his memories, but you could feel them too. You felt his emotions as if they were your own, and it made you realize just how much he had been hiding from everyone.

Some of the more prominent memories from the resets stuck out. You could see Frisk laughing with Papyrus and solving puzzles in a snow-covered forest, Sans and Frisk sitting at a bar that you gathered to be Grillby’s, since the fire monster was there too. So many happy memories, even standing in the judgement hall, Sans just smiled at Frisk and ruffled their hair before letting them pass.

But then everything reset. Frisk wasn’t the same. Frisk was covered in dust as they entered the forest. They didn’t play with Papyrus this time, completely ignoring his puzzles altogether. You felt an anger rise up in Sans as he threatened Frisk. Of course they didn’t heed Sans’ warning at all, and went on to kill his brother. 

Guilt, grief, rage. Those feelings grew as Sans followed Frisk on their journey, hiding in the shadows as he watched them kill countless monsters. When Frisk arrived at the judgement hall, they attacked Sans. He dodged their blows and fought back with every ounce of energy he had. He killed Frisk several times, but they kept coming back. Sans was becoming desperate, but he couldn’t hold out forever. Eventually passing out from exhaustion, he faltered, dodging the first attack, but being surprised by the second one. You could feel his pain in your own chest, but you also felt a sense of relief. It was done, Sans didn’t have to live through this nightmare anymore, he could be with his brother again.

Until it all reset again.

His memories shifted to the first time they reached the surface, you felt an overwhelming happiness as Sans saw the sun for the first time. But more than just his own happiness, he felt immense joy for his friends.They were finally free, he’d finally be able to see the stars at night, and he could get Papyrus a car, just like he’d always wanted.

Suddenly, all of his thoughts shifted to the taller, younger skeleton. There was a bond there like no other, closer than simply family it seemed. Papyrus was the only thing that kept Sans going, the only person that gave him hope. Some days he felt like he only lived just to see his brother happy.

A younger version of Sans appeared in your vision. He was sitting in waterfall, holding his younger brother on his lap. They’d both been crying, and Sans was telling Papyrus that it was going to be ok, that he’d take care of him.

You saw glimpses of them growing up and eventually getting a house in Snowdin. Your heart swelled as you watched them and felt the love they had for one another. You completely understood why Sans was so protective of his younger brother.

There was more than just brotherly love in his soul though, you felt it, and you pressed into it. The memories shifted once again, to you this time.

You saw yourself from a different timeline, and you were...naked, leaning over him. You found yourself snorting loudly.

_ Don’t judge me for what my soul remembers. _

It was Sans voice in your mind. You remembered that he could hear your thoughts when he had touched your soul. You smiled to yourself and focused on the memories again.

You saw three versions of yourself. The first having shorter, darker hair and looking...insanely sexy if you did say so yourself.

The second reminded you of Undyne, if she were human, and short. Your hair was long and maaan you were ripped! You felt a small pang of sadness seeing this version of yourself, you’d been with someone other than Sans...but all he wanted was for you to be happy.

The third you seemed frail, unstable, scared. And Sans wanted to hold and protect you. You saw yourself on the bridge from that memory you’d dreamt of before, and he was there to help you.

Present day you seemed to be a perfect blend of all three of those. Sans thought you were beautiful, inside and out. Absolutely perfect in every way. He held so much love for you, it was almost too much to bear.

There was an underlying fear of losing you, of another reset happening, and you could feel him panic, and you could hear his voice again.

_ I can’t live in a world without you. It’s why I’ve kept coming back. I promised you, in the first timeline, that I would find you if there was another reset. I’ve held to that promise each time… _

_ But you’ve been through so much because of it. You’ve come close to dying several times and it’s my fault. If I had left you alone. If I had just moved somewhere else, allowed you to live your life in peace. If… _

You forced yourself to let go of his soul and your eyes focused back on reality. You were in your room, on your bed, and Sans was in front of you…

Crying.

Sans had never openly cried in front of you before, sometimes you wondered if he even let his emotions out on his own time. 

You watched as his soul was called back into his chest before you took his hands in yours.

“Sans, baby, look at me.” You said.

He sniffed and his eyes met yours, tears still dripping from his sockets and sliding down the smooth bone of his face.

“I’m so sorry.” He cried, his voice breaking. “I never meant for you to get hurt, in any of the timelines...but you always did.”

“Shhh, shhh, it’s ok.” You moved closer and pulled him to you. His arms went around you and clung to your body as if he was afraid you’d slip away.

“I couldn’t stay away….I can’t. I’m too selfish, I love you too much.”

“I wouldn’t want you to stay away.” You spoke softly, your own tears falling from your eyes. “Despite all of the bad things that have happened, you have brought me so much happiness, Sans. Without you, my life would probably just be boring, the same routine every day.” 

“But you’d be safe.” He mumbled into your shoulder.

“I’d rather be loved.” You whispered, holding him even tighter as his body shook. “I just want to be with you, I don’t care about the rest.”

You closed your eyes and focused on what you felt for the skeleton monster in your arms. You knew you would do the same in his position. There was something between the two of you that couldn’t be described with words, it was something unearthly, and you’d cross the world on foot for that feeling.

Warmth spread through your body and enveloped the two of you. Sans was beginning to calm down, his breath becoming more even and relaxed.

“You’re so warm…” He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. He turned his head to get a better look at you. “Your skin…”

You opened your eyes slowly and glanced at your arms, there was a faint glow spread over them. Your mind was in a relaxed haze as you adjusted your hold on him and buried your face in the crook of his neck. You hadn’t even realized that you were using your magic. All you knew was that you wanted to take away the pain that Sans was feeling, you needed to comfort him.

“I love you Alex.” He said.

You kissed the bones of his neck and nuzzled against him. “I love you too, Sans.”

Time passed slowly as the two of you sat there, embraced in each other's arms. The heat of your magic stayed at a warm, comfortable temperature until the two of you eventually passed out, laying onto the bed, still tangled up in one another.


	63. Halloweenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Halloween chapter! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss yesterday's One-shot?  
> [The Third Timeline: Don't Give Up Now, You're So Close To A Brand New Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701854/chapters/15745645)
> 
> Want a Spitfire T-shirt?! Check out my Tumblr for a link!
> 
> [Alex's Costume](http://66.media.tumblr.com/20dce5e052a1683dbe0c30b40abd8cf5/tumblr_o7awlcfuQR1uusuwqo1_400.jpg)

“PFFFFTTT! Alex, you look ridiculous!”

You stood in the middle of Undyne and Alphys’  living room wearing a tight dress made to look like a hot dog. You had sprayed your hair with red temporary spray and had it in a messy bun atop your head.

“That’s the point, Undyne.” You said. “Sans is gonna get a kick out of this!”

Undyne shook her head. “Do you even know what he is coming to the party dressed as?”

“No fucking clue.” You told her. “I didn’t ask.”

Undyne was opened her mouth to say something when something behind you caught her eye. You turned around and squealed when you saw Alphys coming down the hall in her Sailor Moon outfit. Of course she and Undyne would be cosplaying on Halloween. You wouldn’t have expected anything less.

“Alphy, you look awesome!” Undyne said, picking her girlfriend up in a bear hug.

“Uhh, Undyne, y-you should probably change too. It won’t b-be long before people s-start arriving.” Alphys said.

“Oh shit! You’re right!” Undyne gave Alphys a smooch before setting her down and running off to another room.

You smiled over at Alphys, who was blushing a tiny bit.

“Th-thanks for coming over early to help out.” She said.

“It’s no problem at all!” You told her. 

You heard your phone vibrating on the counter and you snatched it up to check your new message.

 

**Sans:** **  
** _ So whats your costume _

 

You smiled and rolled your eyes.

 

**You:** **  
** _ Wouldn’t you like to know. ;) _

 

**Sans:** **  
** _ Yeah, thats kinda why i was asking _

 

You snorted to yourself and typed out that he’d see once he got to the party.

 

Undyne came barreling down the hall in her Tuxedo Mask cosplay, which was absolutely adorable paired with Alphys’ Sailor Moon. Of course, Undyne defnitely did not have the personality, the...chill?...that the character she portrayed had.

“Man, you two look great!” You told them.

“Of course we do!” Undyne proclaimed, putting her arm around Alphys and pulling a rose out from her jacket pocket, striking a pose. You laughed and showed them a round of applause.

“We should p-probably finish setting up the food table.” Alphys said.

“Oh yeah! And I should probably make the punch!” You said, making your way into the kitchen to start on it.

“So,” Undyne began. “Do you think Sans would just come to the party dressed as a big bottle of ketchup?”

“Oh god, it would be like we planned this!” You said.

Undyne laughed. “He’ll probably be something really lazy. It wouldn’t surprise me if he just walked in as himself, he is a skeleton after all.”

“That does sound like something he’d do.” 

“How much alcohol you want to add to the punch?” Undyne asked, grabbing a rather large bottle of vodka.

“Geez, Undyne! I mean, a little?....maybe we should make an alcoholic and a non alcoholic bowl just in case.

Undyne made a face to show her displeasure in the idea and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“It would be the responsible thing to do.” You said.

“But not the most fun.” She countered.

Shaking your head, you turned back to punch when the doorbell rang. Undyne rushed off to answer it and you could clearly hear that it was Papyrus at the front door. It seemed that, whenever those two were together, their voices got even louder.

When they both appeared in the kitchen, you saw that Papyrus looked an awfully lot like a skeleton version of Mettaton.

“Papyrus, are you dressed like your boyfriend?” You asked, a smirk on your face.

“NYEH! I A- I MEAN…” He cleared his throat and flipped the hair of his wig. “YES, DARLING!”

You couldn’t hold back the snort that escaped you. This was TOO great.

“I KNEW YOU’D LIKE IT!” Papyrus said, “METTATON HAD A SHOW TONIGHT, BUT HE DID PAINT HIS FACE LIKE A SKELETON! LOOK!”

Papyrus pulled up a picture on his phone and showed you a selfie Mettaton had taken, his face painted up like a skull.

“Shit, did everyone make couple costumes?” You asked.

“NOT YOU AND SANS!” Papyrus announced, then clamped a hand over his mouth. “I’VE SAID TOO MUCH!”

You narrowed your eyes. “What is he dressed as, Papyrus?”

“I CANNOT SAY! BUT YOU WILL SEE WHEN HE GETS HERE, WHICH SHOULDN’T BE TOO LONG!”

You smiled and turned back to your punch. So you and Sans weren’t dressed similarly it seemed. You guessed you didn’t have to worry about him showing up as a giant ketchup bottle.

 

It wasn’t long before monsters poured into the house. A lot of them you didn’t recognize, but each of them had some elaborate costume. There were also many trick or treaters that stopped by, and you helped pass out candy to them.

At one point, Asgore and Frisk showed up. You looked in awe as Asgore looked like a king...of course, he was the king of monsters, but he had a crown and everything. Frisk was dressed up in armor, with a make-shift spear in hand. They’re hair was colored bright red and was fixed in a ponytail, and they wore an eye patch. You smiled widely and had them wait a moment as you fetched Undyne from inside the house.

“FRISK, YOU NERD!” She shouted, picking Frisk up and spinning them around. “You make a wonderful captain of the royal guard! You making sure that king Asgore is protected at all times?”

Frisk nodded proudly as Undyne set them down, holding up their spear. You chuckled and smiled up at Asgore.

“You two look awesome! I really feel like I should be bowing or something!”

Asgore’s laugh was a deep rumble. “Oh no, there’s no need for that!”

You laughed with him, then looked around. “Hey, is Tori not with you two?”

You knew that Toriel and Asgore still had a little bit of bad blood between them, but they had really been working on it, for Frisk.

“She’s at home passing out candy to the neighborhood kids.” He said.

“Is she dressed up as queen?!”

He chuckled. “She is.”

“Oh, that is just adorable.” You said, turning to Frisk. “Here, kiddo. Have some candy.”

You let them have a little more than you gave the other kids, there wasn’t anyone around to complain anyway.

The two of them continued off to other houses, but not before Asgore offered to over for tea. You told him you’d love to, and you’d let him know when you were free again. With that, you waved them goodbye and waited for more kids to come by.

It started getting dark and the party was really livening up. You blamed it on the punch you made and just made sure to keep an eye on everyone, just in case things happened to go south.

Glancing around the living room, you noticed a ghost monster floating in the corner with a top hat. They looked somewhat sad, so you strolled over to introduct yourself.

“Hey, you looked a little lonely over here. Thought I’d-”

“Oh, no, am I bothering you? I can go away.” They said, their voice shakey. 

“Nonono!” You said, “You aren’t bothering me at all! I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Alex.”

“Oh, I’m Napstablook...I think I’ve heard of you...are you Sans’ girlfriend?” He asked, then immediately recoiled, “Oh...no, was that too much to ask? I’m sorry, I just…”

“Napstablook, you’re fine!” You couldn’t help but giggle. Poor Napstablook, he seemed so sweet. “And yes, I am Sans’ girlfriend.”

“I like your costume.” He said.

“Hey, thanks! I like yours too!” You told him.

“Ohhh….thank you.” His voice seemed even softer.

You were about to say something else when a certain short skeleton walked in and caught your eye. You couldn’t really tell what he was wearing.

“Hey, Napstablook, I’ll see you in a bit. I hope you enjoy the party!” You told him.

“Ok...I’ll be here.” He said. You felt a little bad leaving him as you made your way through smaller groups of people to where Sans stood….

Dressed as a firefighter.

“Sans, what the hell?” You laughed. 

His eyes brightened as he saw you, but his face quickly turned into a smirk. “Hey there, miss, I’m here about a fire. I think I found it, ‘cause your lookin’ pretty hot right now.”

That was it, you were dead. You doubled over with laughter, letting out some pretty unnattractive snorts as Sans just stood there looking smug.

“Oh...oh my fucking GOD, Sans.” You tried to calm down, wiping away the couple of tears that had started pricking your eyes. “You aren’t going to start stripping are you?”

He laughed. “Not unless you just want me to.”

You chuckled and gave him a wink. “Maybe later.”

He looked you up and down. “So, a hot dog, huh?”

You smiled and wiggled your hips a little. “I thought you might like it.”

“It’s the  _ wurst _ .” He said, grinning even wider.

“So we’re doing hot dog puns now? You’re such a  _ wiener _ .” 

“Oh that was lame, you can do  _ brat _ -ter than that.” 

“Yeah? Well-”

“Fuhuhu! Sans, are you here to put out any fires that Alex may accidentally cause?” Undyne’s voice boomed as she approached the two of you.

“Rude.” You said, elbowing her, which had you on the receiving end of a punch to your shoulder.

“That’s right, Undyne.” He winked.

Undyne howled with laughter. “This is PERFECT!”

You shook your head. “I’m going to get more punch!”

Undyne was still laughing as you made your way to the punch bowl, Sans followed close behind.

“Want any?” You asked, filling a cup. 

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

You handed him the cup and filled one for yourself. “So, you see your brother’s costume.”

Sans chuckled. “Who do you think helped make it?”

You raised a brow. “Oh? I figured you’d be too lazy to do anything like that.”

He feigned offense. “Alex, I am surprised you would think that of me!”

“Are you really?”

“Heh. nah. I just like helping Paps with costumes though.” He said.

“That’s sweet.” You winked and nudged him, “Better keep that under wraps. Don’t want people to think you actually do anything.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, wrapping his arm around your waist. “So, how’s the party been so far?”

You took a swig from your cup. “It’s been awesome! Everyone in here is having a blast, and we’ve had a bunch of kids come by for candy.”

You felt Sans’ hand slide down to your butt and you grabbed it and pulled it back to your waist. “Dammit, Sans, you don’t even have alcohol to blame right now.” You laughed.

“Don’t need an excuse. You’re on  _ fire _ .”

You groaned.

“I’m gonna need to hose you down.”

You nearly choked on your punch. Sans patted your back as you coughed.

“Sans...that was terrible.” You finally got out.

“Oh, come on, you seem to  _ relish _ my puns.”

“Aaand now we’re back to the hotdog jokes.” You smiled and bumped your hip into his.

You gulped down the rest of your drink and tossed your cup into the trash just as you heard one of your favorite songs start playing from the sound system Alphys had set up.

“Oh man, hey Sans didn’t you say something about dancing before?” You asked.

“Uh, maybe?”

“Come on, dance with me!” You said, taking his hand.

He threw back what was left in his cup and tossed it as well. “Alright, alright. But I haven’t danced in a while. I might need to warm up a little.”

“Was that a pun?” You asked, shaking your head before he could answer, “Nevermind. Let’s go!”

You pulled him out into the middle of the room. It was good that Undyne and Alphys had a big house. The three of you had moved all the furniture out of the way to make a pretty decent dance floor.

You weren’t the best dancer, by any means, but you loved it. The feeling of the music as you moved your hips and twirled. Your boyfriend sure seemed to like the view, even though he wasn’t moving much.

“Sans, you gotta get into it!” You told him.

“I’d rather get into you.” He winked. 

You rolled your eyes and took his hands in yours. “Shut up and dance!”

It wasn’t long before he was comfortable, and soon he was the one twirling you around. Slowly, people in the crowd began to notice the two of you, and started moving out of the way to give you both room to really move around the floor. 

As you danced, everyone else seemed to disappear. There was only you, Sans, and the music. Excitement and happiness flowed through you. You were content, relaxed, and hyped all at the same time. It was magical, even without any actual magic being involved.

As the song ended, the room was silent for a moment before everyone began shouting and clapping. You felt your face burn in embarrassment from being watched and Sans just laughed at you.

“Wanna step outside? Looks like you might need to cool off.” He said.

“Y-yeah...I mean, I am a  _ hot _ dog.”

Your joke fell flat as Sans shook his head and led you out to the back porch. A group of monsters waved at you as you stepped outside into the night air.

“Don’t know how long I can stay out here without freezing in this.” You said, trying to pull your dress down a little more.

“We won’t be long.” Sans said, stepping over to the railing and leaning on it, looking up to the sky. Undyne and Alphys lived outside of the city, so there wasn’t as much light pollution, and the stars were shining bright.

You smiled as you saw your boyfriend look at them. You knew he loved to go out and star gaze. It reminded him that he wasn’t trapped underground. He was on the surface, and he was free. Free to do whatever he wanted and go wherever he pleased.

“Thanks for dancing with me.” You said, putting an arm around him.

“It was fun.” He said. “We’ll have to go back in and dance some more.”

“Hehe, I’m gonna need some more punch first.”

He grinned and planted a kiss on your cheek. 

You sighed happily and leaned your head on his shoulder, staring up at the stars with him. There was just something silly about a Halloween party where your boyfriend was a living skeleton dressed as a fireman.

But to you, it was absolutely perfect.


	64. Love Potion No. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans go try some new drinks at Grillby's!...You also realize that you might need some different kind of training for your magic.
> 
> (title because I fucking can)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, idk why it was so hard for me to write this chapter.
> 
> Also, we're getting close to chapter 69!!!! ;) Know what that means?
> 
> Enjoyyyyy  
> -Paigey

Sans sat at Grillby’s after a long day at work. It’d been a while, and he had been meaning to catch up with the fire monster for some time now. He sat at the nearly empty bar, sipping on some new magic drink that Grillby was thinking of putting on the menu.

“It’s pretty good, Grillbz.” Sans told him. 

Grillby nodded his thanks, the flames atop his head crackling.

Sans looked down into his glass before taking another sip. “Alex might like this one. I should bring her by and let her try it.”

“I’ve actually got a few different ones that I’d like to test out.” Grillby spoke up, “Maybe I should have you both try them all.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll let her know.” Sans said.

“Do you think her having magic would make a difference in tasting them?” Grillby asked.

“Maybe. Speaking of her magic, I was wondering if you could possibly help her out.” Sans said. He’d told Grillby about your fire magic, but hadn’t gone into great detail.

“How so? I thought you said she was training with Toriel.” 

Sans downed the rest of the drink, a strong feeling of relaxation coursed through him as its magic melded with his own.

“She has been, but I don’t know if it’s enough. Her magic seems different from Tori’s.”

Grillby took the empty glass and began to clean it. “How so?”

“Well, Alex’s magic seems to be tied to her emotions. If what she is feeling is intense enough, her magic reacts to it.”

Grillby nodded. He understood how that was.

“I don’t think Tori really knows how to deal with that, ya know?” Sans leaned forward onto the bar, propping his head up on his hand.

“If she would like, I would be fine with giving her a few pointers.” Grillby told him.

Sans smiled “Thanks, Grillbz. I’ll bring her by in a  _ hot  _ minute.”

Grillby made a motion of rolling his eyes and turned around to grab a drink for another customer.

“Well when you do make sure you bring enough money to pay off your tab.”

Silence.

Grillby turned to find the seat where Sans was sitting to be empty.

“Goddammit Sans.”

 

\--------

 

“Did you say something about trying drinks at Grillby’s?” You asked Sans. He mentioned it to you after work one day and honestly, it sounded absolutely delightful.

“Yeah, wanna go now?” He asked, leaning against the back of your couch.

“Hell yeah!” You said. “Free drinks?! I’m all for that shit!”

“I never said they were free.” Sans said, stepping over to you.

“Oh please, Grillby loves me….but if they aren’t free, they’ll just go on your tab.” You winked.

Sans chuckled and put his arm around your waist. “Alright, let’s go.”

You hugged him and closed your eyes as the familiar feeling of falling took over. Clinging to your boyfriend, you soon landed right outside of the restaurant. It took you a moment to regain your senses and step out of his grasp.

You smiled at each other and you slipped your hand into his as the two of you stepped into Grillby’s. As always, the regular customers recognized Sans and called out to him. He waved to them as you picked a booth and the two of you slid in, sitting across from one another.

“So, are we getting food, or just trying out the drinks?” You asked.

Sans shrugged. “Up to you, babe.”

You looked at the menu, “Well, it’s probably not a good idea to drink a lot of alcohol on an empty stomach...I think I’ll get a burger or something.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sans said, slouching back in the booth.

It wasn’t long before Grillby approached your table. You smiled up at him, the flames that flickered on his head reminded you of your own magic. They were hypnotic in their movement and you had to force yourself to look away from them.

“Um, hey Grillby! How are you?” You asked.

“Doing well. Yourself?”

“I’m good!” You replied, “Sans said something about trying some new drinks that you made.”

Grillby nodded. “I will make those and bring them over. Is there anything you would like to eat?”

“I would like a burger.” You told him.

“I’m alright for now, Grillbz.” Sans said.

You looked at Sans curiously as Grillby walked off. “You feelin’ ok? You normally don’t pass up food.”

“Yeah, just not feeling all that hungry. I’ll eat something later.” He said.

“Alright, well...do you know anything about these drinks?”

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. “I know they’re infused with magic to provide different outcomes when you drink them.”

Your brows furrowed, “Outcomes like…?”

Sans just smiled. “You’ll see.”

Grillby brought your burger first and you ate a little over half of it before he brought out the drinks. There were four of them, all different colors. A light red one, a deep blue one, a green one, and an orangish looking one.

“So uh...you gonna tell me about any of these?” You asked, looking up at the flaming bartender.

He and Sans shared a look before Grillby pointed to the green one.

You hesitated, but eventually took the drink in your hand and brought it to your face. It didn’t smell strange, but it looked a little fizzy.

“Are you feeling tired from work at all?” Sans asked.

“A little. Why?”

“That’ll help.” He told you.

You looked between the two of them before taking a mouthful of the liquid and swallowing it. It was definitely carbonated, but there was a spark of something else on your tongue, and the taste of...lime? You set the drink down and waited.

“So, how long do I need to wait for it to take effect?” You asked.

“Shouldn’t take long.” Grillby said, watching you.

As the magic from the drink coursed through you, you began to feel a lot less tired and a lot more energetic and awake.

“Shit...what would happen if I drank the whole thing?”

“You’d probably be up running around talking to everyone.” Sans said.

“Grillby, you might want to just sell this one as a shot.” You told him.

He nodded and looked back over to the bar before telling the two of you he’ll be back shortly and walking off.

You looked between the drinks and Sans. “Do you know anything about the others?”

“Yup. And I would go for the orange one next.” He told you.

You grabbed up the orange one and took a sip. Unsurprisingly to you, it tasted citrusy.

“Mmm. It reminds me of orange juice, but….different.” You said.

It didn’t take long for it to kick in, and soon you were feeling extremely happy and giddy.

“Oh my GOD, Sans!” You squealed. “This puts my depression medication to shame!”

Sans let out a laugh. “I wouldn’t use it in place of it though. Too much of this stuff could have adverse side effects.”

You just smiled. “Ohhh, everything has side effects, Sansy! It’s all good!”

Sans raised a brow bone. “Sansy?”

You pushed the drink across the table to him. “Here, YOU need this.”

He took a sip of the drink and set it back down before pointing to the reddish one.

“Now that one you might need to be careful with.” He said. 

“Why?”

“It’s an aphrodisiac.” 

You laughed, “Seriously?! Dude, my libido is already, like, the highest that is humanly possible. You know that!”

Sans snickered as you picked up the drink and took a big gulp. It tasted very sweet, like strawberries. You put it down and sat back in your seat.

“Nothing yet.” You said.

“Just give it a minute.”

It barely took a minute for warmth to begin spreading throughout your body. You began realizing that the huge gulp you took might have been a mistake when your breasts began aching and heat coiled up in your lower abdomen. You heard Sans laugh as you gripped the table.

“Here.” He said, sliding the blue one over. “It should help.”

You couldn’t grab the glass fast enough. A mildly tart flavor filled your taste buds as you drank from it. You placed your head in your hands as you waited for the magic to take effect.

Once it did, the fire from the aphrodisiac was extinguished. You still felt warm, but it was more like the feeling of curling up in a blanket on the sofa while watching a good movie. You felt very comfortable and calm.

Letting out a sigh of relief, you rested your chin on the table. You looked at Sans, who was still smirking, probably still laughing internally at your predicament. You rolled your eyes at him before closing them to rest.

“This one is nice...could definitely use it on sleepless nights.” You said.

“Yeah, I tried that one the other night, it’ll really put ya out.”

You were enjoying the relaxing magic running through your veins when you heard a commotion near the bar. You opened your eyes and looked over to see two guys, humans, standing at the bar arguing with Grillby. They were getting louder by the minute, yelling complaints about their food and demanding a refund.

You slid out of your booth and saw Sans do the same. The two of you shared a look before approaching the bar.

“I am going to have to ask the two of you to leave.” You heard Grillby tell the men.

“We aren’t leaving until we get our money back!” One of them said.

The other one grumbled. “Should have known better than to come to some filthy monster-owned establishment.”

The calming effect of the drink seemed to wear off immediately. Sans noticed it too, and grabbed your hand. Your hand clamped around his while your other one was clenched tightly in a fist.

Grillby kept his cool, his stance firm. “If you do not leave, I will be forced to call the police.” 

“Call the police, then! They’d take my side anyway!”

“Why? Because you’re human?!” You found yourself blurting out, anger rising in your chest.

Everyone in the restaurant was looking at the scene, and it seemed like everyone involved in the conflict now had their eyes on you.

“Well yeah!” The other guy said to you, a smirk on his face, “Only some sort of fucked up freak would take a monster’s side over a human’s.”

The familiar burning sensation spread through your upper body as you ripped your hand from Sans’ grasp and stepped toward the men. 

“I suggest the two of you leave.” You said, your voice strained.

One of them visibly flinched at the bite of your words, and at the sight of you in general. You were getting a feeling similar to the one you had toward that couple at the beach.

Neither of them moved, but before you could say anything else, Sans stepped out in front of you.

“I would listen to her if I were you.” He said to them. “Get out of here before this escalates any further.”

There was a moment of tense hesitation before the guys silently admitted defeat. You could hear them muttering under their breath as they walked out, insults toward you and your friends. 

You felt a warm hand touch your shoulder after a few seconds.

“Breathe.” Grillby’s voice was soothing. “You need to control your anger. Take deep breaths.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath in through your nose, letting it out of your mouth slowly. You felt bony hands carefully take yours as the heat inside of you began to cool. When you opened your eyes, Sans was standing in front of you, his eyes filled with concern.

“Alex.” Grillby spoke, his hand still on your shoulder. “You’re going to have to learn how to control that.”

You frowned. “I know Grillby. I just...I don’t know how.”

“Well first off, you can’t just get up and act based off your emotions. That’s only going to fan the flames.”

“Literally.” Sans joked.

Grillby shook his head at his friend before turning back to you. “You have to stop and think before acting.”

You needed to do that before you even got magic, you knew that. 

“Could you help me with that?” You asked, looking up at Grillby.

“If that is what you want. It might take some time, fire magic is pretty unstable to begin with.”

You nodded. “Yeah, that might be for the best.”

Grillby took his hand from your shoulder. “Alright. Let me know when you are free again, we will work out a time to train.”

You smiled. “Thanks, Grillby.”

He simply nodded before taking his place back behind the bar. You looked back at Sans, his face no longer holding concern, but affection.

“You think this will really help?” You asked.

“I do actually.” Sans said, “Tori has been teaching you well as far as controlling the magic once it’s activated, but I think Grillbz can teach you more about how to willingly activate it and stop it from activating based on how you feel at the time.”

“I hope so.” You said. “This is getting really annoying.”

“Hey, you weren’t so bad this time! You didn’t shoot any flames out of your hands or anything, just glowed!”

You laughed and punched his arm.

“Come on, let’s go finish up those drinks. Maybe Grillby will let me take the rest of that red one home.”


	65. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin testing out your magical abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little shorter than usual. I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Grillby’s training was very different from Toriel’s. Where Tori had you focus on bringing your magic to life and shutting it down again, Grillby wanted to teach you how to control it while it was activated. Much of that involved you controlling your emotions so you didn’t accidentally activate it in the first place….and controlling your emotions apparently meant meditating.

You weren’t sure what to expect, but it wasn’t meditation. It made sense, though. You needed to be able to think clearly in any situation, harness the power of your thoughts and emotions and control them. At least, you think that’s what Grillby told you.

You were training with him twice a week, and this was your third session. Grillby had a meditation room in his home that he said was perfect for this kind of training. It was nice, the room was filled with comfortable furniture and pillows. The sun shined in through the large windows and gave off this nice warmth, but it mostly just felt way too quiet to you.

“You’re getting the hang of it.” Grillby told you.

You looked at the clock and frowned. “I’ve just been sitting in silence with my eyes closed for thirty minutes. How can you even tell?”

Grillby chuckled softly. “You’re doing more than that. I can sense a change in your magic.”

You looked at him standing in the doorway. “Really? Because I don’t feel any different.”

“It might take some time for that, also we haven’t even gotten to the point of testing your magic out yet.”

You gasped in excitement, “When will we get to that?!”

“Possibly next week.” He told you.

You got up from your seat and slung your purse over your shoulder. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

Grillby just shook his head and walked you to the front door.

“Be careful going home.” He said.

“Always am! Thanks, Grillby!”

He nodded to you and you walked outside to your car. As you got in and started it up, you began to think about your magic. Were there other humans out there with magic? There had to be. There was no way you were the only one.

This got you thinking about your soul, and how it came into play in all this. You recalled Alphys telling you that only those with magic could pull out souls...did this mean that you could pull your own soul out? Or someone else’s? You were curious now.

Soon you were back at your apartment, immediately going over to Binx to give him a bit of your attention. You sat on the couch and took in the empty space around you. A part of you felt like you should ask one of your friends about this before trying it, but the stubborn side of you figured that they wouldn’t let you do it if you asked. They’d probably be afraid that you’d hurt yourself, which was totally a possibility.

Without really knowing what you were doing, you closed your eyes and mimicked the motion you’d seen when others pulled your soul out. You brought your hand to your chest and tried to focus on your magic. You steadied your breathing like you did in your meditation practice and felt a small spark at your fingertips. Concentrating on your soul, you made a pulling motion from your chest with your hand and could feel the tug inside of you. With a small pop, you opened your eyes and saw the small, green heart floating in front of you.

You sat in awe for a moment, feeling proud of yourself for being able to do this on your own. Maybe you weren’t so terrible at using magic after all…

“Alex, what are you doing?!”

You jumped at the sound of Sans’ voice behind you, causing you to release the hold you had on your soul. Sans reached out with his own magic and grabbed it, holding it still while he walked over to sit beside you.

“Shit, Sans! Can you start warning me before you just barge in like that?!”

Ignoring your words, Sans took your soul into his own hands. “Alex, why is your soul out? Did it come out on it’s own? Are you feeling ok?”

“What? No, I’m fine.” You told him. “I pulled it out on purpose.”

He still had a worried look in his eyes. “Why?”

“Uh...to see if I could?”

Sans sighed. “You should have told me before just going ahead and doing it on your own.”

“Sans it’s fine. See, nothing out of the ordinary.” You said.

He looked closely at your soul. “Yeah, I know...it’s just….Babe, you could have really hurt yourself.”

“But I didn’t.” You argued.

“Not this time.” He mumbled.

You grumbled, wanting to tell him that you were careful, and that you were able to do things like this without hurting yourself. You’d be lying if you weren’t a little agitated by his constant need to protect you from everything.

But the way he just kept staring at the little heart floating in his hands made those feelings disappear.

Sans lifted his gaze to meet yours, there seemed to be something akin to understanding there now.

“I don’t mean to be overbearing...I know you’re capable of doing things like this on your own, I just-”

“You’re worried about me hurting myself? Or doing something wrong?” You finished for him.

“Well, there’s that…” He said, his voice trailing off like he had more to say but just wasn’t saying it.

You studied him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking before the realization finally hit you. It wasn’t just that he wanted to protect you from danger…

“Oh…” You whispered, “You wanted to actually see me do it, didn’t you?”

He nodded, avoiding your eyes. You smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek bone.

“You goober. Why didn’t you just say something?

“How am I supposed to say ‘hey, when you wanna pull your own soul from your chest, give me a call.’?” He asked.

You laughed, “Just like that. And I’m sorry, I should have told you. I was just afraid that you wouldn’t let me.”

It was his turn to let out a laugh. “Let you? Since when could I stop you from doing whatever you want?”

“Yeaaahhh...well, you COULD hold me down with your magic or something”

He smirked. “Nah, you’d enjoy that too much.”

You snorted and shook your head before looking back at your soul.

“Wanna see if you can put it back?”

You reached out and cupped the soul, concentrating on your magic once again to hold it. Bringing it up in front of your chest, you slowly pushed it back into you. It was easier than pulling it out, once it got to a certain point it just sorta popped back into it’s spot inside of you. Once it was back in, you looked over at Sans, who had a stupid, giant grin on his face.

“If you start praising me and telling me I’ve ‘done a good job’ and that you’re proud of me, I’m going to hit you.” You said.

He chuckled and took your hand in his. “So how did training go today?”

You groaned, “More meditation. I mean, I think I understand how it’s important. I know I need to be able to focus on and control this shit, but...I wanna DO something!”

Sans made a small humming noise and looked around. His eyes fell on a candle on your coffee table.

“Hey, you think you could light that candle using your magic?”

You leaned over to grab the candle and bring it closer to you. Sitting up straight, you held a hand over it, your palm facing the wicks a few inches away. Closing your eyes, you focused on the candle in your mind, and thought of the fire shooting from your hand to light it. Opening your eyes again, you could feel the heat course through your arm and out of your palm. There wasn’t a beam of fire or anything, but the wicks of the candle seemed to catch fire from the magic emanating off of you alone.

Now YOU were the one with the huge, stupid smile. You turned to Sans, giddy with excitement.

“You see that?!” You blurted out.

“Yup.”

“I controlled my magic enough to do that!”

“You sure did.”

“Imagine what else I can light on fire!”

“Ok, let’s not get carried away here.”

You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed small circles along your back and nuzzled his face against your head.

“Pretty soon you’ll be able to control the temperature of it too.” He said.

You gasped. “That’s possible?!”

“Of course. Have you ever stuck your hand in the fireplace at Tori’s house?”

“Uh, no...that sounds kinda dumb.”

His rib cage vibrated against you from his quiet laughter. “Try it next time. It won’t hurt you...it’s the same reason why Grillby doesn’t burn everything he touches.”

“Ah, I guess that makes sense...Man, there’s a lot to magic that I don’t know about.” You said, sighing happily as you leaned into the crook of his neck.

“Well I’ll be happy to teach you.” Sans said, his voice a little _too_ husky.

You smirked to yourself, “Oh, please do. I’d love for you to teach me everything you know, Professor Sans.”

Sans couldn’t contain his laughter, “Oh my god. Is that a kink you have?”

“Would you rather me call you Daddy?” You tried to act seriously, but a loud snort escaped you near the end of your sentence.

Sans stopped laughing,. “No, don’t do that. Please.”

There was a moment where you both looked at each other in silence before cracking. The two of you stayed that way for a while, just holding onto each other in uncontrollable laughter.


	66. The Love Between Skeleton and Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give relationship advice....because for some reason people feel the need to come to you with their romance issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME PAPYTON, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
> 
> And if you missed yesterday's one shot, it's pure awkward smut:  
> [The First Timeline: Touched for the Very First Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701854/chapters/15886213)
> 
> Enjoyyyy  
> -Paigey

The gym was thriving now that Nate had been fired and a new trainer had taken his place. The new guy was a monster named Aaron. He was a sea horse (Literally. His top half was a horse, bottom half was a mermaid-like tail.) with huge biceps and a fucking twelve pack. He was a little cocky, but overall a pretty nice guy. He was also bringing in more clients, especially men who saw his muscles and either became slightly jealous, or attracted to him.

Having another employee was really helping take some of the stress off the other three of you. It was nice to be able to sit and take a longer lunch break if you wanted to. Of course, you usually ate at the front desk so you could take care of any clients who wandered in...and sometimes that meant you met with some crazy people.

Today was no exception when your favorite celebrity robot came bursting through the front doors.

“Alex! Darling! I am in desperate need of your help!” 

You groaned and leaned forward over the desk. “What is it, Mettaton?”

“I love Papyrus!”

You cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, that’s kinda obvious.”

“I don’t know what to do!” He whined.

You sighed. “Mettaton, have you ever been in love before?”

The normally boisterous and confident robot looked so meek and nervous. “I have...once before. But this feels different.”

You couldn’t help but smile. The caring side of Mettaton was one that not many people really got to see. “Have you told him?”

“Not yet. I want to, but I want the timing to be absolutely perfect!” He perked up at his words, “I was thinking of throwing an elaborate party with catering, musicians, decorations-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” You said, “I understand wanting to impress Papyrus and make the night perfect. But you need to remember, Paps is going to love anything you do. It could be the simplest little thing, and he would be overjoyed.”

“I guess. I just want it to go well.” He said softly.

“It will. I guarantee you that Papyrus feels the same way you do.” 

Right as Mettaton was about to respond, Aaron glided into the room.

“Hey, Alex. Do you know where the extra bucket of disinfectant-” He caught sight of Mettaton and his eyes widened, “wipes….is…?”

You glanced between the two of them, both giving each other nervous, almost frightened stares. Those two definitely had a history, and going off of what Mettaton told you earlier, you had an idea of what it might be.

“Check Jade’s office.” You said.

Aaron just nodded, looking at the robot one more time before dashing back around the corner. You turned back to Mettaton, who looked utterly defeated. A smirk quickly passed over your lips.

“So you and Aaron, huh?”

His eyes shot to you before he let out an exasperated sigh, “Looks like this is just one more place I can never visit again.”

You reached over and placed a hand on his arm, “Oh, don’t say that! Look, that stuff is all in the past, right?”

He nodded and you smiled genuinely once again.

“You’ve got Papyrus, and you need to focus on how you’re going to tell him how you feel.”

That seemed to snap him out of the short funk he was in. “You’re right! I have planning to do. Thank you, Alex. You are certainly an amazing human being.”

You waved him off, “Stop flattering me and get outta here.”

As Mettaton left, you quickly finished up your lunch. You HAD to see if Undyne knew about him and your new coworker…

 

\---

 

You immediately began stripping your sweaty clothes off once you got into your apartment. You were beat, and all you wanted to do was lay on the couch and rest after the workout you just had before leaving the gym. Flopping onto the sofa, you sighed at the air rushing over your skin. You knew you should just get up and get a shower, but you told yourself ‘just a few minutes of rest.’

Those few minutes were short lived when you heard the doorknob jiggle and the door to your apartment swung open.

“ALEX, YOUR DOOR IS UNLOCKED, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

You frantically thanked past-Alex for keeping blankets on the couch. You grabbed one and covered yourself.

“Papyrus! Why didn’t you knock first?!” You shouted.

“I NEED YOUR HELP!” He said, circling around the sofa to stand over you. You glared at him, though he didn’t seem to think it was a problem that you were naked under the blanket.

“Help with what?” You asked.

“IT’S METTATON! HE WANTS TO COME OVER TONIGHT AND TALK TO ME.”

“And?”

Papyrus took in a deep breath, “AND I AM AFRAID OF WHAT HE MIGHT WANT TO TALK ABOUT. HE SAID IT WAS SERIOUS!”

Oh boy. You sighed and sat up, making sure to keep yourself covered. “I wouldn’t be too afraid, Pap. He really cares about you.”

“I KNOW, AND I CARE ABOUT HIM TOO.”

You smiled up at him, “Have you told him that you care about him?”

“I...I REALLY DON’T KNOW…” He said, tapping his chin in thought.

“Well maybe you should. Tonight...when he comes over.” You told him.

“YOU THINK SO?”

You nodded, “I do.”

The air in the room shifted and you nearly facepalmed yourself as Sans stepped into view.

“Hey- woah...are you naked?”

You groaned and turned your attention back to Papyrus.

“Papyrus, honey, just tell him how you feel. I promise you, it will all be ok.”

Papyrus smiled, “ALRIGHT, I WILL! THANK YOU ALEX!” He made his way back to the door, “I’M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR PRIVATE TIME. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!”

“You t- HEY, WAIT WHAT? PRIVATE TIME?!” You looked back to the door, which was now shut. You grumbled and looked over at your boyfriend, who had a giant smile on his skull.

“Private time, huh?”

You did facepalm yourself this time, “Oh my god, I was just about to go take a shower, but I wanted to lay down for a moment, and apparently I have forgotten how to lock doors.”

You glared at him through your fingers as he laughed. “And here I was thinking you wanted to  _ bone _ my brother.”

You snorted, he was obviously joking. “Oh are you jealous? My little jelly skelly?” You poked his side.

He shook his head, “That was terrible.”

You stood and let the blanket fall from your naked form, smirking as Sans’ eyes flickered up and down your body. His eyes fell back on yours a light blue blush dusted his cheekbones. It was adorable how, even though he’d seen your body hundreds of times, he still got flustered over it.

You leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek before taking his hand.

“Come on, you dork. Let’s take a shower.”

 

~~~

 

Papyrus was thankful that Sans had decided to stay over at your place. It wasn’t that Sans disliked Mettaton, but Papyrus knew that he would probably fill the night with pranks and puns. Papyrus wanted this time spent with his boyfriend to be serious.

He was nervous, though….which was why he was making a huge pot of spaghetti. Cooking always seemed to help with his nerves, and of course he wanted to make his favorite dish. Thankfully, Mettaton liked it too.

He still found it hard to believe that they were dating. Papyrus had been just a fan Underground. They didn’t actually meet until Frisk broke the barrier, but it wasn’t long before they had become close friends. He was surprised that someone as famous and glamorous as Mettaton would want to date him.

Papyrus shook those thoughts from his head. He was the GREAT Papyrus after all! Anyone would be lucky to date him! 

There was a soft knock at the door and Papyrus rushed to open in. He smiled and pulled the robot who stood before him into a tight hug.

“IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU, METTATON!”

Mettaton smiled and hugged him back. “I’m glad I could be here, darling. Thank you for letting me come over on such short notice.”

Papyrus let go of him and ushered him inside the apartment. “IT’S NO PROBLEM! YOU ARE WELCOME HERE ANY TIME!”

The two made small talk while Papyrus finished the spaghetti and filled two plates. Papyrus noticed that Mettaton seemed a little nervous as well, which only made him more anxious.

As they sat in the living room and ate, Mettaton became very quiet. Papyrus reached over and touched his arm.

“Tonton...Is everything alright?”

Mettaton smiled a little at the pet name and the softness of Papyrus’ voice. “Papy, I need to tell you something.”

Papyrus turned to face him better, “I’m listening.”

Mettaton let out a quiet sigh and laid his hand over Paps’. “Darling, we’ve been together for a little while now, and...well...I’m just going to come out and say it.”

Papyrus tilted his head slightly, curious of what was about to be said.

Mettaton took a breath, “Papyrus, I love you.”

The skeleton wasn’t expecting it. He could feel his skull heat up, but he smiled.

“I-I love you too, Mettaton!”

The two sat and stared at each other for a silent moment before they began laughing. It was a little silly how scared they’d both been to say it, when they each felt the same way.

Mettaton placed an arm around Papyrus’ waist and tugged him close, tapping his forehead to his.

“You are just adorable.” He said, his voice smooth as silk to Papyrus’ non-existent ears.

Papyrus closed his eyes as Mettaton pressed his metal lips to Papyrus’ teeth with a clank. It was a tender moment, one that couldn’t be ruined by any-

 

“GET SOME!!!!”

 

Papyrus jumped up and spun to look toward the kitchen. He heard laughing and saw a blur before there was a shift in the air and it was quiet again. He ran over and saw that more spaghetti had been taken from the pot. He slapped a hand over his face.

 

“SANS!!!!!”


	67. What's With All This Soul Shit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Undyne go on that hike, and there's a lot of talk about souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just screaming at Ona about WTMYH  
> (even though I know what the future of the fics holds.)
> 
> ENJOY!  
> -Paige

The air was a little chilly, but not so cold that you needed to bundle up real heavy for the hiking trip that you and Undyne planned. You’d talked, before shit went down with Gaster, about hiking to let yourself properly grieve over Derek and do something he liked in remembrance of him.

You wore a light gray jacket over a plain t-shirt paired with a black scarf, some skinny jeans, and a nice new pair of hiking boots. You were waiting by the start of the path when you saw Undyne approach, her attire similar to yours, only her jacket was longer and a dark navy blue.

“Hey, punk! You haven’t been waiting long, have you?” She asked.

You shook your head, “Nah. I just got here. You ready?”

“Hell yeah! It’s perfect weather for hiking, huh?” 

“Sure is.” You agreed as the two of you started walking the trail.

A comfortable silence lay between the two of you as you walked for a bit. The sound of the leaves rustling in the breeze, birds chirping, tiny animals scurrying along the ground, it was all so soothing. Before, you’d decided to do this for Derek. You knew he had loved hiking, and even though you didn’t know him very long, you felt as though this would be a nice thing to do...to mourn him. But the further you hiked, the more you realized that you weren’t just doing this for him, you were doing it for you.

“Did you love him?” Undyne asked, “Derek, I mean.”

You thought on the question for a moment before answering.

“Not like I love Sans.” You said, staring down at the dirt path in front of your feet, “We didn’t date for long, but there was something there….of course, I don’t think it would have ever worked out that way...and not just because he already had a girlfriend I didn’t know about.”

Undyne draped an arm over your shoulders, she was a good bit taller than you though, so it was more like she was just resting her hand on the shoulder furthest from her. You looked up at her and she smiled.

“You feeling alright?” She asked.

You nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.”

The two of you continued hiking, beginning to work up a sweat as you came across a couple of steep hills. It wasn’t long before you reached a clearing overlooking part of the town. For a moment, you just let yourself enjoy the view. 

“So…” Undyne’s voice pulled you from your daze, “You and Sans…”

“What about me and Sans?” You raised a brow and glanced over at her.

A smirk crossed her lips, “Have you two bonded souls yet?”

You furrowed your brows, “Isn’t that kinda personal?”

Undyne let out a laugh, “Since when do I NOT ask personal questions?”

“This is true.”

You thought about her question, chewing on the inside of your cheek.

“We haven’t.” 

“Well why the hell not?!” Undyne looked at you in surprise, her voice growing louder with her words.

“I just...I don’t…” you let out a sigh, “It’s a little scary, honestly.”

“You obviously care for him.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking back out at the city below. “Alphys and I bonded as soon as we got to the surface.”

“It just seems like a really big deal to me, like marriage but...more permanent.”

Undyne hummed to herself before turning back to you, “Answer me this: Can you imagine being without him?”

You knew your answer immediately, though you didn’t say it. You thought about your life before, without Sans, and you just didn’t want that.

“I’m gonna take your silence as a ‘no.’” She said, giving you a decent slap on the back. “Seriously though, if you can’t see yourself NOT being with him, I just don’t see the deal with holding off on it.”

As much as you didn’t want to admit it, Undyne had a point.

“I just don’t see why I need to rush into it, ya know? I mean, we aren’t planning on leaving each other or anything.”

“I’m just saying that you don’t know what you’re missing.” Undyne said.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“Bonding isn’t anything like human marriage. You guys just sign a piece of paper, no soul stuff involved.”

The two of you turned down a different path as Undyne kept talking.

“With monsters, when we use our magic to bond, a bit of one is transferred into the other. The couple starts feeling each other on a whole new level.”

You watched Undyne, her face lit up like she was remembering something special. Her smile was wide, her eye twinkling.

“You think you know love now, but you can really  _ feel _ it after a bond.” She told you.

You let her words run through your mind. You believed her, but that’s what scared you. It was a pretty big deal, a huge commitment, and you needed time to really think on it and process it.

You felt Undyne’s hand clamp down on your shoulder again. You looked up to see a more understanding look in her eye now.

“I’m not telling you that you have to go through with it, nerd. I’m just saying you should give it some thought.”

You let a small smile tug at the corner of your mouth.

“I will.”

 

\---

 

You had a lot of time to yourself when you got back to your apartment. It was Saturday, but Sans still had to run the nice cream stand today, and Papyrus was at the coffee shop. You played with Binx for a bit before settling onto the couch with your laptop, looking at different real estate listings.

What you and Undyne had talked about was running through your mind. You tried to distract yourself, but it was still there, nagging you. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to bond souls with Sans, you really did, but you hadn’t been lying when you said you were afraid.

The thought of having that connection, and the possibility of something terrible happening if it were to be broken...it downright  _ terrified _ you. 

At the same time, you were curious. You truly did care for Sans, and you wanted to experience the sort of love that Undyne and Alphys had. You honestly didn’t know how you could love him more than you already did.

You let out a breath and sat your laptop on the coffee table. Laying down on the sofa, you pulled a blanket over you and closed your eyes. Maybe if you just napped for a little while, you could think more clearly when you woke up.

 

You were barely dozing off when you felt two strong arms scoop you up off the couch. You didn’t even open your eyes, you knew it was Sans. He carried you to your room and laid you down on the bed before sliding in next to you. He wrapped his arms back around you and held you tightly against him.

Something was wrong.

A yawn escaped your lips at you opened your eyes to look at your boyfriend. You tried to pull back so you could see his face, but he wouldn’t let you.

“Sans, babe, what’s wrong?” You asked.

He pressed his face into your hair, “Just….bad memories is all.”

You nuzzled against his jacket, the warmth and smell of it was comforting. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” He said, “But you’re gonna make me, aren’t you?”

You chuckled, “You really don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

He sighed, “I was hoping that work would take my mind off of it, but just being away from you...being alone made it worse.”

“Made what worse?”

He was quiet for a few seconds, trying to piece together the words he wanted to say. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

“I have this dreaded feeling that I’m going to lose you again. That something is going to happen to cause Frisk to reset. I know they promised, and I believe them, but anything could happen. One of us dying, another war between humans and monsters...what if-”

“Sans.” You interrupted, “You can’t spend your time thinking like that, it will drive you insane.”

A dry laugh escaped him, “I don’t think I could become more insane than I already am.”

“You aren’t insane, or crazy, or anything like that.” You told him, “I know you’re worried, you have every reason to be. And I know it’s hard to focus on the present, but you gotta try.” 

Sans didn’t say anything. One of his hands tangled itself in your hair and he pulled you even closer. If he held you any tighter, you were afraid you might suffocate in his arms.

“Babe you-” 

“Bond souls with me.” He spoke.

Your eyes widened. He’d never actually asked you to do that before. He’d mentioned it, asked if you’d ever think about it, but hearing him ask it now sounded like a marriage proposal to you.

That was a big deal, a major agreement, a lifetime commitment. 

“Sans…” You started.

“Please.”

Your heart broke for him. There was this intense desperation in his voice. He was pleading with you to promise yourself to him.

You took a deep breath, “Sans, I don’t know.”

“Alex, I’m so afraid of losing you. Please, let me show you how much I love you.”

“You can’t...you can’t just ask that of me. I need time to think on it. That’s a really big step.” You whispered against him.

He was shaking, you’d never seen him so distressed. You reached an arm around him to rub his back. 

“I’m not saying no. I’m just saying give me some time.” You said.

Sans took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

“I keep thinking that maybe, if we did, and if there was a reset...maybe your soul would remember me, and remember how much I love you.”

You weren’t sure what to say to that. On one hand, it sounded nice. You wouldn’t want to forget. On the other, if a reset did happen and you remembered him, would you be able to find him again?

Would you be forced to live in a world where you loved someone that you could never have?

You shuddered at the thought.

“Are you ok?” Sans asked.

“I...think I just need to sleep.” You told him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I don’t want you to do something that you don’t want to. I don’t-”

“Shhh.” You tried to move your hand to put it over his mouth, “We’ll talk about this later, ok?”

He nodded and loosened his grip on you a little, but still kept you snug in his arms.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Sans.”


	68. Life Has A Funny Way of Sneaking Up on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans are having a talk when he gets some less-than-pleasant news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm...I don't really have much to say here right now!
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> -Paigey

_ Isn’t it ironic? Don’t you think? _

 

You left Sans laying in your bed asleep and didn’t leave any sort of note as to where you’d be going or for how long. A part of you felt terrible about it, knowing how you’d react in that situation. 

The other part of you just needed to get out for a bit, and you didn’t think Sans would let you go alone if you woke him.

_ Still should have left him a note. _

You sighed as you walked, the crisp Autumn breeze gently blowing your hair and leaving you a little chilly despite you wearing a coat.

Sans’ begging words wouldn't leave your thoughts. You felt so damn bad for him. You should've felt honored, he wanted you and nobody else. He'd endured the pain of 4 timelines on the surface and searched for you each time. You were one of the constants that seemed to keep him from going insane.

So why couldn't you do this one thing for him...no, not only for him. For the both of you.

_ Why are you so afraid? _

Sans had saved your life twice now in this timeline, you had no reason not to trust him. And though it scared you, you really did love him. You couldn't see yourself loving anyone else the same way.

Stopping for a moment, you sat on a nearby bench. You began to wonder why you were even out here. You should've been back in your apartment with Sans.

_ What if he had another nightmare, and you aren't there to help him through it? _

The guilt was extremely heavy on your heart. You knew you needed to walk back. You needed to-

The ringing of your phone in your pocket brought you out of your thoughts. You took it from your pocket and looked at the screen. 

Of course it was Sans.

You took a deep breath and pressed the answer button. You held the phone up to your ear.

“Hello?”

“Alex? Are you alright?” His voice was hoarse and filled with worry.

“Yeah, I just needed to take a walk. I forgot to leave you a note or anything, I'm sorry. I should have least sent you a text or something.” 

“No, its alright.” He said, a little more relaxed now, “I just wanted to make sure you were ok...Where are you?”

“ Not far.” You told him. “Maybe a block or two from the complex.”

“Near that little breakfast place?”

You looked down the sidewalk, You could see the restaurant he was talking about.

“Yeah, I'm coming up on it actually.” You said.

You heard him grunt as he moved, “Did you wanna meet there and get something to eat?” 

You let a smile cross your lips. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

“Alright babe. I'll be there shortly.” 

You heard the dial tone and pocketed your phone again as you walked to the restaurant. When you approached, you leaned against the building and waited.

It didn't take long at all for your boyfriend to show up. He stepped over to you and held out a hand. He looked like a nervous wreck, which caused you to let out a snort and pushed his hand away in favor of throwing your arms around him in a hug.

“I'm not mad at you, bone boy.” You told him.

He immediately hugged you back, Swaying you slightly side to side in his arms.

“I'm glad.” He mumbled.

You pulled back and then took his hand.

“Come on, we can talk over breakfast.”

 

The two of you sat at a booth in the restaurant and gave your order to the waitress, who smiled sweetly at both of you and let you know she’d have your food as soon as it was ready.

“She seems really nice.” Sans said as she walked off.

You nodded in agreement, “Yeah. It’s really good to know that this is a monster friendly establishment too.”

An awkward silence fell between you and Sans, and you could feel his gaze on you, but weren’t quite sure if you wanted to make eye contact or not.

“Alex,” Sans started, “I’m sorry for last night...I shouldn’t have tried to force you to do something you aren’t ready to.”

You looked up at him, the expression he showed on his face was one of remorse. You reached across the table to take one of his hands in yours, running your thumb over the bones.

“Sans, it’s ok.” You said, “I can kinda see where you’re coming from. I mean, I haven’t been through what you have, but I understand how much something like that could mean to you.”

“Still, it isn’t right for you to do that solely based on how I feel.” He said.

Your eyes finally met his and you both smiled. It was nice, being able to talk to Sans about something so important and you both being mature about it.

“I do love you.” You said.

“I know, and I love you.” He replied.

The waitress came back over with the food and the two of you ate in comfortable silence. You were still thinking of the whole situation from the night before, and you were pretty sure Sans was too.

You were almost done with your meal when Sans’ phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, a confused expression coming over his face as he hit the answer button and put it to his skull.

“Hello?”

You couldn’t hear the words on the other line, but you watched closely as Sans’ face turned from concerned to horrified. He looked at you and fished his wallet out of his pocket, laying it on the bill and tapping it. You took the hint and snatched it up to take over to the register.

“Is everything alright, sweetie?” The waitress from before asked as you handed her your bill.

“I think something is wrong.” You said, fishing enough cash out of Sans’ wallet to cover the meal and leave a nice tip.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, I hope everything turns out alright.” She took the money from you and counted it. “Do you need change?”

“No ma’am, thank you for the meal, we really enjoyed it.”

She thanked you and you turned around, nearly running into Sans.

“Is everything ok?” You asked as he took hold of your arm.

“No. There’s been an accident, we need to get to the hospital. Hold on.”

Sans pulled you close and looked to the waitress behind you.

“Thank you for the kind service ma’am. We really appreciate it.” He said.

You closed your eyes as you felt yourself falling through the void, you couldn’t help but wonder the woman’s reaction to you and Sans just disappearing in front of her like that.

“Who’s been in an accident?” You whispered as the two of you landed outside of the hospital.

“Tori and Frisk.” Sans said. “Asgore said someone rammed them with their car while she was driving.”

Your heart was pounding, fear for your two friends rushed through your body. Sans took your hand and squeezed it tight as he led you through the front doors of the hospital.

In the waiting room, you could see Asgore stand from his seat to greet you. He tried to put on a smile to greet you, but you could see the terror in his eyes.

“Sans, Alex, thank you getting here on such short notice.” He said.

“It’s no problem, Asgore. Are Tori and Frisk ok?” Sans asked.

“Frisk is being checked out, they were a little banged up, but nothing major.” He took a deep breath, “Tori...she’s a little worse. Some healing magic should fix most of her injuries, but this….this wasn’t an accident.”

You and Sans looked at each other and back at him. “What do you mean?” You asked.

“I believe this was an attack on Toriel and Frisk.” The former king said. “I was able to speak to Tori before they took her back, she said something wasn’t right about the car accident...and, well, the people who hit her drove off.”

You couldn’t speak. How could someone just hit someone and leave? Of course, that wasn’t uncommon, but it still baffled you.

The three of you waited in the room in stunned silence for around half an hour before a nurse came out to retrieve you. You all stepped into a room to see Toriel lying on a bed, Frisk sitting next to her. As soon as Frisk saw Asgore they ran over and threw their arms around him.

“Frisk, child, are you alright?” Asgore asked, leaning down and brushing Frisk’s bangs out of their eyes.

Frisk nodded, their hands shaking as they signed to Asgore that they were just in shock, but that he needed to check on ‘mom.’

Toriel was awake, and she smiled at the sight of all of you in front of her.

“Toriel...how are you feeling?” Asgore asked, stepping closer to her side.

“I have been better.” She joked, “Physically, I have minor injuries. Nothing that a bit of magic and rest can’t fix.”

She frowned and looked down at the cast on her arm, “Though, I have reason to believe that the people who hit us were attempting to hurt us. They had been following me in their car for a few miles, but I didn’t think anything of it at first. It wasn’t until they got closer and started to bump the car that I became fearful.”

Your grip on Sans’ hand tightened. How could anyone deliberately hurt someone like Toriel?

Toriel recounted her tale of the accident, and you agreed that it sounded like the person in the other car was out to get her. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Frisk tug on Sans’ jacket and sign something. Sans nodded and turned to you.

“Babe, I need to talk to Frisk for a moment, ok?”

“Yeah, of course!” You said.

He smiled a little, leaning in to kiss your cheek before letting go of your hand to walk out of the room with Frisk. You stepped over to Toriel and laid a hand over her’s.

“I’m so sorry this happened, Tori.” You spoke.

She smiled sweetly at you and shook her head, “None of this was your fault, Alex. Thank you for being here. Sans as well.”

“Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you two? I mean, I know there are plenty of humans who don’t like monsters, but this seems a bit extreme.” You looked between the two of them, “Right?”

Asgore and Toriel shared a look before she turned her attention back to you.

“We didn’t want to say anything, but… Asgore and I think that the cult that kidnapped you before… we don’t think that all of them died in that fire.” 

“We have reason to believe that they might be attempting to rise up once again.” Asgore added.

You had to remind yourself to breathe. How did those fuckers think that they could just come back after everything that happened? Your hand involuntarily squeezed Toriel’s and she moved it to squeeze back.

“Alex, we aren’t going to let them hurt you again, or any of us for that matter.” She said, her voice serious.

“But, how are you going to stop them?” You asked.

Asgore laid a hand on your shoulder. “You let us worry about that. Right now all we need you to do is be here for us.”

You nodded, biting your lip before letting out a quiet “Ok.”

Sans and Frisk walked back into the room and you moved to let Frisk crawl back up on the bed with their mother. You smiled as they hugged one another.

You felt Sans take your hand, he gave a look to Asgore before pulling you out into the hallway.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, immediately knowing something was up as you took in the look on his face.

“That cult that kidnapped you-”

“They told me.” You said.

He went silent, looking down at your joined hands.

“Was that was Frisk wanted to talk about?” 

“Yeah,” He said, “And I…”

He sighed and pulled you to him once again.

“Sans, what’s wrong? What else did Frisk say?” You asked, holding onto him.

“It’s just that, if something had happened to Frisk, I think that…”

“Everything would reset.” You finished his thought.

He nodded against you. You swallowed a lump that had began to form in your throat.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to keep a close eye on them, huh?” You whispered.

“Yeah, we are.” He said.

“We really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, is Paige planning some hardcore angst? Or is nothing else going to come of this? :D


	69. Where There is Desire, There is Gonna Be a Flame*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to bond you soul with Sans'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT BETWEEN THE ***
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!  
> -Painge

Was it kind of… horrible, to think the way you were at this moment?

You could have lost Toriel and Frisk, two people who you’d come to know and love and consider family.

But all you could think about was what Sans told you at the hospital. That if something had happened to Frisk, it was possible that everything you knew and loved could be erased. Gone in an instant, like it never existed at all. You couldn’t stand the thought of losing this family you’d come across.

But it  _ killed _ you to think about losing Sans, and that was what had been on your mind the whole time the two of you were at the hospital.

Even now, as it was late and the two of you were sitting in your apartment, your thoughts were still racing.

Sans squeezed your hand in his, “Babe, is everything alright?”

Your hand shook slightly in his grasp. Anxiety was skyrocketing. You leaned against your boyfriend, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Sans, what would you do if everything reset again?” You found yourself asking.

He didn’t miss a beat, “Same thing I always do. Figure out what’s going on, get angry, go to work. The rest depends on what Frisk does.”

You frowned, “And I wouldn’t remember anything, would I?”

Sans shook his head, “Afraid not.”

You sighed and buried your face in the crook of his neck. Frisk was fine, barely banged up from the accident, so why were you still worried about a reset happening?

Sans rubbed his hand up and down your arm in an attempt to comfort you. You closed your eyes and breathed in his scent, begging your mind to remember it if anything were to happen.

The way he held you, the way he kissed you… The way he loved you. You couldn’t afford to forget all that. Even if you woke up one day without him there, you realized that you’d want to know the kind of love the two of you had.

“Sans,” You spoke again, “Would a soul bond survive a reset?”

“I… I don’t know.” He said, “Usually a reset means that everything is wiped clean. So I don’t see how one could…”

His words trailed off as he really thought about what you said.

“Sans, what if we-”

“Wait,” He said, pulling away to turn and face you on the couch, “Are you considering soul bonding only on the off chance that you might remember me if a reset happens?”

“Shit.” You placed your head in your hands, “That’s not what I… god, I did make it sound like that, didn’t I?”

You glanced up at him, he was sitting back, arms crossed over his rib cage, waiting for an explanation.

You sighed, “I didn’t mean it like that, Sans. I don’t want to soul bond just for that. I want to bond with you because I love you and… and today has made me realize that anything could happen. You could be ripped away from me, and…”

You took a second to gather yourself, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly as you felt tears threaten your eyes.

“I wouldn’t want that to happen, but if it did, I want to have this moment with you first. I-I think I understand how you feel about this now, if only a little bit.”

Sans’ tense expression changed to a softer one. He let his arms fall from their crossed position and he reached over to take one of your hands.

“Sorry,” You said, looking at your hand in his, “Please don’t think that I-”

Your words were interrupted when Sans leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. When you started to pull away, he just deepened the kiss. Forgetting what you were even going to say, you melted against him, slowly falling backward onto the sofa until you were flat on your back with him over you.

“Are you sure?” He pulled back and asked, looking straight down into your eyes, “You really want this? You aren’t just doing this for my sake?”

You reached up and cupped his cheekbone in your palm, “I’m sure, I do want this, and I’m not just doing it for your sake.”

Sans smiled and closed his eye sockets, nuzzling his skull against your hand. “Do you want to move into the bedroom?”

You smirked, “Actually, I’m kinda comfortable right here.”

“Alright, on the couch it is then.” He said, opening his eyes to look at you once more.

“So, uh, what do I do?” You asked.

You frowned a little as he backed up off of you. He took your hands and pulled you back up to seating.

“First, we’ll bring our souls out since we’ll need for them to connect.” He said.

“So what? Are we going to just...vigorously rub them together?”

Sans sputtered slightly before bursting into laughter, “No… no.” He caught his breath and continued, “We’re going to use our magic to connect them, and this will be a lot easier since you do have magic now.”

He moved his hand over his chest and you noticed his left eye began to glow, along with a bluish aura surrounding his hand. Carefully he pulled and you saw the simple, white, upside down heart float out from him. He looked to you and gave a nod. You took that as your cue.

You lifted a hand to your chest and closed your eyes, focusing on your magic. You felt your soul thrum inside you as your magic grasped it gently. You pulled it out with ease, smiling as you opened your eyes to look at it.

The green heart floated over your hand as you turned to Sans. “Ok, now what?”

“Now we need to let them touch.”

“So we are rubbing them together!”

Sans shook his head, “No, we are allowing them to  _ touch _ ...no rubbing involved.”

You turned to him and started to hold out your soul before you hesitated, “Is this gonna hurt?”

He chuckled, “Oh no, babe. The opposite… in fact, you didn’t have any other plans for the night, did you?”

You raised an eyebrow, “Nooo…”

He smirked, “Good.”

He didn’t say anything else as he held his hand out closer to yours. You watched the two souls, your’s was twirling around while his floated up and down at a slow pace.

“I want you to go ahead and send your soul over to mine.” Sans said.

You nodded and did so, using your magic to place your soul in Sans’ hand, next to his soul.

He took your now-empty hand with his free one and had you place it under the hand of his that held the souls. He then reached out and held your other hand in his.

“I need for you to close your eyes and try to transfer some of your magic to me. I’m going to do the same thing. Our souls should react to it accordingly.” He looked into your eyes, “Ready?”

“Yeah.” You told him, smiling.

Closing your eyes once again, you concentrated on your magic, feeling it move through your body. You tightened your grip on his hand, willing your magic to him, and hoping that you didn’t accidentally set him on fire or something.

“Just relax.” You heard him whisper.

As the warmth of your magic flowed through to him, you began to feel a tingling, static like sensation push into you.

You heard a noise from the kitchen, a phone ringing? Sans grumbled quietly and squeezed your hand as the distraction was making it hard to focus.

“Alex, concentrate on me.” He said, his voice gently guiding you back to the situation at hand.

You took in a deep breath and thought about Sans. You felt the souls above your joined hands dance together as you allowed Sans’ magic to crawl up one arm, swirling itself around your core, and trailing down the other arm to mingle with your soul.

You couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling of euphoria that followed, you knew then what Sans had meant by your souls touching. These intense feelings weren’t just your own, you were feeling his too. It was like a wall you didn’t even realize was up had been torn down. The love you had for one another was almost too much. Yet, you only wanted more.

It felt as though an eternity passed, when in reality, it had only been around 10 minutes. You heard Sans tell you to open your eyes. You did so and looked over at your souls. They didn’t look any different, but you could  _ feel  _ a part of Sans within yours.

You gazed back at Sans. You felt breathless and blissful, unable to remember a time when you were ever  _ this  _ happy.

Sans let go of your hand and took your soul, carefully pushing it back into your chest, taking his back afterward. You sat there staring at one another for a solid minute, one of you would begin to say something, but nothing but air ever came out. Looking down at your hands clasped with his, you let go and began to move them up his arms, over his shoulders, where you ended with his skull between your palms.

No words needed to be said, his soul was calling for you, and yours for him.

 

*******

 

Your hands roamed under Sans’ clothes as his did the same to you. You couldn’t enough of him, all of him. It wasn’t just the normal, sexual urges. This was completely new. 

There was magic surrounding both of you, his phalanges making your skin tingle as they made their way to your breast, running a thumb over your nipple and causing you to arch your back against him.

“Sans.” You breathed.

“Alexia.”

You words caught in your throat for a moment. The way he said your name was so exhilarating. You let out a shaky breath and peered at him through half-lidded eyes, assuming that he would have a smirk on his face from your reaction, but his eyes were closed, the only expression he wore was one of complete ecstasy.  

“Too… many clothes.” You said after finding your breath again.

He chuckled softly and sat back, pulling off his shirt. He pulled you up and removed yours as well. You’d already taken off your bra for the night, and you stood for only a second to push off your shorts and underwear. When you looked back at Sans, you saw that he’d taken his shorts off as well.

How could a skeleton arouse you so much?

Turning to him, you put a knee on the couch and swung the other over him, straddling his legs and sitting on his lap. Sans’ eyes flickered over you as he moved his hands up the curves of your sides and around to your back. You leaned in and pressed your lips to his, sliding your tongue against the one he materialized with his magic.

“I love how soft you are.” He whispered against your mouth, his hands continuing to roam your body, “How warm you are.”

You sucked in air, having to remind yourself that you needed to breathe. Your fingers grasped his ribs and his own breathing hitched.

He began trailing kisses over your chest and up your neck as one of his hands dipped down between your legs. You let out a soft moan as his fingers slipped between your folds to touch the overwhelming wetness that lingered there.

“Everything about you is so perfect.” He spoke, his teeth lightly grazing your skin.

If your mind wasn’t in such a haze, you would have laughed. Nothing about you was perfect, but Sans seemed to see things about you that you couldn’t.

Two of his fingers pressed into you with ease and he groaned at the feeling of you around him. You began moving up and down on him, biting your lip as you felt the familiar pressure collect in your lower body. You began to shake, panting as Sans used his thumb to make circles over your clit.

“I-I… Sans…” You let your head fall back, your eyes closed as you gripped his ribs even harder.

Sans started to say something when you heard something… groaning in frustration when you realized it was your phone ringing.

“What the fuck…” You grumbled.

Sans moved his free hand into your hair, pulling your face back to his and repeating what he said earlier.

“Concentrate on me.”

With that, he sped up the pace of his fingers and pressed his tongue into your mouth. You groaned rather loudly as the heat began to build up again, it didn’t take long for you to reach your peak. You buried your face against Sans’ neck and did your best not to scream so loud you’d wake the neighbors.

As your body calmed back down some, you took one of your hands from his rib cage and moved it to touch his pelvis. He let out a hiss that turned into a moan as your ran your fingertips along the length of bone.

He’d removed his fingers and you felt empty. Though you’d just had one hell of an orgasm, you felt that it wasn’t enough.

“I need more.” You found yourself whispering.

Sans pulled you to him and laid you back onto the sofa, crawling over you once again. You felt the sensation of his magic near your lower half and then the warmth of his cock pressed against you. 

You groaned his name as he buried himself in you completely, leaning over to kiss your lips. As he moved in and out of you slowly you began to notice something new. As you gazed up at him, the glow of his magic surrounded him fully. You couldn’t recall him ever doing that before.

He was completely lost in what he was feeling, mumbling your name and ‘I love you’ a few times. You closed your eyes once more, focusing in on the thrum of your soul inside your chest. You were beginning to realize what people meant when they said ‘two souls become one.’ Of course, this was more literal than most people meant.

Heat coursed through your veins as Sans thrust into you a little more roughly. You panted, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt yourself getting close to your peak again.

“Fuck… Alex, what are you-”

You both opened your eyes to see your body glowing, radiating heat. You almost panicked when you noticed flames coming from the hands that Gripped Sans’ arms… but he wasn’t in pain.

Quite the opposite, really.

Careful not to extinguish the flame, you moved one of your hands to grip his spine, causing him to shudder and let out a broken moan. He leaned his forehead against yours and your eyes met for a moment before he moved an arm under your hips and lifted them. You gasped at the movement and his lips came crashing down on yours as he started pounding into you.

You were immediately thankful of his lips on yours as you cried out and held onto whatever bones you could grasp. His thrusts were becoming erratic and you were soon sent over the edge, tears streaming from your eyes from the intense amount of pleasure that wracked your entire body. Sans wasn’t far behind, moaning your name as even more of his magic filled you. He let his body relax on top of yours, both yours and his magic dissipating before he slid off to lay beside you, pulling you close to him.

 

*******

 

“Shit.” Was really all you could say. You’d never had sex like that, and looking at Sans, it was apparent that he hadn’t either. 

His eyes were closed, his face still flushed blue. He had one of your hands in his, pressed to his cheekbone.

“Alex.” He whispered after a few moments.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

You let out a weak laugh, “I should be thanking you. That was amazing.”

He laughed and kissed your hand, “I love you… I never want to let you go.”

You couldn’t help but smile and curl up against him even more.

“I never want you to.”

Still feeling the tingling sensation of the magic, you let the lullaby of your synchronized souls sing you to sleep. 


	70. Where There is A Flame, Someone's Bound to Get Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now let's see who called to interrupt the sexy times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c  
> -Pain Queen

You woke up in the safety of your boyfriend’s bony arms, sunlight shining onto you through the window. The couch wasn’t the most comfortable place to fall asleep, but you’d take a sore back and a stiff neck any day if it meant you could wake up next to Sans.

Wiggling in his arms, you attempted to stretch, but only succeeded in nearly falling off the couch. You yelped when Sans’ arms tightened around you and pulled you back to him.

“Careful.” He mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his skull against you.

You smiled as you looked at him, your soul’s lovely song was still resonating in your chest. You rested your hand on the side of his face and rubbed his cheekbone lightly with your thumb. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards.

“Good morning, lazy bones.” You spoke, your voice gravelly from sleep.

“Morning.” He grunted. You chuckled and placed a kiss between his eye sockets.

“Do you have to work today?” You asked.

“Nope. You?”

“Nope.”

Sans opened his eyes a bit, the lights in his sockets staring at you. “Wanna just lay around all day?”

“That sounds amazing.” You said, snuggling as close to him as possible.

The longer he looked at you, the more your soul twirled and the quicker your heartbeat got. The night had went better than you could have ever imagined. You wondered why you had been so nervous before. If you knew then how you’d feel now, you wouldn’t have even hesitated.

“I love you, Sans.” You let the words pass your lips with no fear now. Not that you’d had any in the past month or so, but with each day the words became easier to say. Now you felt like you needed to say them, or else you might explode.

His smile grew wider and he kissed your forehead, “Love you too, babe.”

You pondered the thought of falling back asleep until your stomach growled.

“You want some breakfast?” you asked.

“Sounds good.” He said.

You began to get up when he pulled you back down to him. You tried again, only to get the same result.

You laughed, “Sans, I’m gonna starve if you don’t let me cook something!”

“How about a hot dog?” Sans waggled his hips suggestively.

You glared at him, unable to stop yourself from smiling. “Real funny, bone head. Let me up.”

He was still laughing as you pushed yourself to your feet and made your way into the kitchen. As you started to open the fridge, you noticed your phone laying on the counter, the notification light blinking. You remembered it ringing during you and Sans’ late night escapades.

“Alright, let’s see who tried to ruin our fun.” You muttered to yourself, picking up the phone and unlocking it.

You went into your missed calls and noticed a call from Papyrus. Your brows furrowed, Paps usually didn’t stay up that late, why would he be calling?

You noticed you had a voicemail from him too. You quickly tapped on the message and held it to your ear. At first, you wondered if you had your volume turned down all the way, because you could barely hear anything. After a few seconds you heard a loud clatter before the line turned to static. You pulled the phone away and tapped again to replay the message and see if there was something you missed, but it was the same.

You looked over to Sans’ phone, seeing a notification light on it as well. You grabbed it up and hurried back into the living room.

“Sans.” You spoke, “Papyrus called me last night. I think you need to check your phone too.”

The concern in your voice snapped him out of the restful daze he had still been in. He sat up and took his phone from your outstretched hand.

You watched with bated breath as he unlocked it and went into his missed calls as well. He checked his voicemail and held his phone up to his skull.

You could barely hear the message, but it sounded like yelling. Sans’ facial expression turned from worried to distressed. As the message ended, he went into his contacts and tried calling his brother. He did this a few of times before giving up.

“His phone is either turned off or dead… And if that voicemail tells me anything, it’s probably the latter.” He said.

“What do we do?” You asked, becoming fretful.

He stood and grabbed his clothes from the floor, hurrying to put them on before pocketing his phone and turning back to you.

“I’ll be right back. You might want to throw some clothes on.”

With that, he was gone. It took you a moment to snap out of your thoughts and run into your bedroom to change.

It didn’t take long for Sans to come back, and he was more fearful than before.

“Paps isn’t home.” He said, “He didn’t leave a note or anything saying where he’d be.”

You took in a shaky breath, “Do you think he might have been out with Mettaton?”

Sans immediately pulled out his phone, tapping the screen a few times before holding it up.

“Hey, Mettaton, were you with Papyrus last night?”

You could hear the robot’s metallic voice on the other end. Sans’ frown deepened a little more.

“Have you talked to him at all?” Sans rubbed his face in irritation, “No, no, don’t worry. I’m sure everything is fine. I’ll have him call you when I talk to him again… Ok, thanks. Bye.”

He lowered his phone and sighed, “He hasn’t seen or hear from him since yesterday morning before he went into work.”

“Maybe we should go by the cafe.” You said.

Sans nodded, “Good idea. You ready?”

“Yeah.”

You stepped forward and took the hand he offered you before letting him pull you close. He squeezed you a little tighter than normal before taking both of you through the void and to the cafe.

 

You ran in and caught the eye of the manager, she recognized you from the times you’d visited Papyrus. She also noticed the worry painted across your face.

“Have you seen Papyrus?” You asked, approaching the counter.

“Not since he left work yesterday evening.” She said, “Why?”

You and Sans shared a look before he turned back to her, “Did he say anything about where he was going after work?”

She shook her head, “No, he didn’t… Is something wrong? Is Papyrus in trouble?”

“W-we don’t know.” You said, swallowing a lump that had formed in your throat, “But, we’ll let you know as soon as we figure all this out.”

She nodded and you turned back to Sans, “What now?”

He thought for a moment, “I… This has never happened before.”

“Maybe we should call Tori. She and Asgore might know what to do.” You said.

“Yeah, ok.”

As the two of you walked back outside, Sans started calling Toriel. He told her what was going on and you listened to her muffled voice on the line. Once Sans hung up, he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“They just got back home, so that’s where we’re going.” He said.

You met his eyes, “Sans… I can’t help but think-”

“That this is our fault?” He finished your thought.

You bit your lip and nodded.

Sans looked away, “Yeah… Same here. I just wish that one of us had answered the phone.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of you spoke aloud about the crushing guilt you both felt about having so much fun while his brother was in need of your help.

Sans pulled you close and whispered for you to hold on. You did so and closed your eyes, feeling a little nauseous from teleporting again so soon as you touched down in Toriel’s living room.

“There you two are.”

You looked up to see Toriel sitting on the sofa. She motioned for the two of you to sit down. Sans kept your hand in his as you both joined her on the couch.

“What time did Papyrus call you two last night?” She asked.

Sans was the first to pull out his phone and check the missed call, “Around 10:30.”

Tori raised an eyebrow, “Did neither of you hear your phone ring?”

“Uhh….”

You and Sans looked at each other.

Toriel shook her head, smiling,  “Disregard that question. You said that you checked the apartment and the cafe…”

“Yeah, and his car wasn’t parked at either of those places.” Sans said.

Toriel hummed and nodded, “Well, it looks like we’re going to need to inform the police, maybe search along the path he takes to work from home. We’ll find him.”

Tori met Sans’ eyes as she said the last part. She was sure of her words, though you wondered if she might be just as scared as the both of you.

She grabbed a cane that was leaning next to the couch and pushed herself to her feet.

“I’m going to make us all some tea and we will figure it out from there.” She said.

“Do you need any help?” You asked.

She smiled sweetly at you, “I appreciate it, but it will not take long.”

You watched as she walked off into the kitchen. You were about to say something to Sans about her healing process when you heard a small voice from the hallway.

“S-Sans…”

You turned to look and saw Frisk, a worried look on their face.

“Frisk?” Sans spoke first.

Frisk walked over to you, as they got closer you could see that they were shaking.

“You can talk?” You blurted out.

Frisk nodded, “A l-little.”

“Kid knows how, would just rather sign.” Sans quickly explained to you before turning back to them, “What’s up?”

Frisk swallowed and looked up to Sans, “I h-heard what happened… I’m worried b-bout Paps.”

“Us too.” Sans said, laying a hand on Frisk’s head.

“I think I c-can help.” Frisk said, their voice weak and frightened.

Sans’ brow bones furrowed. “How so?”

“I m-made a save point after the accident.” They said.

Sans frowned, “Kid, you know that’s dangerous. You could hurt yourself messing with that kind of power.”

“I know. I j-just didn’t w-want to…” They gulped, an attempt to not cry, “S-start over.”

Sans studied them for a moment before sighing, “Ok, so you made a save.”

Frisk nodded, “I thought, m-maybe, I could load it… Th-that way, Pap might be safe.”

You looked at Sans, who seemed to be thinking pretty hard about Frisk’s words.

“Maybe we should, Sans.” You told him.

He looked up at you in surprise. “Are you sure, Alex? Something could go wrong.”

“Something already has gone wrong, Sans.” You reminded him.

He looked back at the phone in his lap, knowing you were right. “Well, I guess we’ll get to see if a bond lasts through a load, huh?”

The corner of your mouth twitched slightly, “Yeah. Guess we will.”

Sans looked back to Frisk, “Alright. If we’re gonna do this, we need to go ahead before your mom comes back.”

 

~~~

 

Sans wasn’t sure about this. He didn’t like Frisk messing with time. He couldn’t recall them ever saving while on the surface before… So why did they do so now?

He could feel Frisk’s magic as they closed their eyes and focused. The world around them suddenly grew dark. Sans desperately hoped that this would work. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing his brother.

His vision darkened along with the room, and he squeezed your hand tightly, hoping that it’d still be there when he came to. As the space around him seemed to grow more quiet, he suddenly heard your voice.

“Frisk?”

“Frisk, what’s wrong?”

“Wh-what is-”

“FRISK!”

Sans couldn’t see to do anything, he was utterly helpless as the world began to slip away from him. He could hear you scream, and he could hear the faint laughter of a child as he was pulled back through time and space.

……

  
“SANS, YOU LAZYBONES, GET UP! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come scream at me on my Tumblr! :3c


	71. But Just Because it Burns Doesn't Mean You're Gonna Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed yesterday's timeline one-shot, here it is!  
> [The First Timeline: I Only Wanted Fun and You Got Me All Fucked Up On Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701854/chapters/16071436)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Painge

You woke up, your head pounding. Did you drink last night? You couldn’t remember. You reached out to touch your lover and… 

He wasn’t there.

Forcing your eyes open, you looked around. You noticed Binx laying in his bed on the floor, other than that you were alone. You stretched your arms and legs before pushing yourself out of bed. Grabbing your phone from the nightstand, you made your way into the living room.

“Sans?” You spoke aloud.

No answer.

“Huh. I wonder where he went. Did he have to work today?”

You unlocked your phone and started to message him, but when you went into your contacts you couldn’t find his number.

_ That’s weird. I wonder if Papyrus’ number is he- _

The memory came flooding back into your mind. Papyrus was missing, nobody had seen him since he worked last. You looked in your contacts again only to find that his number wasn’t there either. You flipped to the screen that had your calendar to check the date. 

Realization hit you. Monsters hadn’t even come to the surface yet. In a fit of panic, you grabbed your keys and ran out of the apartment. Walking two doors down, you saw the sign for renovations on the door of the apartment that Sans and Papyrus lived in.

How did a reset happen? Frisk was only supposed to-

 

_ The world around you turned dark and you watched Frisk as they concentrated on loading the save they’d created. The longer the darkness lingered, the more the feeling of uncertainty grew inside your chest. _

_ Something was wrong. _

_ “Frisk?” You spoke. _

_ Frisk’s face contorted in what looked like pain. _

_ “Frisk, what’s wrong?” _

_ Their eyes opened and looked directly at you. They were red. _

_ “Wh-what is-” _

_ You couldn’t breathe, you began to lose your vision, your hearing turning to static. You could just make out the sound of a child’s sadistic laughter. _

_ “FRISK!” _

_ You couldn’t stop it, you’d already slipped away. _

 

You put your face into your hands. Something was wrong with Frisk. It was like they were possessed.

“Chara?” You whispered. 

That had to be it. They’d told you about Chara possessing them in the underground, and that they thought a piece of Chara’s soul might still lay dormant within their own.

You gripped your keys tight in your hand. There had to be something you could do. You had to find Sans, you had to get to Mt. Ebbot.

A memory resurfaced in your mind of Sans taking you to where the monsters had escaped. The place where the barrier had been. If you could just get there, maybe you could go through. You seemed to recall Sans saying something about things entering, but not being able to leave.

As you started toward your car, you were thankful that your little theory about the bond allowing you to remember everything had been correct. You could feel that part of Sans’ magic that still resided in your soul, along with something else. 

Something that felt like Determination.

 

~~~

 

Sans didn’t feel bad about not answering his brother’s calls for him to get up. He let Papyrus yell and bang on his bedroom door until he began pleading for Sans to talk to him. But he didn’t.

Papyrus told him that he’d be back after the day’s work, and they could talk then. But Sans knew that he wouldn’t be. That talk would never happen.

Sans just knew this was Chara’s work. He didn’t even bother going through the motions this time. He wasn’t going to tag along, following them in the shadows as they slaughtered every monster they encountered. He wouldn’t go pick up his little brother’s scarf from his dust. He refused to even get out of bed for the time being.

He should have been angry, should have wanted to teleported to the ruins and kill Frisk the moment they stepped through the door.

But Sans felt nothing. He was a hollow shell. What was worse was that he remembered everything. Every word, every touch, every detail right down to the smell of your hair and the taste of your mouth.

It was like life was kicking him while he was already down.

Groaning, he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He was done, so completely done with everything. He would rather lay in bed, day in and day out, as the world around him moved on. 

He laid there for a bit, eventually hearing monsters outside begin to gather, most likely getting ready to evacuate the town. He was envious of all the people who couldn’t remember the other timelines and knew nothing of the resets.

As the outside grew quiet once more, his thoughts turned to you. Were you ok? Would he see you again?

He swore he could feel the slight thrum of your magic in his soul and he prayed it wasn’t just in his head. That tiny glimmer of hope was the only thing that made him get out of bed.

For you, he’d give this one last shot. 

For you, he’d get revenge.

 

~~~

 

You were covered in dirt and sweat when you reached the barrier. You weren’t sure how you remembered where it was, but you were happy you did… even if it did take you forever to get there.

You stood in front of the barrier, a soft white light illuminating the cave’s opening. The closer you got, the stronger you felt your own magic become. You couldn’t help but wonder if you having magic might cause the barrier to react differently to you. Would you pass through it? Would you end up in the throne room, or would it send you to another part of the underground?

You honestly didn’t care where it took you as long as you could find Sans. You had to make sure he was ok. Knowing how he reacted to the nightmares, you guessed that he was probably wasn’t doing very well.

Filling your lungs with air, you readied yourself and took a step into the barrier. The tingling sensation of magic on your skin was stronger than anticipated and you squeezed your eyes shut, grinding your teeth as you pushed through. You could feel your soul fighting through it too, and with that knowledge in mind, you burst through the barrier and fell to your knees on the other side.

Your eyes opened to see a dark corridor stretching out before you, a light at the end of it. The silence of the area was deafening and sent a shiver up your spine as you got to your feet. Slowly, you started down the dim hall, your footsteps quiet as you entered the light. Looking around, you saw another doorway to your left. Crouching down in an attempt keep yourself hidden, you slipped through the doorway and into what you recognized as the throne room. Golden flowers covered the ground and you tried not to crush any of them as you made your way to the other door. Stepping through it, you were met with another hall where you could either go to your left or right.

You thought for a moment, remembering a time when Sans brought you here. Feeling that it was the correct way, you turned to your right and continued.

You went through the doorway at the end of the wall and recognized the next room… It was the judgement hall. As you entered you heard voices and decided to hide yourself behind one of the giant pillars.

“I’d figure you’d be here… well, later, Sans.”

It was Asgore’s voice, and he was talking to Sans. You wanted to peek out, but you didn’t dare to do so on the chance that he might see you.

“Wasn’t much else to do Asgore.” Sans’ sounded tired to you, “Alphys is working on getting everyone to safety. ‘Figured the kid would make their way here, so I just decided to pop in and wait for ‘em.”

Asgore spoke again, but you weren’t focused on that, you were thinking about what Sans was saying. Alphys was getting everyone to safety… That meant that there was a threat.

_ Chara… _

You tensed up and pressed yourself to the pillar as you heard Asgore walking past. He seemed to be heading back to the throne room. You waited until you couldn’t hear his footsteps before you turned your attention back to Sans.

Peeking out from the pillar, you saw him leaning against one of the others. His hands were shoved in his jacket pockets, his eye sockets closed. You heard him sigh before becoming completely quiet and still. Was he going to sleep?

You wanted to run over and throw your arms around him. Instead, you stepped out from the pillar slowly. But as soon as your foot tapped against the tile with your step, Sans’ eye sockets shot back open.

_ To hell with it, what am I doing? _

“Sans.” You whispered, your voice barely echoing in the hallway.

He didn’t look toward you at first, his gaze held firmly on the ground, his brow bone scrunched in thought. 

You said his name again and took another step forward. This time, he looked up, the lights of his eyes focusing on you.

“A-Alex?”

He pushed himself off the pillar and turned toward you, his expression changed from one of disbelief, to skepticism, to hopeful.

Unable to hold yourself back any longer, you let your feet carry you over to Sans, who wastes no time wrapping his arms around you and pulling you against him, holding you so tight that you found it hard to breathe.

“How did you get here?” He asked.

“I-... ugh.” You choked on air, “Sans… can’t breathe.”

He let you go and placed his hands on your shoulders, you took in a big breath and let it out as he faced you again.

“I got to the barrier and just kinda, I don’t know, walked through.” You told him.

His hands moved to your head, one of them resting on your cheek while the other moved into your hair. His eyes roamed your face like he hadn’t seen you in ages.

“Sans, are yo-”

He didn’t give you a chance to finish your sentence, pulling your head to him until your lips crashed against his. You tensed in surprise for a second before relaxing into it. You moved your arms around his middle and leaned into him.

As he broke the kiss, he tapped his forehead to yours. You noticed his breathing was a little heavier than normal, and not just because of the kiss.

“‘Didn’t know if I’d see you again.” He whispered. 

You frowned, rubbing his back with one of your hands.

“Sans...what’s going on?” You asked, fearing the worst.

Sans let out a sigh and pulled out his phone, glancing at it before pocketing it again and stepping back from you.

“I got here early, so we should have some time to talk.” He took your hand in his and led you over to the wall where the two of you sat down, your backs pressed against it.

“I told you about the times when Chara possessed Frisk and killed everyone… Well, that’s what’s happening right now.” He told you.

“You mean… Papyrus? Undyne?”

He nodded, “Everyone besides Alphys and whoever she was able save.”

Your chest felt tight and you swallowed down a lump that began to form in your throat.

“I can’t believe the kid fucking reset.” He spoke.

“Sans, I don’t think it was Frisk.” You said.

He looked at you questioningly. “What?”

“Their eyes.” You said, “Right before it happened, I saw their eyes turn red. Frisk’s eyes are brown.”

Sans hummed, looking back to the ground, “I wonder if Chara might have been laying dormant this whole time. Just waiting on the perfect moment to screw us all over again.”

“I recall talking to Frisk and Flowey one day, they said they weren’t sure if a piece of Chara’s soul still laid in Frisk or not.” You told him.

“I think that’s probably the case.” Sans said.

There was a long moment of silence, both of you took in what was going on. Chara had taken over Frisk once more, and was headed your way.

“What are we going to do?” You whispered into the air.

“I’m gonna fight until they kill me. Like I always do.”

You furrowed your brows and looked at Sans.

“But you,” His eyes met yours again, “You need to lay low, don’t let them know you’re here. Once they get to Asgore, you can make your way to Alphys’ lab in Hotland. She’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“And just leave you here?” You said in exasperation, “Are implying that I just sit in here and watch you die?! Because I’m sure as hell not doing that, Sans!”

He looked down at your joined hands, running his thumb over your knuckles.

“Well I’m not going to let them hurt you” He said quietly, “They’ll eventually get bored again and do another reset, you’ll be back on the surface, you can-”

“I’ll remember!” You said, your voice beginning to shake, “The bond, Sans, it-”

“I can break the bond, and you won’t remember.”

You looked at him in disbelief, tears burning your eyes,  “I don’t want to forget!”

He looked frustrated, “I want you safe, back on the surface, back in your home!”

“Well I want to spend the rest of my life with you, living together happily in a nice house on the outskirts of town but I guess I’m not getting what I want either!”

Tears flowed freely down your face, and as you looked at Sans you could see he was on the verge of crying as well.

“Sans,” You started after seeing that he wasn’t going to say anything else, “I still have my magic. I can feel it. Let me help you fight them.”

“Alex, they’ll just load back to their last save every time they die. It won’t end until they kill us both.”

You turned toward him, laying your other hand over his.

“Then they’ll kill us both. Say what you want, but I’m not leaving you.”

He looked into your eyes again, there was deep sadness there, paired with understanding.

“Can I just kiss you for a while?” He asked, his voice beginning to break.

You let out a short, breathy laugh.

“You never have to ask to do that.”


	72. You Gotta Get Up And Try, Try, Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans face Chara in the judgment hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank Strudeloo and Telana for helping me so much with this fic!!! They are so amazing and two really awesome friends!! <3 <3 <3 I love you guys!
> 
> ENJOY!  
> -Paigey

Sans provided a good distraction for the inevitable death that loomed over your heads, and you guessed that’s why he asked about kissing you. He needed something to take his mind off his pain, and what would be better than spending his final hours with the girl he loved.

Of course, there was this overwhelming feeling of hopelessness to it. Tears continued to trickle down both your faces as you held each other.

“Sans, what does dying feel like?” You found yourself asking.

His fingers raked through your hair as you pressed your cheek to his shoulder, “When all of your family and friends are already gone, it’s a welcomed relief.”

You sniffled, squeezing your eyes shut, trying to keep a brand new wave of tears from crashing through.

“They’re gonna try to kill you first, ya know.” Sans said, “Chara has this sick, twisted obsession with watching me suffer.”

You hugged his body tighter, “Let them try, I’m a lot tougher than they realize.”

He turned to kiss your forehead, “I just can’t bear the thought of losing you again.”

You looked up into his eyes, “I don’t want to lose you either… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He leaned in and kissed your lips, the tenderness of it breaking your heart all over again. When he pulled back, he glanced down the hall. You opened your mouth to ask what was wrong, but he gently pressed a finger to your lips and faced you again.

“They’re here.” He whispered, putting his arms around you fully. “Hold on.”

Before you knew it, he’d teleported you both behind one of the giant pillars. He pulled away from you and held one of your hands in his.

“They’re gonna come walking down the hall and I’ll distract them,“ He told you, “They shouldn’t know you’re here, so that’ll give you a chance to surprise them.”

You nodded once, a gesture of understanding what he was meaning.

His hand moved to your cheek, “Just… Please be careful.”

“You too.” You said.

He planted a kiss on your lips before teleporting behind a different pillar. You could just barely see him. Moving into a crouching position, you faced the pillar, pushing yourself against it in hopes that they wouldn’t see you as they entered the area. You tensed up when you heard them approach.

“I can’t save here either!” Chara said, their voice a growl of frustration. “Why is that?!”

There was a moment of silence, almost as if they were listening for something.

“What do you mean you don’t have the determination to save?” They questioned, “We’ve always had enough before!”

Your brows furrowed, who were they talking to?

Chara let out a sigh, “Whatever, I’ve done this so many times, I should be able to kill that comedian on the first try anyway.”

Their voice sent a chill through you. They sounded like a child, but so much more… demonic.

You didn’t dare peek out from your hiding spot as they started down the hallway, moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Saaaans,” They called out, “I know you’re in here. How does it feel, going through all of this again?”

You bit the inside of your cheek, your hands balling into fists against the pillar.

“Not only have you lost your brother once more, but you’ve lost Alex too. How many times has it been now? Four? You just can’t seem to keep her safe, can you?”

They let out a sick, twisted laugh.

“Now you’ll have to wait through a whole new timeline to see her again… That is if I allow Frisk to set you all free. I do enjoy slaughtering you all down here, but what I like even more is all the shit you get put through on the surface.”

You held your breath as you heard them step past you.

“Maybe this next timeline Alex will choose someone else. Perhaps Undyne would be up for it, or even Papyrus. I think that’d be rather fun to watch… The one girl you love taking more interest in your brother than in you.”

This child was ruthless. You peeked out just a bit to see their back as they walked a few more feet.

“Oh, and you’ll get to deal with Gaster again. I’m so excited to see what he’ll have planned this time around. Maybe once this is all done, I’ll drop by that little door in waterfall and say howdy to him. Who knows, we might be able to work out an arrangement.”

They stopped walking, you noticed them twirling a knife around in their hand.

“So are you ready for me to dust you again, Sans? Fighting you is so much fun, and you’re easily my favorite monster to kill.”

You watched as Sans stepped out from behind the pillar, his hands shoved in his pockets. He had a lazy smile on his face, but his eyes were completely dead. He was completely numb to the things Chara had been saying, and it made your blood run cold.

“Now I don’t know about you, kid, but I’m real dead set on tradition.” He said.

Chara cackled, “Oh, a pun out of your own death! You’ve always been such a great comedian, Sans.”

Sans just shrugged, “Well, there’s no use going through my speech. Let’s just get this over with.”

You could see your opening clear as day, you knew you could get a shot in on them. Quietly, you moved from the pillar, letting your magic flow into your hands to create flames. You were ready to strike to kill, but  as you stared at the back of the child, all you could see was Frisk.

_This isn’t Frisk, right? This is Chara. Chara is trying to kill us. I have to stop them._

You failed to put all of your strength into the ball of fire you cast at them, but you landed a good hit on the center of their back, causing them to cry out and fall forward.

You stared down at the child, adrenaline coursing through you. They started to get back up.

“What the fuck?!” They yelled, pushing themselves up and looking back at you. To say they looked surprised was an understatement.

They sputtered, trying to find words, “Wh-what? H-how the hell did you get here?!”

You and Sans shared a look, “Chara, you should know by now that Sans and I can’t stay apart.”

Sans chuckled, “Yeah kid, you’ve seen the past few timelines. You haven’t forgotten already, have you?”

Chara looked between the two of you as they got to their feet. Making a noise of disgust, they shook their head.

“You know what? I don’t even care.” A smile came over their face, “This just means I get more EXP for killing both of you.”

Chara lunged at you, knife in hand. You clenched your fists as fire surrounded them, about to attack when Chara froze and was thrown back against the wall. You looked at Sans to see his left eye flashing blue and yellow.  You watched as he used his magic to grab Chara and fling them to the other side of the hall.

“Hey, why aren’t you ever that rough with me?” You smirked at your boyfriend.

“You never told me you wanted a near death experience.” He quipped, throwing Chara one more time and letting them crash to the floor.

You readied another fireball as Chara got up. This time, they went for Sans, and you were having none of it. You sent the fire at them, only for them to dodge it easily. Sans looked as though he was waiting for the last second to dodge, and it terrified you enough that you unconsciously jumped in the way of Chara’s attack, receiving a slash across your shoulder in the process. You winced, but hit them pretty hard in the face, the flames around your hand burning them.

“Alex, what the hell!” Sans said, his eyes falling on the gash in your arm, “I was going to dodge!”

“You waited too long!” You yelled, “You have to be more careful Sans, you can’t get hit!”

“I’ve fought them plenty of times, I know how to handle this!”

You laid a hand on his shoulder and sighed, “Look, if they land a few hits on me, I’ll be fine. I can take a good bit of damage, but you don’t need to-”

Your sentence was cut short when Sans pulled you to him and teleported you both to the other end of the hallway. You looked to see Chara was standing where the two of you just talking. They looked around for a second before looking back and laying eyes on you. A sickening smile crossed their lips again and they started toward you once more.

Sans stepped forward and stuck out one of his arms, his hand began to glow and in a swift motion he swung upwards. A group of bones sprang up from the ground and headed toward Chara. They worked to dodge, but a few of them hit, slowing down the child but not stopping their assault on you. Gathering fire in your hands again, you put yourself between Chara and Sans. You started throwing magic as fast as you could at them, but they jumped out of the way at each attack.

“Damn, they’re good at dodging.” You said, tiring out from your use of magic.

“They’ve had a lot of practice.” Sans mumbled behind you.

Chara dove at you with the knife and you went to hit them again when Sans turned their soul blue and sent them flying backward once again.

“It’s just gonna keep going like this, isn’t it?” You asked through heavy breaths.

“Pretty much.” Sans said.

You watched as Chara began pushing themselves off the floor, they started muttering something, but you could barely hear it.

“Are they… are they talking to themselves?” You spoke.

“Who fucking knows, the kid is crazy.” Sans said, his arm going around your waist again, preparing to teleport if needed.

You listened as Chara grumbled some more, they were getting tired, and they were angry.

“They were doing that earlier too, when they first came in.” You said, looking over at Sans.

He raised a brow bone, “What do you mean?”

“They were talking to themselves… Something about not having the determination to save.”

Sans looked out at Chara, “What?!! That means, if they can’t save, and we kill them…”

“They can’t reload.” You finished his thought.

A look of uncertainty came over his face, “We don’t know when their last save was, though… Unless-”

“Unless it was when Frisk saved at the hospital!!” You squealed.

You both watched Chara as they stood, glaring with more determination in their eyes than before. The intent to kill was evident.

“We just have to beat them and the world will reload.” Sans said.

You looked at him, “Alright, got a plan?”

His eye flashed again and you saw a large blaster appear in front of you both, its jaw opened and you clutched at Sans as it shot out a huge beam of energy at Chara. As it disappeared, you were stunned to see that Chara was still coming at you. You were preparing another fire attack when Sans teleported to back to the other end of the hall.

When you landed, you felt Sans’ grip on you loosen. His breathing was more ragged than before and as you looked back at him you realized just how tired he was becoming.

“Are you ok?” You asked, turning to him and laying your hand on his face, he was sweating profusely.

“Y-yeah, don’t worry about me.” He said, “The teleporting takes a lot out of me, but I’m alright.”

“You are definitely not alright. Take a minute and let me get a few hits in.” You told him.

His eyes moved to your shoulder, it was still stinging and bleeding, but you were too focused on keeping Sans safe to really care.

He started to say something when you shushed him, “Sans, I’ll be ok. Please, rest for a moment.”

He looked out to Chara one more time and then back at you. He nodded and then pulled you in for a quick kiss before stepping behind one of the pillars to catch his breath.

You widened your stance, holding steady as you gathered magic in your palms and glared at Chara. They began walking toward you at a calm pace.

“Oh, what, The skeleton get too tired to fight? That’s not surprising, considering how weak he is.”

Your hands shook with anticipation.

“I’m honestly surprised that you defend him, after all, he is the reason you’re in this mess.” They smiled, “For the past few timelines, your entire existence has been his plaything. You’ve been conned by him. And it looks like now you’re in it for the long haul, so maybe take some advice from me cutie, ditch the stupid bag of bones. He’s not worth your time.”

You were seething with rage.

They laughed, “Look at him sweating over there in the corner, unable to do anything but grin that stupid idiotic grin of his while he watches you die once again. And let me tell you, this won’t be the last time you die. I’ve seen you die before through Frisk’s eyes and I’ll laugh watching the life leave your eyes yet again.”

“You can say what you want, Chara. But I’d rather go through shit and fight every time if it meant that I can be with Sans, and that I can spend time with my new family.” A smirk pulled at your lips,  “So how about you stop being a little bitch and come at me.”

Chara began to run at you and you started throwing fire once again. This time, you got a hit in, though it didn’t stop them from lunging at you and slicing your other arm open. You let out a yelp, but found the strength to push them back.

“You think you’re so tough.” Chara said, rubbing at a burn you’d left on their arm, “But you’ll bleed out eventually. And I’ll take pride in knowing that I killed you.”

“Shut it, murder child.” You said, thrusting your arm out in front of you and sending a wave of fire at their face. They ducked and moved toward you.

You weren’t fast enough to dodge their knife as they slashed your chest. You cried out and lost your balance, falling back onto the ground. You could hear Sans’ call out for you as Chara leaned over your body.

Your vision began to blur and you could see Chara- no… Frisk’s face smiling down at you, blood splattered on their features. You swore for a second they were crying, and their smile was strained and looked almost painful for them to hold.

Your eyes were drawn to their soul and you could see not one, but two overlapping souls there.

You could read the stats of each:

 

Frisk:

Lv. 1

HP 20

AT. 10

DF. 10

EXP. 0

 

Chara:

Lv. 19  
  
HP. 92

AT. 46

DF. 14

EXP. 5000


	73. A Little Fall of Rain Can Hardly Hurt Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't feel any pain_   
>  _A little fall of rain_   
>  _Can hardly hurt me now_   
>  _You're here, that's all I need to know_   
>  _And you will keep me safe_   
>  _And you will keep me close_   
>  _And rain will make the flowers grow._

In a flash of blue, Chara was pushed away from you and slammed into a nearby pillar. 

“Shit! Alex, are you ok?” Sans appeared above you. 

“No.” You groaned, “Chest hurts like hell.”

Sans knelt down beside you and helped you sit up, “Yeah, uh… You’re kinda bleeding a lot, babe.”

You made the mistake of glancing down at the wound. The sight of the blood pouring out of it made your stomach turn. You fought down a gag and pressed your face into Sans’ shoulder.

“Damn, really wish I had healing magic right about now.” Sans muttered to himself. You could feel his magic activated as he moved his arm, working to keep Chara from getting near you again.

“Sans, I saw both of them.” You spoke.

“Both of them?”

“Y-yeah. When I fell, they leaned over me and I saw two souls. One at level 19 and the other at level 1.”

“So both Frisk and Chara inhabit the same body.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

You winced at Sans picking you up and moving you out of the middle of the hallway. He set you down, propping you up against the wall. He took off his jacket and balled it up, pressing it against your chest. He took one of your arms and laid it across the jacket.

“Can you hold it here?” He asked.

You squeezed your arm, holding the fabric in place.

“Yeah… What are we going to do?” 

“You,” He said, emphasizing the word, “are going to stay here while I try to figure out a way to separate those two.”

You frowned, but you knew that you were unable to do anything to help at the moment.

“Babe, be careful.” You told him.

“Always am.” He said, kissing the top of your head before walking off.

You watched him face Chara as they made their way toward him. They were wearing down, but were still a threat to Sans’ low defense and HP.

Sans was concentrating on seeing the two different souls, his eyes narrowed as he stared towards Chara.The child slow sauntered up the hallway towards him and Sans gasped quietly and took a step back, a brief moment of shock spreading across his features. You knew he had seen them then.

Chara rushed forward and swiped at Sans with their knife. He dodged effortlessly as they tried again and again to land a hit. You noticed he was still focusing on their souls as he moved, his left eye blazing with magic.

As you watched, your chest began to feel tight and you had to work harder to get a good breath. Determination filled you though, you needed to stay strong for Sans. 

Just when you thought he wasn’t going to attack, he teleported only a few feet away from Chara and grabbed at their soul, turning it blue. They gasped as they fell to the ground with a thud. You expected Sans to throw them again, but instead he started toward you.

“I have a plan.” He said, “But I’m going to need your help.”

You bit back a shriek as you moved to get up, your entire chest was throbbing with pain.

“No, no, stay there.” Sans said, “I’m bringing them to you.”

You relaxed back against the wall as he dragged them across the floor by their soul.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Chara snapped at him.

Sans knelt down next to you, holding Chara a few feet away as they tried to fight against the hold that Sans’ magic had on them.

“Can you concentrate and see the two souls now?” He asked you.

You squinted, focusing with not only your eyes, but also your magic. As the souls came into view, you could see that one of them looked normal while the other was blue.

“You grabbed only… Frisk’s soul.” You said, your voice sounding more raspy than it had before.

“Yeah, I need to hold them in place while you-” He looked over at you, “Hey, are you ok?”

“I-I’m a little dizzy.” You told him.

He placed a hand on your shoulder, “I need you to try and pull Chara’s soul out. If you can do that, I think I can destroy it.”

You swallowed, your mouth and throat dry, and nodded. Raising your good arm, you focused your magic on Chara’s blood-red soul. You were weak, but you knew you had to do this.

The child screamed as you pulled at the soul, they seemed to be holding onto it for dear life.

“They’re not… letting go.” You breathed.

Sans contemplated the child for a moment before sending a bone flying up from the ground to smack into their head. They fell face-first onto the ground. You looked at Sans in shock, but he just shrugged and moved to flip them over onto their back.

“They’re still alive, though just barely.” He said.

You concentrated on their soul once again and pulled, this time the soul only fought a little before it broke free and floated to your hands.

“Alright, now I’m gonna take the soul and-”

Before Sans could finish his sentence, the soul began trying to move back to the child’s body. In an act of desperation, you grabbed the soul physically.

You froze as memories flooded your mind, the memories of Chara… But not the bloodthirsty child you knew. No, this was Chara before they were corrupted by their own hatred and anger.

Just a happy, giggling child, though they had been through so much before falling into the underground. Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel made life bearable for Chara. They loved their family here…

Before you could see any more, Sans had pulled the soul from your hand and had it floating in his grasp.

“Alex?”

You took in a shaky, agonizing breath.

“I’m going to open a door to the void and destroy them in there.” He said, “Hopefully it won’t carry over with another load, its the only thing I can think of.”

Your logical and emotional thoughts fought one another. Seeing Chara as a normal, carefree child struck a chord with you. There was something salvageable there, there was a good human in that soul somewhere.

But you had to squash those thoughts down. Chara was too far gone in their descent into madness. They gladly slaughtered an entire species, the ones who took them in, over and over, smiling the whole way.

They couldn’t be saved.

“Alex.” Sans repeated. “I’ll be right back, ok?”

You nodded weakly and watched as he stepped into the void. Closing your eyes, you leaned your head back against the wall.

The pain was getting worse and you were starting to notice the pressure in your chest growing significantly, spreading down through your arms. You tried to take in a breath but ended up lurching forward and coughing harshly into Sans’ jacket. The taste of copper flooded your mouth and you saw fresh blood on his jacket as you pulled back.

_ Shit, that’s not good _

You squeezed your eyes shut and rested back again. You were getting dizzier by the second, and your hearing was beginning to become distorted. A small buzzing noise filled your ears and you were losing the feeling in your limbs.

“Ok, murder child is dead and the world should reload moment- Alex!”

You let out small coughs as Sans pulled you into his arms.

“Can’t… Breathe.” You forced out, opening your eyes only to be greeted by a very blurry Sans.

You felt Sans move the jacket and let out a hiss, followed by a couple of expletives.

“Just stay with me, babe. It doesn’t usually take this long, but everything should reload in a few minutes and you’ll be alright.” He said. 

Even over the white noise that was constantly getting louder in your head, you could hear the panic in his voice.

The world around you began to darken and you realized that you were dying. You tried to fight it, but you could feel the hands of death clawing at your very soul. You could hear Sans talking to you, but all the words were jumbled and sounded far away.

With what bit of strength you had left, you tried to speak. You didn’t know if your voice was coming out or if you were just mouthing the words ‘I love you’, but you could just make out his voice repeating the words back to you.

_ “I love you, Alex, please hold on. Don’t leave me alone again…” _

You could feel his soul call to you one last time before the darkness took over. Everything became quiet and still.

The last thing you felt as you slipped into the vast ocean of nothingness were droplets of a cool liquid on your cheeks. The tears slipped down your face as he held you close and you could feel his magic ghost across your skin as you faded into a blue-tinged void.


	74. Try To Do It Right This Time Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, how about all that tragedy shit, huh? ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

You were weightless. Floating in the darkness that lay all around you. It was quiet, and you could hear the sound of a soft breeze blowing. In this space that was filled with nothing, you felt comfortable. You weren’t in any pain, emotionally or physically. You alone existed and ceased to be all at once.

Something felt wrong, though. It was almost like you were forgetting something… But you just couldn’t put your finger on what that something might be.

So you floated for a little while longer, relaxing in the sensation of pure peace that covered your entire being. You had no sense of time here, so you weren’t sure how long you had been resting when something inside of you stirred. A piece of your soul just wasn’t handling this whole ‘being dead’ thing very well.

You still couldn’t see anything, but two words began repeating in your mind.

[LOAD]

[RESET]

It seemed that you needed to make a choice between the two.

_ Well I sure as hell don’t want to pick reset. That’s the whole reason we’re in this mess! _

It was then that the memory of the past few hours came flooding back into your mind. The judgment hall, Chara and Frisk, you protecting Sans and him protecting you. You remembered the slash across your chest and how deep the blade had cut into you. For a moment you could feel the burning sensation again, your lungs collapsing, your chest cavity filling with blood. You recalled Sans’ voice as your soul escaped your body. You gasped.

_ Sans! Oh god, is he still there?! Is he still in the judgment hall? _

Without a second thought, you willed your soul to make a decision.

 

\---

 

“You think Tori is gonna be ok?” You asked as you and Sans stepped out of the hospital.

“You already asked me that several times, and I keep telling you, she-” Sans stopped in his tracks and looked at you, “Alex?”

“Sans?”

Realization of what just happened hit both of you, and before you knew it, the two of you were wrapped in each other’s arms, lips pressed together so hard you were afraid your’s might bruise.

You stayed like that for several minutes until you heard someone clear their throat. Your eyes popped open and you pulled back to see that several people were staring.

“U-um…” You sputtered, looking back at Sans. 

“Home?” He asked.

“Yeah, that sounds- Wait!” You pulled your phone from your pocket and checked the time. “We need to check on Paps, he’s still at work!”

“Shit, you’re right.” He said, pulling you to him once again, “Coffee shop it is, then. Hold tight.”

You did so and closed your eyes as he transported you through the void to appear outside of the cafe. Peering through the window, you felt relieved as you saw Papyrus behind the counter.

“So whatever happened between here and home, we gotta prevent.” You said, “Oh god, nobody has even told him about Tori. Should we do that? Do you- Sans?”

You turned your attention back to your boyfriend, who was currently staring at you, his eyes wide like those of a puppy just begging for love.

“Are you ok?” You asked, taking his hand in yours.

“You… You died, Alex.” He said, his voice heavy with pain, “I didn’t think the world was going to reload. It took so long, and you were just…”

You wanted so bad to throw your arms back around him and just collapse into a pile of tears and kisses, but there were other things that needed your attention at the moment. There would be time to talk later.

“Sans, baby.” You started, rubbing his cheek bone, “I’m here now, and that isn’t going to happen again. Let’s focus on this right now, I promise we’ll talk later, when everyone is safe.”

Your words seem to break through to him, and he closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them again, he looked ready to focus on the task at hand. He nodded and you both entered the cafe.

“GOOD EVENING, WELCOME TO-” Papyrus gasped in excitement at the sight of you and Sans, “ALEX, SANS, THIS IS A PLEASANT SURPRISE!”

“Hey, bro.” Sans said, “Just thought we’d come by and see how you’re doing.”

If Sans was good at anything, it was putting on a strong front, but you could tell he was so happy to see his brother here, alive.

“I AM DOING VERY WELL, I APPRECIATE YOU ASKING!” Papyrus said, all smiles as usual. “DID YOU WANT TO ORDER ANYTHING?”

You smiled and stepped up to the counter, “I’d just like a regular iced coffee, no cream or sugar.”

You looked to Sans, who just shrugged. You rolled your eyes and turned back to Papyrus.

“Just get him something really sweet. He needs it.” You said.

Papyrus laughed and put in an order for him, “GO AHEAD AND MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE, I’LL BRING THE DRINKS WHEN THEY’RE READY!”

“How much I owe?” You asked.

Papyrus shook his head, “DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT! GO SIT!”

You laughed and thanked him as you grabbed Sans’ hand and pulled him to a table in the corner of the room.

As you got comfortable in your seat, you looked over at Sans, who seemed distracted. He fidgeted slightly in his seat, his eyes darting to the other side of the room.

“Sans?” You spoke.

“I think I know what happened that night.” He said, his voice low. “Look over there, table near the window.”

You did your best not to be too obvious as you glanced around the room, your eyes falling on a man sitting at a table by himself. He looked to be around his mid 30’s or so. You didn’t recognize him as anyone important, but he did seem a little shady.

“He’s been watching Paps this whole time.” Sans whispered to you.

You looked back to Sans, “Think we should take Papyrus home ourselves?”

“That’d be a good idea, maybe I can convince him to leave his car here overnight and I can just shortcut us home.” He said.

The two of you stopped talking when you saw Papyrus skip over with the drinks.

“HERE YOU ARE! I HOPE THE COFFEE TASTES WONDERFUL! I MADE IT SPECIAL FOR YOU!”

You giggled, “Paps, how do you make black coffee ‘special?’ It’s literally just coffee.”

“I MADE IT WITH LOVE!” He exclaimed.

You laughed and took a sip, it really was wonderful coffee. “You outdid yourself, Pap, it’s really good!”

“NYEH HEH! ONLY THE BEST FOR MY BEST HUMAN FRIEND!”

Your heart swelled with joy. Papyrus was an angel.

“Hey, Pap, are you able to sit for a minute?” Sans asked him.

Papyrus looked curious about his brother’s sudden serious tone. “LET ME ASK MY BOSS.”

As he walked off again, you felt Sans’ hand reach out to cover yours.

“I’m gonna tell him about Tori.” He said, “Maybe I can convince him that the roads are unsafe.”

You nodded, your eyes drifting back over to the man across the cafe. Your eyes narrowed as his caught yours for a split second. In that moment, you were mentally daring him to even try and mess with your family.

 

It didn’t take much convincing to get Papyrus to agree to let Sans teleport you both home, he was worried for Toriel and Frisk, and Sans promised him that they’d go visit her the next day. When you got back to the complex, Sans whispered to you that he’d meet you in your apartment after he put Paps to bed. 

Walking into your apartment, you were greeted by a soft meow. You dropped to your knees and scooped Binx up into your arms. The gray tabby purred and rubbed his face against your chin.

“I know you don’t remember anything, bud, but some bad shit went down.” You told him, “It’s so good to see you right now, you have no idea.”

Binx meowed again and you placed him back on the ground where he trotted over to his food bowl and looked back at you. You laughed and got up to feed him.

After making sure Binx had food and water, you flopped down on the couch and let the reality of what happened sink in. You’d died, and… something happened. You remembered pulling at an idea, picking an option to load?

You frowned at the memory. There was also an option to reset, which was a thought that you didn’t even want to entertain.

But why did you have those options? 

A sudden shift in magic in the room brought you out of your thoughts. As soon as you saw Sans, he was on you. He wrapped his arms around your body and held you so tight that it became hard to breathe. He started trailing kisses from your shoulder all the way up your neck to your face. Pulling back, he moved his hands to cup your face as he kissed you with such fervency that your head was spinning. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you moaned as it met your own. The tingling sensation of his magic warmed your entire body and you melted against him.

“Alex,” He breathed when he broke the kiss, “I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again. I… I tried to heal you but I couldn’t.”

You could see the tears welling up in his eye sockets through your own blurry vision. You pulled him against you again in a hug.

“I sat there holding you, waiting for the world to load, but it didn’t.” He spoke quietly, his voice cracking.

A pang of guilt hit you. You’d been floating through time and space, having the option to reload, while he’d been there the whole time, sobbing over your lifeless body.

“I don’t know why they waited so long to reload.” He thought aloud, “I wonder if they almost reset instead.”

“Sans.” 

He was taken back by the seriousness of your voice. He looked into your eyes questioningly. You didn’t realize you were shaking until Sans took your hands in his.

“Frisk didn’t reload.” You said, “I did.”


	75. Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this awesome drawing of angry Alex by Scrap-Patch! :D  
> [HERE!](http://fitofpaige.tumblr.com/post/145556786821/scrap-patch-the-spitfire-nothing-sends)
> 
> So if you didn't notice it, there will only be one more chapter after this one (And I'm gonna try to make it a long one for you guys!) Don't be sad though! This isn't the end! I still got the timeline chapters to work on, and who's to say this story won't continue!?  
> (I'll be honest, I have ideas for a sequel, but I want to focus on other things right now, like BoC)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paigey

Sans’ brow bone furrowed, “What?”

“When I died, I was drifting in… well, nothing. It was like a void I guess. I didn’t know what was going on at first, and I felt so relaxed and at peace. But after a while, something just felt wrong.”

You looked down at your hands in his and let out a soft sigh.

“I started remembering what was actually going on, and I felt that I had these two options. I could either load or reset… And I knew for certain that I didn’t want to reset everything. So I chose to load.”

When you looked back up to Sans’ face, you could see that he was thinking hard about what you had said.

“Could you do that now, I mean, if you wanted to?” He asked.

“I-I Don’t know,” You told him, “I haven’t tried. I’m afraid of what might happen.”

“That’s so strange…” He mumbled, “I haven’t known of anyone besides Flowey or Frisk being able to control the resets.”

There was a moment of silent thought as Sans tried to piece together what might have happened.

“Maybe I should ask Frisk. They might know more.” You said.

Sans nodded, “It definitely has something to do with Determination, and if anyone knows about that it’s Frisk.”

There was a slight tension between the two of you, and you were worried that he might be afraid of everything you just told him. If you had the power to reset, would he trust you with that? Could you trust yourself with it? You’d never reset on purpose, but you didn’t know how it worked, what if it happened on accident?

You snapped back to reality as Sans laid the palm of one of his hands against your cheek. He smiled as your eyes met his.

“Hey, don’t worry about it right now. You’re back here, we’re together, that’s what matters most.”

Your eyes began to burn and you blinked in an attempt to hold back tears. Sans moved to wrap you in his arms again and you leaned into him.

“I hate knowing that you were sitting there alone while I was just… floating.” You whispered.

He brushed the hair from your face and kissed your temple, “It’s ok, now.”

You squeezed your eyes shut and hugged him. Had all that happened only a few hours ago? It felt like an eternity had passed. Did it feel that way for Sans, or was the pain of being without you still fresh on his mind?

“Did you mean what you said back there? When you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?” He asked.

You couldn’t help the smirk that tugged on your lips. Had he been thinking on that this entire time?

“Yeah, I did.” You said.

Sans let out what sounded like a sigh of relief, which made you smile that much more. He nuzzled the top of your head and planted a kiss there.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

\----

The next day you, Sans, and Papyrus went to visit Toriel at her home. You arrived to see that Undyne and Alphys were already there. You hugged them both a little tighter than normal, thankful to see them again, and even more thankful that they knew nothing of the horrors of the other timeline.

Papyrus had made a ravioli dish and Undyne and Alphys had brought a cake. After cooking up a couple of quick side items, you all sat down to lunch. You smiled seeing that Tori was making good progress in her healing, and it was nice to see Asgore there for her in case she needed anything. Even nicer to see Tori allowing him to help out.

Asgore was by her side constantly, and it wasn’t much different for you with Sans. He held your hand the whole time you were visiting, this time you didn’t feel suffocated though, you felt relieved to have him there.

A few times throughout lunch, you noticed Frisk looking in your direction. They looked a little worried and you figured that they were wanting to talk to you about what had happened. You gave them a sympathetic smile, hoping that it would ease their anxiety a little.

After eating, everyone moved into the living room, where Toriel told Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys what she had told you about fearing that a hate group was rising up once again. Taking this opportunity to slip away, you, Sans, and Frisk quietly excused yourselves. Once you stepped into the kitchen, Frisk began to cry and sign quickly. 

“Woah, Frisk, calm down. It’s ok.” You spoke softly, kneeling in front of them. “I can’t read what you’re saying, slow down just a bit.”

They took a breath and nodded before signing again.

_ I didn’t mean to reset, I didn’t mean to let Chara take over, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! _

“Hey, we know you didn’t do any of that on purpose.” You told them, looking up at Sans for confirmation.

“Yeah, kid, you did your best to help out.” Sans said.

You looked back to Frisk, who signed more.

_ I tried to load back, but I couldn’t. _

You sighed and laid a hand on their shoulder, “Frisk, how does the reset power work underground?”

They furrowed their brows and signed.

_ Whoever has the most determination underground controls the resets and save points. _

You were confused, “Frisk, I was able to load… How?”

Frisk looked from you, to Sans, and back.

_ You must have more determination than me. _

“If that’s true, then why couldn’t I do this before?” You asked.

_ It’s the barrier,  _ They signed,  _ How did you feel when you passed through it? _

You thought back to when you entered the Underground. There was magic fighting against you as you passed through the barrier, but you remember your soul pushing at it. You were willing to risk everything to get to Sans, you just needed to know that he was safe. You were-

“Determined.” You told them. They smiled,

_ The magic of the underground recognized that and passed the power to you. _

You didn’t know what to say. How did you have more determination than the child who’d rescued an entire race of monsters from their prison.

Frisk threw their arms around your neck and you heard a tiny, quiet voice thanking you. You rubbed their back gently.

“For what, Frisk?” 

They pulled back and went to speak again, but their voice was going. They used their hands instead.

_ For saving us. I don’t feel Chara’s presence anymore. _

A frown crossed your lips as you thought of Chara. You caught a glimpse of their memories before Sans destroyed their soul in the void. They hadn’t always been so horrible…

You felt Sans’ hand on your shoulder, you looked up to see him giving you a sympathetic look. 

“You can’t save everyone, babe.” He said, as though he could read your thoughts. Given your bond to him, maybe he could.

You stood and ruffled Frisk’s hair a little, “Are you going to miss having the save and loading powers?”

Frisk shook their head and you smiled a little. Though having these powers scared you, you knew you’d rather be burdened by them rather than Frisk.

 

\---

 

That night you laid in your bed with Sans, your thoughts racing. You just couldn’t sleep, even after an exhaustingly long session of making love with your boyfriend. Sans seemed to be having the same issue, though. You looked over at him, drinking in the sight of his bones glistening in the moonlight that poured through your bedroom window.

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart.” He said, reaching over to poke at you playfully.

You laughed and grabbed at his hand. He took yours and held it to his mouth in a kiss before turning over and pulling you against him. You sighed and rested your forehead on his clavicle.

“Just everything that has happened.” You told him, “It’s all so much, and it scares me.”

His fingers made small circles along your back, “I know, babe.”

“I just wonder if all the bullshit will ever end.” You whispered.

He made a sound of agreement and leaned down to kiss your head. You sighed and burrowed yourself as deep as you could into his arms.

“Maybe we just needs a change.” He said.

“What kind of change?”

“First, I think it’d be good to get out of this apartment complex. We could get a house,” You could hear the smile in his voice, “One right outside of the city, with a big back yard where you and Papyrus could train during the day and we can all lay out and look at the stars at night.”

You were grinning wildly as you nuzzled your head against his bones, “Tell me more.”

He chuckled, “We wouldn’t have to worry about being apart at all, I’d wake up and see your face every morning, I’d lay down in bed and kiss you every night... “

Sans continued to whisper sweet words to you as you drifted off to sleep, the only things that haunted your dreams that night were visions of you living happily with Sans for the rest of your life.


	76. Happy Birthday, My Dear Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the new house!](http://fitofpaige.tumblr.com/post/145582718171/spitfire-alex-sans-papyrus-new-home)
> 
> Ok, so, this is it... The end... I'll be honest, I don't really like this chapter, and it was a major bitch to write, but I do hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you SOOOOO much for sticking with me throughout this story! I know there were a lot of ups and downs, but we made it! I hope you enjoyed the ride and I cannot thank each and every one of you enough for all of your kind comments here and asks on my tumblr. I will be focusing on the Spitfire Timelines and Bone of Contention for a while, but I do have ideas for future fics, so I do hope you'll keep reading!
> 
> Thank you so so much, from the bottom of my heart. I love all of you!  
> -Paigey

By the time February rolled around, you, Sans, and Papyrus (and of course, Binx!) had moved into a nice 3 bedroom home on the outskirts of town. It was a rather spacious house with a fenced in backyard that was perfect for training and stargazing. It had been a little over the price range Sans had set, but you were all so in love with it, you couldn’t pass it up.

You woke up with a slight headache from sleeping in later than usual. After checking the time, you buried your face back into your pillow, thankful that you didn’t have to work. Before you could doze off again, the door to the master bedroom opened and you looked up to see your boyfriend holding a tray of food. He smiled at seeing your attempt to seem awake.

“I brought you breakfast, sleeping beauty.” Sans said, bringing the tray over as you sat up, propping your back against the headboard.

You took the tray and placed it on your lap. A stuffed omelet with toast and orange juice. Laying next to the plate were a couple of daisies, your favorite flower.

“What’s all this for?” You asked, looking up at him.

Sans chuckled and sat next to you on the bed, “It’s Valentine’s day.”

“Oh.” you said.

_ THAT day… _

“I just thought it’d be nice for you to have the day to relax and do whatever you wanna do.” He said, tucking your hair behind your ear, “Figured that breakfast in bed might be a good place to start.”

“You’re such a goober.” You said, laughing and shoving his shoulder lightly before pressing a kiss to his cheekbone, “Thank you, though, This is really sweet.”

He blushed a little, his smile only growing wider, “I know you aren’t really a ‘romance’ type of girl, but-”

“Oh, what gave you that idea?” You said, your voice muffled from your mouth being full.

Sans laughed and shook his head, “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

You washed down some of the omelet with your orange juice and kissed him again, “This is really sweet, babe. Thank you.”

“I try.” He said with a shrug, “Was there anything specific you wanted to do today?”

“Not really.” You said, “I think it’d be nice to just hang around the house today. What do you think?”

Sans put an arm around your shoulders and leaned his head against yours.

“I think that sounds perfect.”

 

\--

 

It was around 1 PM, You were still in your pajamas, sitting on the couch with Sans. The TV was on, but you weren’t really paying attention to it. You were focused on Sans, who was giving you probably the best foot massage you’d ever had.

_ He’s being so sweet today, and he doesn’t even know its- _

The doorbell interrupted your thoughts. You went to get up, but Sans convinced you to stay put as he walked off to answer it.

You watched as he opened the door and was greeted by your best friend, Tara.

_ Oh no. _

“Sup Tara.” Sans said, stepping to the side.

“Hey Sans! How are ya?” She asked as she entered the house.

“Can’t complain.” He said, closing the door back.

You looked over at Tara and your eyes met. Was it too much to hope that she wouldn’t-

“There’s the birthday girl!!”

Welp, there it was.

You pressed your lips into a thin line and looked to Sans, who raised his brow bones.

“Birthday?”

Tara spun around to him and looked between the two of you, “Shit, did she not?”

She turned to you, “Alex, did you not tell him it was your birthday?!”

You sighed, “No…”

She walked over to the couch, Sans following behind with an amused look on his face.

“Why the hell not?” She asked, taking a seat in the nearby chair.

“You know why.” You told her. You weren’t angry with her, but you weren’t that thrilled with that information just being out in the open now.

“Yeah, but, Alex. Sans is your boyfriend. He should at least know when your birthday is!”

“I’m a little lost.” Sans spoke up, flopping down beside you on the sofa, “Care to explain?”

You groaned and shot your best friend a glare before you began your story.

“So, yeah, I was born on Valentine’s day.” You started, “And I don’t really make it known because it just doesn’t seem all that important. It’s just another day.”

Tara grabbed a pillow and threw it at you, “It IS important!”

You smiled and rolled your eyes before continuing.

“So all my life, my birthday has been overshadowed by the commercialized holiday. Like, my presents always seemed to be pink or red, and were related to love or some bullshit. Heck, my fucking parents even regarded Valentine’s day as being more important than my birth. It was always me wanting to have a birthday party and them postponing it because ‘Oh, it’s Valentine’s day. We can always have your party later on in the month!’” You said in a mocking tone.

Sans’ brow furrowed, “That’s ridiculous.”

“Oh, totally.” Tara agreed.

“So, that’s pretty much all there is to it. I hate this holiday and the fact that my birthday is on it.” Your eyes moved to Sans, who frowned a little. You gave him a small smile, “Not what you’re doing though, babe. Breakfast in bed was really sweet.”

Tara made a gagging noise and you rolled your eyes at her.

“Did you ever get to have birthday parties that weren’t tainted by Valentine's day?” Sans asked.

“Maybe one or two.” You said, “As the years passed, I just stopped caring about having parties. It’s not a big deal really.”

Sans and Tara looked at each other for a moment, then back to you.

“What?” You asked.

They both smirked.

Tara stood up, “Sans, can you… I don’t know, lock Alex in a room while I start setting up?”

“Setting up for wha-”

Before you could finish your sentence, Sans pulled you to him and teleported you into the bedroom. You glared at him as he set you on the bed.

“What the hell, Sans?”

He chuckled and kissed you, “Just stay up here for now.”

You started to say something when he teleported back out of the room. You groaned and laid back on the bed. Were they really throwing you a birthday party? You were turning 25, you really didn’t need one.

Looking at yourself you remembered that you were still in the clothes you had slept in the night before. 

“Might as well shower and make myself look decent.” You mumbled to yourself.

Pushing yourself up off the bed, you grabbed some clean clothes from your dresser and made your way into the bathroom.

 

~~~

 

Sans and Tara had called everyone they could think of that wasn’t working. Thankfully, that included Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys. In the meantime, Sans and Tara made a quick trip to the store to buy some decorations and food.

“You said she’s been doing better?” Tara spoke as she grabbed some streamers from the party section and placed them in the shopping cart.

“Yeah. She hasn’t had a panic attack for at least a month now.” Sans told her, “Therapy seems to be helping a lot too.”

“That’s good. I got worried about her for a bit there. I had gotten so busy with work that I wasn’t able to talk to her as often as I wanted to. It’s good that she has you and Papyrus looking out for her.” She said.

“Yeah, but she knows that you and Charlie are there for her too. Even if it’s only a phone call or a text.” He told her.

She smiled, “Thanks.”

They continued to chat about the past few months as they shopped. You had been a little on edge when life started to turn around for the better. You’d gone through so much shit over Summer and Fall that when Winter rolled around, and Christmas came, you were worried that something would go horribly wrong. Thankfully you’d had your friends to keep you grounded and strong.

“You two have been through a hell of a lot together.” Tara said.

Sans hummed in agreement as they stood in the back of the line for the register.

“So when are you gonna propose to her?” Tara asked, smirking at him.

Sans stopped what he was doing and looked at her, “Heh, uh, I haven’t thought about it.”

Tara sputtered, “Wha?! Why not?”

“Alex doesn’t seem like she wants that kind of commitment.” 

She laughed, “Oh please, she bonded her soul to you!”

“How do you know about that?” Sans raised a brow.

Tara smiled, “Me and Alex tell everything to each other.”

He squinted at her, “Everything, huh?”

She mimicked his look, “Everything.”

They glared at each other for a moment before they both ended up laughing and moving up in the line.

“Do you think she’s gonna enjoy having a party thrown for her?” Sans asked when they started pulling items out of the cart.

“Oh, she’s gonna love it.” Tara said, “She’ll act like she doesn’t want a party, but she’ll be absolutely thrilled.”

 

~~~

 

You were sitting on the bed, playing with different apps on your phone, when there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” You called out.

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!”

You smiled, “Come on in!”

The door opened and Papyrus stepped into the room. He seemed to be holding something behind his back as he closed the door and walked over to where you were sitting.

“ALEX, SANS JUST TOLD ME THAT TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!” He said.

You nodded, “Yep, it is.”

“BUT IT’S ALSO VALENTINE’S DAY.”

You nodded a second time, “I was born on Valentine’s day.”

“WELL, I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY UNTIL TWO MINUTES AGO, BUT I DID KNOW IT WAS VALENTINE’S DAY!”

From behind his back, he produced a small teddy bear holding a box of chocolates.

“IF I HAD KNOWN IT WAS ALSO YOUR BIRTHDAY, I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU A SECOND PRESENT!”

You gasped as you took the tiny bear from his hands. It was dark brown and plush.

“Papyrus, you didn’t have to get me anything!” You said, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed.

“NONSENSE! THIS HOLIDAY IS ABOUT LOVE AND I LOVE YOU AND SANS, SO I GOT YOU BOTH GIFTS!”

You smiled and hugged the bear close, “What did you get Sans?”

“I GOT HIM A LITTLE STUFFED DOG WITH CHOCOLATES!” He said, looking extremely proud of himself.

“Oh my gosh, Paps, his dog and my bear can become best friends!” 

Papyrus shook his head, “ALEX, I DO HOPE YOU KNOW THAT THEY ARE INANIMATE OBJECTS AND CAN’T ACTUALLY SPEAK TO ONE ANOTHER.”

You burst into laughter, “I know, Pap, I know.”

“NYEH! WELL AS LONG AS YOU KNOW!” He turned around and walked back to the door, “I BELIEVE SANS TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT HE WILL COME GET YOU IN A BIT AND THAT YOU SHOULD WAIT HERE.”

You rolled your eyes, a smile still on your face, “I’ll be here.”

With that, you were alone again. You laid back against the headboard and looked at the bear.

You then took the box out of its arms and began eating all of the chocolate.

 

When Sans finally came up to get you, he was holding a stuffed dog toy. You both smiled when you saw each other’s gifts from Papyrus.

“Ready for your party?” Sans asked as he walked over and sat on the bed.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” You said, “Also, I noticed that your dog doesn’t have a box of chocolates.”

He smirked, “Yeah, well I noticed that your box is completely empty… and you have chocolate all over your face.”

You put your hands to your face, “Oh god, do I really?”

He chuckled, “No. Come on, let’s go downstairs.”

He set the tiny black and white dog down next to your bear and took your hand in his. Together, the two of you started the way down to the living room.

 

“SURPRISE!”

You smiled as you saw your friends standing in the middle of the room. Tara, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Mettaton were all there.

“Tori, Frisk, and Asgore couldn’t make it, but they told me to tell you happy birthday.” Sans whispered in your ear. “Also, Charlie had to work.”

You nodded in acknowledgement before looking back at your friends.

“Not too much of a surprise, is it?” You joked.

“It would have been if you had told us it was your birthday, nerd!” Undyne said.

You held your hands up in front of you, “Fair enough.”

Tara stepped over and took one of your hands, leading you into the dining area.

“Alright, who wants food!” She called out.

The way everyone rushed to the dining table made you wonder if they were all starving.

 

The party was going wonderfully. Your friends had really outdone themselves with all the delicious finger foods and a large red-velvet cake. You conversed with everybody, passing out beer to anyone who wanted one.

After a little while, you found yourself standing in the kitchen talking with Tara about all the good things that had happened last Summer.

Tara smiled and poked your arm, “Hey, aren’t you glad I told you to ‘bang the small skeleton?’”

You laughed, “Yeah, I guess yo-”

“Wait a minute.” Sans stepped over, “What was that?”

Tara snorted, “Ok, so Sans, before you and Alex started dating, I had tried to convince her to just sleep with you.”

You facepalmed yourself and shook your head as you remembered that evening.

Tara continued, “And so I told her, “Hey. Maybe you should bang the small skeleton.” and oh my god, let me tell you, apparently she could not get that phrase out of her head!”

Sans let out a soft laugh and shook his head, “My friend, you missed a perfect opportunity for a pun. I’m incredibly disappointed in you.”

Tara tilted her head, her face showing her confusion, “What do you mean?”

Sans sighed and stepped a little closer to the two of you.

“Bone. Tara. ‘Bone’ the skeleton.”

You nearly spit out your beer and had to slap a hand over your mouth. Tara’s mouth hung open, her eyes wide.

“Holy shit, that would have been SO much better!”

You regained your composure and playfully pushed Sans’ shoulder, “You’re such a punny loser.”

Sans leaned in close to you, the amused smirk on his face even stronger than before.

“Yeah, well at least my initials don’t spell ASS.”

It was a wonder if you didn’t pass out from lack of oxygen from how hard you laughed that night.

 

You were talking with Undyne and Alphys when the doorbell rang. Excusing yourself, you went to answer it only to find that Papyrus had beaten you there. You glanced over to see two men there.

“Do you recognize them?” Sans appeared beside you.

“I can’t really see them well from here.” You said.

Papyrus turned around and caught your eye, “OH, ALEX, THERE ARE TWO GENTLEMEN HERE WHO WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU.”

You looked to Sans and felt his hand lightly touch your back, letting you know he was there with you.

As you made your way to the door, you got a better look at their faces and realized one of them was the guy that had been watching Papyrus in the coffee shop the night that you had reloaded.

You stood up straight and met their gazes, “Is there something I can help you with?”

One of the men reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Before you could reach for it, Sans activated his magic and held it in the air.

“What is this and who are you?” He practically growled from behind you.

“We represent a group called Humans Against Monsters.” The man who handed you the note said.

A small snort escaped you and you held up a hand, “HAM… Your group name is HAM.”

“Shit, they’re about as original as Asgore when it comes to names.” Sans said.

One of the men cleared their throat, “If you’ll read the letter, we might be able to end this peacefully. Our leader-”

With a snap of your fingers you lit the levitating note on fire. The men’s eyes seemed to widen a little.

“No.” You spoke, “I can already tell, just by the name of your group, what it is that you want. And I will tell you right now, that the answer to whatever it is that you are asking, is no.”

One of them, the man from the cafe, narrowed his eyes. “You are making a big mistake here, little girl.”

You took a step forward and let your hands ignite. They both stepped back at the sight of the fire.

“I have been kidnapped and tortured on more than one occasion and I have been given responsibilities I didn’t want… On more than one occasion.”

They, of course, probably didn’t know what you were talking about, but you were filled with rage.

“I. Am. Through with bullshit like that. If I dare see you on my property or near my family again, I will not hesitate to burn you alive. Are we clear?”

Surprisingly, one of them was still trying to look tough, but the other one was clearly ready to run, and nodded at your question.

“Good. Now get out of my fucking sight.”

The scared man grabbed his partner and pulled him back to their car. You continued to watch them as their car disappeared down the road.

You felt a hand touch your arm and you instantly let your magic dissipate when you realized it was Sans.

“You ok, babe?” He asked.

You sighed and looked back to the road.

“Yeah… Let’s just go back inside.”

He took your hand and the two of you walked back to the house.

 

\---

 

Later that night you laid in bed, unable to sleep from the excitement of the party. But even though you were basking in the high, you could help but think about those two men.

“Should I have read the letter?” You asked Sans.

“I think you did the right thing.” He said, wrapping an arm around your middle and pulling you to him.

You let out a breath and leaned your head against his, “It’s always gonna be like that, isn’t it? We’ll always have people giving us shit.”

“Probably. But as long as we’re together, we’ve got each other’s backs.” He said, “Besides, you can just roast them all anyway.”

You laughed and snuggled closer in his arms. 

“I love you, you goober.” 

He chuckled and kissed your head.

“I love you too, my little Spitfire.”


	77. NEW FIC!

HEY!

 

REMEMBER THIS FIC?! :D WELPPPPP, NOW THERE'S A NEW FIC SET IN THE SAME WORLD!

 

It's a Grillby/Reader, and it's titled Fireball, and I just put the first chapter up!

 

<a  **href** ="http://archiveofourown.org/works/13626759/chapters/31289841">READ IT HERE!</a>

 

I hope to see you over there!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked out the one-shots I've been doing based on the different Spitfire timelines [THEN CLICK HERE AND READ THEM!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701854)  
> [CHAT ME UP ON TUMBLR!](https://fitofpaige17.tumblr.com/)  
> (Also, my Tumblr wasn't created specifically for my fics, so if you're just wanting to know when the story updates, please click 'subscribe' and you'll receive emails whenever I publish a new chapter!)
> 
> If you have an Undertale related drabble you'd like me to write, leave your request [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12651807)
> 
> I made a playlist for the fic! (more songs will probably be added in the future)  
> [Spitfire Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1249626311/playlist/6BpLLSU7RvBY3ucgvLHBPO)


End file.
